Light Speed Shinobi
by arcanine9407
Summary: "aquel que fue elegido por el rayo, destinado a ser mejor que cualquier shinobi, inspirando a las personas como ninguno lo ha hecho el bien que haga liderara su batalla, salvando gente...como un flash" ¡I M BACK BITCHES!
1. Chapter 1

Se ve a dos pokemon sentadas en una sala mientras leían respectivamente una revista ambas soltaron un suspiro de aburrimiento y frustración.

Oye Ninetales cuando crees que vuelva —pregunto la pokemon azul—

Considerando lo que paso en vacaciones creo que todavía tardara un rato —suspiro— Lucario yo también lo extraño pero lo que paso…..jamás lo había visto tan furioso

De pronto alguien llama a la puerta.

Lucario te toca —dijo la pokemon de fuego—

No soy tu chacha tú también puedes caminar levántate y abre —respondió molesta—

Está bien por Arceus —Ninetales se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta— quien es si es otro de esos vendedores ya le dije que no…..nos.

Hola —frente a la pokemon apareció el autor—

La pokemon no pudo responder, de manera sorpresiva abrazo al autor

Qué bueno que estas de vuelta —musito—

Si —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo— o….oye yo me quiero disculpar por lo que paso

No tranquilo estabas en tu derecho de enojarte —respondió la pokemon de fuego— creo que nosotras somos la que nos debemos de disculpar.

No debí decirles eso, de verdad…tengo la necesidad de decirles esto lo siento —dijo con sinceridad—

¿Arcanine? —Lucario salió del apartamento algo insegura por lo que sucedió hace unos meses—

Oye Lucario ven —el autor se acercó con calma a la pokemon de lucha cuando la tuvo de frente simplemente la abrazo— perdóname por todo eso que te dije no fue correcto y creo que solo puedo decir eso.

E….está bien —respondió devolviendo el abrazo— no creo que solo hayas regresado por eso.

Bueno tengo dos cosas importantes pero quería anunciarlo con ustedes dos me ha apoyado en todo este trayecto y ya casi cumplo dos años desde que publique mi primer historia pero eso será para otro día JARVIS muéstrales en lo que eh estado trabajando estos últimos meses.

 _Enseguida señor y me alegro que sus problemas se hallan resuelto_ — frente a la computadora apareció un documento dejando impactadas a ambas pokemon—

Y díganme ¿les gusta? —pregunto—

Te seré sincera si se ve interesante —respondió Lucario— ¿pero no crees que ya son muchas historias sin actualizar?

Eso lo explicare al final de esta y tú qué opinas Ninetales —su atención se enfocó en la pokemon de fuego—

Solo tengo una pregunta ¿porque él y no Shazam? tengo entendido que es de tus superhéroes favoritos de DC Comics —dijo observando al autor—

Es verdad —respondió el autor— el cómo Billy alias Shazam obtiene sus poderes fue muy atrayente pero no me llamo la atención por el simple hecho de que Naruto sería tan poderoso que la historia se volvería muy monótona con eso del god-like y esas cosas no me gustan mucho que digamos recuerda que los poderes de Shazam fácilmente son comparables con los de Superman…estoy siendo un nerd ¿cierto?

Si —respondieron ambas—

Tranquilo sigues siendo el nerd más lindo de todos —hablo Ninetales— bueno supongo que lo presentaremos yo comienzo

Al parecer las cosas se calmaron durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos ausentes

Pero esa no es la razón de tanto tiempo sin actualizar —dijo Lucario— además si no me equivoco tuvimos nuestro periodo de exámenes hace dos semanas incluso sin este…...digamos percance no habríamos podido escribir

Disfruten el comienzo de esta nueva historia y si para lo que me siguen reo que ya saben que hare con las posibles parejas ah y otro detalle ro que podría haber un genderbender pero se los dejare a su imaginación JARVIS comienza a cargar la historia por favor no sin antes recordarles que **los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y bla bla bla** ….córrela

 _Enseguida señor…cargando…..cargando….cargando…._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: despertar**

El rubio estaba completamente cansado, estaba en sus últimas debido a dos enormes agujeros en su pecho cortesía del bulto que arrastraba con dificultad.

Después del intento de Sasuke por escapar con Orochimaru Naruto junto con un equipo liderados por Shikamaru fueron en busca de su compañero de equipo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando los cuatro del sonido los interceptaron por suerte Naruto pudo escabullirse de la pelea sabía que estaba mal dejar a sus compañeros pero él le prometió a Sakura que traería de vuelta al azabache.

El rubio logro interceptar al Uchiha en el valle del fin, primero intento convencerlo con palabras pero antes de que Naruto terminara de hablar el azabache se arrojó contra él, decidido a acabar con su vida solo para irse con aquel Sannin que le prometía el poder necesario para vengar a todo su clan quien fuera asesinado por su hermano mayor Itachi.

A pesar de la ventaja que Sasuke poseía con su sharingan y todo el conocimiento que adquirió con Kakashi, Naruto demostró una vez más estar a la altura del combate. Tanta fue la determinación de Sasuke por matar al rubio que este comenzó a usar el sello maldito que Orochimaru le había colocado, transformando su cuerpo y nublando su juicio.

Aunque Naruto también tenía su as bajo la manga. El poder del zorro comenzaba a hacerse presente otorgándole la fuerza necesaria para poder derrotar al Uchiha enloquecido.

El último momento comenzaron a preparar sus técnicas más poderosas, ambos estaban decididos a terminar con la pelea sin importar las consecuencias.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando una enorme nube de tormenta se empezaba a formar sobre el campo de batalla quien fuera testigo del combate entre dos de los shinobis más poderosos de su época.

Ahora era el escenario del enfrentamiento de ambos Gennin, curiosamente con los ideales de sus antepasados, el azabache y el rubio cada uno con algún tipo de potenciador y la mejor técnica de su repertorio se lanzaron dispuestos a terminar la pelea de un solo golpe….

Eres un estúpido —dijo el azabache que era llevado a rastras por el rubio quien gano la pelea en el valle del fin— acabas de ponerte la soga al cuello.

Di lo que quieras Sasuke —respondió el exhausto rubio— ¿en verdad crees que Orochimaru te ayudaría con esa estúpida venganza? Ero-sennin me hablo acerca de él, no es alguien en quien puedas confiar.

Este poder que sentí cuando peleábamos era algo del otro mundo —dijo el Uchiha— por un momento sentí que podría conquistar al mundo.

Eres más estúpido de lo que pensé teme, déjame plantearte la siguiente pregunta. Una vez que mates a tu hermano ¿Qué sigue? Sería un traidor, cazado como si fueras un animal dime ¿acaso te gustaría vivir sabiendo que una vez que te vean te atacaran a matar?

¿Crees que eso me preocupa? —Pregunto el azabache— en esa aldea prácticamente besan el piso por donde paso. El consejo perdonara todo lo que haga por ser el último Uchiha leal.

Estas palabras dejaron callado al rubio mientras seguía en su avanzada para llegar a la aldea, muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón respecto a eso.

Eso ya no importa —respondió Naruto— le prometió a Sakura que te traería de vuelta y yo jamás rompo mis promesas —de pronto el ojinegro comenzó a reír de manera estridente, como si estuviera burlándose de Naruto— que es tan gracioso porque no compartes el chiste.

Jajajajaja es gracioso pensar que esa inútil te manipulo con tanta facilidad, eres más idiota de lo que aparentas dobe —respondió— lamento decirte esto pero a ella no le interesas, estoy seguro que ella ni siquiera se percataría el ataque que yo te impacte, te apuesto a que lo único que quiere es verme con bien mientras tu solo serás un estorbo en su camino.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando Sasuke dijo esas palabras.

Dudas en tu respuesta porque sabes que es verdad ella no te considera nada —Sasuke estuvo en sus últimas cuando el agotamiento provoco que se desmallara—

A pesar de tener esa resistencia tan natural el rubio estaba en sus últimas, para su gran fortuna la entrada de la aldea se encontraba cerca donde su compañera de pelo rosado esperaba ansiosa el arribo de ambos….o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el rubio.

¡BAAAKAAAAAAA! —en lugar de preocuparse por el quien estaba más lastimado Sakura empujo al rubio al suelo solo para ir corriendo directamente al lado del azabache inconsciente— TE DIJE QUE LO TRAJERAS ILESO Y MIRA COMO LO DEJASTE MALDITO MONSTRUO, ¿QUÉ ACASO NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN?

Estas últimas palabras fueron lo último que el rubio escucho antes de perder la consciencia, palabras que lastimaron profundamente al rubio como si estuviera siendo quemado con un hierro caliente, similar a lo que sucedió cuando cumplió 8 años. En su subconsciente el rubio solo tenía una sola pregunta en su cabeza ¿Por qué la gente lo trataba de esa forma? Tal vez hacia travesuras, pero no era nada que atentara contra la vida de las personas, nunca insulto a nadie mucho menos le faltó al respeto a las personas, pero todos hacían lo posible para evitarlo o lo trataban como si fuera una peste.

Tal vez mis padres biológicos fueron malas personas —posiblemente una de las explicaciones más lógicas de todas, sin enterarse de que sus padres en realidad eran todo lo contrario—

 **Ahora lo comprendes kit, ni siquiera la banshee rosada te considera como una persona, ¿Cuántas pruebas más necesitas para que veas que en esta aldea lo que menos les importa es tu bienestar? Mucho menos si tú vives o mueres** — dijo aquella voz en su subconsciente—

Cállate saco de pulgas —frente a Naruto una enorme jaula se hizo visible, las proporciones de aquel lugar serian exageradas si no se toma en cuenta la enorme criatura que yacía en su interior— nada de lo que tú digas me hará cambiar mi camino

 **Yo creí que los humanos eran estúpidos pero tu estableces una nueva marca** —ese comentario no le gusto al rubio— **que no lo vez o acaso no lo quieres ver solo hay pocas personas en este agujero que llamas aldea que realmente se preocupan por ti el resto pagaría lo que fuera para que te asesinaran.**

Naruto guardo silencio ante las palabras de la enorme criatura, sabía que si se quedaba callado le daría la razón al enorme ser de chakra.

Ahora que me doy cuenta porque apenas te comunicas conmigo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo —pregunto el ojiazul—

 **Tratando de mantenerte con vía kit** —respondió el zorro— **acaso no recuerdas, aun después de esas brutales palizas en menos de 5 minutos estabas como nuevo**

Naruto tuvo un pequeño viaje a sus recuerdos era verdad después de sus "regalos de cumpleaños" una extraña energía recorría su cuerpo curándolo en cuestión de minutos.

Es verdad creo…..que…te debo una muy grande —musito el rubio— al parecer existe algo de bondad en un ser como tu

Este último comentario acabo con la paciencia del enorme demonio que en un arrebato de ira trato de tomar al rubio por entre los barrotes, pero estos limitaron su agarre quedando su enorme mano a escasos centímetros del ojiazul que ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

 **CLARO QUE YO TAMBIÉN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS PERO USTEDES LOS HUMANOS QUE PUEDEN SABER, SOLO NOS VEN COMO FUENTES INAGOTABLES DE CHACKA, NOS USAN COMO SI FUÉRAMOS MÁQUINAS DE GUERRA Y SOLO PORQUE SOMOS MAS PODEROSOS QUE USTEDES CREEN QUE DEBEMOS ESTAR ENCERRADOS CUALES ANIMALES SALVAJES** —Bramo con furia el enorme ser de Chakra—

Naruto aún se encontraba en shock debido a las acciones de su inquilino pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando pudo percatarse como a pesar de toda la humedad del lugar una lágrima muy sutil resbalaba por el rostro de aquel demonio.

No sabía porque pero sintió una enorme presión en el pecho al ver a una supuesta criatura que se alimentaba del odio de la humanidad mostrando sentimientos tan primitivos que solo eran vistos en criaturas más desarrolladas, tal parece que el rubio se percató de que no era la bestia sin corazón que tanto difamaban.

Fuera de su subconsciente Naruto se encontraba en una cama del hospital debido a que colapso después de llegar a la entrada de la aldea.

Se encontraba sobre una cama con varios aparatos conectados a su torso que estaba plagado de cicatrices, quienes estaban pendientes de su recuperación era Tsunade, Shizune y un par de jóvenes médicos quienes siempre trataron de apoyar al rubio en todo cuando era más joven.

Había una chica joven, su edad no parecía rebasar los 20, tenía el cabello castaño largo atado en una cola de caballo, ojos color vede oscuro, piel clara y facciones delicadas se encontraba revisando al rubio.

Aun se preguntaba como los médicos del hospital simplemente se concentraron en el Uchiha cuando Naruto era el más grave, uno de eso indicios era la enorme herida en el pecho, las marcas de quemaduras eran propias de un jutsu de naturaleza Raiton.

Idiotas besa traseros —dijo la castaña—

Enojarte por esto es furia en vano sabes —respondió su compañero de cabello negro y ojos cafés— estos imbéciles solo les preocupa el culo de pato por ser el último Uchiha "leal"

La castaña se quedó quieta unos momentos a sabiendas de que su compañero tenía razón, unos segundos después las luces de la habitación comenzaron a titilar mientras que los aparatos que monitoreaban al rubio empezaron a sonar debido a que no mostraban actividad, curiosamente Naruto comenzó a convulsionar.

NARUTO —ambos reaccionaron de manera rápida para tratar de controlar los movimientos involuntarios del rubio—

QUE MIERDA LE PASA A LAS LUCES —pregunto el azabache—

DEJATE DE IDIOTECES TENEMOS QUE CONTROLAR ESTO —respondió de manera apresurada la castaña— TRAE MEDICAMENTO RÁPIDO

El azabache rápidamente fue a una de las gavetas y tomo algunas medicinas que estabilizarían al rubio.

No entiendo que esta pasado —la castaña miraba el monitor del aparato que mostraba la frecuencia cardiaca del ojiazul— como demonios Naruto puede convulsionar, su electro no muestra actividad.

Deja las preguntas para luego Sora —dijo el azabache inyectando los medicamentos por la intravenosa del rubio— si no lo estabilizamos…...él podría

NO —respondió la castaña— no dejare que otro Uchiha me quite lo más valioso que tengo, Kazuo ve por Tsunade-sama yo tratare de que se normalice.

El azabache rápidamente fue por la Sannin mientras la castaña trataba de estabilizar al rubio aunque se podían apreciar como unas ligeras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Por favor Naruto —dijo mientras aplicaba más medicamento con la esperanza de que este surtiera efecto— resiste.

De regreso a su subconsciente ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en el exterior Naruto se encontraba aun impactado ante la escena que se presentó frente a él. Después de salir del shock el rubio hizo algo que muchos considerarían un suicido o la locura más grande que una persona pueda hacer, lentamente se fue acercando a la enorme jaula que tenía cautivo al enorme zorro quien estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El zorro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que pronto se percató de la presencia de Naruto cuando este sintió una ligera presión en su mejilla que de alguna manera era muy reconfortante.

Naruto decidió dejar a un lado todas aquellas cosas que escucho acerca de los bijus, al ver como su inquilino mostraba emociones muy arraigadas en un ser que puede sentir de la misma manera que una persona.

Por su parte el enorme kitsune tenía una enorme mescla de emociones en sus pensamientos, entre los cuales una enorme sensación de cariño que solo dos personas ocuparon en el interior de su corazón brotaba con fuerza al ver como Naruto intentaba abrazar su enorme rostro.

 **! ¿QU….QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? ¡** —Pregunto el zorro sin mover el rostro—

Creo que te debo una disculpa Kyū-san —esta respuesta exalto al zorro— parece que yo también tenía una mala imagen de ti en mi cabeza, bueno soy un niño y a veces creo que puedo dejarme llevar por lo que dice la gente pero también puedo reconocer cuando juzgo a las personas de manera errónea.

 **No….no sé lo que tratas de hacer Gaki pero si esto es una de tus bromas tienes muchas agallas para acercarte a mí con esa calma cuando puedo asesinarte con un solo pestañeo**

Lo sé —el rubio se separó lentamente del demonio para verlo— pero no lo harás

 **La única razón por la cual no te eh asesinado es porque si tu mueres yo también moriré** —respondió el biju— **no creas que me agradas.**

Jejeje de eso también soy muy consciente —esta respuesta dejo al biju muy confundido cuando Naruto otra vez lo abrazo— pero también sé que a ti solo te bastarían un par de años para revivir con todo tu poder. En cambio yo no puedo hacer eso, muchas veces se te dio la oportunidad de matarme y poder ser libre pero no lo hiciste, tal parece que puedes sentir más que solo odio hacia la humanidad, algo que solo muy pocos la mostraron conmigo y eso es…...compasión.

Esta respuesta sorprendió al zorro, sobre todo porque no pudo detectar ninguna mentira en todo lo dicho por el rubio, todas las palabras que Naruto dijo eran muy sinceras y venían de lo más profundo de su corazón.

 **Gra…gracias…** —musito levemente pero aun así Naruto pudo escucharlo perfectamente provocando que sonriera— **tu solo pudiste deducir eso pensé que solo eras un idiota.**

Oyeeee —ese emotivo momento fue cortado cuando el biju comenzó a insultar al rubio— está bien que a veces puedo ser inmaduro.

 **¿A veces?** —Pregunto de manera burlesca— Y **como le llamas a esa estupidez de pintar el monte Hokage.**

Soy un chico que creció sin una familia, obviamente me salgo de control porque no tuve alguien que me dijera que era correcto e incorrecto —estas palabras provocaron una enorme presión en el pecho del zorro al considerarse culpable de que Naruto creciera sin una familia—

Aunque algo que lo saco de su mini depresión fue el notar que Naruto usaba esa fachada de niño inmaduro para ocultar su inteligencia.

¿Impresionado? —pregunto el rubio—

 **Claro que si** —respondió el zorro— **parece que existe un cerebro en tu cabeza y yo que pensé que solo tenías aire en el cráneo.**

Soy rubio —dijo señalando su cabello— pero….no tan rubio

Ambos comenzaron a reír ante la broma del rubio parece que un lazo se estaba formando ente el biju y su contenedor. Pero no todo era alegría en ese lugar pues mientras Naruto trataba de conocer mucho mejor a su inquilino las cosas se pusieron tensas en la habitación donde estaba recostado aun inconsciente.

¿La razón? Tsunade estaba sosteniendo por el cuello al Sannin peliblanco que trataba desesperadamente de escapar del agarre de su compañera.

La rubia estaba furiosa por las acciones cometidas por el súper pervertido cuando entro a la habitación de Naruto y observo como Jiraiya trazo unos símbolos con sus manos.

BASTADO QUE LE HICISTE —pregunto con furia en su voz—

Tran….tranquila….Tsu…...Tsunade —dijo el Sannin de manera entrecortada en un intento inútil por tranquilizarla—

Te lo voy a volver a preguntar Sannin —ahora sí que estaba asustado, solo cuando la ojicafe mencionaba su título en lugar de su nombre significaba que estaba realmente furiosa— que le hiciste a Naruto estoy a pocos segundo de perder la paciencia, será mejor que hables o te convertirás en uno de los pacientes del hospital.

Un….un…sello —Jiraiya callo de manera estridente al suelo cuando Tsunade lo soltó para verificar las palabras del Sannin enfocando su atención en el rubio inconsciente—

A pesar de que sus conocimientos sobre el Fūinjutsu eran muy limitados, gracias a las enseñanzas de su abuela pudo reconocer fácilmente el sello que tenía Naruto, se trataba de un sello supresor de Chakra, muy usado para poder controlar ninjas renegados que eran muy peligrosos pues reducía sus reservas al tamaño de las de un civil, algo muy peligroso en la condición de Naruto.

DE VERDAD NO SÉ SI ERES ESTÚPIDO O TE VOLVISTE LOCO —exclamo fuertemente la rubia— que mierda pasa por tu cabeza como para colocarle algo así a tu propio ahijado

Esa cosa no es mi ahijado — respondió el Sannin con mucha seriedad y cierto deje de enojo— no te atrevas a usar la memora de Naruto para compararlo con eso —dijo señalando la cama donde estaba el rubio—

¿Que? ¿Memoria de Naruto? ¿Esa cosa? —Pregunto incrédula Tsunade— todavía tienes esa estúpida idea en tu cabeza

Yo sé lo que vi, tu aun no estas consciente de la cruda realidad —dijo el peliblanco apretando sus puños mirando al rubio con odio puro— ese maldito zorro se aprovechó por haber sido sellado en el cuerpo de Naruto cuando solo era un bebé, mato a mi ahijado y tomo posesión de su cuerpo.

La rubia simplemente escucho todas las incoherencias que salían de la boca de su compañero hasta que no aguanto más y comenzó a reír.

¿Te parezco gracioso Tsunade? —Pregunto el Sannin molesto por la actitud de la ojicafe—

Tsunade dejo de reír de manera pausada para poder contestar la pregunta del súper pervertido.

Jajajajajajajaja claro que eres gracioso —respondió— yo creí que el consejo civil eran un montón de estúpidos pero veo que algunos shinobis no están tan lejos de alcanzarlos.

Te parece gracioso que esta bestia atacara al Uchiha —pregunto el sabio de los sapos con enojo completamente simulado—

Jiraiya a ti lo que menos te preocupa es el déspota de Sasuke, —contrataco la rubia— odias tanto al zorro que quieres que Naruto y el sean la misma cosa.

Entonces explícame acerca de esa energía que rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto cuando Minato término de sellar al zorro —pregunto molesto por la actitud tan despreocupada de la Sannin—

Te explique eso un millón de veces, que tu dejes que tu odio te ciegue eso ya es muy tu problema —respondió Tsunade— el zorro sabía que Naruto era un bebé así que lo único que hizo fue que su red de Chakra madurara más rápido para poder soportar su poder.

Eso no es verdad —respondió el Sannin molesto—

Poco o nada me importa todo lo que te quejes Jiraiya —Tsunade abrió la puerta para que el peliblanco saliera— ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que te cumpla la promesa que te hice si me hacías enojar y créeme después de lo que hiciste estoy más que furiosa.

El Sannin se puso nervioso cuando recordó esa amenaza que ya se había cumplido un par de veces así que hizo lo más lógico para conservar su integridad física. No sin antes mirar a su compañera con una expresión seria y arrojarle un pergamino a las manos.

Dile a esa cosa que el consejo fue piadoso, más de uno lo quería muerto en el acto —el Sannin salió de la habitación dejando a Tsunade con un mal sabor de boca…..que pronto se intensifico cuando abrió el pergamino—

Mientras Tsunade buscaba a alguien para desquitar su ira creciente, el rubio y el zorro se encontraban platicando tan amenamente, sobre cosas tan triviales, para Naruto se le hacía difícil entender porque llamaban a su nuevo amigo un demonio sin sentimientos, parece que el biju tuvo la suficiente confianza para abrirse más con el rubio.

Entonces….tu…conociste a Rikudō sennin —pregunto emocionado el rubio—

 **Claro que si digamos que fue como un padre para mí** —respondió el enorme zorro— **mis hermanas y hermanos nacimos de una criatura ancestral…**

Creo que eh leído algo sobre eso —interrumpió el rubio molestando al zorro—

 **Óyeme Gaki que no te han dicho que es de mal gusto interrumpir a una dama cuando está hablando** —el biju se dio cuenta de que había revelado uno de sus mayores secretos, uno que solo dos de sus hermanos sabían, de manera automática se llevó las manos a la boca rezándole a cualquier deidad que Naruto no la escuchara—

Un segundo dijiste dama…...acaso….eres…una chica —pregunto incrédulo el rubio—

El biju sabía que sería imposible retractarse de sus palabras, Naruto seguiría insistiendo hasta descubrir la verdad, decidió que era mejor ahorrarse las insistencias de su contenedor por saber la verdad.

 **S….si soy una chica** —respondió de manera leve mientras bajaba las orejas y aparecía un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, pues era un tema delicado para ella—

¿En verdad? Guau es increíble —a pesar de que el rubio estaba fascinado con la revelación tan grande digamos que la biju se lo tomo como una falta de respeto—

 **Que acaso crees que solo ustedes pueden ser fuertes, déjame aclararte que existen kunoichis que se han ganado mi respeto por sobresalir en un mundo tan machista** —la biju se sentía orgullosa de su título como la criatura más poderosa y la más poderosa entre sus hermanos y hermanas y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar mucho menos la iban a menospreciar—

Yo no quise decir eso, lo que sucede es que no pensé que ustedes tuvieran genero…...bueno…...creo que mi pregunta te ofendió….perdón —dijo el rubio—

La kitsune se quedó impactada con las palabras del rubio.

Entonces si eres una chica ¿puedo verlo? — Pregunto el rubio al demonio—

 **¿Qué quieres ver? ¿A qué te refieres que si soy una chica?** —la demonio estaba algo nerviosa pero con un deje de enojo en su voz—

Ya sabes quiero ver… —antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar la enorme garra del zorro estuvo a punto de aplastarlo por suerte el rubio se movió rápidamente— oye que te pasa solo quería ver…

 **CÁLLATE BAKA HENTAI** —dijo preparando un nuevo ataque pero lo más raro era que sus mejillas presentaban un tenue rubor poco visible por el pelo que cubría su rostro— **sabía que no sería gran buena idea que te juntaras con ese pervertido doble cara**

Espera estas malinterpretando las cosas lo que quiero ver es tu forma humana —respondió rápidamente el rubio deteniendo en seco el asedio de la demonio—

 **Que** —la biju se detuvo al escuchar las palabras del ojiazul—

Tu forma humana, supongo que antes de que te encerraran vagaste por el mundo y creo que un enorme zorro llamaría mucho la atención ¿tú que pensaste cuando te pregunte eso? —Esa pregunta hizo que la biju se sonrojara tanto que parecía estar en llamas—

 **Está bien y perdona por ese arrebato de ira pero la próxima vez se mas especifico con tus preguntas o te matare** —dijo con una suave voz que provoco que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Naruto—

El rubio se alejó unos pasos cuando de pronto un enorme tornado de fuego se hizo presente, el cual duro un par de segundos, cuando este ceso una silueta apareció en medio de donde surgió.

Ahora se trataba de una chica de mediana estatura.

A simple vista parecía tener la edad del rubio, con el cabello color naranja oscuro casi rojizo el cual estaba atado con una trenza, una piel clara, facciones muy delicadas en el rostro y unos ojos de color rojo que a criterio de Naruto eran muy hermosos, vestía una camisa estilo china color café sin mangas resaltando sus curvas naturales, un pantalón color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y carecía de calzado debido a que no lo necesitaba en ese lugar.

Naruto quedo impresionado por cómo se veía mientras en silencio contemplaba a la hermosa chica que estaba frente a él, mientras tanto la biju se empezaba a sentir incomoda por como el rubio la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

 **Si….dices una estupidez te arrancare la lengua** —dijo sonrojada e incómoda por como la veía Naruto—

Te…...te…...te vez hermosa —esas palabras provocaron que la demonio comenzara a echar humo por la cabeza— un segundo si dices que conociste a Rikudō sennin ¿porque luces de mi edad? —pregunto—

 **Pu…pues mi cuerpo se adaptó a los cambios que sufrí por parte de mis jinchurikis en este caso fue tu edad lo que influencio que me viera así** —respondió sonrojada—

¿Un segundo quiere decir que tuviste otros jinchurikis? —pregunto incrédulo el rubio—

 **Si** —respondió muy tajante— **pero no quiero hablar de eso así que no insistas.**

Está bien —dijo el rubio restándole importancia al asunto sin saber que la biju ocultaba algunas cosas—

Aún tengo más preguntas —el rubio comenzó a notar que estaba desvaneciéndose de ese lugar— ¿Qué me está pasando?

 **Tranquilo bobo, todo este tiempo estuviste inconsciente simplemente estas despertando** —respondió la pelirroja—

O…oye como podremos seguir hablando —pregunto Naruto—

 **Yo me ocupo de esto pero te voy a pedir algo mínimo piensa en algo mejor que eta alcantarilla una dama no puede vivir en estas condiciones tan deplorables** —aquellas palabras le sacaron una enorme gota en la nuca al rubio—

Está bien creo que ya tengo una idea de lo que puedo hacer pero antes ni siquiera me has dicho tu verdadero nombre no creo que sea Kyūbi —dijo el rubio—

 **Es verdad mi verdadero nombre es ku…** —antes de que la biju terminara de hablar el rubio se desvaneció de su mente— **creo que será una conversación para otro día** —de pronto todo su alrededor comenzó a iluminarse con una luz blanca cegándola por unos momentos—

Lentamente la pelirroja abrió los ojos percatándose de que ya no estaba en esa jaula húmeda y solitaria, ahora se encontraba en un campo de verdes pastos con un bosque rodeando el lugar, el cielo parecía simular una noche estrellada y frente a ella un enorme lago de cristalinas aguas que reflejaban una luna artificial sobre su superficie.

 **Sí que sabes tratar a una chica Naruto, aun no entiendo porque solo te fijas en ese esperpento de cabello rosa, ella esta tan ciega por el Uchiha y hay otras chicas que nos preocupamos por ti** —dijo sin percatarse de sus propias palabras pues durante todo ese tiempo la biju le tomo gran cariño al rubio.

En el exterior Naruto comenzó a despertar, lentamente abrió los ojos al percatarse de las voces a su alrededor.

¿Crees que no pueda escuchar? —Pregunto el azabache—

La función auditiva es uno de los últimos sentidos en degenerarse —respondió la castaña—

Tengo una idea —dijo el azabache— pondré algo de música tal vez eso le ayude.

Kazuo no seas idiota ¿Cómo es le ayudara a Naruto para despertar? —Pregunto molesta la castaña—

En serio Sora necesitas urgentemente un novio — dijo sin pensar en las palabras que salieron de su boca, cuando se percató de lo dicho rápidamente se disculpó con su amiga—

Antes de que ambos se pusieran a discutir Naruto se levantó de la cama jalando aire con fuerza asustando al ojicafe y a la castaña quien comenzó a inspecciona si había algún daño significativo en el rubio.

¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto Naruto algo confundido—

Despertó iré a ver a Tsunade-sama —dijo Kazuo—

E…espera que está pasando ¿Kazuo?, ¿Sora-Nee? —La castaña revisaba al rubio con una lámpara mientras el azabache se quedó parado en la puerta, sabía que Naruto necesitaría respuestas—

Pupilas reaccionan igual a la luz, pulso 120. Naruto mírame necesito checar que todo esté en orden así que quédate quieto —estas palaras bastaron para que Naruto se sentara sobre la cama de la habitación—

Tranquilo Naruto todo está bien —dijo el ojicafe— estas en el hospital.

¿El hospital? —Pregunto el rubio mientras Sora seguía revisándolo— que rayos paso lo último que recuerdo es…—sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la chica le mostro un recipiente de vidrio.

Tienes que orinar en esto —dijo incomodando al rubio—

Ahora no Sora que inoportuna eres —Kazuo le quito el recipiente de las manos colocándolo en otro lugar—

Que…que está pasando ¿cómo termine en el hospital? —todas las preguntas de Naruto provocaron un silencio incomodo en la habitación hasta que Kazuo se armó de valor para decirle todo lo que sucedió—

Veras cuando trajiste al Emo de regreso a la aldea colapsaste debido al daño que presentaba tu cuerpo, Tsunade-sama te trajo inmediatamente para que te atendiéramos —respondió el azabache— Naruto quiero que te prepares para esto así que siéntate por favor…..estuviste en coma.

En coma… —esta noticia impacto al rubio— ¿por…...por cuánto tiempo?

Nueve meses —respondió la castaña sorprendiendo más al ojiazul— aun después de todo ese tiempo sin moverte puedes caminar y levantarte sin ningún problema, inclusive alguien con las habilidades medicas de Tsunade-sama no podría hacer esto.

Que —el rubio solo quería respuesta en lugar de eso surgían más y más dudas a su alrededor— un…un segundo como que no podría levantarme ¿a qué te refieres Sora-Nee?

Tus músculos y articulaciones deberían estar atrofiados por el tiempo que estuviste sin utilizarlos pero por increíble que parezca están en un estado de regeneración —respondió terminando el examen físico del rubio—

Tengo que ver a Baa-chan preguntar que paso —Naruto tomo su camisa y su chaqueta naranja rápidamente saliendo de la habitación— gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo Kazuo Sora-Nee

Lo que sea por mi pequeño Ototo —respondió el azabache revolviendo el cabello del rubio—

Qué bueno que ya estés bien —la castaña abrazo a Naruto mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos—

Nos veremos luego —cuando Naruto cruzo la puerta ambos no pudieron contenerse y Sora comenzó a llorar de manera descontrolada siendo consolada por su amigo quien solo podía tratar de ser fuerte, pero el también derramaba lagrimas—

Porque no le dijiste —pregunto la castaña—

Estuvo inconsciente por mucho tiempo —respondió Kazuo— ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando sepa lo que hicieron esos bastardos del consejo y ese sannin rabo verde? No tenía el corazón ni la fuerza para decirlo.

Él va a quedar destrozado con la noticia….

Si algo eh aprendido de Naruto es que es un chico muy fuerte —aun con esas palabras ambos no podían dejar de llorar— ya no podemos hacer nada, como me da vergüenza que mi padre sea uno de los bastardos que le hizo eso.

Mientras ambos jóvenes trataban de recuperarse de las noticias que recibieron por parte de la Hokage Naruto se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la torre donde se encontraba Tsunade, la rubia de prominentes encantos se encontraba bebiendo una botella de sake mientras miraba hacia la ventana con ira reflejada en sus ojos.

Tsunade-sama debería de dejar el sake por un momento —dijo Shizune— no creo que…

Que te importa soy una mujer hecha y derecha puedo beber hasta desfallecer —respondió de manera hostil al parecer el estado crítico del rubio le había afectado de sobremanera—

Sé que está preocupada por Naruto yo también comparto sus sentimientos pero las botellas no son la salida… —Shizune trataba por todo los medios de que su maestra saliera adelante a pesar de la condición de Naruto sin percatarse de que cierto rubio había entrado silenciosamente a la oficina—

Shizune-nee tiene razón Baa-chan —estas palabras provocaron que la mini depresión de la Senju fuera sustituida por una ira creciente debido a que le dijeron anciana—

GAKI INFERNAL SABES QUE ODIO QUE ME DIGAS ASI —Tsunade tenía todas las intenciones de golpear a Naruto, su puño se movió a gran velocidad pero Naruto se sintió extraño—

Cuando observo a su alrededor todo parecía moverse más lento, dándole una oportunidad para poder esquivar el golpe de Tsunade que termino impactando sobre el escritorio rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

Tsunade se percató de quien le dijo esas palabras solo existía alguien con el valor suficiente para recordarle su verdadera edad.

NARUTO —Tsunade abrazo al rubio colocando su rostro entre sus encantos —yo lo sabía…. Sabía que lo que te sucedió no sería suficiente para vencerte.

Ba….Baa-chan…no…...no…puedo…res….respirar —dijo el rubio de manera entrecortada—

Tsunade-sama deténgase o Naruto volverá al hospital —dijo Shizune tratando de que su maestra aflojara el agarre que la sannin le proporcionaba al rubio y que este pudiera respirar—

Las cosas se calmaron después de que Shizune ordenara otro escritorio para la oficina del Hokage. mientras Tsunade miraba de frente al rubio, a simple vista todo parecía estar en orden, aunque sabía que tal vez cierta criatura en el interior de Naruto tuvo que ver con su rápida recuperación. En eso recordó que debía decirle las malas noticas al rubio sobre lo que sucedió mientras estuvo inconsciente.

Me alegra que este mejor Naruto pero…hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar…. —Tsunade fue directo al grano, sentía como con cada palabra destrozaba al rubio pero el acuerdo que tenía con el consejo era sobre el tiempo que tenía Naruto para dejar la aldea después de que despertara—

Sentía gran impotencia al no haber logrado más, pero cuando la mayoría del consejo civil y algunos clanes del lado shinobi junto con su ex compañero apoyaron esta injusticia no podía hacer más así que solo logro este tiempo de ventaja antes de que enviaran cazadores para perseguirlo.

Como era de esperarse Naruto comenzó a derramar lágrimas al enterarse de lo que paso, Shizune veía como su pequeño hermanito estaba en shock y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo para tratar de amortiguar el dolor que en estos momentos el rubio sentía.

Cuanto tiempo tengo para dejar la aldea —pregunto el rubio—

Tienes alrededor de 48 horas después de eso no podré hacer nada —Tsunade derramaba lágrimas de tristeza por las malas noticias que tuvo que darle al rubio— yo….lo…lo siento pero no pude hacer nada más debí…

No Baa-chan tú hiciste mucho por cuidarme, fuiste la única que me apoyo en todo lo que hice en tu corto tiempo como Hokage —de manera sorpresiva Naruto abrazo a la rubia— gracias por todo

Naruto —Tsunade era una mujer de carácter fuerte, pero las palabras dichas por el Uzumaki fueron suficiente para ablandar un poco ese duro exterior—

Será mejor que valla a mi casa y comience a empacar me iré cuando pueda —el rubio salió d la oficina dejando a Tsunade quien lloraba de manera desconsolada mientras Shizune se dedicaba a tratar de alegrar a su maestra pero ella también estaba dolida por la partida del rubio—

Naruto caminaba por las calles mientras la gente lo veía con odio, como si su mera existencia fuera un insulto para la humanidad, lentamente se acero a su departamento, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar un kunai paso rozando la mejilla del rubio quien soltó un alarido de dolor cuando sintió la cortada en su mejilla.

De uno de los arboles cercanos a su departamento un Jōnin descendió de un salto, en su cara se veía una expresión de sadismo pura mientras jugueteaba con el objeto punzocortante.

Vaya vaya vaya pero mira nada más, que bueno que no moriste maldito engendro…no me negarías la oportunidad de matarte —dijo el Jōnin —con esto me convertiré en un héroe al vengar la muerte del Yodaime y de todas las cosas que pasaron por tu maldita culpa.

Naruto estaba nervioso tal vez ahora se podía defender pero era un Genin contra un Jōnin, cuando el intento sacar su _ninjatō_ Naruto se percató de que todo su alrededor se movía de manera lenta, esto le proporciono una oportunidad para que el rubio corriera hacia el frente e intentara desarmar al shinobi.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que se movió tan rápido que provoco que el ninja saliera disparado hacia la pared de concreto que había a sus espaldas.

DESGRACIADO —dijo el shinobi quien se levantó a duras penas debido al impacto que recibió—

Antes de que se recompusiera Naruto aprovecho para usar su velocidad y dejarlo fuera de combate para que no le causara problemas, de la misma forma que se movió, todo a su alrededor se volvía lento cuando en cuestión de segundo se encontraba frente al shinobi propinándole un puñetazo con gran fuerza que lo noqueo casi al instante.

Por unos instantes Naruto se percató de lo que sucedió preguntando si su inquilina tenía que ver en lo que paso, lo que no sabía es que cierta zorrita trataba de establecer contacto con el rubio sin lograr muchos progresos, luego de que se percató de la presencia de un segundo sello en el cuerpo de Naruto, sabía que solo existía una persona en esta aldea que podría hacer ese trabajo pero no por nada era una de las criaturas más fuertes del planeta ella encontraría la forma de burlarlo.

Cuando el rubio entro a su casa comenzó a sentirse extraño, le dolía la cabeza y le costaba relajarse, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su mano. Cuando la observo se quedó sin palabras, pareciera como si su mano se agitara a un ritmo muy veloz. Lo siguiente que paso solo provoco que se enteraran más dudas, por puro instinto se movió hacia la cocina de su departamento, fue tan rápido que saco humo del suelo cuando se detuvo.

Pe….pero qué diablos — _dijo el rubio mientras sostenía su muñeca en un intento por parar ese movimiento_ — que me está pasando…..no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esto será mejor que salga de la aldea en este instante…..oh mierda ella me va a matar, a ver tranquilo Naruto, estuviste en coma espero que ella lo entienda.

Creo que antes de irme tengo que despedirme de las personas que realmente me importan —se dijo a sí mismo el rubio hasta que el sonido del vidrio quebrándose resonó en sus oídos—

Naruto se asomó a su ventana que había sido destruida por una piedra, frente a su casa una turba furiosa se levantaba con ansias de lastimar al rubio.

Naruto empaco sus cosas con rapidez un par de rollos con algunas técnicas, la poca ropa que tenía y una foto con el Sandaime la cual se tomaron cuando cumplió 10 años, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando dos kunais con sellos explosivos volaron por la ventana rota hacia el interior de la vivienda, Naruto trato de sustituirse pero por alguna razón su chackra estaba muy bajo, tal vez por todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente.

Solo su rápida reacción lo saco de su hogar antes de que este se envolviera en una bola de fuego por la explosión.

Uno de los muchos aldeanos y shinobis que conformaban la enorme turba, vio como el rubio escapo de la explosión llamando la atención de todos.

Miren ahí está el demonio rápido que no se escape —el grito aleto a todos y un par de genins de su generación lanzaron tres kunais hacia donde estaba Naruto pero algo extraño paso—

Otra vez esa sensación en su cuerpo apareció, parecía que todo se movía tan lento que en solo cuestión de segundos pudo atrapar los tres kunais que le arrojaron dejando a todos completamente callados.

Naruto se percató de lo que hizo y tiro las armas que atrapo con sus manos. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo con la gente, así que hizo lo más inteligente, correr pero cuando empezó a dar los primeros pasos una especie de energía rodeo su cuerpo y provoco que salera disparado en una explosión de velocidad.

AAAAAAAHHHHHH —el rubio iba a una enorme velocidad, todo a su alrededor se veía de manera borrosa, cuando la impresión por este despliegue de velocidad termino tuvo más control sobre sí mismo— YAAAAAAHOOOOOO QUE GENIAL ES ESTO…AHORA PUEDO IR A VISITARLAS Y SALI DE ESTE LUGAR….NO SÉ CÓMO LO HICISTE KYŪ-CHAN PERO GRACIAS.

El rubio estaba tan concentrado en mantener su paso veloz, debido a ese enorme impulso de velocidad, nuestra querida biju salió disparada impactando en un árbol lo cual la dejo noqueada casi al instante con un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

Naruto pasaba volando por las calles de Konoha, dejando sorprendidos a las personas que apenas si lograban distinguir un borrón de color naranja.

Rapidamente encontró su primera parada en la zona de los clanes ninja, acelero su andar para llegar al complejo del clan de ojos perlados, el único problema era su poco al no saber cómo frenar.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…FRENA….FRENA FRENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH —el rubio no pudo detenerse a tiempo cuando salto el muro sorprendiendo a los habitantes que estaban en el patio de dicho hogar—

Hiashi estaba practicando con sus hijas un par de posiciones de su taijutsu, después de lo que ocurrió en los exámenes Chūnin y en la misión de recuperación de Sasuke hace ya nueve meses decidió dejar de darle preferencia a su hija menor, ante todo era un padre preocupado.

Hinata había sacado la personalidad tranquila de su esposa, es por eso que decidió entrenar con ellas, esto no solo ayudaría con algunas fallas que la peli azul poseía en su estilo de combate, también podría reforzar los lazos familiares y lograría que su hija pudiera tener más confianza sobre sí misma.

El entrenamiento de los tres fue interrumpido cuando un borrón de color naranja salto la pared que delimitaba su jardín estrellándose con uno de los árboles que adornaban el jardín, rapidamente Hiashi se puso en posición de combate, algo que le lleno de orgullo fue ver a sus dos hijas adoptar su misma postura. Durante estos meses, su relación con su hija mayor mejoro en gran medida, tal vez si él hubiera hecho esto antes de darle favoritismo a la pequeña su desarrollo como kunoichi hubiera alcanzado un estándar más elevado que el que tenía.

Toda la tierra que había debido al impacto dificultaba que vieran al sujeto que entro al complejo de su clan, Hiashi activo de inmediato su byakugan, sabiendo que sus hijas aun eran inexpertas en el manejo de sus ojos, grande fue sus sorpresa cuando de entre toda la tierra pudo ver un destello de color naranja y cabello rubio. Sabía que solo había una persona que se veía así. También sabía que la noticia de su exilio golpearía de sobremanera a su hija mayor, no era tonto, hinata estaba enamorada del rubio, pero este compartía la ingenuidad de su padre para no percatarse de algunas cosas importantes. Lo único que podía hacer es apoyarla.

Hinata, hanabi, relájense esto es una buena noticia, parece que alguien las vino a visitar —ambas se percataron de la suavidad de las palabras de su padre, así que obedecieron—

Cuando la tierra se disipo ambas quedaron en shock. Hinata se veía nerviosa pero algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos perlados, mientras hanabi lloraba de manera descontrolada al ver al sujeto que estaba frente a ellas.

NARUTO-KUN/ONI-CHAN —ambas se abalanzaron sobre el rubio que apenas se recuperaba de ese golpe a gran velocidad—

Ambas Hyūga derribaron al rubio luego de que este lograra levantarse del suelo, ambas abrazaban al rubio derramando lagrimas de felicidad, hinata por el hecho de que su chico estaba bien luego de haber regresado con Sasuke. No hubo ni un solo día en el cual no lo fue a visitarlo, mientras que hanabi estaba feliz porque siempre miro al rubio como alguien admirable y muy fuerte, no cualquiera podría presumir s que había derrotado al prodigio del clan Hyūga.

Hinata se percato de lo cerca que estaba del rubio, fue entonces que su timidez provoco que su cara se tiñera de color rojo, debido a l vergüenza que sentía, curiosamente el rubio siempre se sintió atraído por esa timidez de su "amiga"

Jeje One-san pareces un tomate —la pequeña castaña no perdió tiempo en burlarse de su hermana— que bueno que estas bien Nii-chan. Hinata-nee siempre te iba a visitar al hospital, yo no podía por ir a la academia y mi entrenamiento, perdóname.

Tranquila a mí me alegra que ambas se preocupen por mis gracias pero….hay algo que tengo que decirles —la seriedad del rubio al decir esas palabras le dio un mal presagio a la Hyūga mayor— solo prométanme que pase lo que pase jamás dejaran su camino a un lado, no hagan lo mismo que hizo el teme por esa estúpida venganza.

Naruto procedió a contarles todo lo que Tsunade le dijo acerca de su destierro. Hiashi estaba escuchando desde una distancia aceptable, sabía que Naruto tenía poco tiempo para irse de la aldea, el mismo estuvo presente tratando de que no se cometiera una injusticia.

A pesar de que junto con Inoichi, Chōza, y Shikaku trataron por todo los medio de proteger al rubio, el concejo civil uso su influencia para votar a favor su destierro, al menos estaría a salvo debido a que la aldea se estaba recuperando de la invasión de Oto y el intento de deserción por parte del Uchiha.

Hinata y hanabi comenzaron a llorar abrazando al rubio pues esto no se lo esperaban, perdieron a una persona importante, los nueve mese que el rubio paso en coma fueron los mas duros en la vida de ambas, ahora que al fin lo recuperaron parecía que el destino les jugaba una mala broma arrebatándoles al Uzumaki otra vez.

O…oigan no lloren…no lloren….escuchen —dijo el rubio que abrazaba a ambas parecía que no querían despegarse del rubio, seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo— no este tristes, pase lo que pase jamás…...jamás las olvidare, quiero que siempre mantengan una sonrisa en su rostro, así se ven más lindas.

A pesar de las palabras de ánimo por parte del rubio les dolía su partida.

Hanabi escucha…recuerda lo que me dijiste, tu serás una gran kunoichi y aunque no te gradúas de la academia… —Naruto se arrodillo frente a la castaña quien aún lloraba solo que de manera más suave—

El rubio procedió a desatarse su banda shinobi para luego amarrarla en la frente de la castaña.

Jamás abandone tus ideales, sigue firmemente tu camino ninja. Esa es la verdadera forma en la que un shinobi se convierte en un shinobi —las palabras de Naruto sirvieron para que hanabi se quitara la banda que el rubio le puso y la mirara, ahorra en sus ojos se reflejaba una determinación enorme—

Hai Nii-chan no te voy a decepcionar —dijo mientras se colocaba otra vez la banda ninja—

Ahora el rubio se levantó viendo a la peli azul que no podía recuperarse de la noticia, por el simple hecho de que ella realmente amaba al rubio, Naruto se acercó de manera lenta a la Hyūga y simplemente la abrazo.

Jamás te olvidare hinata-chan pero no quiero que sufras por mi partida, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que tú me prometas que seas fuerte, siempre tendrás esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro sin importar nada —las palabras del rubio salían de manera automática debido al gran dolor que sentía, ni siquiera se percató de lo que le dijo a hinata

(Na…Naruto-kun piensa que me veo hermosa cuando sonrió) —Eran los pensamientos de la peli azul que no se apartaba del abrazo—

Tengo que irme —el rubio comenzó a correr pero por alguna extraña razón no se movió a la misma velocidad— siempre las recordare….a ambas

Naruto salto la barda sin saber que a pesar de las palabras de apoyo que les dijo a ambas Hyūga no significaba que eso aminorara el dolor de su partida.

Naruto se dirigió esta vez a una casa de una familia civil cualquiera, dentro de ella una castaña de ojos color café y un raro peinado de oso panda estaba tranquila limpiando sus armas, debido a su entrenamiento como shinobi se percató de que alguien la observaba, con gran maestría tomo una espada que tenía a un lado y la arrojo hacia la ventana donde una silueta entraba sin percatarse del peligro que se aproximaba…..o eso era lo que pensaba.

Naruto tuvo la misma sensación cuando comenzó a correr de manera veloz, sol que esta vez sus instintos le advirtieron sobre la espada que se dirigía hacia él.

Un rápido movimiento fue suficiente para que Naruto juntara sus manos y atrapara la hoja que estuvo a escasos centímetros de perforar su cráneo.

Tenten-chan sí que eres peligrosa con cualquier arma que caiga en tus manos eso que hiciste….arrojar una espada como si fuera un kunai fue increíble — estas palabras causaron que un mar de emociones se comenzaran a hacer presentes en los pensamientos de la castaña—

Solo existía una persona que le decía su nombre con ese sufijo cariñoso esa persona se suponía que estaba en una cama de hospital, inconsciente sin la posibilidad de moverse, mucho menos hablar.

NARUTO —Tenten corrió a los brazos del rubio pero en lugar de un abrazo afectivo recibió una bofetada por parte de la castaña— BAAKAAA TIENES ALGUNA REMOTA IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA, PORQUE TENIAS QUE TRAER A ESE IDIOTA…PORQUE….PORQUE….ME HICISTE ESTO.

Naruto seguía sin moverse, nunca se percató de que tan malo fue para su amiga hasta que esta lo abrazo, Naruto se preguntaba porque las mujeres tenían que ser tan complicadas un momento estaban completamente furiosas al siguiente estaban tan tranquilas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la castaña lo abrazo con fuerza enterrando su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

Ella sabía acerca del destierro de su amigo, su madre se jactaba de eso desde que ella se volvió parte del consejo civil, esto provoco que ambas se distanciaran debido a los sentimientos que Tenten tenía por el rubio.

Que haces aquí —musito la castaña—tienes que irte, sabes que…

No podía irme sin despedirme de alguien que es tan especial para mí —dijo el rubio— por cierto…..ese golpe sí que dolió tienes la mano pesada

Baka solo a ti se te ocurre bromear en una situación como esta —respondió Tenten sin despegarse de Naruto— yo lamento haberte dejado…si hubiera…sido más fuerte.

No Tenten no te culpes por esto…son cosas que pasan, jiji me dijo una vez que el miedo puede cegar hasta al hombre más sabio….imagínate lo que puede hacer con ese montón de idiotas un sentimiento tan fuerte —este comentario provoco que la kunoichi comenzara a reír aun con su rostro oculto—

Con cuidado Naruto se separó y tomo el rostro de la castaña con sus manos, provocando que esta lo viera directamente a los ojos

Eso es lo que siempre quiero ver, esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro y haría lo que fuera para mantenerla —las palabras del rubio provocaron que se sonrojara de sobremanera— jejeje no te lo eh dicho pero te vez muy linda sonrojada.

Ahora la castaña estaba echando humo por sus orejas ante las palabras del rubio, cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse.

Tenten Se puso nerviosa olvidando la vergüenza que sentía cuando Naruto le dijo todas esas cosas. Sabía lo que pasaría si encontraban al chico de mejillas marcadas en su habitación, pero para su sorpresa Naruto se había esfumado, demostrando lo hábil que es en el arte del sigilo.

Tenten la cena esta lista —dijo aquella mujer de cabello negro y ojos café muy parecida a la kunoichi— vamos que se enfría la comida

No tengo hambre Oka-sama —el enojo en su voz era muy evidente— además tengo entrenamiento con Gai-sensei

Vas a seguir enojada por lo que paso, ya supéralo hija —respondió la azabache— vote a favor de su destierro porque quería protegerte, ese demonio era peligroso tu no….

NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE JUZGARLO DE ESA MANERA —respondió molesta por cómo le dijo a su amigo— no me importa si lo hiciste por "el bien de Konoha" siempre supe que no te agrado Naruto, lo del Kyūbi solo era una estúpida excusa para justificar tu odio.

Jovencita no me vuelvas a alzar la voz —respondió la azabache— sigo siendo tu madre y mientras vivas en esta casa se hará todo lo que yo diga y ordene…

Crees que no se sobre tus estúpidas aspiraciones, hace unas noches vi lo que solicitaste al consejo —contrataco Tenten— si crees que me voy a casar con Sasuke estas más loca que una cabra.

Hija solo piénsalo….nuestra familia estaría emparentada con uno de los clanes fundadores de la hoja, ¿tienes idea del gran honor que sería eso para nuestra familia? —esas palabras terminaron con la paciencia de la menor con ellas su madre le daba a entender que no podría destacar en su carrera shinobi—

Tu… ¿qu…quieres que me…ca….case con ese traidor? ¿que sa…sacrifique…mi…mi felicidad por tus tontas ambiciones?…..si es así déjame decirte que jamás…..JAMÁS…voy a dejar que Sasuke se me acerque y tú no puedes obligarme —respondió de manera tranquila pero con mucha ira contenida—

Eso no me importa jovencita, como te lo dije tú vives aquí y se hará…. —la azabache dejo de hablar cuando vio a su hija comenzar a empacar sus cosas, desde su ropa, calzado y pergaminos que contenían sus armas— ¿Qué…que crees que haces?

Tu misma lo dijiste si vivo aquí tengo que someterme a todo lo que digas, por lo tanto y consiguiente me largo de esta casa —esta respuesta dejo perpleja a la madre de Tenten—

No...No puedes hacer eso aun eres….

Si te refieres a mi edad te tengo una mala noticia Oka-san, al graduarme de la academia automáticamente soy mayor de edad, ahora ya no tienes nada con que tratar de chantajearme, iré con Kurenai-sensei y después alquilare un departamento…..tu querías esto bueno lo lograste….tolere muchas de tus tonterías…..pero lo que me hiciste al ofrecerme como si fuera mercancía….eso….ya rebaso mi paciencia —con esas palabras Tenten salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa dejando a la azabache impactada—

Era una decisión difícil y le dolía porque a pesar de todo era su madre, pero no podía tolerar ese odio injustificado hacia su amigo rubio y que ella misma fuera ofrecida para casarse con un traidor mentalmente inestable. Buscó las llaves de su casa para dejarlas en el piso de su entrada cuando sintió algo raro en su bolsillo derecho parecía ser una carta, pero lo que era destacable era que el que la escribió.

Naruto….cuando —se preguntó la castaña ahora más que nada Tenten reafirmaba las grandes habilidades de su amigo— será mejor que busque a Kurenai-sensei….luego leeré esto…espero que estés bien…..ojala algún día…..nos volvamos a ver.

Mientras tanto sobre los techos de las casas, el rubio saltaba con rapidez, su última parada seria en su restaurante favorito, tenía que ser corta la visita porque entre más tiempo pasara más lo cazarían tanto aldeanos como shinobi, al parecer alguien revelo su condición como jinchuriki del Kyūbi provocando que con solo verlo la gente comenzara a gritar.

Llego al restaurante donde Ayame lo recibió con un abrazo, la chica estaba triste al ver como exiliaron a su pequeño Ototo sin razón aparente, Teuchi quería hacer algo por el rubio pero este les agradeció por todas las veces que lo alimentaron para que no muriera de hambre.

Con todas estas despedidas Naruto corrió hacia la entrada de la aldea, con su mochila en su espalda salió corriendo a toda velocidad, tomando la misma ruta que siguió Sasuke junto con los 5 del sonido en su intento por huir, pues ahí alguien lo estaría esperando.

Naruto no encontraba las palabras exactas que explicaran por qué su ausencia, solo esperaba que su mal carácter no lo pusiera en peligro. Cuando llego a un claro sus instintos le decían que alguien lo asechaba, pero esta vez su reacción fue un poco más lenta por lo que solo pudo esquivar los dos kunai que se dirigían hacia el en lugar de atraparlos.

Una silueta callo sobre Naruto quien no reacciono a tiempo y fue derribado

Ho….hola….Ta….Tayuya…co…como estas jejeje — dijo el ojiazul al ver a la pelirroja encima de el— ve…veras lo que sucede fue…

9 meses —musito la pelirroja con sus ojos ensombrecidos por su flequillo— 9 malditos meses…..tú me prometiste que vendrías cuando fueras a botar la basura, te busque y te esperes y todavía tienes el descaro de darme explicaciones estúpidas….

Estuve en coma —respondió el rubio silenciando a la kunoichi— estos nueve meses estuve inconsciente en una cama sin saber que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Perece que el Uchiha si te dio una paliza —la pelirroja se calmó y poso sus manos en el pecho del rubio abriendo su chaqueta naranja— valla sobreviviste a dos impactos de su técnica, bien dicen que mala hierba nunca muere.

Creo que puedo decir lo mismo de ti ¿Cómo sobreviviste estos meses? —pregunto el rubio—

A diferencia de ustedes cuando Orochimaru nos entrenó también nos obligó a sobrevivir en lugares así —respondió Tayuya— a escondernos de nuestros enemigos y ocultar cualquier rastro de nuestra presencia, incluso el mejor sensor tardaría días en encontrarme.

Digamos que te puedo entender de cierto modo yo también tuve que sobrevivir por mi propia cuenta —comento el rubio— de todos modos ya está anocheciendo tenemos que ir más profundo en el bosque y preparar las cosas para descansar, mañana nos iremos de aquí.

A…acaso estas desertando de tu aldea —pregunto incrédula la pelirroja pues si el rubio se atrevía a irse de su aldea luego de regresar a un traidor significaba que no podía confiar en el—…..co….como puedes hacer eso,…..

no estoy desertando…esos…esos malditos…la gente en la que confie….….me dieron la espalda…todo porque lastime al último Uchiha "leal" ellos ni siquiera consideraron mi estado de salud….no consideraron que ese maldito me impacto dos veces con su Chidori en el pecho…..no se apiadaron que estuve en coma….me exiliaron solo por esa estúpida excusa —las palabras del rubio provocaban que el temblara por la ira que sentía y apretara sus puños a tal punto de que estos comenzaron a sangrar— por eso es que me voy

Sí que eres más salado que el mar —bromeo la pelirroja— pero te comprendo no puedo volver con el pedófilo de Orochimaru, como falle en su estúpido plan de llevarle al Uchiha lo más probable es que me use como conejillo de indias para sus ridículos experimentos.

Jejeje veo que ambos estamos en la misma posición —dijo el rubio más tranquilo— mejor sigamos con nuestro camino y luego platicaremos.

Ambos nuken-nin comenzaron a correr, por alguna razón Tayuya tenía que esforzarse un poco más porque Naruto iba demasiado rápido, sin percatarse de que el rubio apenas si noto al paso que andaba.

Llegaron a una zona la cual estaba bastante apartada de la aldea, se dispusieron a buscar cosas para hacer una fogata y pasar la noche, no hubo ninguna palabra por parte de ambos pues los dos tenían pensamientos en sus cabezas, esos pensamientos los distraían del exterior que ni siquiera se percataron de que anocheció.

Será mejor que ambos descansemos bien, mañana será un largo camino para salir de aquí —dijo el rubio—

Está bien pero escúchame bien…si intentas alguna cosa rara mientras duermo te cortare las bolas y te las pondré de corbata en el cuello —dijo Tayuya provocando que el rubio llevara sus manos hacia su entrepierna algo temeros por esa amenaza—

Ambos se acomodaron junto al otro mientras el cansancio por fin se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, provocando que estos quedaran dormidos casi al instante, claro que Naruto antes había preparado unos sellos explosivos a una distancia considerable, estos se activarían cuando una mínima cantidad de Chakra los activara, simplemente pararse sobre ellos los detonaría.

Dentro de su mente el rubio trataba de encontrar a su inquilina en ese amplio paisaje que le había creado tenia algunas dudas que seguro su compañera le podría responder, cuando pudo encontrar a la biju ella estaba dormida bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Naruto se acercó cautelosamente para no despertarla, cuando estuvo frente a ella pudo contemplar una vez más la belleza natural que su inquilina poseía mirándola tan tranquila tratándose de una criatura muy poderosa.

Por su parte la pelirroja comenzaba a despertar abriendo los ojos y ver al rubio con el cual trato de contactar hace ya unas horas, tal parece que el sello bloqueaba su capacidad para que ella pueda comunicarse con el pero parecía no tener ninguna restricción con el rubio.

Hola Kyū-chan —dijo el rubio—

 **Hola Naruto** —respondió la biju—

O…oye tengo una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera conmigo —dijo el rubio con seriedad— sé que no quieres hablar de tus otros jinchurikis pero necesito que me respondas.

Hace poco me empecé a preguntar por qué yo soy tu contenedor, según tengo entendido el Yodaime Hokage te derroto hace 14 años pero eso es mentira, si no esta conversación no podría darse —cuando el rubio comenzó a indagar sobre ese tema la pelirroja comenzó a ponerse nerviosa pues cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza era muy difícil desviarlo o distraerlo de su objetivo— ¿porque fui elegido por el Yodaime para ser tu jinchuriki? ¿Que tengo de especial? o acaso el Yodaime odiaba a mi familia…..tanto como para desquitarse conmigo…..esas preguntas quiero que me respondas…..dijiste que tuviste dos jinchurikis ¿qué les paso?

Con cada palabra la kitsune se ponía más y más nerviosa hasta que un silencio muy incómodo se empezó a formar, sabía que Naruto era listo pero deducir todas esas cosas, parece que solo enmascaraba su inteligencia con esa faceta de niño idiota, y sabía que no pararía de insistir hasta obtener respuestas, esto sería un duro golpe emocional para el rubio.

 **O...ok Naruto tu ganas si es verdad fuiste elegido como mi contenedor pero hay una razón, tus reservas de Chakra so enormes y tu resistencia natural te hicieron el candidato perfecto, aun cuando eras un bebé tu** _ **Chakra**_ **era el único que podría soportar la influencia de mi poder** —respondió la biju dejando sorprendido al rubio— **es por eso que a ti y al idiota del Uchiha se les dificultaba tanto el ejercicio de escalar árboles, ambos poseen mucho Chakra y para poder controlarlo es muy difícil…ahí también esta la razón por la cual no podías hacer un clon, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentaras debido a** **tus enormes reservas el clon terminaba deshaciéndose, por eso los clones de sombra fueron más fáciles de ejecutar para ti, estos requieren más poder.**

Naruto estaba algo conmocionado, no sabía si estar feliz por esa declaración de su amiga o triste porque el Yodaime simplemente lo selecciono para ser el contenedor de la biju por sus capacidades.

 **Sobre porque fuiste elegido…..no creo que el Yodaime odie a tu familia….por muy desgraciado que fue al darte esta responsabilidad….no creo que el odie a su propio hijo** —Naruto parecía confundido pero cuando la pelirroja dijo esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron demasiado por la impresión—

Qui….quieres decir que e….el Yodaime Hokage era mi…..mi…. —al rubio no le podían salir las palabras de la boca debido a esta revelación—

Durante los siguientes minutos la biju le conto todo, acerca de cómo su madre y tía-abuela fueron sus contenedores, cada palabra parecía afectar demasiado al rubio pero la biju no se detenía, sabía que Naruto quería la verdad acerca de su pasado, pero cuando la biju le comento que sus padres seguían vivos ,eso golpeo de sobremanera al ojiazul de tal forma que cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar al saber que su "familia" lo había abandonado a su suerte en un lugar donde fue tratado con la punta del pie.

La demonio vio cómo su contenedor derramaba lágrimas de frustración, si el chico era fuerte esto fue un golpe duro, con cuidado termino abrazando al rubio para que este pudiera calmarse.

Estas mejor —pregunto la pelirroja—

No —respondió— siento que mi vida ha sido toda una mentira, incluso las personas que debían cuidarme me odian. El maldito pervertido me puso un supresor de Chakra, Kakashi ni siquiera se molestó en entrenarme adecuadamente, y ese idiota de Sasuke…yo creí que podía hacerlo cambiar pero ahora comprendo que está podrido hasta la medula, no…ya se acabó el Naruto que se preocupa por todos…ahora solo me preocupare por aquellos a quienes realmente les importo, pero primero creo que les daré una lección a esos malnacidos…

 **Que planeas Naruto** —pregunto algo interesada la biju— **acaso piensas destruir la aldea que tus "padres" tanto amaron….**

No….hace poco leí una historia y hay un párrafo que se me quedo grabado y cito "yo les eh enseñado a los humano muchas formas de asesinar, quemar sus cuerpos, romper sus huesos….pero cuando rompes el espíritu de un hombre es cuando realmente lo matas" así que este es el plan —por los siguientes minutos Naruto comenzó a explicarle su idea, pero tendría un costo muy alto para ambos—

 **Es cruel….despiadado….me gusta** —respondió la biju con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro— **pero como burlaremos el sello, las únicas formas de romperlo son dos, que alguien lo pueda deshacer y que tu cuerpo sufra…un…..gran…**

Las palabras de la kitsune se desvanecieron cuando entendió el plan del rubio ahora comprendía cuando le dijo que ambos tendrían que sacrificar algo.

Estoy contando con eso no será difícil provocarlos para que…. —las palabras del rubio se interrumpieron cuando la biju interrumpió al ojiazul con un enorme grito tan agudo que pondría en vergüenza a Sakura—

 **ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO NO TE BASTO CON ESTAR EN COMA ESTOS NUEVE MESES, TANTOS SON TUS DESEOS DE MORIR** —esto provoco que el ojiazul mirara a su inquilina con seriedad respondiendo de manera suave—

Eso no es verdad pero es necesario para que esto funcione y además los golpeare de otra manera, no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de morir hoy…..recuerda que siempre he burlado a la muerte, toda mi vida desde que aprendí a caminar eh sobrevivido por mi propia cuenta, claro que con algo de ayuda de aquellos a quienes les importo —tal parece que Naruto estaba decidido a realizar su plan a pesar de lo arriesgado que era—

La biju solo podía confiar en su contenedor, si era tan listo como lo presumía, este sería un riesgo calculado, de no ser así ambos morirían.

Naruto comenzó a despertar cuando los primeros rayos de sol golpearon su rostro, por alguna razón no podía moverse con gran libertad, cuando pudo abrir sus ojos sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda así como un par de objetos muy suaves que se pegaban a él.

Parece ser que Tayuya fue la que hizo su movimiento mientras el rubio dormía, decidió permanecer así por un rato más le gustaba esa sensación cálida que tenía cuando alguien lo abrazaba.

Su despertar fue un poco rudo, la pelirroja al percatarse de lo que hacía se separó del rubio de manera violenta lanzándolo a un lado, cuando Naruto reacciono hizo como que no sabía lo que había hecho la pelirroja que estaba completamente sonrojada y con una expresión de furia y vergüenza plasmada en su rostro.

Luego de que las cosas se calmaron Naruto fue a un lago cercano para atrapar el desayuno, mientras tanto estaba repasando su plan para que no hubiera ninguna falla.

No paso mucho cuando el ojiazul regreso con su nueva amiga quien ya había hecho una fogata para cocinar, todo se mantenía en silencio salvo los pájaros que comenzaron a cantar en la mañana, Tayuya veía muy pensativo al rubio, quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Naruto así que tomo una piedra que tenía cerca y se la arrojo al rubio, lo siguiente la dejo sin habla.

Tal parece que Naruto se percató del peligro que se acercaba, por alguna razón esa sensación eléctrica se hizo presente, provocando que todo alrededor del rubio se moviera muy lento. algo que no pasó desapercibido por la biju que estaba preguntándose que era esa energía y esa sensación eléctrica.

Naruto pudo atrapar la roca que Tayuya le lanzo, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

Buenos reflejos —elogio la pelirroja— pero ¿qué te tiene tan distraído?

Eh….Ah es que tengo algo que hacer antes de que nos vallamos de aquí….es algo personal…—respondió el rubio— y es muy arriesgado….tal vez….corra un gran peligro…..Tayuya quiero que me prometas algo…en caso de que quieras ayudarme…no impórtalo que me pase…..no importa lo que me hagan….no quiero que interfieras en esto…

Qu…..que es lo que planeas —esas palabras provocaron que Tayuya tuviera un mal presentimiento, sabía que Naruto haría una locura— no…no me digas que….

Solo te puedo decir que me eh enterado de muchas cosas, cosas que son muy importantes, que me ocultaron y aun desconozco por qué… pero con esto los hare pagar por todo y la mejor parte es que lo hare sin derramar ninguna gota de sangre….no vale la pena ensuciarme las manos con escorias como ellos —con esto Naruto le conto acerca de su pasado y lo que planeaba hacer provocando varias reacciones en la kunoichi—

Primero fue ira, esa aldea lo trato como si fuera una escoria solo por ser el carcelero del biju más poderoso de todos, tal vez ella también tuvo la vida difícil, pero dudaba soportar todo lo que le ocurrió al rubio sin caer en la locura o que su corazón fuera consumido por la maldad.

Luego fue rabia al saber que sus padres lo abandonaron cuando solo era un bebé prácticamente echaron al rubio a una manada de lobos hambrientos cuando tenía apenas unas horas de nacido y por último y aunque no lo demostrara preocupación, el plan de Naruto era simplemente una locura, demasiado arriesgado y un suicidio, pero considerando lo que le conto de su infancia confiaba en que el rubio tenía todo calculado….al menos eso esperaba.

Muy cerca de ellos un escuadrón de Jōnin dirigidos por Kakashi regresaban de una misión de reconocimiento en las cercanías de Kiri, de pronto el sensor de su escuadrón detecto un Chakra maligno que se encontraba en los alrededores, los Jōnin se pusieron a la defensiva cuando el sensor les aviso.

Miren está ahí —dijo el Jōnin sensor señalando un árbol—

 **Valla así que estos humanos por fin me encontraron es una lástima que tenga que matarlos** —detrás del árbol salió nada más ni nada menos que Naruto pero se veía diferente—

Tenía una capa de Chakra color rojizo recorriendo su cuerpo, las marcas de sus mejillas se veían más pronunciadas dándole un aspecto más salvaje, de su boca sobresalían unos colmillos más pronunciados como si se trataran de los de un depredador mirando a su presa, y sus ojos eran de color rojo con la pupila rasgada.

E…el Kyūbi —dijo uno de los Jōnin al ver como el rubio apareció mientras que Kakashi no era de las personas que mostraba sus emociones pero en esos momentos estaba furioso—

Frente a él estaba la causa de que su Sensei muriera, de que a la que considero como una madre falleciera ahora estaba usando el cuerpo de Naruto como si estuviera mofándose de lo que hizo.

 **Que sucede Hatake ¿estas triste porque mate a todas las personas que son importantes para ti? es una lástima, me hubiera encantado que estuvieras ahí para que oyeras los gritos de ese miserable cuando asesine a su esposa frente a el** —esto fue suficiente para que el usuario del Sharingan perdiera la paciencia—

MALDITO ESTA VEZ NO TE ESCAPARAS VOY A MATARTE Y ASI VENGARE LA MUERTE DE SENSEI Y DE TODA SU FAMILIA —parece ser que Kakashi se tomó esto personal y el grupo de Jōnin que lo acompañaba lo apoyaban todos se lanzaron contra el rubio quien simplemente tenía un henge—

Durante los siguientes minutos una pelea o mejor dicho una masacre se escuchaba en aquella zona del bosque, el rubio se defendía como podía pero estaba seguro de que ni siquiera con el verdadero poder de su inquilina podría contra un escuadrón Jōnin, mucho menos contra su Sensei…pero ese era el plan.

La escena era simplemente una masacre, todos sus agresores se unieron con golpe, kunais, y jutsus de fuego que lanzaban en contra del rubio ensangrentado, Naruto tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar, ante el sufrimiento del cual era víctima.

Pronto sintió como un kunai se encajó en su hombro provocando que sangrara y el suelo se tiñera de rojo, uno de ellos lo golpeo tan fuerte que provoco un sonido de algo crujiendo en su cuerpo, el impacto fue tan brutal que le rompió varias costillas dificultándole respirar, pero aun así después de toda esta masacre Naruto podía mantenerse consciente, una katana le atravesó el abdomen cortesía de cierta Anbu con mascara de gato que culpaba al zorro de la muerte de su Sensei pelirroja.

Ahora dos de los shinobis de la hoja sostenían al rubio quien apenas se podía apoyar en el suelo, marcas de golpes y un ojo morado era lo que se veía en su rostro, su ropa estaba manchada con sangre y tierra.

Uno de los Jōnin se acercó con una sonrisa burlona y parándose frente a él le propino un golpe con tanta fuerza que la sangre comenzó a brotar de uno de sus labios y de la comisura de los mismos.

Tus últimas palabras demonio —dijo el Jōnin recibiendo un escupitajo en el rostro por parte de Naruto—

 **Ahí está tu respuesta idiota Jajajajajajajaja** —todos estaban furiosos con la osadía del demonio, decidieron que era hora de acabar con el Kyūbi, para lo cual Kakashi tendría el honor de darle el golpe final—

Ambos shinobis aun sostenían al rubio, Naruto solo pudo ver como su "Sensei" preparaba esa técnica que le enseño a Sasuke, solo que parecía ser una versión más potente por la cantidad de electricidad que brotaba de su mano.

Esto es por Sensei y por su familia **Raikiri (** cuchilla relámpago **)** —Kakashi se aproximó hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ambos Jōnin soltaron a Naruto quien recibió el impacto de la técnica, esta le atravesó el pecho dejándolo en shock, podía sentir como la electricidad corría por todo su cuerpo entumeciéndolo.

Espero que te pudras en el infierno maldito zorro —dijo el Jōnin quien estaba cerca del rubio—

 **N….no…te…..pre…preocupes….Hatake…..tu…me…me acompañaras…..muy…pronto…jejeje** — y con estas palabras el cuerpo de Naruto se desplomo mientras el escuadrón vitoreaba su ""hazaña heroica" y Kakashi miraba el cuerpo del "Kyūbi" con resentimiento

Luego de eso alzo la mirada hacia el cielo mientras sus pensamientos eran sobre su Sensei quien ahora podía descansar en paz al saber que su muerte fue vengada decidieron correr hacia la aldea pues esto era una ocasión para celebrar.

El grupo de shinobis se alejó dejando al maltrecho Naruto a su suerte, sin saber que dos personas fueron testigos de la masacre.

Tayuya estaba en shock al ver como Naruto apenas si se defendió, su impresión duro más cuando un Chakra maligno comenzó a rodear al rubio el cual salía del sello que Naruto tenía en su abdomen.

Durante unos segundos ese Chakra comenzó a tomar la silueta de un enorme zorro color naranja, el cual lanzo un rugido que resonó por todos los alrededores espantando a todo ser viviente de los alrededores e incluso intimidando a la pelirroja del sonido.

Luego de eso la silueta se desvaneció dejando el cuerpo del rubio aun inerte en el suelo con un enorme charco de sangre debajo de él.

La pelirroja sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, con cuidado y a prisa comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo del rubio debajo de un árbol, estaba tan mal que ella dudaba que Naruto sobreviviera, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para salvar a su único y verdadero amigo.

Vamos Naruto tú me dijiste que no ibas a morir —dijo mientras abría su camisa con un kunai y comenzaba a hacer presión en aquel agujero que tenía en el pecho—

Luego de que Naruto dejo de respirar las cosas comenzaron a complicarse por lo que Tayuya comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca para que sus pulmones comenzaran a funcionar sin percatarse de que la herida provocada por el jutsu de Kakashi comenzaba a cerrarse a una increíble velocidad.

Naruto comenzó a toser algo de sangre después de que Tayuya le aplico respiración boca a boca, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera acelerada, el cuerpo le dolía, pero no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado con calma fue abriendo lo ojos lo primero que vio fue a una pelirroja que derramaba lágrimas al ver que el rubio reacciono.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde? —dijo el rubio que se frotaba la cabeza mientras trataba de levantarse pero su cuerpo parecía completamente entumecido debido al dolor y el desgaste de la paliza que recibió—

Naruto —el rubio poso su vista en la pelirroja del sonido que se veía muy angustiada pero al mismo tiempo feliz de que el rubio reaccionara—

Ves….te lo dije…mala hierba nunca muere…—dijo con cierto tono burlón como si esto que paso fuera gracioso lo cual le gano una bofetada por parte de la pelirroja—

¿Cómo te atreves a tomar esto a la ligera? —Reclamo en un tono molesto sosteniendo al rubio del cuello— ¿tienes alguna remota idea de cómo me sentí?, cuando me dijiste que no interviniera creí que estabas cometiendo una locura, pero esto es lo más estúpidamente peligroso que eh visto. Me sentí una inútil al ver que no podía hacer nada ¡eres un idiota! por tomar riesgos innecesario ¡idiota!

Naruto no sabía cómo estaba tan afectada su nueva amiga se sentía tan mal por lo que tuvo que ver así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla para tratar de calmar esos sentimientos que salieron por su culpa, era consciente cual era el riesgo de esta osadía pero jamás se puso a pensar en cómo esto podría afectar a la pelirroja del sonido.

Durante los siguientes minutos el rubio se dedicó a consolar a Tayuya quien aún no se recuperaba del shock, luego de unos momentos la pelirroja comenzó a respirar de manera tranquila.

Mejor —pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja— lamento que vieras eso pero era parte del plan ahora solo vamos a esperar que todo salga como está pensado.

Te arriesgaste mucho por esto más te vale que todo salga bien —dijo la pelirroja— esa cosa que salió era…

Así es eso era el Kyūbi, parece ser que se aprovechó y me uso para ser libre —respondió el rubio disculpándose mentalmente con su inquilina— lo que me sorprende es lo rápido que eh sanado, normalmente era el quien me curaba y aun así tardaba cerca de un día, apenas han pasado 7 horas y estoy como nuevo.

Es verdad por cierto que haremos ahora señor "tengo todo planeado" —pregunto la pelirroja—

Por el momento vamos a descansar me siento terrible y no puedo moverme muy bien, creo que para mañana estaré mucho mejor, volvamos a nuestro campamento solo ten cuidado con los sellos que puse, aún siguen activados.

La pelirroja ayudo al rubio a caminar, puede que estuviera completamente fuera de peligro pero aún tenía las secuelas de los golpes, cuando llegaron ambos prepararon todo para cenar esta vez Tayuya fue quien tuvo que ir a pescar consiguiendo la cena.

Luego de que comieran se dispusieron a dormir esperando un nuevo día uno donde se abrirían nuevas oportunidades.

En su mente el rubio fue recibido con un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de su inquilina….si la biju aún estaba en el interior del rubio, quien estaba furiosa por las osadías de Naruto pero luego se calmó al ver que el rubio no tenía ninguna secuela de alto riesgo pero algo que la inquietaba era lo rápido que sano, ni siquiera ella podría haberlo curado en tan poco tiempo.

Un nuevo día se asomaba en aquella zona donde ambos nuken-nin se quedaron a dormir sin saber que el plan del rubio comenzó a desarrollarse, cerca de ahí el mismo grupo de Jōnin estaban buscando al rubio por órdenes de la Hokage, ayer cuando regresaron a la aldea todos incluyendo a Kakashi iban a celebrar a un bar, pasadas las horas de la tarde-noche todos los shinobis sensores incluyendo a su compañera que aún se encontraba con ellos sintieron el Chakra del Kyūbi arremolinándose cerca del bosque donde dejaron malherido al rubio, de pronto escucharon un rugido que helo la sangre de más de uno de los shinobis y aterro a los civiles, ese rugido era señal de que el Kyūbi se encontraba libre, caminando otra vez sobre la tierra.

Cuando esa sensación termino la sensor pudo percibir una firma de Chakra muy débil, era minúscula per estaba ahí, entonces se percató de que sus compañero estaban estupefactos ante la presencia de la bestia que no se percataron de la firma de Chakra.

Rápidamente fueron convocados por Tsunade a través de un Anbu que les dijo que la líder los necesitaba ver, por primera vez en su vida Kakashi llego a tiempo a la oficina de la Hokage quien estaba con una expresión furiosa, a su lado estaba el Sannin peliblanco tirado en un charco de sangre, Tsunade no se veía nada feliz y el hecho de que sus manos estuvieran manchadas de aquel liquido carmesí que brotaba del Sannin era un buen indicio de su estado de ánimo.

Luego de enterarse de lo que el escuadrón hizo Tsunade estrello contra la pared a Kakashi luego de escuchar lo que hizo, Tsunade le explico que gracias a él la bestia con cola más peligrosa de todas estaba libre.

Kakashi ahora entendió el porqué del enojo de la rubia, y para su desgracia se dio cuenta de que Naruto no era el Kyūbi, era la persona que se encargaba de mantener encerrada a la bestia, era un héroe…él había asesinado al hijo de su Sensei.

El ninja copia cayo de rodillas cuando se dio cuenta de la atrocidad que cometió, rápidamente Tsunade convoco a un escuadrón de Anbus para que al menos pudieran darle un funeral al rubio, ella se culpaba de todo lo que paso, Kakashi mientras estaba derramando lágrimas al percatarse de lo que le hizo a su Sensei, tanta fue su ira contra el Kyūbi que termino asesinando al legado de su maestro, alguien a quien debió de cuidar con su propia vida.

Kakashi salió de su depresión cuando los Anbus que fueron enviados a por el cuerpo del rubio regresaron diciendo que no estaba en el lugar donde lo indicaron los Jōnin.

El ninja copia estaba ahora furioso, seguramente algún ninja lo encontró o alguna persona lo hallo, no dejaría que el cuerpo del hijo de su Sensei fuera usado para revelar los secretos de la hoja, prefería mil veces que fuera el cadáver de otra persona, sin decir agua va el ninja copia salió disparado hacia la ventana de la Hokage, no le importaba si la mismísima Tsunade lo catalogaba como un traidor, él ya se consideraba uno al escupirle en la cara a su Sensei.

Durante toda la noche Kakashi trato de encontrar cualquier indicio sobre el paradero del rubio, sus sabuesos ni siquiera detectaban el olor del rubio debido a que su sangre estaba aún fresca y el olor se expandía por el bosque sin posibilidades de saber de dónde provenía el rastro.

Finalmente el ninja copia se dio por vencido y regreso a la aldea deprimido por todo lo que ocurrió en ese día.

Kakashi encontró un rastro de sangre el cual se adentraba en la parte más profunda del Bosque, Pakkun comenzó a olfatearla y confirmo que se trataba de la sangre del rubio, esa era una buena señal tal vez el cuerpo de Naruto no se encontraba demasiado lejos.

Pero cuando pisaron a su alrededor un sello se activó provocando una explosión que se escuchó a varios metros de distancia despertando a ambos nuken-nin.

Naruto sabía que los sellos se activarían cuando alguien lo pisara lo que significaba que había ninjas en la zona,

Rápidamente comenzaron a levantar sus cosas y Naruto apago la fogata echándole tierra, Tayuya vio que el rubio estaba apurado así que no pregunto más y comenzó a deshacer su pequeña cama y echar una especie de aceite en el lugar que cubriría su olor.

De pronto los Anbus, el Sannin quien se unió a la búsqueda y Kakashi se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, todo el lugar se encontraba tapizado con esos sello, pero Jiraiya pudo crear rápidamente un contrasello que los desactivo.

Esto era un indicio de que alguien no quería invitados en sus dominios. Cuando llegaron al lugar Kakashi observo que había una fogata, debido al calor que emanaba no tenía mucho que la apagaron, el pequeño cachorro ninja trato de identificar el olor de las personas que estuvieron ahí pero había un extraño aroma que lo confundía.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Tayuya corrían a toda velocidad para que los shinobis no los interceptaran, pero fue demasiado tarde porque el escuadrón Anbu los alcanzo provocando varias reacciones entre ellos.

Kakashi y Jiraiya miraron al rubio, se veía realmente mal pero estaba vivo, esto solo era prueba de la gran resistencia que el clan Uzumaki poseía, misma que Kushina demostró cuando el biju le fue extraído luego del parto de Naruto.

Ambos veían al rubio con una expresión de arrepentimiento pero Naruto los veía como si estos no fueran más que basura.

Que sucede Kakashi ¿vienes a rematarme? —las palabras del rubio provocaron que el ninja copia se quedara en silencio, por alguna razón pudo ver sobre el rostro de Naruto a su Sensei cuando este tenía la mirada de desaprobación—

Escucha Naruto….lo que sucedió…nosotros…..no —el Sannin de los sapos trataba de encontrar las palabras para que el rubio regresara a su hogar—

Que quieres que olvide…¿todas las veces en que esos imbéciles me trataron como si fuera un animal salvaje? ¿Qué olvide que la fecha más feliz de mi vida tenía que esconderme para sobrevivir un día más? ¿Qué olvide el sello que me colocaste? o talvez que olvide que me ocultaron quienes eran mis verdaderos padres, si deseas que olvide todo eso vas a necesitar una fuente de los deseos y muchas monedas —Naruto estaba furioso y con cada palabra provocaba que Kakashi Jiraiya y Yugao vieran más difícil el obtener su perdón— no voy a volver a ese asqueroso agujero donde viví un infierno y donde me dieron la espalda solo por maltratar a su precioso Uchiha, siendo que él me atravesó el pecho con ese maldito jutsu Raiton dos veces.

Tayuya se mantenía al margen de la situación hasta que Kakashi se percató de su presencia.

Que haces junto a ella….acaso estas…. —dijo el peli plateado—

Con ella resulta de que fue mucho más confiable que la mayoría de ustedes y se lo que piensas y no planeo irme con la víbora, el que se quiera volver su putita personal era Sasuke —las palabras del rubio provocaron que Tayuya comenzara a reír— además ustedes me desterraron de la aldea soy libre para hacer lo que quiera.

No te dejaremos ir —dijo Kakashi tratando de sujetar al rubio pero cuando lo toco este exploto en una bola de humo— pero…que

Clones normales, son muy prácticos no requieren mucho Chakra —dijo el rubio quien se dispuso a la carrera siendo seguido por la pelirroja— alcáncenos si pueden idiotas.

A pesar de la distancia que tenían el rubio y la pelirroja recorrida, rápidamente los Jōnin y el Sannin los alcanzaron, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo pero ya se veía el desgaste físico en la pelirroja del sonido, por el contrario Naruto parecía mantener una velocidad constante.

Casi, podremos alcanzarlos ahí enfrente hay un rio, y Naruto no puede correr sobre el agua por el sello que le puse —el Sannin no estaba orgulloso de lo que hizo pero esta sería una oportunidad para alcanzar a su ahijado—

(Rayos el pervertido tiene razón, apenas si pude hacer un clon y me costó mucho trabajo —pensó el rubio—)

 **(No necesariamente Naruto, creo que hay otra forma en la que puedes correr sobre el agua** —dijo la peli naranja— **sanbi-neechan me conto acerca de eso se supone que si mueves los pies muy rápido sobre el agua serás capaz de correr sobre ella como si estuvieras corriendo en tierra firme)**

(Eso es imposible Kyū-chan ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? —Pregunto el rubio incrédulo—)

 **(Fácil recuerdas esas veces que corriste demasiado rápido te tengo una noticia, esa energía que sentiste no era yo** —esta declaración dejo perplejo al rubio— **no sé lo que te ocurrió en la pelea del valle del fin pero tienes que aprovechar ese nuevo poder que tienes)**

(Pe….pero como lo puedo usar, ni siquiera se de lo que me estás hablando —el rubio estaba confundido por las palabras de la kitsune—)

La biju se quedó pensando en aquellas ocasiones en donde Naruto de movió así de rápido y llego a la conclusión de que fueron sus emociones las causantes de que se activara, como una descarga de adrenalina, necesitaba un estímulo.

 **(Naruto quiero que me escuches, si llegan a capturarte a ti y a Tayuya tal vez se te amnistía pero a ella la enviaran a una prisión** —la biju no podía contenerse sabía que esta era la única oportunidad de escapar y no la desaprovecharían— **en ese lugar las mujeres como ella solo sirven para una cosa…..son usadas como entretenimiento, los malditos las rompen mentalmente hasta que se vuelven unas simples mujerzuelas dispuestas a estar con cualquiera que les pueda dar placer dime ¿acaso es lo que quieres que le pase? Le prometiste que nada malo le pasaría, tu Naruto Uzumaki romperás una promesa)**

Las palabras de la biju comenzaban a aparecer en la mente del rubio, cabe destacar que no le gusto para nada lo que imagino, sabía que no podía fallar, no podía romper la promesa que le hizo a la pelirroja.

(NO ESO NO PASARA NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIE MAS SUFRA TAL VEZ NO FUI LO SUFICIENTEMENTE RAPIDO PARA SALVARLA, TALVEZ OROCHIMARU FUE MAS LISTO Y LA USO COMO ALGO QUE SE PUEDE DESECHAR, PERO ESTA VEZ NO VOY A FALLAR —EL CUERPO de Naruto comenzó a desprender electricidad algo que llamo la atención del peli plateado que estaba a pocos metros de alcanzarlo—)

 **(Entonces quiero que hagas lo que te diga solo escucha el sonido de mi voz** —dijo la peli naranja— **respira…..siente el viento…siente el aire…..siente el suelo en tus pies…..levantándote empujándote, Naruto….siente la luz….siente su poder….esa electricidad…..corriendo por tus venas atravesándote….viajando por cada nervio de tu cuerpo como un shock….en estos momentos eres parte de algo más grande…este poder…..es tuyo)**

El ojiazul comenzó a escuchar a su inquilina, podía sentir un leve cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo, sentía como si fuera más ligero que el aire, se sentía imparable.

 **(Ahora hazlo** —esas palabras bastaron para que Naruto sintiera su nuevo poder recorrer todo su cuerpo— **)**

Inmediatamente se colocó detrás de Tayuya quien ya presentaba signos de cansancio, rápidamente el Uzumaki el cargo estilo nupcial, sorprendiéndola.

Que haces no podemos…. — las palabras de la kunoichi fueron interrumpidas cuando pudo observar en los ojos del rubio una especie de relámpagos color amarillo—

Sostente esto se pondrá agitado — dijo el rubio quien se percató de que Kakashi había llegado a su lado—

Ya casi….te...tengo —el ninja copia hacia todo lo posible por agarrar al rubio—

Pero solo basto unos segundos para que Kakashi se percatara de los pequeños relámpagos que se observaban en los ojos de Naruto.

Veamos si con esto me alcanzas —dicho esto Naruto sintió esa energía recorrer su cuerpo, todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, luego el rubio se impulsó a gran velocidad lanzando a Kakashi hacia atrás debido al empuje de aire que Naruto genero con su rapidez.

Tayuya no sabía como pero parecía que el Jōnin que estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos cada vez se alejaba más, luego se percató de que Naruto estaba corriendo pero lo hacía a una gran velocidad, frente a ella estaba el lago y sabía que el rubio no podía moldear bien su Chakra pero por más que lo intento no parecía detener al rubio.

Cuando llegaron la orilla la kunoichi de Oto espero el chapuzón que saldría cuando el rubio intentara correr sobre el agua, el cual nunca llego, sorprendentemente era testigo de algo imposible, Naruto se encontraba corriendo sobre el agua sin la necesidad de Chakra.

 **(Naruto lo lograste lo hiciste)** —Dijo la kitsune—

(No….lo hicimos si no fuera por ti no habría podido hacer esto ahora somos libres al fin)

El rubio no paraba de correr dejando una estela de agua detrás del este sería el comienzo de una nueva vida para los tres…..un nuevo despertar….

* * *

Fiiuuuu valla sí que estuvo largo el capítulo de esta nueva historia —dijo el autor—

Bueno se ve que está muy emocionante ya quiero la continuación —respondió la Pokemon de fuego—

Bueno bueno de eso quería hablar…. Sé que eh estado algo ausente, pero aparte de este problemita que tuvimos en vacaciones, la escuela está muy pesada, y más con todo lo que me han dejado así que eh decidido hacer lo siguiente…..voy a hacer una actualización masiva…..así es que no le digan que no le cuenten y que no se la recuerden…todas las historias que están en mi cuenta así como esta y la tan esperada reedición de Naruto: el dragón Slayer de hielo serán actualizadas y subidas junto con otra sorpresa….mi primer historia de Pokemon.

otra cosa que ya notaron la historia se trata de una especie de crossover con uno de mis superheroes favoritos de DC comics, la forma en como naruto obtiene sus poderes es similar a la de barry allen, quien es el segundo flash de todo el legado de los velocistas

Ahora muchos se preguntaran ¿Cuándo será esta actualización masiva? Por desgracia tendrán que esperar más pues tengo planeado todo subirlo a finales de diciembre y principios de enero porque tanto tiempo se preguntaran, esto me permitirá concentrarme en la escuela y no descuidar mis fics.

Recuerden será hasta finales de diciembre todas serán actualizadas así como el relanzamiento de esta historia y el estreno de "tú eres mi guardián" el primer fic que escribo de Pokemon, porque no tientan su suerte y tratan de adivinar quién será la pareja de nuestro condimento favorito.

Con eso me despido no se les olvide comentar eso es muy importante nos veremos pronto JARVIS sube esta historia por favor

 _Enseguida señor_

… _.cargando….cargando….enviando archivo….transmisión finalizada…..buenas noches_


	2. By Myself But Not Alone

Jejeje ahora si motherfuckers….ya llego el segundo capítulo….hic —dijo la Pokemon de acero bajo los efectos del alcohol— KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA Arcanine

Y que le paso —pregunto el autor mirando como la Pokemon de acero trataba de pararse de cabeza—

Conoces lo competitiva que es. Acepto un reto de ver quien bebía mas cervezas en 5 minutos —suspiro Ninetales— lo único positivo es que parece ser que gano, su oponente se desmayó cuando ella bebió su última lata.

Jejejejeje Ninetales amiga mía —dijo Lucario con un sonrojo en sus mejillas— ven aquí a pesar de que eres una pervertida descarada…..hic…..yo te quiero …..como si fueras mi hermana.

Este….Jejeje gracias—respondió Ninetales algo confundida por su actitud—

Mouuuu Ninetales no seas así…hic….vamos alégrate….hic…..la vida es para sonreír…hic….

Segura que esta borracha a mí me parece que si fumo algo como para que tenga esas ideas hippies —este comentario provoco que Lucario pusiera atención en el autor—

Oh Arcanine es verdad hic…mi lindo caldero andante….hic…..se me olvido q que tienes visitas me llamo un tipo….que decía ser un psicópata asesino….hic….dijo que vendría a buscarte….además…dijo…hic…que…traería a alguien.

a-se-si-no ESTAS LOCA LUCARIO —dijo alterada Ninetales mientras levantaba el teléfono— ESTAS COSAS SON LAS QUE TIENES QUE DECIR LLAMARE A LA POLICIA.

Asesino…..me suena….pero no recuerdo….AAA ya sé quién es espera Ninetales —dijo el autor pero ya era demasiado tarde la Pokemon de fuego se había ido— esto no me gusta, espero que no haga lo que creo que hará.

De pronto se oye el timbre de la puerta

Mendigo tarado y en este momento se te ocurre venir —dijo el autor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta— solo espero que Ninetales este bromeando con lo de llamar….

De pronto un borrón color azul paso a un lado del Pokemon de fuego cuya dirección era la puerta.

Yo abro….hic….la puerta….tu…tranquilo….hic… —dijo una Pokemon de acero aún bajo los efectos del alcohol para después abrir la puerta donde cuatro siluetas se escondían entre la oscuridad—

No fue sino hasta que Lucario encendió la luz se revelaron cuatro personas paradas en la entrada, cualquiera en su sano juicio correría al ver de quien se trataba pero como Lucario estaba bajo los efectos nocivos del alcohol…

Oye flamitas….hic …..el refresco…..que es hermano…del joker versión tlahuetequi…hic…...una minion….tsundere…hic …..una vaca….lechera….pelirroja….y una rubia…pervertida…de closet….hic…..vinieron a visitarte

OHAYOOOO MINNA-SAN!- Saludó una alegre pelirroja de grandes atributos, entrando por la puerta como si fuera su casa. -Hohoho parece que tuvieron una buena fiesta aquí ¿eh?

Oi, cabeza de tomate ¿nunca te enseñaron modales?- Habló con fastidio una chica de muy baja estatura, y de un largo y ondulado cabello castaño. Recibiendo una mirada molesta de la pelirroja de ojos rojos.

¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste enana? No te escuché por tener el tamaño de una pulga hahahahaha.

¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito tomate pervertido?!- Gritó enfurecida la pequeña tsundere.

Lo que escuchaste, minion hahahahaha- volvió a responder con burla la pelirroja, haciendo que los cabellos de la castaña se levanten y ericen como los de un gato por el enojo.

Vamos, vamos, chicas no peleen aquí. -Dijo un chico de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y unas cuantas suturas en su cara y cuello. -Tendrán tiempo para una pelea de gatas al volver a casa.

¡TÚ NO TE METAS, IDIOTA!- Gritó furiosa y sonrojada la tsundere por eso de "pelea de gatas"

Sally-chan, Cherry por favor no peleen, somos invitados después de todo.- Pidió una chica de lindos ojos azules y un largo cabello rubio.

Pero...!- Ambas intentaron responder pero bastó una dulce y aterradora mirada de la rubia para que ambas se abracen y respondieran intentando ocultar el miedo.

Pe-pe-pero ¿cómo puedes pensar eso Lily? ¿N-no ves que Cherry y yo somos las mejores amigas?-

AYE-

Que bien así me gusta las amigas no deben pelear.- respondió Lily de manera dulce, provocándole más miedo a la castaña y pelirroja.

Hahaha que tal flamitas, veo que como siempre andas metido en un buen embrollo con Lucario hahahahaha- se reía el castaño con cicatrices, viendo las locuras que hacía Lucario por toda la casa, con las recién llegadas intentando detenerla.

Algo me dice que me arrepentiré mas tarde por haberte invitado cara de Picasso bueno que te parece si comenzamos presentando este capítulo antes de que…

KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA —de pronto se escuchó el grito de la pelirroja quien era víctima de la Pokemon de acero que tenía sus encantos entre sus manos—

No….es…justo….hic….primero….Ninetales y ahora…. ¿Rias 2.0? ….ya díganme como tener….hic…estos pechos…apuesto que tu….hic…..y lulu juegan….mucho en privado —dijo mientras seguía manoseando a la pelirroja—

Esto provoco varias reacciones entre ellas cierta castaña de baja estatura estaba muriéndose de la risa lo cual provoco que la Pokemon luchadora posara su mirada en su próxima víctima—

.pero….miren…..te…lo….dije…hic….Arcanine….un…gremlin…y es una niña….. ¿Me…lo puedo…..hic…..quedar?….por favor…hic…..prometo pasearla….cuidarla…..llevarla al veterinario…..y sacarlo a que…le dé el sol si —dijo la Pokemon azul mientras levantaba a la castaña quien tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro—

Bub…bueno antes de que esto se convierta en una zona de guerra presentaremos este capítulo, como verán tengo un invitado en esta historia, acostúmbrense pues estará aquí muy seguido, por alguna extraña razón siento que debí contratar ese seguro contra siniestros en el hogar, bueno mejor tarde que nunca no liu, esperen a ver las sorpresas que tengo preparadas en esta historia…ahora algunos se preguntaran ¿Cómo sobrevivieron los padres de Naruto? Eso se revelara con el tiempo…

¡YA BÁJAME DE UNA VEZ! -Gritaba histérica la peque tsundere mientras pataleaba ya que Lucario la seguía levantando. -¡NO SOY UNA PUTA MASCOTA, ASÍ QUE BÁJAME!-

-Cielos, ni siendo invitada deja de ser malhablada.- Se quejó Lily con molestia, antes de pasar a una sonrisa... ¿lujuriosa? -Ufufufu creo que tendré que enseñarle modales más tarde.

Con esas palabras, la pelirroja que estaba escondiéndose detrás de ella, por miedo a ser manoseada otra vez por Lucario, prefirió salir de la casa como alma que se lleva el shinigami.

-Haahh estas no tienen remedio.- dijo el asesino viendo a sus compañeras actuar como siempre.- bueno, como dijo el cabeza de cerillo esperemos que les guste este cap, así que JARVIS haznos el favor de...

-¡LIU-KUN!- Gritó alterada la pelirroja entrando por la puerta.

-Cherry ¿Qué suce...- no pudo terminar la oración porque la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

-¡ES LA POLICÍA!- Gritó al mismo tiempo que varias sirenas policiales se escuchaban, logrando poner pálido al joven asesino.

-¡FUCK! ¡¿CÓMO ME ENCONTRARON?!- Gritó espantado y más al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta. -¡ME LARGO!- fue lo último que dijo tirándose por la ventana y escapando como si un grupo fangirls amantes del yaoi lo persiguieran.

En ese momento varios policías entraron y se pusieron a desordenar cof destruir cof el lugar buscando al joven asesino, cuando lo vieron escapando a lo lejos y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

IDIOTA MI VENTANA…..ADEMÁS ESTAMOS EN EL CUARTO PISO —dijo Arcanine a punto de explotar— a ver tranquilo piensa en un bosque, el sonido de una cascada, en una playa con un enorme coco preparado en tu mano

-¡CORRE IDIOTA! ¡RUN B*** RUN!- Gritaba la pequeña Tsundere, más divertida que preocupada.

-Ehehehe- Rio nerviosa la rubia del grupo.- en lo que arreglamos este pequeño problema ustedes disfruten del capítulo ¿sí? JARVIS ¿podrías subirlo, por favor?

 _Con gusto señorita...cargando...cargando...cargando..._

* * *

Capítulo 2: By Myself But Not Alone

Podemos apreciar a un pescador en la orilla del rio, quien esperaba paciente a que un pez mordiera el anzuelo, contemplando la tranquilidad del ambiente a su alrededor.

Hasta que el sonido de algo acercándose a la distancia interrumpió su descanso, por el chapoteo suponía que alguien corría sobre el agua, en voz baja maldecía al shinobi que se acercaba pues espantaría a los peces con su andar.

De manera automática volteo en dirección de donde el ruido provenía, no paso ni un segundo cuando un borrón de color naranja paso cerca de el a gran velocidad, tan grande fue su sorpresa que por la impresión termino cayendo al rio, preguntándose quién o qué era aquella sombra naranja que atravesó el rio.

Lejos de ahí Naruto estaba concentrado en correr, la kitsune le dijo que no podía desacelerar su andar, a pesar de eso estaba más concentrado en cruzar la frontera de Hi no Kuni que jamás se percató de que había dejado atrás el país de fuego desde hace mucho tiempo. Quería recorrer la mayor distancia para evitar a los cazadores Anbu que enviarían por el pero lo más importante quería evitar por el momento enfrentarse a los Anbu de Danzou, no quería arriesgarse a que descubriera que aun poseía al Kyūbi en su interior.

Con todo el tiempo que llevaba corriendo, sabía que al menos tendría dos semanas de ventaja, ni el Anbu más rápido podría recorrer lo que él ha avanzado en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de eso su mente estaba distante rememorando toda su vida, algo que la kitsune no paso por alto.

Parecía ser que no importaba lo que hiciera siempre terminaba siendo el malo del cuento, ser Hokage fue la meta que se fijó para así demostrarles a las personas que sus intenciones eran buenas, que juraría lealtad su aldea…..demonios incluso admiraba al Yodaime Hokage, lo consideraba un modelo a seguir….ahora sentía asco al estar emparentado con él.

Por su mente rondaba una sola pregunta ¿Qué clase de padre dejaría que su propia sangre experimentara un infierno en vida?...

( **Sabía que no debí contarte este secreto, aun no estás listo** —dijo una voz en el interior del rubio— **)**

(disculpa pero incluso la persona más fuerte no podría soportar esto —respondió el rubio algo molesto— pero eso no importa ahora, lo que me intriga es como el Yodaime sobrevivió al Shiki Fūin, según entiendo todo aquel que lo usa pierde su alma condenado a pasar toda la eternidad en el estómago del shinigami)

Y el rubio tenía razón, no existió nadie que sobreviviera al pacto con el dios de la muerte, fue entonces que la demonio trataba de recordar lo que sucedió cuando trato de escapar cuando salió del control de aquel Uchiha enmascarado cosa que Kushina confundió al ver que la dirección en la que huía era la misma donde Naruto recién nacido se encontraba,…..

(Kurumi….¿me estas ocultando más secretos? —pregunto el rubio— mira quiero que nuestra….)

 **(E...espera ¿Cómo me llamaste?** —Dijo la kitsune algo sacada de lugar—)

(Tú me dijiste que Kyūbi solo es un título, además ese nombre es muy lindo dime ¿te gusta? —Pregunto el rubio sin recibir alguna respuesta de la demonio quien aún estaba algo conmocionada—)

Dos personas se había comportado de esa forma tan amable con ella, pero uno estaba muerto y el otro ahora se encontraba en el estómago del shinigami, y sabía que Naruto decía todo con sinceridad, su habilidad para detectar los sentimientos de aquellos que la rodean lo confirmaba.

 **(s….si…si es muy lindo gracias** —respondió la kitsune con suavidad y una sonrisa en su rostro—)

(Sabía que te gustaría….Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos ahí veo la orilla del rio, que te parece si buscamos un lugar para comer y dormir —pregunto el rubio—)

 **(Me parece buena idea pero recuerda que por el momento no pueden quedarse en un solo lugar más de un día, sobre todo tu con el gran parecido que tienes con el bastardo del Yodaime** —dijo la demonio—)

(Ni me recuerdes... —Respondió el rubio antes de concentrarse en el mundo exterior—)

Oye Tayuya ahí veo la orilla, buscaremos un poblado ahí comemos algo, descansaremos esta noche y luego avanzaremos hacia el norte —dijo el rubio pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de la pelirroja que traía en brazos— hola Tayuya…..alguien está en casa responde

Lo que Naruto ignoraba es que la pelirroja estaba aún procesando todo lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos, sobre todo esa habilidad que Naruto poseía para correr a una velocidad inhumana.

Sea lo que sea esa energía que recorría el cuerpo del rubio y que podía sentir debido a lo cerda que estaba, no era nada que haya visto en su vida, rápidamente descarto la idea de que se tratara de un kekkei genkai por ese sello que observo cuando le levanto la camisa y vio la cicatriz que el Uchiha le provoco con su jutsu.

Pero eso era lo que más intrigada la tenía, si no era Chakra que era lo que usaba para correr a esa velocidad ¿Qué era? fue entonces que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando noto que Naruto llamaba su atención.

Oye estas bien —pregunto el rubio al verla tan distante—

Si…..solo estaba pensando —fue entonces que se percató de su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraban en el país de fuego y Naruto seguía corriendo— ¿cuándo salimos del país de fuego?

Hace como dos horas —respondió sorprendiendo a la pelirroja— todo este tiempo has estado muy callada y algo me dice que eso no es propio de ti… mira tenemos como una semana de ventaja antes de que envíen Anbus cazadores, buscaremos un poblado comeremos y pasaremos la noche ahí, luego nos moveremos en la mañana.

S…si me parece un buen plan —afirmo la pelirroja—

luego de esa pequeña charla Naruto acelero el paso para llegar a la orilla del rio en cuestión de segundos, luego de llegar bajo a la pelirroja, la cual tenía otros pensamientos en su cabeza, a pesar de su ventaja sabía que el rubio había pasado un detalle.

El ojiazul estaba respirando de manera agitada, recuperando el aliento por la carrera, a pesar de todo aun tenia secuelas de la "liberación" del zorro de su interior, así como la paliza que le proporcionaron antes de que eso pasara.

Listo…con esto…..no tendremos ningún problema….por…un buen rato —dijo el rubio—

Eso crees tú, no importa lo lejos que nos encontremos, te aseguro que ya debes estar en el libro bingo como un Nuken-nin de la misma forma que el tarado del Uchiha — Dijo la kunoichi—

A ese idiota es lo que menos le preocupa, esos ancianos prepotentes y estúpidos no se arriesgarían a que las demás aldeas sepan que el "ultimo" Uchiha deserto de Konoha — respondió el rubio— Y a mí tampoco me preocupa….

Claro que debería preocuparte imbécil, tal vez tengas razón del idiota ese pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu correrás con la misma suerte? — Pregunto algo molesta por el poco interés del rubio ante esta situación—

Como te dije el consejo no se arriesgara con Sasuke, de la misma forma que harán todo lo posible para evitar que la información sobre el destierro del hijo del Yodaime Hokage salga a la luz — Respondió el ojiazul, aunque se podía notar como las últimas palabras estaban cargadas con mucha ira—

Un segundo ¿el hijo del Yodaime Hokage?…. ¿acaso tuvo un hijo? eso es…..im-po-si-ble — las palabras de la pelirroja fueron silenciadas cuando observo a Naruto con más detalle—

Rápidamente saco un libro bingo de hace muchos años, Naruto estaba intrigado pues esa versión era muy antigua, observo como la pelirroja hojeaba el libro con rapidez hasta que se detuvo en una página en específico.

Tayuya por el contrario levanto el libro comparando la foto de aquel shinobi que se encontraba en la página con el rostro de Naruto llevándose una enorme sorpresa.

T….tu eres….el. Hijo del Yodaime Hokage, quien es considerado como uno de los Hokage más poderosos de la hoja — respondió impactada— eso explica porque tu rostro se me hacía tan familiar…..eres el hijo de…

Ese bastardo infeliz no es mi padre —las palabras de Naruto traían mucha ira, cosa que incluso logro asustar a la pelirroja— mientras él jugaba a las escondidas, me dejo en ese asqueroso agujero donde todos los días de mi vida fue un infierno, siento nauseas el tener la misa sangre de ese infeliz corriendo por mis venas.

Naruto —Tayuya sabía que el rubio algún día tenía que romperse, sacar toda esa ira de su corazón—

Fue entonces cuando la kunoichi del sonido observo como el rubio se encontraba furioso, tanto que observo como sus manos sangraban, posiblemente por la fuerza que aplicaba, también se pudo percatar de que Naruto comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

Tayuya sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho cuando se percató de que Naruto estaba llorando, la primera vez que lo vio creyó que se trataba de un idiota con el sueño de todo Genin, volverse un Kage para ser famoso en la aldea donde residía, pero ahora veía que las sonrisas solo eran una distracción, enmascarando los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio, su soledad, tristeza e ira reprimidos con otras cosas.

Naruto se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, se había prometido no llorar por esas cosas, y a pesar de que quería que las cosas fueran diferentes no podía hacer nada para cambiar su pasado, ahora dependía de sí mismo escribir su futuro.

Haremos lo que te dije —Naruto saco un mapa de uno de sus bolsillos y lo extendió para apreciarlo mejor— según el mapa que me dio Baa-chan hay un poblado cerca, optaremos por evitar cualquier aldea shinobi, pero haremos una parada técnica en Kusa y luego pasaremos por Taki, en estos sitios nos reabasteceremos.

Las palabras del rubio eran firmes, como si se tratara de un líder, pensaba con lógica y era muy directo, lo cual sorprendió en gran medida a la pelirroja sabía que tuvo una vida difícil pero parecía querer dejar su pasado atrás.

El silencio que se formó pronto fue roto cuando Naruto comenzó a captar un olor, pudo reconocer el aroma de algo quemándose, miro a su compañera de viaje y pudo ver que salía humo de la parte trasera de su camisa.

Tayuya…. —Naruto sabía que no podía posponer lo inevitable—

Que quieres —respondió con su característica amabilidad—

Estas que ardes —dijo el rubio algo avergonzado—

Quién demonios te crees imbécil, todavía no nos conocemos como para que me hables así — respondió molesta por aquellas palabras—

Es en serio…estas que ardes —respondió el rubio mientras señalaba a la pelirroja—

Fue entonces que Tayuya se percató que de su ropa salía humo, luego una enorme llama se inició en aquella prenda de vestir que traía puesta.

!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MI CAMISA SE QUEMA¡ —con rapidez la ojicafe se quitó aquella prenda de vestir que en efecto estaba comenzando a incendiarse—

El Uzumaki aparto la vista luego de que la pelirroja se quitara esa prenda de vestir, de manera fugaz pudo observar que ella traía unas vendas que cubrían sus encantos, posiblemente esto lo hacía con el fin de tener mayor libertad a la hora de combatir.

Algo en la cabeza de Tayuya hizo clic cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y de lo que había hecho, de alguna forma ella creía que el rubio incendio su camisa.

Baka pervertido no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero estoy segura de que esto es tu…..cul….pa… — su voz fue atenuándose cuando vio como Naruto aun dándole la espalda le ofrecía su chaqueta naranja—

To…toma…—dijo el rubio algo sonrojado— está cubierta con sangre….pero te cubrirá bien

Ese gesto de amabilidad fue algo nuevo para la kunoichi del sonido, nadie en su vida demostró ser amable con ella, y no cualquiera sería tan compasivo con alguien que no tenía más de dos días en conocer, mucho menos con alguien que atento contra su aldea, fue culpable indirectamente de la muerte de un ser querido y provoco de manera indirecta su destierro.

Tayuya acepto la prenda de vestir, antes de ponérsela se quitó aquella túnica que siempre vestía, un distintivo de pertenecer a la guardia personal de Orochimaru, ahora solo traía sus pantalón negro el cual llegaba sobre sus rodillas, se quitó aquel gorro dejando apreciar su cabello rojizo-rosado.

Esto provoco que Naruto se percatara de lo hermosa que se veía, pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios recordando lo volátil que era su compañera.

Gracias —musito la ojicafe—

No hay problema — el rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección a ese sendero al cual había llegado—

Siempre te quise hacer esta pregunta — dijo Tayuya intrigando al rubio— porque naranja, digo estabas entrenando para ser un shinobi o un mono cilindrero….

De pronto un silencio lago incomodo se formó, la pelirroja creía que el rubio se ofendió ante su comentario…..normalmente esto no le afectaría en nada pero con Naruto las cosas eran diferentes, demostrándole esas nuevas sensaciones de compasión que jamás experimento.

Si tienes razón Jeje parecía más un mono de circo que un shinobi —respondió el rubio riéndose ligeramente ante el comentario—

Por eso te pude ver cuando estábamos combatiendo, no sé nada de moda pero tu ropa prácticamente gritaba "estoy aquí mátenme" — la pelirroja decidió continuar la conversación para aligerar la carga del rubio—

Es verdad, pero no podía conseguir nada más que esto, todo lo demás me lo vendían tan caro, o se rompía en cuestión de días —secundo el ojiazul—

Jeje al menos eres rápido para deducir las cosas, si hubieras conocido a Kin seguro que se llevarían muy bien —estas palabras provocaron que Naruto detuviera su andar— ¿Naruto?

Era tu amiga ¿verdad? —pregunto el rubio recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa— yo….de verdad….lamento no haber sido más rápido…si tan solo….

Deja de culparte por eso —Tayuya no pudo soportar más e hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría….abrazo al joven Uzumaki, le dolía ver como se auto flagelaba— yo vi como intentaste rescatarla cuando esa maldita víbora la desecho, como si se tratara de un mero objeto…. y sobre que no fuiste rápido eso no es verdad, de ser así yo no estaría viva, habría muerto si esos troncos me hubieran caído encima.

Creo….creo que tienes razón —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo— gracias…..Tayuya si no me sueltas no llegaremos antes de que oscurezca

En efecto la pelirroja se quedó aun abrazando a Naruto hasta que su momento fue interrumpido por la voz del rubio, esto provoco que se separara de manera rápida con la cara completamente roja.

¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy roja —Naruto pego su frente a la de la kunoichi esto provoco que inventara un nuevo tono carmesí en su rostro— no tienes fiebre…

Escúchame bien esto jamás paso ¿entendido? —Dijo muy avergonzada mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa al rubio quien asintió algo confundido— busquemos ese maldito pueblo para dormir, lo único que extraño de servir al pedófilo es que al menos tenía una cama.

Por mi parte….estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo así que no habría problema pero necesito descansar y reponer mis energías —secundo el rubio—

Ambos comenzaron a platicar para que su andar no fuera aburrido, primero comenzó con sus gustos, se sorprendieron cuando encontraron que ambos tenían cierta debilidad por el ramen, luego comenzaron la plática con algunas cosas triviales, si uno los viera parecían más una pareja disfrutando de un paseo por el bosque, cosa que no le agrado a cierta demonio aun en el interior del rubio.

Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en su conversación que no se percataron que una sombra los observaba, oculto entre los árboles, de pronto sus ojos se tornaron rojos con tres tomoes en la pupila, el shinobi se movió rápidamente, esperando pacientemente para emboscar a su presa.

De regreso a la aldea, todos los Anbus que habían ido en aquella misión de recuperación estaban en la oficina de Tsunade, quien tenía unas pinzas de mano para calmar la ira que sentía cuando aquellos Anbu volvieron sin el rubio.

Déjenme ver si entiendo, un chico de trece años, quien estaba fatigado luego de que ustedes imbéciles lo golpearan como si se tratara de un nuken-nin, logro burlarlos como si nada y ganarles en una carrera a campo traviesa —Tsunade apretó aquella pinza de mano con tanta fuerza que termino destrozándola en cientos de pedazos— ¿CREEN QUE VOY A TRAGAR ESA ESTÚPIDA EXCUSA?

Ho…Hokage-sama todo lo que le decimos es…verdad —uno de ellos se armó de valor para defender su informe provocando que Tsunade frunciera el ceño— Kakashi-senpai es el más rápido de nosotros y ni siquiera él lo pudo alcanzar.

Eso es cierto Hatake —pregunto la rubia aun molesta—

Es verdad Tsunade…. —de pronto algo paso volando rozando la mejilla del ninja copia provocando un ligero corte—

Que esto te quede muy claro Hatake no somos iguales, soy tu Hokage y como tal espero que me tengas el respeto que merezco lo mismo va para ti imbécil pervertido — las palabras de Tsunade claramente demostraban su estado de ánimo y era mejor para todos no provocarla más— continua.

Como decía tsu….digo Hokage-sama cuando estuve a punto de alcanzar a Naruto una energía muy rara cubrió su cuerpo….

Eso es imposible, luego de esa barbarie que ustedes hicieron todos los sensores pudieron sentir como el zorro había escapado de su interior más te vale que me digas la verdad estoy a nada de perder….

Tsu...digo Hokage-sama lo que Kakashi dijo es verdad —el Sannin peliblanco se mantuvo al margen pero al ver que Tsunade se molestaba decidió intervenir antes de que esto se convirtiera en una masacre— yo también vi esa energía extraña recorrer su cuerpo, era una especie de electricidad color amarilla….sea lo que sea no creo que fuera Chakra.

Veo que a las cucarachas les encanta defenderse entre si —respondió Tsunade suspirando— si es verdad lo que dicen aun no me han explicado como Naruto pudo escapar, también el hecho de que no quiera volver aunque no lo culpo por eso luego de ver como ustedes imbéciles lo trataron…

Un silencio muy lúgubre se formó en la oficina de la Hokage, los más afectados cuando Tsunade dijo eso fueron Kakashi y Jiraiya el primero por casi asesinar al hijo de su Sensei y el segundo por provocar indirectamente que Naruto odie a la aldea.

Bien pueden retirarse —todos en la oficina salieron rápidamente, excepto dos personas quienes tenían otros planes— creo que dije pueden retirarse eso también los incluye a ustedes par de idiotas.

Tsunade-sama quiero pedirle que me deje liderar un equipo de búsqueda encontrare a Naruto yo sé que… —Kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que la rubia lo sostenía del cuello luego de azotarlo contra la pared—

Tu…..varias veces le dijiste a los chicos que aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria ahora dime Hatake —Tsunade puso más fuerza en el agarre cortándole el suministro de aire al ninja copia quien tomaba las manos de la Sannin para restarle fuerza a su agarre— ¿Cómo te clasificas luego de intentar asesinar al hijo de tu Sensei? Y romper la última voluntad del cuarto.

Tsunade ya cálmate tú tampoco estas libre de culpa….si mal no recuerdo Kushina te nombro como su… —el Sannin peliblanco termino en la misma posición que Kakashi solo que ahora la rubia apretaba con mas fuerza por las palabras dichas por el—

Es verdad…..es verdad que Kushina me confió la protección de Naruto…..después de la muerte de Dan y de Nawaki decidí alejarme de esta aldea….me concentre tanto en lo que me pasaba que….nunca me puse a pensar en lo que Naruto tuvo que aguantar —Tsunade soltó a ambos shinobis quienes respiraban de manera agitada luego de que se les privara de oxigeno gracias al agarre de la Senju— después de ver el expediente médico de Naruto…..me arrepiento de esta decisión que tome…..dejarlo aquí es algo que cargare en mi conciencia hasta el día de mi muerte, sé que le falle a Kushina…..pero esa era la razón por la que volví a la aldea y me convertí en Hokage…..

Ambos shinobis escuchaban atentamente las palabras de la rubia lo cual provocaba que ese sentimiento de culpa que ambos tenían saliera otra vez a flote.

Yo quería enmendar mi error….quería que Naruto por primera vez sonriera de verdad, quería dejar de preocuparme por mi….quería al menos reparar la promesa rota que le hice a Kushina…..en cambio ustedes le escupieron en la cara a ambos…estoy seguro de que ella te hubiera asesinado después de que viera todo lo que Naruto sufrió por tu ausencia —dijo furiosa— mandare a un escuadrón de rastreadores para que puedan localizarlo y a ustedes dos les advierto no los quiero cerca cuándo vuelva y si alguno me desafía lo pondré en el libro bingo como traidor y lo exiliare de la aldea no sin antes de sellar cualquier habilidad o kekkei genkai que posean.

En medio de toda esa discusión una bola de humo apareció, se trataba de un Anbu quien traía un mensaje.

Hokage-sama el consejo desea que esté presente en la reunión de emergencia —luego de decir esto se esfumo—

Genial que bien —decía Tsunade ¿feliz? —justo lo que necesitaba para quitarme el estrés.

A que te refieres —pregunto el peliblanco luego de ver la actitud de su compañera—

No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de golpear a alguien y el consejo se ha ofrecido a ser mi saco de boxeo personal —las palabras de Tsunade provocaron que tanto a Kakashi como al Sannin les resbalara una gota detrás de la nuca— ya levántense no podemos hacerlos esperar.

Por alguna razón al ver a la rubia sonriendo de esa manera los asusto más que cuando estaba furiosa, ambos estaban seguros de que esta reunión podría terminar en un baño de sangre, así que apresuraron el paso para no provocar a Tsunade quien parecía una niña de 5 años luego de recibir un regalo de cumpleaños.

Lejos de la aldea Naruto y Tayuya habían encontrado un poblado, no era tan grande pero al menos tenía un lugar para dormir, ambos tenían suficiente dinero gracias a los ahorros del rubio y la paga de sus misiones así como los ahorros de la pelirroja, lo cual no debería ser problema con los gastos de ambos.

Que tranquilidad se respira en este lugar —dijo el rubio— consigamos donde quedarnos y después iremos a esa posada

Primero buscaremos algo de ropa, no puedo andar con esta cosa que literalmente puede verse desde Konoha —hablo la pelirroja quien aún traía puesta la chaqueta del rubio—

La razón por la cual quería deshacerse de esta ropa no era por menospreciar la amabilidad del rubio, sino por el hecho de que llamaba mucho la atención con ese atuendo.

Creo…creo que tienes razón Jejeje —contesto el rubio nervioso— además yo también necesito un cambio de ropa, ahora necesitamos ser más discretos y cuidar nuestros pasos.

Dijiste que teníamos como dos semanas de ventaja ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? —Pregunto la pelirroja— desde que salimos del país de fuego te noto algo nervioso.

No…no es nada…mejor entremos a esa tienda de ropa —dijo el rubio cambiando de tema rápidamente—

Naruto tomo de la mano a la kunoichi y la arrastro hacia aquella tienda donde podría comprar un nuevo conjunto de ropa. Tayuya por el contrario se preguntaba por qué Naruto se veía tan nervioso, pudo observar como el rubio miraba a todos lados, como si se estuviera ocultando de alguien, averiguaría a toda costa que era lo que ocultaba.

( **Tienes que decirle Naruto** —hablo una voz en la cabeza del rubio—)

(Todavía…no es tiempo…si ella descubre que alguien más me caza puede provocar que ella decida tomar un camino distinto —respondió el rubio— ninguno sobreviviría por mucho tiempo solo)

( **Ella comienza a sospechar…mejor cuéntale…..** —de pronto la kitsune fue interrumpida—)

(Como le explico esto….según para ella tú te liberaste en el país de fuego….como le explico que esos psicópatas de Akatsuki están cazándome —el rubio estaba nervioso ya que no solo los Anbus de Danzou estaban entre sus preocupaciones sino también aquella organización que quería cazar a los jinchurikis—)

( **Mira, sé que no debería decirte esto, pero ella confía plenamente en ti, tú también tienes que confiar en ella** —las palabras de la kitsune comenzaron a resonar en los pensamientos de Naruto— **solo piénsalo, si algo nos gusta a nosotras las mujeres es un hombre en el que podamos confiar y que sepa que él puede confiar en nosotras** )

(Lo…lo pensare —hablo el Uzumaki cortando la comunicación con su inquilina—)

Oye….oye tierra a idiota porque estás ahí parado como imbécil —estas palabras fueron lo que Naruto escucho cuando volvió al mundo exterior—

Que….ah no nada solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo en mi mente —respondió apresuradamente—

Eres alguien muy extraño….que importa rápido debemos cambiarnos —con esto ambos se dirigieron hacia donde había una señora de complexión robusta quien creían que se trataba de la dueña de la tienda—

Naruto estaba nervioso de hablar con la señora, pero recordó el detalle de que esto no era Konoha, y que nadie sabía nada acerca de él, con más tranquilidad el rubio pregunto sobre la ropa que tenía en venta y los precios, grande fue su sorpresa cuando todo par que vistiera de manera decente era relativamente más económico que en la aldea de la hoja. Ambos tomaron lo que más les gustara y se fueron por caminos diferentes, cuando la pelirroja salió de aquel probador se pudo observar un cambio muy drástico.

Ahora vestía un short color blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas debajo de este un pantalón de color negro pegado a su piel el cual le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una camisa de red y sobre esta una camisa negra sin mangas.

Tayuya se observó en el espejo por un momento y le gusto lo que escogió, así que rápidamente fue con la dueña del local y le pago, ahora solo quedaba esperar al rubio Uzumaki para ir a comer.

El tiempo pasó pero parecía que Naruto se tardaba más en escoger algo que le gustara y probárselo, lo cual comenzó a irritar a la pelirroja.

Con un demonio Naruto y se supone que eres hombre —dijo a punto de perder la paciencia— escoge un maldito pantalón, una puta camisa y ya vámonos de una maldita vez.

Tayuya se acercó al vestidos del rubio le importaba un comino si él se encontraba medio desnudo pero lo sacaría de ahí a toda costa, su mirada se posó en aquella ranura que quedo cuando el rubio dejo la puerta entre abierta, el rubio estaba de espaldas quitándose la camisa, lo que dejo a la pelirroja sin habla fue el hecho de que Naruto tenía muchas cicatrices en su espalda, algunas parecían haber sido hechas con algún objeto largo como si lo hubieran golpeado con un látigo, también había otras. Ligeros cortes, heridas más profundas como tres en fila, provocadas por el Uchiha y el ninja copia con un jutsu raiton.

Pero había una en particular que le llamo la atención, una de ellas parecía haber sido hecha con un símbolo, claramente observo aunque algo difusa de podía traducir como "demonio" esta se veía que fue hecha con alguna clase de metal al rojo vivo por la naturaleza de la misma cicatriz.

Mientras tanto el rubio observaba frente al espejo todas las marcas de su infancia, la palabra con la cual la describiría será "infierno" dejo de pensar en eso ya que no quería recordar todas las veces que tuvo que sobrevivir por su cuenta pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de poder ser el dueño de sus propias decisiones.

Naruto se colocó una camisa de color negro similar a la que traía, un pantalón de color café y amarro su portakunais a su pierna izquierda, también había cambiado su chaqueta por una con un tono rojo oscuro con una capucha para cubrir su cabeza y rostro.

El rubio se observó unos instantes ahora tenía un nuevo atuendo lo cual usaría para comenzar de cero, se le brindo esta oportunidad, gracias a esa nueva habilidad que tenía, aunque esa duda seguía en su cabeza, si aquella demonio que estaba en su interior no fue la que le dio estos poderes entonces ¿Quién o qué había sido? Sea lo que sea ahora tenía un modo para defenderse, pues su red de Chakra estaba muy dañada debido a la liberación de Kurumi, no era Nada que no podría repararse pero tardaría algo de tiempo.

Naruto entonces camino hacia la puerta, una gran sorpresa se llevó cuando la pelirroja cayo de cara al piso cuando este la abrió, el rubio se quedó inmóvil ante las posibles explicaciones del porque Tayuya se encontraba espiándolo, una de ellas hizo que Naruto dibujara una sonrisa algo maliciosa en su rostro.

La kunoichi se levantó luego de aquel golpe que se dio cuando cayó al piso, lo primero que vio fue a Naruto sonriendo de manera tonta.

Porque tienes esa cara —dijo la pelirroja viendo al rubio sonriendo— no le veo lo gracioso a esto….deja de sonreír como idiota…me pones nerviosa.

Recuerdo cuando me dijiste acerca de actuar como pervertido —Naruto no dejaba de sonreír y ahora incluía una ligera risa—pero luego de cómo me abrasaste hace tres días y el que me espiaras mientras me cambiaba de ropa me hace pensar en otras cosas…..

Fue entonces que la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto quería decir y para su desgracia esto provoco que su cara adquiriera un tono rojo similar al de su cabello.

¡NO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA! —Esta reacción provoco que Naruto comenzara a reírse de manera estridente— ¡DEJA DE REIRTE!

Mientras más se molestaba la pelirroja Naruto se reía más y más….tal parecía que este sería el inicio de una amistad.

Regresando a la aldea de la hoja en aquella sala del consejo estaban reunidos varias de las personas más importantes de la aldea, desde los mercaderes que exportaban hacia otras partes del continente elemental, entre ellos tres ancianos que representaban a este grupo, una idea que el shodaime Hokage propuso para que así los civiles pudieran sentirse más unidos con el lado shinobi….aunque ahora esa idea estaba siendo usada por las personas ambiciosas para sacarle provecho a todos aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Entre los tres ancianos que estaban era una mujer, una kunoichi retirara, se veía demasiado deprimida, incluso en sus ojos marcados con la edad se podían apreciar las ojeras. Koharu le tomo cariño al rubio cuando Sarutobi aún estaba con vida, mientras la gente solo lo veía como si fuera el mismísimo zorro.

Ella veía un chico con una gran voluntad, bajo la tutela correcta se hubiera convertido en un gran shinobi….quizás tan poderoso como su padre o incluso más, aunque otro motivo por el cual sentía gran aprecio por el rubio era el gran parecido con su antiguo Sensei y shodaime Hokage.

Puede que antes no le agradaba su actitud tan despreocupada, pero era esa calma, su alegría y su forma de ser lo que realmente lo convirtieron como el Hokage más carismático de todos, nadie dudaba de su poder pero si él podía evitar una pelea innecesaria hacia hasta lo imposible para que no se derramara la sangre de los inocentes, cada vez que veía a Naruto por alguna razón la silueta de su Sensei aparecía junto al pequeño rubio acariciando su cabeza y sonriendo.

De pronto la calma fue interrumpida cuando las puertas de aquella habitación fueron arrancadas sin previo aviso, en la puerta una silueta se hizo presente, debido a la luz del exterior de la sala no pudieron reconocerla, los Anbus que estaban ocultos en la habitación se preparaban para defender a los civiles que habían en la sala y el lado shinobi se mantenía alerta por si se trataba del ataque de algún enemigo.

Pero todos ellos retrocedieron cuando observaron a su Hokage, quien parecía estar ¿sonriendo? Pero a muchos esa extraña sonrisa los puso muy nerviosos entre ellos el consejo civil y cierta anciana que tenía un ligero recuerdo de cuando era una Jōnin y el shodaime Hokage se enojaba.

Recordaba como su Sensei tenía una peculiar forma de demostrar su ira, cada vez que esto pasaba, tendía a sonreír de la misma manera que Tsunade, ahora veía porque ella era la nieta de tan poderoso Hokage.

Muy bien quiero aclarar una cosa antes de comenzar la masacre…digo reunión —estas palabras provocaron que una gota de sudor les resbalara a todos los miembros del lado shinobi— quien fue el valiente que convoco esta reunión y paso sobre mi autoridad.

Fui yo Tsunade —dijo el anciano con una venda en el rostro y en su brazo derecho— además esta es una reunión de emergencia….

Me importa un sorbete si el mundo se está acabando, Danzou más vale que no tientes a tu suerte, sigo siendo tu Hokage y espero de tu parte el respeto que me merezco, de lo contrario las consecuencias de este tipo de actos no te gustaran —Tsunade había llegado a su puesto en el centro de la sala donde estaban dividas el consejo shinobi conformado por los líderes de los clanes más poderosos que la hoja tenía y el consejo civil— ¿Qué sucede?

Tsunade sentiste aquel poder que se liberó hace poco, nuestros sensores indicaron que se trataba del Chakra del Kyūbi —dijo Shikaku, uno de los sujetos más listos de todo el país de fuego— por favor dime que nos jugaron una broma

No….no fue ninguna broma y que bueno que nos acompañas Hatake, ahora es tu turno de decirles a todos los presentes porque la bestia con cola más peligrosa de todas esta libre —Kakashi se colocó en el centro de aquella sala mientras algunas miradas curiosas por parte del consejo civil y furiosas por parte del consejo shinobi todos ellos sabían lo que implicaba que el zorro estuviera libre—

El ninja copia sabía que ahí se jugaría no solo la vida, pues varios del consejo shinobi le tenían mucha estima a Naruto y ni se diga hacia su difunto Sensei.

Como saben hace un par de días un equipo Jōnin, Neko y yo volvimos de una misión de reconocimiento, la ninja sensor de nuestro grupo detecto un Chakra de naturaleza maligna muy cerca de nuestra posición —dijo— pensamos que se trataba de Orochimaru….

Más te vale que digas la verdad Hatake —dijo Hiashi con su Byakugan activado— puedo ver el latido de tu corazón y se perfectamente que esa parte de haber encontrado a Orochimaru es mentira.

Las palabras del líder del clan de ojos perlados pusieron aún más nervioso al ninja copia.

¿Acaso estas ocultando información? —Pregunto Tsume Inuzuka— en todo caso si no puedes recordar lo que paso Inoichi podría ver tus recuerdos y ponerlos en un Genjutsu para que podamos ver….

No…no es necesario… —Kakashi suspiro resignado, sabía que metió la pata y ahora tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos— es verdad no nos encontramos a Orochimaru, nos encontramos a Naruto…Él había sido poseído por el zorro….creímos que….creímos que…..el atacaría la aldea….asique…asique…lo…lo…atravesé con mi…Raikiri…en el pecho…creyendo que lo detendría….

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la sala, todos los líderes de los clanes tenían una expresión de enojo, mientras que aquellos que le tenían mucha estima al rubio estaban más que listos para saltarle encima al ninja copia…..pero en el lado civil solo había una persona que miraban a Kakashi como si se tratara de una basura, los demás solo vitoreaban por haberse deshecho del niño demonio.

Kakashi debes estar orgulloso, has vengado la muerte de tu Sensei y de su familia —dijo uno de los miembros del consejo civil, un tipo con vestimentas muy finas— por fin nos liberamos de la amenaza del maldito de…..

El civil no pudo terminar de hablar ¿la razón? Alguien le había clavado un kunai en la garganta dejando a todos en shock, más al percatarse de quien había sido el que arrojo el objeto punzocortante.

¿Orgulloso? No me siento orgulloso de eso, ME SIENTO COMO UNA MALDITA ESCORIA…..lo que hice…fue un insulto hacia la memoria de mi Sensei…. —dijo el peli plateado con una expresión de furia en el rostro luego de lo que dijo aquel sujeto—

La sala se volvió a sumir en un silencio muy incómodo hasta que otro miembro del consejo civil hablo.

Kakashi Hatake como te atreves a hacer esto frente al consejo —dijo— esto es una grave falta hacia nuestra autoridad lo cual requiere medidas de disciplina correctas, Anbus arréstenlo por el asesinato de un miembro del consejo civil.

Los Anbus estaban a punto de apresar a Kakashi cuando Tsunade se levantó de su lugar, luego de estas observando cómo se desarrolló todo el evento.

Ustedes muévanse un solo centímetro y desearan que el Kyūbi los hubiera asesinado —esta amenaza fue más que suficiente para congelarlo en donde se encontraban— y en cuanto a ustedes les recuerdo que solo están aquí en representación del lado civil.

Pero Tsunade-sama el asesino a uno de nuestros miembros en su presencia —respondió la mujer de cabello negro y ojos café— solo estamos procediendo como usted lo haría...

Es verdad pero como Kakashi es un shinobi él debe rendirme cuentas a mí y esta transgresión la dejare pasar, puesto que es una reunión de emergencia —estas palabras no tranquilizaron al consejo civil pero sirvió para dejar en claro un punto— ustedes llévense ese cadáver de aquí…Danzou sé que esta reunión es por el Kyūbi pero antes de que comiences con tus estúpidos delirios de poder quiero que Hatake termine de dar su informe….

Hai Hokage-sama —respondió el peli plateado algo decaído, no quería recordar lo que paso— un par de horas después de lo que hice….los sensores sintieron la presencia del Chakra maligno del zorro….fue entonces que entendí los planes del Kyūbi, quería que yo asesinara a Naruto para que el pudiera escapar…

Como te atreviste a hacer eso Kakashi….de todos los que me esperaba algo así tú eras el que menos me imaginara que te atreverías a algo tan estúpido —hablo el líder del clan Yamanaka furioso tratando de controlar sus deseos de asesinar al usuario del Sharingan— el zorro sabia como provocarte y tu caíste como si se tratara de un juego….

Eso no es lo más perturbador así que continua aún falta un pedazo más de la historia —Tsunade quería enseñarle una lección al Jōnin así que prefería que él se hiciera responsable de sus actos—

Hokage-sama me mando a mí y a un grupo de rastreadores para que encontráramos el cuerpo de Naruto, al menos así podríamos darle un funeral…

Porque le darían un funeral al chico Kyūbi —pregunto con enojo la madre de cierta Genin de peinado con forma de panda— ese asqueroso demonio….

Veo que la estupidez parece ser contagiosa no concejal — esta vez Koharu tomaba la palabra— Naruto no era la reencarnación de ese demonio tan peligroso él era quien lo mantenía encerrado en su interior…..él nos mantenía a salvo….ahora que el carcelero de esa poderosa bestia está muerto nada podrá evitar que el zorro reclame su venganza…

Ko...Koharu-sama a esa parte quería llegar…Naruto aún sigue con vida —dijo el Jōnin—

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados e incrédulos observaban al ninja copia.

¿Qué dijiste Kakashi? —preguntaron en coro el trio Ino-Shika-Cho sorprendidos aunque Shikaku sabía que esto podría ser posible—

No es mentira Naruto está vivo y lo acompaña aquella pelirroja del sonido que intento ayudar a Sasuke a escapar de Konoha —las palabras de Kakashi eran muy directas y no pudieron percibir señal de mentiras—

Luego de esta declaración el consejo civil estallo en gritos sobre el paradero del rubio, algunos decían que mandara cazadores por su cabeza, otros que fuera puesto en el libro bingo, pero Danzou tenía otros pensamientos en su mente.

Aún estaba sorprendido de que el chico sobreviviera cuando el biju escapo pero él se esperaba algo así, esto solo era una demonstración de la gran resistencia del clan Uzumaki, sabía que tenía que moverse rápido y con cautela, el quería al instrumento de su ascensión como Hokage, aunque tendría que esperar un par de años para que el zorro volviera a la vida, podría usar a Naruto de otra forma.

SILENCIO —grito Tsunade golpeando con su puño el escritorio destrozándolo en el acto— no les acabo de decir que en asuntos relacionados con los shinobis ustedes no tienen ninguna jurisdicción.

Tsunade-sama si el mocoso esta con aquella pelirroja creo que sus intenciones saltan a la vista se unirá con el Sannin Orochimaru, tiene que ponerlo como ninja renegado —dijo ojicafe—

Chihiro una palabra más y voy a sacarte de esta sala de un golpe —amenazo a la azabache—

Tsunade-sama tiene que poner al jinchuriki en el libro bingo, si pudo resistir un jutsu asesino eso nos indica que podría ser un problema para la seguridad de la hoja —dijo un tipo obeso con ropa muy elegante que se encontraba entre los consejeros—

Aunque cuando dijo esas palabras todo el lado shinobi se quedó callado mirando a aquel sujeto como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, el halcón de guerra maldijo de manera suave al tipo, ninguno de los consejeros sabia acerca de la condición del rubio como jinchuriki, para ellos simplemente era el demonio que arrebato muchas vidas, incluyendo la de su amado Yodaime y toda su familia.

Disculpe concejal podría repetir lo que dijo —pregunto Tsunade— es que quiero oír esa idea que tuvo para considerarla.

Seguro Hokage-sama —el sujeto cayo en la trampa de la Sannin quien sabía que el ego de muchas personas en la sala era su perdición— dije que debe poner al jinchuriki en el libro bingo….

Solo por curiosidad usted está consciente de las leyes del Sandaime Hokage…..una de ellas habla específicamente sobre Naruto y su condición como carcelero del biju —de pronto dos Anbus aparecieron detrás de aquel sujeto— usted acaba de romper una ley que protegía un secreto clase "S" y el castigo por esa transgresión es la muerte….

Antes de que pudiera protestar el Anbu le atravesó el pecho sin dudarlo, pues era consciente de las leyes del Sandaime, aun después de que este fallecerá, no acatarlas sería un insulto hacia su memoria.

Todo el consejo miro algo pálidos como otro miembro del consejo civil había sido asesinado sangre fría.

Bien ahora que eh aclarado algunas cosas continuemos…Anbu llévense ese cadáver de aquí y como veo que ustedes no se sorprendieron eso me dice que ustedes conocen sobre la verdad de cuál era la función de Naruto como guardián del biju —los Anbus retiraron el cadáver— me dirán quien le dijo al pueblo y a ustedes sobre la condición de Naruto como jinchuriki o los mandare con Ibiki y Anko, ellos tienen métodos de persuasión….muy eficaces para que la gente hable.

Todos los civiles se aterraron ante la idea de estar con ambos psicópatas pues muchas cosas se hablaban de ambos, eran muy conocidos por sacarle la información a cualquiera sin importar cuanto tardaran.

Y como la naturaleza del cobarde es la auto preservación a cualquier costo uno de ellos una mujer de cabello castaño revelo la identidad de quien les proporciono la información.

SHIMURA —todos observaron al viejo halcón de guerra quien estaba algo nervioso por la revelación de esa información— me dirás ahora porque no debería ejecutarte con mis propias manos en estos instantes.

No puedes Tsunade —respondió el sujeto vendado— acaso le creerás a esta bola de mentirosos solo lo dijeron como forma de escapar del interrogatorio.

Después de varias cosas de las cuales me eh enterado no me sorprende… —dijo Tsunade muy enojada antes de ser interrumpida por el concejal—

Y si hubiera sido yo el pueblo debe saber la verdad, sobre el demonio que dejo en mal estado a la aldea hace trece años así como el asesinato de los shinobis y civiles por parte del zorro —las palabras de Danzou estaban impregnados con algo de ira mientras veía a la castaña — no tienes las bases para acusarme de revelar esa información.

Tsunade se encontraba en un dilema, bien podría encarcelarlo por sus crímenes contra Naruto, pero debido a su apego emocional eso no serviría, así que tuvo una mejor idea…y esto sería algo que le dolería la vejete por lo que había hecho….

Muy bien shimura, si lo que dices es verdad creo que es tiempo de que yo también revele un secreto el cual todos los shinobis de la hija juramos resguardar con nuestras vidas, pero en vista de los acontecimientos que han ocurrido creo que es un buen momento para esto —Danzou se puso nervioso, sabía a qué clase de secreto se refería la rubia—

No...No puedes hacer eso estarías…

Te tengo una gran noticia momia tuerta….la diferencia entre tú y yo es que soy tu Hokage, yo sé cuándo es momento de hablar, y si alguien sin autoridad pudo revelar tan gran secreto ¿Qué me impide revelar esta información? —Esto sería un duro golpe para todos pero al menos también serviría para darle una lección al viejo consejero—

Ustedes quieren que ponga a Naruto como un ninja renegado….díganme ¿acaso se sentirían bien que ponga al hijo del cuarto Hokage en el libro bingo? —Esta declaración toma todos en la sala desprevenidos solo unos pocos sabían el verdadero origen del rubio—

El alboroto no se hizo esperar mientras todo el consejo civil gritaba cosas sobre que el chico demonio no podía estar emparentado con su amado Yodaime.

Eso es un insulto a la memoria del Yodaime Hokage, Jiraiya-sama ¿acaso dejara que su alumno sea insultado de tal manera? Pregunto otra vez la azabache mirando al Sannin peliblanco—

Insulto…USTEDES INFELICES SON LOS QUE HAN ENSUCIADO LA MEMORIA DE MINATO,…NO SOLO POR LO QUE NARUTO SUFRIO….POR MI CULPA... —dijo el Sannin furioso pero con dejes de tristeza— Tsunade tiene razón….en todo aun no puedo creer que jamás lo notaran…prácticamente Naruto es una copia al carbón de Minato…..y si no me creen eh aquí la prueba.

Jiraiya creo dos clones y cada uno de ellos hizo un hegne, el primero era Naruto con su típica vestimenta pero con una cara muy seria, mientras que el segundo era el mismísimo Yodaime Hokage, el Sannin peliblanco saco un plumón entre sus ropajes y dibujo tres marcas en cada una de las mejillas de su clon con la apariencia de Minato.

Fue entonces que ahí pudieron percibir el enorme parecido de ambos y para desgracia de todos habían echado de la aldea al hijo de su más grande héroe, las circunstancias de esta nueva revelación obligaron al halcón de guerra a recalcular sus nuevos planes…..lo que nadie sabía era que esto rápidamente sería un duro golpe para la aldea, el destierro de Naruto originaria uno de los peores desastres que la hoja haya experimentado, pues la noticia de su destierro ya comenzaba a sonar por el continente de fuego y sus alrededores, tal parece que alguien del consejo se había hecho cargo de que esta información se escapara de la sala.

De regreso con el rubio y la pelirroja se encontraban en un restaurante, el rubio insistió en comer en se lugar ya que servían muy buena comida por lo que su olfato le decía, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que en ese restaurante se celebraba una competencia de comer ramen, esas palabras fueron como un coro de ángeles para el rubio así que decidió apuntarse.

El único problema era que si perdía tendría que pagar todo lo que había consumido, incluso la pelirroja le advirtió que no era buena idea, a pesar de las advertencias de Tayuya. Naruto se sentía muy confiado y hambriento, no había comido nada desde que despertó del coma y después de ser alimentado por un tubo en la garganta tenía ganas de probar de nuevo un bocado.

Muy bien damas y caballeros tenemos un nuevo competidor de ultimo minuto —dijo aquel sujeto quien parecía ser el dueño del local— no se dejen engañar por su apariencia, este chico podría sorprenderlos ¿acaso el tendrá la tenacidad y el estómago para derrotar al cuatro veces campeón Masaru? Bueno eso lo averiguaremos en unos momentos —el sujeto aplaudió y un montón de hombres y mujeres llegaron con varios boles de ramen en sus manos posicionándolos frente a todos los competidores

Las reglas son simples, quien coma más boles de ramen gana, recuerden si vomitan o se detiene por más de segundos están descalificados —dijo el sujeto— muy bien en sus marcas…listos….COMIENCEN

Cuando el sujeto sonó la campana muchos comenzaron a comer con rapidez incluyendo aquel sujeto de cabello negro quien traía una especie de gabardina con el kanji de campeón estampado en el costado derecho.

Naruto no tardo en seguirles el paso, durante minutos uno a uno comenzaban a disminuir la cantidad de competidores, lo cual se traducía para el dueño como más dinero en su bolsillo, a pesar de que muchos se retiraban había algunos que aun duraban cosa que comenzó a poner nervioso al dueño del lugar.

Su campeón tenía una clara ventaja por comer rápido y aquella sustancia que agregaba a los platos de los demás competidores quienes se sentían satisfechos con poca comida, pero el chico rubio comenzaba a alcanzarlo a pesa de llevar un ritmo más lento pero constante, sus preocupaciones se hicieron más grandes cuando observo como al parecer aquella sustancia solo provocaba que Naruto comiera más y más.

El rubio por el contrario no estaba concentrado en que tanto estaba comiendo, lo único que tenía en mente era que tenía hambre y debía saciar su apetito, ni siquiera hizo algo para detenerse a tomar un respiro, parecía una especie de fosa sin fondo, cada plato que traían este lo devoraba en cuestión de segundos lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la kitsune.

Mierda ese chico sí que es bueno…. — murmuro el dueño— si no hago que pierda voy a quebrar luego de la cantidad de comida que ha ingerido….bien creo que es hora de provocarle un ligero dolor de estómago —con una sonrisa maliciosa saco un frasco de ente sus ropajes el cual contenía un líquido de color verde

Una de las meseras que llevaba el plato de Naruto de manera inesperada tropezó tirando la comida, el dueño se disculpó por eso diciendo que fue su culpa por haber pasado por ahí sin ningún tipo de advertencia….amablemente se ofreció a ir por un nuevo plato de ramen, aquella mujer acepto el gesto de amabilidad por parte de su jefe.

Ya en la cocina procedió a servirle la comida no sin antes agregarle aquel líquido en su plato para que este le provocara náuseas y vomito.

Cuando salió de la cocina el rubio había terminado con su plato de ramen número 82. Mientras que el campeón ya estaba mostrando los efectos de comer tanto.

El rubio no espero a que le trajeran más comida así que procedió a comer de los platos que los demás participantes habían dejado, sorprendiendo a todos, pues en ningún momento había demostrado algún indicio de estar satisfecho, hasta parecía que había que tenía mucho más hambre, incluso la pelirroja que lo acompañaba estaba sorprendida algo asustada porque con el apetito de Naruto no tardarían en quedarse sin dinero.

Naruto aspiro aquellos fideos del plato y vacío su contenido sin ninguna prisa, apilando el plato cerca de donde estaban los demás que había comido.

El suspenso de la gente ante estos dos "gladiadores" era grande, no sabían quién ganaría, ambos comenzaron a exigir más comida, cosa que al castaño le llevaron mientras que Naruto vio como aquel que patrocinaba el evento le traía el suyo….

Disfrútalo chico —dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa cosa que el rubio no se percató….pero su inquilina había podido detectar sentimientos negativos hacia el Uzumaki por parte de aquel sujeto—

Trato de advertirle sobre eso pero el sello colocado por el Sannin pervertido le impedía la comunicación de manera continua y esos momentos los había usado para regañarlos por cómo se sentía y para hablar de que confiara en la pelirroja del sonido.

Comenzó a comer sin percatarse de que el sujeto se reía de manera indiscriminada, como si se tratara de un villano de alguna caricatura, sacándole una gota en la nuca a todos a su alrededor.

Naruto comió el plato de ramen como si nada, ni siquiera noto como el sabor había cambiado, lo cual provoco que se detuviera unos segundos, tal parecía que aquel liquido había surtido efecto y a juzgar por la cantidad de platos se había sacado la lotería….de no ser así el rubio tendría que pagar con otra cosa…..fue entonces que su mirada se posó en su acompañante pelirroja y la examinaba de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un lobo observando a su presa…pero sus ilusiones se hicieron añicos cuando siguió comiendo con si nada lo cual provoco que al dueño del restaurante se le cayera la mandíbula de la impresión….se suponía que esa sustancia era de efecto inmediato.

Media hora había pasado desde que inicio la competencia y debido a que estaba satisfecho, el campeón cayo desmayándose por haber comido más de la cuenta mientras Naruto terminaba su bol #232 dejando a todos con los ojos muy abiertos, incluso después de haber ingerido tanta comida el rubio seguía como si nada.

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS TENEMOS UN GANADOR —dijo una de las meseras mientras levantaba el brazo izquierdo de Naruto pero sin despegar su mano de los palillos con los cuales seguía ingiriendo la comida—

Un grito de júbilo sonó en aquel local pues nadie esperaba que el rubio pasara la primera etapa mientras una de las meseras le entregaba una bolsa con dinero suficiente para sobrevivir por algún tiempo.

Cuando las encargadas de limpiar comenzaron a retirar los platos vacío y llenos Naruto impidió que se llevaran los boles con comida alegando que aún tenía hambre, lo cual le saco una gota en la nuca a todos y el dueño del restaurante…se encontraba llorando en posición fetal por haber sido derrotado aun después de que se aseguró que su campeón tuviera todas las de ganar.

Cuando salieron el rubio tenía una cara de satisfacción mientras que la pelirroja aún tenía esa cara de impresión y asco por tan grotesca competencia.

Sabes aún tengo hambre ¿no quieres pasar por algún postre? —dijo el rubio—

Acaso te estas burlando de mi —pregunto algo molesta la pelirroja— ¿Cómo diablos puedes tener hambre después de ese….espantoso espectáculo?

Bueno estuve acostado en una cama durante 9 meses, era obvio que necesitaba probar algo sólido —respondió el rubio— dejemos ese tema de lado, ahora con este dinero que gane podremos quedarnos en alguna posada.

La pelirroja estaba aún impresionada, molesta, no sabía que era lo que realmente sentía pero al menos pudo sacar algo de provecho de esta experiencia tan repugnante.

Mientras a la distancia podemos ver como una sombra vigilaba al rubio y a la pelirroja , aquella sombra traía un sombrero que cubría su identidad y una especie de túnica que cubría su cuerpo, si uno ponía atención podía ver que esta túnica estaba adornada con unas nubes de color rojo, el sujeto había confirmado que se trataba del contenedor del zorro de nueve colas, aun así procedería con cautela, al verlo tan lejos de la aldea de la hoja estaba seguro que no tendría ningún tipo de interferencia para capturarlo rápidamente desapareció en una bola de humo, pues bien es sus tiempos de servicio hacia la hoja había misiones en las que nunca durmió…..pero estas le cobraban factura como ahora, decidió estar plenamente descansado para capturar al rubio…..el usuario del Sharingan no sabía que era lo que le esperaba cuando enfrentara al rubio.

Tayuya había encontrado un buen lugar dirigido por una pareja de ancianos, ahí descansarían, antes de entrar debieron registrarse usando falsas identidades, al menos esto evitaría que pudieran localizarlos fácilmente.

Bien aquí tiene las llaves que pasen una buena noche —dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro—

Muchas gracias ji-san —dijo el rubio—

Solo procuren no hacer mucho escandalo par de tortolitos —dijo la anciana bromeando con la parejita que se había hospedado en aquel lugar—

Lo cual provoco que Tayuya se coloreara del rostro y Naruto se le tiñeran las mejillas con un tono más suave por las palabras de la anciana.

Ambos llegaron a su habitación, era un cuarto sencillo pero se podía respirar algo de tranquilidad, una cama de gran tamaño, junto a este había un mueble con una lámpara de mesa, un sillón para que ambos pudieran sentarse y a su derecha había un baño.

No era mucho pero al menos tenia lo básico para poder descansar toda la noche.

Voy a tomar un baño —dijo la pelirroja—….pobre de ti si empiezas de fisgón

Con esto la pelirroja se encerró en el baño, cuando ella hizo esto el rubio se desmayó, parece ser que todo lo que ocurrió en ese día haber despertado de un coma, la paliza que le dieron, la "liberación" del demonio en su interior y el sobresfuerzo que hizo para salir del país de fuego por fin le cobraron factura.

En su nuevo paisaje mental el rubio estaba buscando a su inquilina quien aún se encontraba pensando en que era lo que ocurría con el rubio primero estaba esa extraña energía que sintió en los primeros momentos cuando el rubio corrió a esa velocidad, estaba segura que ni su "papi" podría llegar a ese grado de rapidez, ahora se preguntaba porque ese líquido que detecto en la comida de Naruto no le causo efecto, era una cantidad asombrosa pero el rubio parece que ni se inmuto.

En qué piensas —los pensamientos de la biju fueron interrumpidos cuando el rubio la tomo desprevenida— vamos dime…

 **No nada solo en que haremos luego de esto…..tú necesitas entrenar….ahora posees mucho conocimiento eso me queda muy claro** —luego de haber salido de la aldea la biju comenzó a revisar la mente del rubio dándose cuenta de que Naruto tenía la peculiaridad de memorizar con gran precisión cualquier pergamino que le mostraran.

Si pero me cuesta ponerlo en práctica —hablo el rubio mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza—

 **No te preocupes yo te ayudare con eso pero por el momento sería buena idea que aprendieras como deshacer este sello que el pervertido te coloco, además tu red de Chakra está muy dañada después de tu brillante idea** —esto último lo dijo con algo de enojo— **así que nos concentraremos en aumentar tu fuerza física y encontrar los límites de tu resistencia que al parecer es muy alta ahora no posees la "protección" de una aldea y en tu estado actual no durarías mucho tiempo.**

Oye antes de que pienses en un loco plan de entrenamiento que probablemente termine causándome algún trauma físico o psicológico tengo que preguntarte sobre aquella energía que use para escapar —la kitsune sabía que Naruto era muy curioso así que no tardaría en tratar de averiguar sobre ese poder que ahora poseía—

 **Por desgracia ni siquiera yo sé qué diablos es esta extraña energía, es más aún estoy tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta sobre cómo demonios posees este poder o cual fue el detonante para que se manifestara** —si ella no sabía que era esas nuevas habilidades entonces le tocaría averiguar todo sobre ella—

Bueno que tal si dejamos de pensar en esas cosas y descansamos —el rubio la abrazo por detrás de la espalda provocando que ella se sonrojara— tú también debes estar agotada por liberar todo tu poder….

 **Baka eso no es problema ahora, tardare más de la cuenta pero me quede con una cola** —dijo aun entre los brazos del Uzumaki—… **.sabes que tienes razón ambos necesitamos reponer nuestras fuerzas….**

Entonces ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta un árbol cercano y se dejaron caer sobre el pasto buscando una posición cómoda para dirimir….Naruto tenía una ligera idea de las veces que la kitsune le dijo algo insultante….

Oye si te acuestas frente a mí no me culpes si te abrazo, el clima aquí adentro es algo frio —dijo el rubio frente a la biju—

 **He…eeehh es tu culpa….puedes mediar la temperatura de aquí cabeza de tempano** — respondió algo sonrojada—

Entonces te ayudare un poco con eso —dijo Naruto antes de abrazar a la castaña-pelirroja— aunque si te molesta puedes empujarme cuando quieras….

 **N….no e…está bien además me gusta como se siente esa calidez** —respondió sonrojada a mas no poder pero con una sonrisa en su rostro—

Así se quedaron hasta que el sueño termino ganándoles la batalla por muy extraño que parezca el rubio se encontraba en la misma situación en el mundo exterior.

Cuando la pelirroja salió de ducharse rápidamente se percató de como el rubio se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, ella temía que todo los traumas que tuvo durante ese día se habían acumulado hasta un punto donde su cuerpo no pudiera soportarlo, fue entonces olvidando el hecho de que solo traía una toalla para cubrirse que comenzó a revisar al rubio, al parecer solo estaba cansado, no había nada que pareciese fuera de lo normal.

Eres un imbécil —dijo la kunoichi— no sé cómo te mantuviste en pie…..pero creo que te esforzaste demasiado —Tayuya abrazo al rubio mientras el recargaba su cabeza en su pecho—

Con cuidado intento acomodar al rubio en la cama, pero al estar inconsciente su cuerpo era más pesado, un movimiento en falso y la toalla que cubría su desnudez fue removida mostrando su cuerpo, que aun en desarrollo estaba muy bien proporcionado para alguien de su edad.

En un ataque de vergüenza e intentar cubrirse dejo al rubio caer al suelo, el cual se golpeó la cara, gracias a kami que Naruto se encontraba inconsciente como para haber sentido el golpe y verla como kami la había traído al mundo.

La pelirroja estaba avergonzada por lo que paso pero recordó que Naruto no reacciono por lo que con sumo cuidado aun estando desnuda logro llevar al rubio a la cama, ahí procedió a quitarle las sandalias para que estuviera mas cómodo, parecía que la kunoichi del sonido estaba tratando de controlarse, pero el clima de la habitación era algo caluroso as que le quito la camisa al rubio para que este estuviera más fresco. Aunque la verdadera razón del porque hizo esto fue el ver las cicatrices del rubio.

Tenía cortadas en casi todo su torso y brazos una el particular en su antebrazo, esta parecía haber sido hecha con una katana o algún objeto punzocortante largo, también se podían apreciar el impacto de ambos jutsu de naturaleza Raiton muy cerca de su corazón, marcas de quemaduras y cortes muy profundos, como si le hubieran clavado kunais o lo lastimaran con espadas al rojo vivo.

Que….qué diablos te pasó en esa aldea —se preguntó la pelirroja—

Ahora entendía porque no quería volver, si ella hubiera estado en la posición del rubio haría hasta lo imposible por alejarse de aquel lugar que solo le traía dolor en cada recuerdo, aunque ella sufrió cuando su padre mato a su madre y a ella la vendió a un mercader de esclavos, no podía compararse con lo que Naruto tuvo que aguantar, algo le decía que esto solo era la punta del iceberg.

De pronto recordó que estaba sin nada que cubriera su desnudez así que se apartó de la cama con la cara muy roja y se metió al baño para ponerse algo cuando salió solo traía una camisa de color blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, ya que ahí solo había una cama decidió que dormiría con el rubio pues este aún se encontraba inconsciente, con calma se acomodó a su lado, mirándolo de frente.

Como si se tratara de un reflejo el rubio abrazo a la pelirroja de la cintura mientras su cara se hundía en su pecho. De no ser porque el rubio aún estaba dormido la pelirroja lo habría mandado a volar de un puñetazo pero al parecer Naruto solo se había acurrucado sin percatarse de su alrededor.

Por esta vez te voy a dejar pasar esto…espero que no me oigas pero te vez muy tierno así —susurro la kunoichi mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios del Uzumaki—

El sueño termino venciéndola y al igual que el rubio se quedó dormida en aquella habitación.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de la ventana, mientras el astro rey hacia todo lo posible para despertar a aquella pareja que yacía aun dormida en la cama, la primera en ceder ante la insistencia del sol fue la pelirroja quien despertó y observo al rubio en la misma posición acurrucado en su pecho. Se veía tan tranquilo, como si nada le preocupara, debían de disfrutar de esos momentos pues serian pocos.

La pelirroja hizo todo lo posible para moverse sin despertar al rubio, se merecía este descanso luego de haberla sacado del país de fuego en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando Naruto se despertó sabía que debía moverse rápido antes d que alguien lo reconociera así que tomo un baño de manera apresurada y se vistió con tal velocidad que parecía emanar electricidad de su cuerpo.

Muchas gracias —dijo el rubio ya en la recepción mientras entregaba la llave de la habitación—

Descuiden mucho cuidado en su camino chicos —respondió el anciano—

Ambos salieron de la posada y decidieron salir de aquel poblado rápidamente.

Muy bien nuestra primera parada será Kusa, nos tomara unos días llegar ahí —hablo Naruto mostrando el mapa que traía en la mano—

O un par de minutos si corres a esa velocidad —respondió la ojicafe— diablos Naruto porque tenemos que caminar usa tus "superpoderes" y salgamos de aquí.

Si te soy sincero ni siquiera sé cómo hice eso —respondió— no sé cómo activarlos a voluntad….

Yo pensé que ya tenías algo de práctica….

Si estuvieron latentes en mí nunca supe como activarlos…..me hubieran salvado de muchas cosas…..pues no se trata de Chakra….

El rubio fue interrumpido cuando un kunai con una nota explosiva fue lanzado frente a ellos rápidamente Naruto empujo a la pelirroja hacia un costado para evitar la explosión.

Mientras el humo de la explosión se disipaba una silueta aparecía de entre la nube de polvo, Naruto pudo reconocer el característico diseño de nubes en la túnica de ese sujeto

Naruto…..será mejor que no hagas nada y vendrás conmigo por las buenas….no quiero hacerte daño —aquel sujeto se quitó el sombrero revelando una cabellera de color negro piel bronceada, ojos color negro y una expresión tan fría como el hielo—

El rubio se había puesto serio pues frente a él no estaba un ninja cualquiera, ahí estaba la causa del porque Sasuke estaba tan obsesionado por buscar poder, de cierto modo tenía algo de razón Itachi era considerado como un genio en las artes shinobis.

Tayuya estaba algo impactada por toparse con un nuken-nin rango "S" pues bien había escuchado que el solo asesino a todo el clan Uchiha en Konoha, además de poseer un doujutsu legendario que según el libro bingo manejaba a la perfección.

Eso jamás Itachi….no sé qué tiene esa organización tuya contra los jinchurikis ¿acaso no es suficiente tener que soportar el odio de la gente por ser algo que nosotros no pedimos ser? —dijo el rubio con mucha furia en su voz

Eso no me importa, tu vienes conmigo por las buenas —el Uchiha había enviado Chakra a sus ojos que se tornaron rojos con tres tomoes en la pupila— o por las malas.

Naruto no sabía que hacer así que trato de pensar en alguna solución, pero no encontraba las respuestas, bien podría tratar de activar sus nuevas habilidades, pero desconocía como lo haría, así que lentamente comenzó a meter las manos en sus bolsillos. El Uchiha vio como Naruto lentamente sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos así que decidió atacar, lazo u kunai hacia el que fue evitado por Naruto, pero era demasiado tarde, Itachi había usado el arma como objeto de distracción para acercarse rápidamente al rubio.

Sus instintos le advirtieron acerca de lo que el azabache quería hacer así que cerró los ojos con rapidez, para así evitar cualquier Genjutsu que el Uchiha intentara. Naruto dejó caer tres canicas que eran bolas de humo, estas estallarlo y bloquearon la visibilidad del nuken-nin.

Astuto pero vas a necesitar más que una simple bola de humo para vencerme —dijo el Uchiha antes de esquivar un golpe por parte del rubio—

Naruto procedió a tratar de golpear a Itachi pero este fácilmente podía predecir los ataques del rubio, incluso sin la necesidad de su Sharingan.

Sabes que no puedes ganarme Naruto —dijo mientras sostenía el puño del rubio con su mano—ríndete.

Lo siento pero yo no conozco esa palabra —en un destello de rapidez el rubio atrajo a Itachi hacia él y le planto un rodillazo en el estómago que si bien no fue nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado fue suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle el aire—

De la nada Tayuya aprovecho que el azabache estaba algo aturdido y lo golpeo con una patada hacia el rostro que lo saco más de balance.

Creíste que tú te ibas a quedar con la diversión —pregunto sonriente la pelirroja— además me tengo que desquitar con alguien por lo que el emo culo de pato me hizo quien mejor que contra su hermano.

Déjate de bromas Tayuya —dijo el rubio serio algo que desconcertó a la kunoichi del sonido— si queremos salir de esta tendremos que trabajar en equi….

Naruto no pudo terminar la frase porque Itachi había aprovechado el tiempo que estaban hablando para recuperarse de ambos golpes y golpear al rubio en el rostro mandándolo un par de metros a volar, mientras se quedó observando a la pelirroja.

No necesito que alguien me estorbe —dijo el Uchiha antes de activar su doujutsu.

La pelirroja intento apartar la vista pero ya era muy tarde y había caído en un Genjutsu que la hizo perder el conocimiento.

Naruto vio eso y pensó que el azabache le había hecho algo que la lastimara por eso cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ma…maldito que le hiciste —pregunto el rubio con ira en su voz—

No se compara a lo que te hare si no cooperas conmigo —dijo Itachi mientras trazaba sellos de mano preparando un jutsu— **(** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)

Itachi escupió una enorme bola de fuego mucho más grande que las que Sasuke podía producir, y más caliente puesto que esta incluso comenzó a derretir el piso a su paso.

Ahora que hago —dijo el rubio pues Tayuya también se encontraba en dirección del ataque y estaba inconsciente—

 **(Naruto me escuchas** — dijo la voz de la demonio que estaba en su interior— **quiero que hagas lo siguiente….gira los brazos…)**

¿Qué? —Pregunto el rubio— a que….

 **(No es momento para que me cuestiones quiero que gires los brazos lo más rápido que puedas…AHORA** —hablo o más bien ordeno la kitsune—)

Naruto sabía que su inquilina era alguien muy lista y si le decía que hiciera eso era por algo, otra vez la sensación de electricidad corrió por su cuerpo mientras colocaba los brazos frente a el para impresión del Uchiha.

Acatando las órdenes de la kitsune Naruto comenzó a mover los brazos pero estos se movían más rápido gracias a sus nuevas habilidades, creando frente a ellos un tornado que impacto contra el jutsu.

Cualquiera pensaría que usar viento para combatir fuego era un suicidio per lo que paso al instante que el vórtice de viento impacto con la bola de fuego dejo a ambos sin habla, Naruto giro los brazos mucho más rápido y el jutsu comenzó a perder fuerza y este se reducía de tamaño hasta que fue consumido completamente.

Pero es im-po-sible —en todos los años que Itachi llevaba como shinobi jamás vio como un jutsu d viento cancelara un jutsu de fuego—

Esto era una clara señal de que el rubio era mucho más peligroso de o que imagino. Antes de contratacar ahora con mas seriedad, sintió un puñetazo en su mejilla a gran velocidad, tanta fue la fuerza que inclusive lo dejo girando sobre sí mismo.

Pero que…. —se preguntó pues su mejilla le dolía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo—

Fue entonces que su Sharingan pudo ver que se trataba de Naruto quien estaba corriendo a una velocidad increíble, incluso para él era algo difícil verlo.

El rubio decidió contratacar ahora que su velocidad había vuelto, esto le daría una gran ventaja pues no importa que tan bueno sea el Sharingan para predecir los movimientos de su adversario, mientras el corriera a esa velocidad Itachi tendría problemas para contraatacar.

Los golpes del rubio siguieron mientras Itachi trataba por todos los medios de bloquear pues el daño recibido comenzaba a acumularse.

Con un rápido movimiento el Uchiha se colocó frente a donde creería que el rubio paso, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio a la distancia una nube de polvo que Naruto levantaba al correr, tuvo que moverse rápido para que Naruto quedara frente a él y lo cargara arrojándolo hacia un árbol.

Aun tienes mucho que aprender….si bien esto me tomó por sorpresa, el hacer algo continuamente es la manera fácil para que tu oponente encuentre la forma de contraatacar —dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio quien se recuperaba del golpe—

El azabache tomo al Uzumaki de la camisa y lo levanto esperando a que este se distrajera y lo viera directamente a los ojos.

En eso tienes razón Itachi…pero se te olvida algo que tú y Oji-san me decían muchas veces….la mejor arma de un ninja es el engaño —cuando dijo esto el rubio dejo caer tres canicas similares a las bombas de humo que uso con anterioridad—

El problema era que estas al romperse produjeron un brillo cegador y ya que Itachi tenía su Sharingan activado y la detonación fue muy cerca.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH —rápidamente soltó a Naruto para tomarse los ojos debido al dolor que sentía—

Muy bien terminare con esto —dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar—

 **(Que planeas Naruto** —pregunto la zorra—)

Cuando golpeaba a Itachi sentía como le hacía daño, ahora imagínate un golpe a toda velocidad, necesito noquearlo para seguir con mi camino sin ningún problema —el rubio había tomado carrera y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad—

Mientras el azabache estaba aún tratando de aliviar el ardor de sus ojos, sabía que subestimo a Naruto pero esto era demasiado, de pronto escucho un sonido algo peculiar parecía que algo había explotado cerca, pero cuando se percató de su alrededor todo se volvió oscuro, la última cosa que vio antes de eso era al rubio a una velocidad endemoniada plantándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Naruto había corrido tan veloz que a su parecer "rompió" el aire a su alrededor.

Creo que por fin se acabó —dijo el rubio— pero solo por si acaso

Naruto llego a aquel poblado donde se habían hospedado y tomo unas cuerdas que estaban sobre una carreta, debido a su velocidad nadie se percató de su presencia. Regreso en un santiamén y comenzó a amarrar al ninja renegado de maso y pies, y por si fuera poco lo amarro a un árbol en la rama superior más alta pero también resistente.

Esto lo detendrá por un rato —dijo el Uzumaki— muy bien Tayuya tiene razón…no puedo darme el lujo de caminar si alguien aparte de Konoha me está cazando, tal vez fue Itachi pero no creo que otro miembro de la liga de psicópatas se contenga…..además Kurumi tienes razón necesito entrenar…..pero creo que mientras mi red de Chakra se repara…comenzare a averiguar sobre estas nuevas habilidades —dentro del rubio la kitsune sonreía ante las palabras de Naruto, parece que ahora estaba aún más decidido—

Sera mejor que nos vallamos de aquí —el rubio llego a donde estaba la pelirroja aun inconsciente y la cargo en estilo nupcial—

Naruto miro el camino que tenía frente a él, al parecer sus nuevas habilidades se manifestaban más cada vez que las usaba, lo cual sería más útil, pues sin Chakra no podría defenderse muy bien, podría presumir que venció a un ninja renegado clase "S" pero no era tonto, el Uchiha se estaba conteniendo, aun con su supe velocidad, no hubiera sido capaz de derrotarlo.

En un despliegue de velocidad el rubio comenzó a correr, sabía que ahora más que nada tenía que dejar atrás su pasado, enmascarando su inteligencia con esa faceta de niño idiota, esta vez tendrá que hacer este viaje por su cuenta….pero nunca solo.

.

.

.

.

En las cercanías de la aldea de la hoja se podía ver cuatro siluetas caminando hacia la aldea, todas ellas iban cubiertas por un sombrero que les tapaba la cara, el único problema fue que el viento termino arrebatándoles sus disfraces revelando así a una familia….peculiar.

Había un chico, parecía tener alrededor de 12 o 13 años de tez blanca ojos color violeta y algo peculiar era su cabello de color negro que contrastaba mucho en su familia.

Junto a él se encontraba una niña de su misma edad, solo que la chica tenía un tono de piel más bronceado, ojos azules y un cabello rubio claro y largo el cual caía por detrás de su espalda.

Lo que a cualquiera asustaría era el ver a las dos personas adultas que los acompañaban, el tiempo parecía que no había pasado mientras el "fallecido" Yodaime Hokage y su esposa miraba su hogar con un solo pensamiento.

 _Estamos en casa…espero verte pronto Naruto estoy seguro que Kakashi te habrá entrenado muy bien, y que Jiraiya te habrá platicado de mi…._

 _Sochi…tranquilo….tu Kaa-san está aquí…..nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar…..además espero que te guste la idea…pues ahora tienes tres hermanos que seguro te admiraran…..ya quiero llegar para ver en el shinobi que he has convertido._

* * *

Mierda no debí invitarlo si ese idiota salto por la ventana, peor me importa un comino que sea el más buscado por el FBI y la Gestapo, me tiene que pagar el vidrio que rompió —dijo Arcanine mientras colocaba el nuevo cristal en la ventana—

Que….ah hola chicos como estas si están leyendo esto quiere decir que ya termino el capítulo espero que les haya gustado ahora ya se fijaron que Naruto derroto a Itachi pero esto solo fue porque el Uchiha no tomo en serio la amenaza del rubio, de ser así creo que Naruto no hubiera podido noquearlo, solo tendría la opción de escapar ahora el rubio se dirige hacia Kusa, y quien sabe tal vez ahí conozca a cierta pelirroja…..LUCARIO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO….

Jejeje….hic….ya supe….porque…la cabeza de tomate….tiene esas….enormes cosas….delanteras….asique….vamos…hic…necesito tu….ayuda….hic —dijo la Pokemon aún bajo los efectos del alcohol mientras lo arrastraba a su habitación y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa ¿lujuriosa?

OYE QUE HACES….HAY NO ESO SI QUE NO LUCARIO REACCIONA…EL ALCOHOL TE HACE AQUE HAGAS ESTO….USTEDES NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ HAGAN ALGO….ESTA LOCA ME VA A VIOLAR —mientras en aquel lugar Ninetales entraba a escena aun con teléfono en mano mientras observaba a sus invitados—

Pero su mirada ahora se posó en la pareja de Pokemon, su compañera de departamento estaba intentando arrastrar al autor hacia la habitación, y la sonrisa algo lujuriosa que ella traía en el rostro le daba una idea de lo que podría pasar.

A no eso sí que no, ustedes no se van a divertir sin mi….además Lucario me debe una apuesta y ella me prometió que tendríamos un trio —ahora la Pokemon de fuego se unió a su compañera en un intento por arrastrar al autor hacia la habitación— tranquilo….relájate Arcanine deja que nosotras te llevemos al paraíso, además recuerdo que no te ni nada en tu cumpleaños considéralo también como regalo de san Valentín y navidad.

AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA —grito el autor mientras era arrastrado hacia la habitación y la puerta se cerraba frente a el—

Haaahh Mattaku, siempre es así con esos tres.- Suspiró con algo de burla la loli castaña.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo?- Preguntó la rubia de nombre Lily, preocupada por la inminente violación de Arcanine.

-No sé ustedes pero yo voy a sacar algo de provecho de esto.- Dijo maliciosamente la pelirroja sacando un montón de cámaras y micrófonos. -Sé que podré vender ese video por un buen precio, los pokefílicos estarán más que contentos con esto guehehehehehe.

no pudo seguir por mucho ya que cierta rubia la hundió de un solo golpe en el suelo, mientras la Loli tsundere se mataba de risa sin ninguna vergüenza por lo que le pasó a la pelirroja pervertida.

-haah... haah... chicas... haah... ya volví- Habló entrecortado y jadeando el invitado de Arcanine. -logré perder de vista a esos idiotas de la policía... ¿qué le pasó a Cherry?

-Lo de siempre, la muy pervertida intentó sacar provecho de nuestros amigos.-

-Haaahh ok no preguntaré más.- Resopló con cansancio el joven asesino... ya estaba acostumbrado a la perversión de su compañera.

-De todas formas, me alegra que hayas podido escapar Liu- Dijo la rubia bipolar de manera amble... mientras se limpiaba el puño con el que casi le parte la cabeza a su amiga.

-Aún es muy pronto para celebrar, esos estirados de seguro van a volver.- Dijo con molestia el castaño con problemas psicológicos mientras observaba el lugar, y luego enfocar su vista en la habitación donde Lucario y Ninetales arrastraron a Arcanine. -me esconderé ahí antes de que vengan.-

-Ah sí, sí tu escóndete en es...- Lily hablaba con algo de desinterés antes de darse cuenta de lo que su compañero iba a hacer. -WAAAHH CHOTTO! (Detente)- Gritó la rubia intentando detener al chico asesino, pero...

-Descuida Lily, sé que al pulgoso no le importará que...- Decía el joven psicópata mientras abría la puerta de la habitación... pero se quedó congelado al ver a Lucario desnudando a Arcanine con la ayuda de Ninetales, mientras intentaba detenerlas pero debido a la perspectiva parecía otra cosa más... zukulenta.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del castaño, se quedaron congelados.

...-

Ejejerm, no quise interrumpir.- Dijo el chico de cuestionable salud mental cerrando la puerta, y dejando a todos con un gotón en la cabeza.

-¡OYE OYE OYE OYE OYE OYE OYE OYE!- Gritaba repetidamente el autor pokemón de fuego con los dientes afilados como piraña, y los ojos muy abiertos y en blanco puro ¡El muy pendejo de su amigo lo había dejado a su suerte!

Ejem, bueno en lo que Arcanine termina sus... asuntos, pasemos a una pequeña aclaración.- Dijo Liu intentando poner una cara seria... pero era arruinada por dos tapones completamente rojos en su nariz.

-La verdad este fic va a ser dual, entre Arcanine y yo, Homicidal Liu, cada uno poniendo aportes para Flash y Naruto respectivamente. Y descuiden no incluiremos las sagas de relleno del anime, a excepción de alguna que sea relativamente importante, pero tranquilos solo serán como mini arcos en la historia.-

-Bueno, entonces eso sería todo por ahora.- comentó la recién despierta pelirroja.

-También queríamos desearles unas felices fiestas a todos, de parte de todos nosotros.- Continuó La rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

-Con esto sería el último capítulo del año, y nos veremos de nuevo el 2016- Finalizó Sally con una sonrisa, mientras se despedía.

-Si más que decir, nos vemos amigos, felices fiestas y nos leeremos de nuevo el próximo año.- Terminó el castaño despidiéndose, junto con sus compañeras, e ignorando el ruido y pedidos de ayuda que venían del otro cuarto.


	3. el cuento que se contara

¡Whassup Todo el mundo! Hace un año que no nos vemos ¿verdad? - Habló de manera animada cierto asesino Psicópata. - Sip soy yo Liu, que en esta ocasión estoy presentando el nuevo cap desde la casa de Arcanine, ya que él está recuperándose de una operación que le hicieron en la rodilla y posiblemente siga algo drogado por todos los medicamentos hahaha... Guaghhhh-

¡Oye idiota no te burles! - Le gritó como de costumbre Sally la loli tsundere máxima, y de paso dándole un buen gancho a la mandíbula.

Lulu- Comenzó a hablar Lily con una vos dulce, pero con un aura aterradora, usando su modo sádico. - ¡¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no juegues con cosas tan importantes como esas?!- Gritó con furia mientras tiraba de las piernas del pobre diablo mientras ponía su pie en su entrepierna.

¡GAAAAAAAGGHHHHH GOMEN GOMEN NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER! - Gritaba el castaño muriendo de dolor.

Ejeje, bueno mientras ellas siguen castigando a Liu-kun Yo aclaré algunas dudas- Habló la pelirroja bipolar con algo de nerviosismo. - Bueno la razón principal por la que nosotros estamos presentando el capítulo de hoy es porque, como ya dijo Liu-kun, a Arcanine le operaron de la rodilla y estuvo internado en el hospital por un tiempo así que nos pidió que presentáramos este cap nosotros.

También queríamos aclarar que este fic además de ser un crossover de Naruto y Flash también tendrá elementos de otras series y personajes de DC como lo verán durante el arco de transición al shippuden, y por si se lo preguntan, sí habrá algunas chicas del universo DC que formarán parte del harem. ¿Quiénes serán? Hagan sus apuestas Haha.

También otro tema del que nos han hablado es sobre un Reverse Flash como enemigo de Naruto, bien como sabrán no puedo darles detalles de eso por el momento, así que si quieren saberlo tendrán que seguir leyendo el fic XD

bueno con eso aclarado pasemos rápidamente a las respuestas a los reviews para seguir con el cap.

Gjr-Sama: Gracias nos alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

bladetri: Gracias nos alegra que te haya gustado.

alexzero: Gracias, y sí haha no tienen ni idea de la sorpresa que se llevarán.

yen36245: Gracias nos alegra que te guste.

alquimeizer: Hahaha gracias, aquí tienes la continuación.

wolf1990: Gracias, la reacción de los Namikaze se verá pronto haha, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

ronaldc v2: Que tal camarada nos alegra que te haya gustado, haha sí va a arder Troya cuando Tsunade los vea, y créenos que eso solo será la punta de Iceberg.

Victor018: Gracias que bien que te haya gustado, sobre el Reverse Flash lo descubrirás más adelante, y sobre el harem pues no tenemos planeado que sea masiveharem pero serán varias del universo Naruto y algunas de DC ¿Cuales? lo descubrirás en breve.

CCSakuraforever: Gracias nos alegra que te guste.

Zafir09: Gracias amigo, y sí haha los pdres de Naruto esta vez no lo abandonaron por ser hipócritas... pero eso no evitó que lo hicieran por idiotas haha,ya verás lo que tenemos planeado para ellos.

Guest 1: Gracias por tus sugerencias amigo de echo hay varias que lucen muy interesantes.

Guest 2: Gracias nos alegra que te guste, aquí tienes un nuevo cap.

Guest 3: Pues no queremos hacer el harem muy grande, así que no todas estarán.

Oniele: Haha gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad al fic, aquí está el nuevo cap.

Mr. 666: Sorry but We are not good with the English.

Saigo Linnear: Eso lo descubrirás más adelante amigo.

Bueno esos serían todos, ahora sí ¡Que empiece el capítulo! - Anunció feliz la pelirroja mientras se seguían oyendo los lastimeros lamentos del Psicópata.

* * *

Capítulo 3 "El cuento que se contara, comienza asi"

Desde la distancia la familia del "Difunto" Yodaime caminaba lentamente, aunque no lo querían estaban asustados por como reaccionaria la gente cuando se enteraran, sobretodo como reaccionaria Naruto, pero algo estaban seguros, sabrían que estaría muy feliz de ver que su familia estaba bien y sobretodo que ahora tenía hermanos y hermanas.

Oka-san puedo hacerte una pregunta —dijo la rubia menor—

Adelante hija —respondió la pelirroja con un bebé de cabello rojo en brazos—

¿Cómo es Konoha? por todo lo que tú y otou-san dicen es un bonito lugar —pregunto—

Olvídate de eso Ayumi, ojalá en ese lugar existan ninjas fuertes —decía ahora el chico de cabello rubio—

Bueno hijo en esa aldea se formaron los tres legendarios Sannin, y tu madre y yo entrenamos ahí —respondió Minato— además a estas alturas tu hermano ya debe de haberse convertido en Chūnin.

Todavía no entiendo porque no trajeron a Naruto-nii con ustedes —decía el chico de pelo negro—

Seguramente por ser un debilucho, yo creo que aún sigue siendo genin —contesto algo arrogante el rubio—

Claro que no Menma-baka, otou-san y oka-san tuvieron sus razones para no traerlo consigo —respondió la rubia defendiendo a su desconocido hermano—

Muy bien suficiente por ambos, discutirán eso cuando lleguemos a la aldea —decía Minato— y tu Kyo ¿no vas a decir nada?

Juzgare a Naruto-nii cuando lo vea, prácticamente es un desconocido para mí —las palabras del pelinegro tenían mucha madurez—

En eso tienes razón hijo, pero tengo la seguridad de que Jiraiya-sensei y Kakashi lo criaron como yo lo hubiera hecho —decía demasiado confiado el rubio sin saber lo equivocado que estaba—

Tengo una idea una carrera a ver quién gana —decía Menma mientras empujaba a sus hermanos—

Tramposo —decía el pelinegro—

MENMA-BAKA ME LAS PAGARAS POR ESO —dicho esto los tres preadolescentes comenzaron a correr—

Niños por favor tengan cuidado —decía Kushina con él bebé en brazos—

Kushi-chan deja de preocuparte por ellos, no les pasara nada —decía el rubio pero la mirada de angustia de la pelirroja no cedía— no son ellos los que te preocupan ¿verdad?

Durante todo este tiempo…Naruto creció sin una madre que estuviera ahí para cuidarlo, tengo miedo de como reaccionara cuando nos vea…—Kushina pudo sentir como su esposo ponía su mano en su hombro—

Yo sé que esto es duro para ambos lados, pero estoy más seguro que no le hizo falta nada de cariño, además debemos agradecer esta segunda oportunidad que nos brindaron, sin ella ni Menma ni sus hermanos existirían —respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño pelirrojo—

Tienes razón, pero aun no has respondido como es que sobreviviste al sello de la parca, Oka-san dijo que nadie estaba exento…cuando sellaste al zorro en Naruto…

Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a la aldea te contare todo, sin omitir ningún detalle por el momento alcancemos a los chicos —dijo el rubio—

Aun después de todo lo que había pasado él no podía explicarse como sobrevivo, ni siquiera porque apareció esa extraña presencia ni porque ese ser había tenido tanto interés por el rubio recién nacido—

— **Flashback—**

Minato había terminado los preparativos para sellar al biju en su hijo recién nacido, esto podrá ser muy peligroso, pero era su última oportunidad, con todo el dolor de su alma invoco al Shinigami para sellar al zorro embravecido que era detenido por su esposa cansada, ella se descuidó un segundo y el enorme demonio intento matar a Naruto, debido a que pudo deducir las acciones de los shinobis, ellos se colocaron frente al altar donde estaba el rubio, sabiendo que morirían, luego simplemente esperaron el impacto…..el cual nunca llego, tal parece que el Bijū había sido golpeado por algo con mucha fuerza que detuvo su ataque estrellándolo de espaldas contra el piso.

no sabía lo que ocurría, pero fue en buen momento, su esposa había llegado a su límite y las cadenas que lo sostenían desaparecieron.

Minato no perdió el tiempo, asi que comenzó el proceso para sellar al demonio, pero cuando el Shinigami estuvo a punto de quitarle su alma un borrón de color negro apareció frente a él golpeando al dios a gran velocidad, el rubio se quedó impactado ¿Quién o que sería tan poderoso como para derribar a una deidad?

 _ **¿Qué haces aquí? tu no perteneces a esta dimensión**_ —decía furioso el dios de la muerte a la nada—

De pronto Minato se percató de quien había sido del que hablaba. Se trataba de un ser humanoide, curiosamente con un traje de color negro que cubría su cuerpo, cuando este miro hacia su rostro no pudo evitar sentirse algo perturbado, era prácticamente el rostro de un cadáver cubierto con una máscara del mismo color que el traje, donde iban sus oídos había unas extrañas figuras que parecían ser rayos de color rojo, muy similar al emblema que portaba en su pecho.

El ser espectral no decía nada, solo se quedó observando al dios de la muerte como iba a tomar el alma de Minato, pero cuando Shinigami lo volvió a intentar aquel ser de traje oscuro lo golpeo, solo que a una velocidad que incluso Minato no pudo ver provocando que este retrocediera un par de metros mientras gruñía, desafiando al dios de la muerte.

 _ **MALDITO TE ATREVES A INTERFERIR, NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN PODEROSO SEAS, NO DEJARE QUE TE INTERPONGAS ENTRE MI ALMUERZO Y YO**_ —pero el dios de la muerte no termino de hablar porque aquella figura le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez a mayor velocidad y por consiguiente con más fuerza— _**DESGRACIADO**_

Cada vez que el dios de la muerte intentaba tomar su alma aquella criatura interfería desafiante, hasta que el dios de la muerte se hartó, fue entonces que su mirada se posó en el neonato varón que yacía en el pedestal cerca de donde fue invocado.

Sus ojos se posaron ahora en el pequeño recién nacido percatándose de algo que provoco que se formara una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro de la deidad.

 _ **Muy bien infeliz…si no tengo el alma de sujeto que me invoco…ENTONCES ME QUEDARE CON EL ALMA DE ESTE NIÑO….**_

Minato miro horrorizado como el dios de la muerte se abalanzaba sobre su hijo recién nacido, Minato no le importo que se tratara de un dios no permitiría que este le hiciera daño a su primer hijo, con gran rapidez comenzó a crear su técnica favorita en su mano esperando poder hacer retroceder al Shinigami, grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquella criatura de traje negro se colocó frente a su hijo como si lo estuviera ¿protegiendo?

 _ **MUEVETE EL ALMA DEL CHICO ME PERTENECE**_ —el Shinigami fue callado cuando aquella criatura comenzó a expulsar unos rayos de color negro y sin previo aviso golpeo a la deidad en el rostro con tanta fuerza que rompió la máscara que lo cubría— _ **INFELIZ…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**_

por increíble que pareciera esa criatura atravesó el pecho del dios de la muerte con gran facilidad, mientras el mencionado pareciera que sentía mucho dolor, Minato solo estaba a la expectativa sin interferí en esta pelea de deidades…porque era lo único que podía deducir y al parecer el sujeto de traje negro y relámpagos del mismo color recorriendo su cuerpo dominaba perfectamente al dios de la muerte.

 _ **Maldito no se cual sea tu interés por este mortal ni por este neonato, por esta vez dejare pasar esto, si lo intento con la mujer que yace en el suelo seguirás atacándome**_ —ahora su mirada se posaba en Minato— _**escúchame bien humano, aun no entiendo porque "el" te ha salvado, no me importa esperar, sea de quien sea tu alma o la del mocoso en el pedestal serán mías.**_

Dicho esto, el dios de la muerte se desvaneció siendo observado por ambos, Minato estaba a punto de ir donde la criatura yacía parada, dispuesto a agradecerle no solo por ayúdalo con el sellado del Kyūbi sino también por protegerlo y a su hijo de las garras del Shinigami.

El problema fue que aquella criatura se movió tan rápido y tomo a Naruto entre sus brazos, mirándolo con esa expresión sin vida en su rostro, como si estuviera examinado al recién nacido.

Minato al ver que esa criatura tal vez los protegió solo para quedarse con el alma de Naruto no dudo ni un segundo en tratar de atravesarlo con un kunai, pero cuando lanzo su ataque este atravesó a la criatura como si no estuviera ahí, nuevamente se lanzó al ataque teniendo el mismo resultado no importaba con que lo golpeara, incluso utilizo su Rasengan obteniendo el mismo resultado.

DEJALO —decía furioso Minato, hasta que vio algo que lo dejo aún más sorprendido—

Aquella criatura comenzó a envolverse en esa extraña electricidad que no era chakra y esta misma envolvía al bebé rubio, tornándose naranja al entrar en contacto con el pequeño rubio, cuando termino simplemente dejo al niño en el mismo pedestal donde lo encontró y un segundo después se paró frente a Minato quien no quería admitirlo estaba algo asustado por como él lo miraba, o más bien porque no lo miraba debido a la ausencia de ojos en su rostro.

Aquel ser rugió algo amenazante asustando al Yodaime, pero solo basto un milisegundo para que se diera la vuelta y se alejara tan rápido que desapareció sin dejar rastro, olvidándose de la impresión fue primero a verificar el estado de su hijo, quien al parecer no tenía ningún daño significativo, fuera lo que fuera esa extraña electricidad que lo rodeo no le afecto.

Su esposa solo estaba inconsciente por el sobresfuerzo de la lucha, pero aún estaba viva, sabía que lo darían por muerto y a su esposa también, debido a esto pensó en iniciar una nueva vida, dentro de la aldea había algunas raíces que estaban podridas, y quería alejarse lo más que pudiera, pero la otra cuestión era su hijo, ahora transformado en jinchuriki sería un blanco fácil para otras naciones que lo quisieran como su nueva "arma"

Con todo el dolor de su corazón Minato comenzó un ritual para crear dos clones de sangre, los cuales imitarían el cadáver de su esposa y de él, sabía que ahora Naruto estaría en buenas manos, pues Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade lo cuidarían mientras él se recuperaba y cuidaba a su esposa.

— **FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

Minato…Minato…tierra a Minato responde —el rubio estaba tan perdido en aquel recuerdo que apenas se había percatado de que su esposa—

Que —el rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando volteo la cara para mirar a la pelirroja que lo veía con algo de duda—

Te estaba diciendo que ya vamos a llegar a la aldea, —respondió la pelirroja— ¿que estabas pensando?

Nada…no es nada...Bien no esperaba un desfile ni nada por el estilo pero que bueno es volver a nuestro hogar —contesto el rubio—

Creo que tienes razón Minato, además ya estoy impaciente por ver a mi hijo, estoy segura que ya es un Chūnin o posiblemente un Jōnin, —decía la pelirroja mientras aun traía al bebe pelirrojo en sus brazos— oíste Makoto, vas a conocer a tu hermano mayor…

Mientras ambos estaban especulando acerca de cómo sería Naruto sin saber la enorme y desagradable sorpresa que recibirían a una distancia considerable de el país de fuego, Naruto se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad con la pelirroja aun en brazos, quien no parecía despertar del Genjutsu del Uchiha traidor, rápidamente se detuvo cerca de un claro donde había un pequeño lago, ahí descansaría y no tendría que preocuparse por los Anbus NE de Danzō quienes perderían el tiempo buscándolo en los alrededores del país de fuego.

Fiuuu bien creo que estoy lo suficientemente lejos para que Itachi no me pueda seguir, solo espero no encontrarme con un miembro de payatsuki —decía el rubio de mejillas marcadas— tayuyá oye tayuyá despierta….

La pelirroja simplemente gimoteo como si estuviera dormida sacándole un gotón al rubio en la nuca ¿acaso ya había escapado del Genjutsu y solo estaba durmiendo?

Mujeres jamás las entenderé —suspiro el rubio—

 **(No somos tan complicadas, lo que pasa es que ustedes son unos idiotas)** —decía aquella voz en su cabeza—

Dejemos esa discusión para más tarde —contesto Naruto— bien ahora creo que tal vez entrene un poco no tengo otra cosa más que hacer….

 **(Espera ya sé que puedes hacer, primero trataremos de averiguar más acerca de este poder que corre por tu interior)** —hablo la kitsune— ( **siéntate en la orilla del lago…)**

Pero porque….

 **(Solo hazlo no me repliques recuerda que soy mayor que tú la de la experiencia soy yo)** —respondió con algo de arrogancia—

Asi que tú eres viej…

 **(Tu terminas esa frase y te corto el pe…mejor te corto las piernas sino como tendríamos crías)** —decía la kitsune sin percatarse de las palabras—

¿QUEEEEEEEE? —Naruto por alguna razón llevo sus manos a su entrepierna pues tuvo una ligera idea de su castigo, pero el sonrojo en su rostro fue causado cuando ella termino su frase—

Fue entonces que Kurumi se percató de lo que había dicho provocando que su rostro adquiriera un color tan rojo que no se podía distinguir donde terminaba su pelo y donde iniciaba su rostro.

Naruto no quiso meterse más en ese asunto asi que solo se movió cerca del lago donde se sentó en posición de loto como le decía la demonio, aunque esta le hablaba con nerviosismo el cual fue disminuyendo con el tiempo, el rubio ahora estaba tratando de meditar, buscando en su interior las respuestas de aquella energía que le permitía correr a gran velocidad, su mente comenzó a ponerse en blanco, estaba tan concentrado meditando que no se percató cuando la pelirroja despertó de esa siesta.

Tayuyá trataba de recordar que había pasado, hasta que su mente vino el recuerdo de haberse encontrado con el Uchiha traidor, como trataron de hacerle frente y ella cayó en un Genjutsu, pronto su mirada se posó en el rubio quien estaba sentado en la orilla del lago.

Mierda ese estúpido Uchiha…oye Naruto ¿dónde estamos? … ¿Naruto? …sabes que no es buena idea ignorarme… ¿ME ESTAS OYENDO INUTIL? —Tayuya molesta por como el rubio la ignoraba decidió acercarse, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio una especie de electricidad naranja recorrer su cuerpo— ¡pero que mierda! …

El cuerpo de Naruto parecía expulsar electricidad, pero esta no parecía chakra más bien solo era electricidad, Tayuya intento sacar al rubio de su trance, pero al momento de tocarlo recibió una descarga eléctrica leve que provoco que retirara su mano rápidamente.

En la mente del rubio trataba de comprender que era esta sensación en su cuerpo, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pelirroja que yacía en su interior.

 **Como lo sospechaba, sea lo que sea esta energía no es chakra más bien parece ser una energía extra dimensional** —contesto la kitsune—

¿disculpa? ¿extra dimensional? —pregunto el rubio—

 **Veras los humanos aprendieron a manipular el chakra debido a que esta energía es la combinación de la energía física y la energía espiritual, la evolución también les facilito su manipulación al darles un sistema para poder expulsar ese poder** —decía —

La red de chakra y los Tenketsu—exclamo el rubio—

 **Exacto, pero a pesar de eso como su cuerpo se adaptó demasiado a este, si otra energía extraña entrara a su cuerpo, la interacción de ambas terminaría matándolos al instante** —exclamo la pelirroja—

Si eso es verdad ¿porque aún sigo vivo? —pregunto el rubio—

 **Tengo una teoría, tu clan es conocido ampliamente por tres cosas, la primera es que son parientes muy lejanos del clan Senju….**

Significa que baa-chan y yo ¿somos familiares? —pregunto sorprendió ante esa revelación—

 **sí, pero lo más relevante de esto…ustedes son expertos en el Fūinjutsu, y son muy buenos por más que odie admitirlo…la prueba está en el sello que me aprisiona, fue creado por Mito Uzumaki para encerrarme luego de que ese bastardo de Madara me usara como un perro de ataque….**

Un segundo ¿Mito Uzumaki? ¿No era la esposa de Hashirama Senju? quien es abuelo de Tsunade-baa-chan….

 **También ella fue tu tía-abuela** —esta revelación dejo perplejo al rubio— **sé que tienes preguntas, pero te las responderé luego…por último y no menos importante tu clan posee unas reservas de chakra enormes, lo cual les confiere una enorme resistencia física, de otro modo no te hubieras convertido en mi jinchuriki…**

¿Qué tengo de especial como para que ese bastardo del Yodaime me eligiera como tu nuevo jinchuriki? —pregunto con cierto veneno en su voz—

 **Fácil solo un Uzumaki puede soportar mi chakra por esto tu "mami" y Mito también lo fueron, mi teoría es que debido a esta resistencia natural que tu posees ambas energías pueden interaccionar contigo sin matarte…por el momento...**

Un segundo ¿Cómo que por el momento? —la respuesta de la kitsune solo genero más dudas en el rubio—

 **Recuerda que tu red de chakra está muy dañada, debido a tu estúpida idea de liberar mi poder, esa energía es más dominante en ti, pero cuando esta se repare comenzar una competencia para ser la energía dominante en tu cuerpo y puede que seas un Uzumaki, pero hasta tu clan tiene límites…**

Si lo que Kurumi decía era verdad, Naruto podría morir…pero el rubio ha desafiado a la muerte tantas veces que estaba decidido a mantener su record, no importaba que era lo que hiciera aprendería como controlar esa extraña "fuerza"

 **Parece que la pelirroja ya despertó, será mejor que vuelvas al exterior** —dijo la bella demonio—

Está bien pero aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte…no creas que te has escapado —dicho esto el rubio decidió prestar atención en el exterior donde Tayuya trataba de que el rubio saliera del trance—

Naruto…hasta que por fin reaccionas, casi estuve a punto de tirarte al rio —decía la pelirroja— que hacías ni siquiera reaccionaste cuando te grité...

Estaba meditando, pensando en este poder que tengo, tratando de averiguar en mi memoria si algo de lo que eh leído se relaciona con esto —respondió el rubio—

¿Tuviste suerte? —pregunto—

Por desgracia no, al parecer desconozco que demonios es esta extraña energía…

Pues a mí me parece electricidad almacenada en tu cuerpo, mientras meditabas parecía que expulsabas rayos por todo tu cuerpo incluso cuando te toque sentí una corriente eléctrica, no muy fuerte pero que si dolió

¿Cómo electricidad? ¿segura que no era chakra tipo Raiton? —pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta—

Tus reservas están tan bajas que me sorprende que aun sigas con vida, aunque no soy ninja sensor tengo el concepto bien definido, me permite darme cuenta del chakra que alguien posee —explico la pelirroja— era una gran cantidad de electricidad, ni con tus pocas reservas de chakra y el sello que vi en tu brazo podrías generar tanto como para combinarlo con un elemento….

Seguiré investigando después, por ahora veré en donde estamos —Naruto se levantó y camino cerca del claro donde el sol lo iluminaba—

Sorprendentemente el rubio solo miro al sol, después saco el mapa que traía, un reloj algo curioso pues se trataba de un reloj de bolsillo y una brújula, pareciera que el rubio estaba haciendo unos cálculos para determinar dónde estaban.

Listo al parecer, si no me equivoco estamos cerca de kusa, nos tomara media hora llegar caminando —dijo el rubio guardando todo— que…

Imposible que hallas adivinado donde estábamos, si me estas mintiendo y nos perdimos porque a ti se te ocurrió correr a ciegas te voy a dejar la voz de soprano —exclamo la pelirroja—

solo hay que caminar en esa dirección —respondió el rubio señalando un sendero— y llegaremos, créeme Oji-san me enseño esto, me sirvió muchas veces para salir del bosque de la muerte…

te dije que era buena idea que tu corrieras, si me hubieras hecho caso no nos hubiéramos encontrado con el Uchiha —decía la pelirroja—

ten en cuenta que ni siquiera sé cómo esos poderes se manifiestan….

Creo haber observado algo mientras te veía correr, la primera vez que sentiste esa energía recorrer tu cuerpo que paso —pregunto la kunoichi, este sería un buen comienzo para indagar en esta extraña habilidad de Naruto—

La primera vez que sentí este flash de energía…fue en la aldea antes de partir, un Jōnin de la hoja intento asesinarme, pero cuando percibí lo que me haría fue cuando todo a mi alrededor se movía demasiado lento —decía el rubio recordando todo lo que paso—

Entonces fue tu instinto de supervivencia, esto es interesante, sigue….

Luego de noquear al tipo entre a mi departamento rápidamente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, pero lo hacían a gran velocidad, tuve que escapar rápidamente porque habían arrojado un par de kunais con sellos explosivos, una turba furiosa estaba a la espera de que yo saliera, tres de mis compañeros de la academia me arrojaron kunais y yo los detuve en el aire….

¿Ahí comenzaste a correr? —pregunto recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del rubio— mientras escapábamos del grupo de Jōnin y el Sannin ¿Qué sentiste?

Pues…primero fue mucha ira, solo intentaban regresarme a la aldea porque no era lo que ellos creían, siendo que Kakashi casi me mata y el pervertido que se suponía era mi padrino me coloco el sello supresor —contesto con mucho enojo en su voz— per lo que más me molesto era lo que te harían a ti….

¿a mí? Pero que…

Eres la única superviviente de los tipos que intentaron ayudar al culo de pato vengador a escapar de la aldea…tal vez conmigo tendrían algo de indulgencia, pero a ti te enviarían a prisión, pero no a cualquiera, una donde desearías morir antes de entrar…no podía permitir eso…me importa un sorbete que me tachen de traidor, te dije que te cuidaría y eso hare —las palabras del rubio sorprendieron a la pelirroja si bien estaba molesta por lo que la aldea le hizo pasar y las mentiras que le dijeron al rubio—

Naruto…sabes que yo no soy débil….

Hace poco le prometí a un amigo que lo ayudaría con su causa, no pude cumplirlo y él fue asesinado, tu amiga no la pude salvar de las garras de esa maldita víbora, no voy a dejar que alguien que es especial para mi muera —decía con determinación— además te lo repetiré, aunque sea molesto para ti, yo te prometí algo y jamás me retractare de mis palabras, sin importar las consecuencias….

Tayuya estaba sorprendida con las palabras del Uzumaki no sabía si él era o muy honorable algo muy poco visto en el mundo shinobi o muy tonto, ya que siendo el hijo de alguien importante podía simplemente regresar a su aldea y lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos, pero decidió quedarse con ella.

Gracias, eres el primer chico que me dice algo asi —respondió algo sonrojada—

Naruto simplemente sonrió y asintió ante las palabras de la pelirroja, como el había predicho solo tomo media hora para llegar a kusa, debido a sus pocas reservas no tenía suficiente chakra como para realizar un Henge no Jutsu asi que prefirió esperar hasta la tarde-noche para entrar a la aldea.

Durante este tiempo trataron de evitar que algún shinobi de kusa los viera, platicando un poco hasta que llegaron a una parte donde la pelirroja tuvo algo de miedo…

Oye que es esto — _Naruto poso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja quitándole la camisa de red revelando algo que puso muy nerviosa a la pelirroja_ — ¿un sello?

No…no es nada que debas…Naruto no me veas asi —hablo la pelirroja— DIJE QUE NO ME VEAS ASI…

Que te pongas agresiva no impedirá que deje de preguntar —contesto el rubio— ¿Por qué tienes ese sello?

Por culpa de esa maldita víbora…ahora todo está muy claro, él sabe que las personas débiles quieren poder….

Tú no eres débil —decía mientras sostenía la mano de la pelirroja— eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que eh conocido…

No me refiero a fuerza física Naruto —de pronto lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos— yo te admiro mucho, a pesar de todo lo que has pasado nunca dejaste que una estúpida venganza te consumiera, yo me refiero a la fuerza de voluntad que cada uno posee…

Tayuya…que paso… ¿Por qué es culpa de Orochimaru? —pregunto algo confundido por las palabras de la kunoichi—

Durante un tiempo estuvieron platicando, esta vez la pelirroja fue quien se abrió un poco más con el rubio, contándole de su nula infancia, como tuvo que sobrevivir después de escapar del trafícate de personas y como Orochimaru le ofreció un nuevo propósito…

Naruto solo se dedicó a escuchar atentamente las palabras de Tayuya hasta que ella voluntariamente le mostro el sello que yacía en su espalda…quitándose la camisa

Ese infeliz sabía que estaba rota, sin rumbo ni un propósito, asi que me entreno y con esta porquería que me puso me dijo que tendría poder para hacer mi voluntad, que nadie se me opondría, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo…la sola idea de encontrar al bastardo de mi padre y hacerlo sufrir como yo sufrí me cegaron sin saber…—decía mientras las lágrimas fluían por su rostro— que le vendí el alma al diablo

Que paso después —pregunto el rubio con seriedad preocupando a la pelirroja—

Orochimaru cumplió lo que me prometió, no tardo en encontrarlo, pero cuando lo vi…comencé a dudar…él estaba en silla de ruedas sin un brazo y una chica más o menos de mi edad le ayudaba en todo, nunca pensé ver a ese hombre que asesinó a mi madre…convertido en la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue…pero el odio que sentía me hizo matarlo…no sin antes quitarle lo único valioso que tenía…la chica….

La asesinaste…

Frente a él le corte el cuello…espere a que ella se ahogara en su sangre, a pesar de sus suplicas…de que la dejara en paz yo simplemente no podía quitar de mi mente lo que me hizo…seguramente crees que soy un monstruo….

La pelirroja se calló cuando Naruto el abrazo de manera protectora…

Para alguien que siempre le dijeron monstruo, no voy a juzgarte por eso, estaría haciendo lo que esos imbéciles que viven en Konoha me hicieron —respondió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la pelirroja— tu pasado te atrapa e hiciste cosas malas pero el primer paso para desprenderse de ellas, es admitir nuestros errores, y eso a veces es muy difícil

Naruto —la pelirroja estaba ahora más tranquila mientras sentía como el rubio tomaba su mano—

Esto es un nuevo comienzo para ambos, de ahora en adelante nuestras acciones son las que dictaran nuestro porvenir —el rubio pego su frente con la de Tayuya para mirarla directamente a los ojos— de este modo yo te prometo que te quitare este sello que es un ancla que impide que tú puedas avanzar…

Ella no ese percato de lo que Naruto le dijo no era como otros ninjas, tenía honor sabía que era la misericordia, pero solo con aquellos que la merecían, más sin embargo su mirada se perdió en esos ojos azules que reflejaban una calidez incondicional.

Mientras tanto en el interior de Naruto cierta zorrita estaba observando todo esto, por un lado, le alegraba que Naruto era asi con las personas que sufrían a pesar de que él estaba destrozado por dentro, por otro sabía que el rubio haría lo imposible para cumplir su promesa, pero lo más destacado…celos de como Naruto la trataba, aunque por el momento no podía quejarse…

ambos disfrutaban este cálido momento, no se percataron de que ya había anochecido, cuando se dieron cuenta decidieron bajar de la rama del árbol en donde se encontraban sin darse cuenta de que sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas, fue entonces que escucharon un grito, al parecer se trataba de una chica y la voz se alejaba cada vez más.

Naruto sabía que alguien estaba en problemas asi que decidió apresurarse y correr en dirección al grito, el problema era que sus nuevas habilidades se manifestaban más desde su combate con Itachi, no se dio cuenta de que había dejado muy atrás a la pelirroja quien estaba molesta por lo que Naruto le hizo…hasta que regreso por ella

Jejejejeje perdón Tayuya —dijo el rubio posando su mano detrás de su nuca—

En el bosque solo se escuchó el estruendo de algo siendo golpeado con mucha fuerza, asi como un montón de palabras que debido a la naturaleza de las mismas el autor no las puede escribir.

Mientras en la penumbra de la noche donde la oscuridad solo era apartada por el brillo de la luna varias siluetas se movían con rapidez, persiguiendo a alguien que llevaba mucha delantera…

QUE NO ESCAPE, ELLA ES LA CLAVE PARA QUE KUSA PUEDA CRECER —dijo uno de los sujetos con mascara Anbu—

La sombra que era perseguida fue iluminada por un momento mostrando una cabellera atípica de color rojo muy profundo, la chica traía puesto una camisa de color verde que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, un short de color negro y sandalias ninjas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

ALEJENSE DE MI —decía la chica don algunas lágrimas en sus ojos—

Aunque esto no fue suficiente por lo que ella siguió saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que uno de los Anbus logro interceptarla golpeándola en el rostro provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estridentemente al piso.

Con cuidado Kusakage-sama dijo que no la lastimemos —decía uno de los shinobis—

Lo único que importa es que no la matemos, si es verdad lo que dicen de su clan…no puedo esperar a probarla…

Oye ¿no creo que a Kusakage-sama le importe si la estrenamos?, después de todo su única tarea de ahora en adelante será eso —contesto un Anbu que la sostenía del cabello mientras tomaba su mentón— no te preocupes linda puede que al principio sea doloroso, pero después te va a encantar…

La pelirroja le escupió en la máscara mientras lo miraba con enojo, todos los presentes sabían que su capitán no era una persona que toleraba estas faltas de respeto.

Como era de esperarse el sujeto golpeo a la pelirroja tirándola al suelo, ella trataba de reincorporarse, pero el sujeto le piso la cabeza.

Muy bien pequeña perra si asi lo quieres…CHICOS ESTA NOCHE TENDRAN EL PRLACER DE DESATAR SU DESEO CARNAL CON ESTA TRAIDORA, DEJEN QUE DESBORDE SU LUJURIA….

Todos asintieron o alabaron la idea de su capitán quien estaba destrozando la camisa de la pelirroja dejando al descubierto su sostén de color blanco, ella comenzaba a patalear, pero la "tranquilizo" golpeándola una vez más en el rostro y de paso destrozar aquella prenda que era lo único que la cubría, arrojándola hacia un árbol mientras ella trataba de cubrirse.

Será mejor que te acostumbres Karin porque este será tu nuevo trabajo, como te lo dije antes te dolerá al principio, pero después de un rato te va a encantar y estarás gimiendo como perra en celo rogando por mas —todos aquellos que no traían mascara tenían una mirada lujuriosa examinando el cuerpo de la pelirroja, mientras ella estaba aterrada deseando que alguien llegara a rescatarla—

Al parecer sus deseos se hicieron realidad cuando uno de los shinobis había sido arrojado hacia un árbol, el impacto fue tan grande que lo noqueo al instante, los demás se preguntaron que había sido lo que había pasado, uno de ellos se percató de una especie de borrón color naranja segundos antes de que su compañero fuera arrojado con tanta fuerza.

Otros dos de ellos fueron tomados por sorpresa, mientras el capitán Anbu veía como dos de sus hombres habían sido arrojados de la misma manera, solo que esta vez él se había percatado de aquella estela de luz naranja, mas sin en cambio no percibió nada, el sensor de su grupo tampoco había detectado alguna presencia en los alrededores sin embargo ahí estaba la amenaza seguramente se trataba de un Genjutsu asi que trato de disiparlo.

Karin estaba callada, sea quien sea que la allá salvado de ese destino cruel debía agradecerle, aunque no debía cantar victoria si el sujeto que la salvo estaba solo, tendría que acabar con los seis shinobis que aún estaban de pie y el capitán Anbu quien sería un oponente aún más difícil.

FORMENSE —grito el capitán Anbu— quien quiera que sea es muy estúpido por atacar a un escuadrón completo, no importa de qué dirección venga lo interceptaremos.

Nuevamente ese extraño borrón apareció esta vez uno de los shinobis intento detenerlo, pero este fue más rápido desarmándolo en una milésima de segundo y golpeándolo en el rostro con tanta fuerza que lo dejo girando sobre sí mismo, cuando se detuvo cayo en el suelo fuera de combate.

Uno a uno fueron incapacitados hasta que solo quedo el capitán Anbu quien a duras penas esquivaba los ataque de lo que haya sido que dejo fuera de combate a todo su escuadrón.

MALDITO MUESTRATE —grito hacia la nada— no me importa quien seas te matare….

Si asi lo quieres —Naruto se detuvo un par de metros cerca de aquel sujeto mientras se derrapaba debido a la velocidad que iba—

Aquel sujeto se quedó con cara de no entender nada, frente a el estaba un chico que tal vez tenía la edad de Karin, mientras el estaba preguntándose como el chico rubio había podido noquear a un escuadrón. Karin por fin veía a su salvador, pero algo no cuadraba, el chico parecía de su edad, ella tenía que admitir que era un muchacho atractivo, vestido con una chamarra con capucha de color rojo, cabello rubio y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas.

Ella se percató de que sus reservas de chakra eran muy pobres, pero al mismo tiempo el chakra que tenía era muy cálido, mas sin en cambio podía percibir una extraña energía emanando por su cuerpo, no sabía que era eso, pero contrastaba perfectamente con su chakra, este era cálido y sereno, mientras que la otra energía era mucho más salvaje.

Jajajaja que buena broma chico, dile a tu capitán Anbu que salga a menos de que tenga tanto miedo que prefirió enviar a un simple genin para pelear —dijo el sujeto de mascara Anbu—

Aun no lo comprendes ¿verdad? Veo que los enmascarados son unos estúpidos —las palabras de Naruto molestaron al Anbu—

te diré algo gaki, si lo único que buscas es impresionar a una chica este es el método más estúpido que pudiste elegir —dijo mientras señalaba a Karin— ella pertenece a la aldea de la hierba, ahora debe cumplir con una tarea muy importante…

Por como la trataste no creo que sea algo que ella quiera….

Poco o nada le importa a Kusakage-sama, su palabra es nuestra voluntad, si interfieres con ella eres un enemigo de la aldea —decía mientras lentamente desenfundaba la katana que traía en su espalda— por lo consiguiente mi deber es eliminarte….

El Anbu esperaba que con estas palabras el chico se intimidara y diera la vuelta, pero Naruto camino a uno de los shinobis noqueados y tomo un ninjato que traía en su espalda dispuesto a combatir.

No sé si eres o muy valiente o muy estúpido gaki, pero si tus deseos de morir son tan grandes te los cumpliré —rápidamente el Anbu se lanzó en dirección al rubio quien tenía la espada frente a el—

el Anbu lanzo un corte en diagonal que Naruto apenas si pudo esquivar, pero este le provoco una herida en su mejilla que sostuvo con su mano.

Bien gaki ¿estás seguro que quieres seguir con esta pelea? —decía el Anbu mientras miraba a Naruto y la herida que le provoco—

Lo que vio provoco que casi se le salieran los ojos de las cuencas, la herida se cerraba a una increíble velocidad, solo fueron segundo para que el único vestigio que quedara era la sangre que aun escurría por su mejilla.

Claro que seguiré peleando —respondió desafiante el rubio— pero si fuera tú me percataría de lo que yo también te puedo hacer y la diferencia entre tú y yo es esta —hablo mientras señalaba la mejilla que sano—

El Anbu no sabía a qué se refería, pero luego de percatarse un dolor punzante en su costado derecho, lentamente paso su mano por ese lugar, sintiendo como una especie de líquido se encontraba impregnado en ese lugar, la luz de la luna ilumino su mano por un par de segundos notando el tono carmesí que este tenía, la herida era superficial, pero en se preguntaba ¿Cuándo hizo su movimiento el rubio?

Está bien lo admito gaki te subestime, pero esta vez no cometeré el mismo error —el Anbu se lanzó hacia donde estaba el rubio quien lo esperaba—

Nuevamente comenzaron a chocar espadas, esta vez sin que ninguno parecía ceder terreno, el Anbu trato de derribar al rubio con una zancada pero Naruto la esquivo saltando ya en el aire fue lo suficientemente rápido como para darle una patada en el rostro y sacarlo de balance, ahora el rubio decidió atacar con un corte descendente pero el lo bloqueo sin ningún problema mas no esperaba que Naruto le plantara un puñetazo en el estómago con mucha fuerza, el sujeto retrocedió sorprendido por el golpe porque este le dolió.

Ambos siguieron combatiendo mientras Karin no hacía más que observar asombrada como el chico rubio predecía todos los movimientos del Anbu por más rápidos que fueran, el resultaba ser aún más rápido.

YA ME HARTÉ —el capitán Anbu se separó y comenzó a trazar sellos con rapidez— ( **Katon:** **Endan - explosion** )

Una explosión de fuego salió de la boca del Anbu en dirección al rubio quien simplemente extendió los brazos hacia delante, lo que sucedió lo dejo atónito al ver como su Jutsu se deshacía por culpa de un tornado de viento….

Imposible…esto es imposible —decía mientras veía que el rubio desapareció en una explosión de velocidad…—

AAAAAAHHHHHH —el shinobi se arrodillo cuando sintió el corte de la espada en su pierna derecha— mocoso…AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Nuevamente sintió como la hoja del ninjatō se clavaba en su carne, esta vez en su hombro dejando clavada el arma, debido al dolor que sentía no se percató de que Naruto corría a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba, pero el Anbu lo esperaba.

Cuando estuvo a su alcance él pudo predecir donde el rubio se movería lanzo un coste en diagonal esperando asi terminar con él, pero este parecía que predijo su movimiento esquivándolo con gran facilidad.

Ya caí una vez en ese truco, no volverá a suceder —Naruto esta vez corrió aún más rápido alejándose listo para su golpe final—

De pronto el Anbu escucho un estruendo, luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro, Naruto lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza como para noquearlo en menos de un segundo.

Termino —Naruto se acercó a la pelirroja quitándose su chaqueta— toma ponte esto te cubrirá por el momento.

Ella estaba atónita de lo que paso, simplemente tomo la prenda de vestir, también observo como el rubio se dio la vuelta, repentinamente recordó que no traía nada que cubriera su torso, pero esto le dio una idea que haría divertirse con el chico rubio.

Bien ya estoy lista —hablo la pelirroja—

Oye te encuentras bien note las…—Naruto se dio la vuelta y quedo atónito cuando vio a la pelirroja sin nada que la cubriera, provocando que al rubio se le coloreara la cara con un tono similar al del cabello de la Uzumaki— ¡por Kami ponte la chaqueta! —Decía mientras trataba de controlar la salida de sangre de su nariz—

Que sucede rubio, ¿acaso no te gusta lo que ves? —la Uzumaki repentinamente se pegó a la espalda de Naruto mientras susurraba a su oído de manera provocativa—

Naruto hacia todo lo posible por no caer presa de las sensaciones que en este momento prevalecían en su mente, aunque ahora la pelirroja estaba frente a ella abrazando su cuello pegándose al rubio Uzumaki.

¿acaso es la primera vez que vez a una chica desnuda? —pregunto aun con ese tono tan insinuante—

Eh…yo… ¡por amor a Kami cúbrete! —dijo el rubio tratando de separarse de ella—

No quiero ¿acaso tienes algo que objetarme? —pregunto presionando su cuerpo contra el del rubio—

Naruto estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso debido a que empezaría a perder sangre en grandes cantidades, el problema era que de la rama de un árbol una muy enojada Tayuya descendió al ver como la pelirroja coqueteaba con el rubio, el problema fue que Naruto se llevó el castigo, lo único que se escuchó en el bosque fue el estruendo de alguien siendo golpeado con mucha fuerza.

Tienes la mano pesada Tayuya —dijo el rubio quien traía un enorme moretón es su ojo—

Eso es porque eres un pervertido y date de suerte que estaba de buen humor —contesto mientras cruzaba los brazos—

Pero fue ella quien estaba….

A callar pervertido —respondió de manera intimidante— tu…aléjate de Naruto tomate pervertido…

¿Que no te mordiste la legua rarita teñida? —pregunto molesta Karin— al menos mi cabello es natural

Mi cabello también es natural —respondió desafiante— nada de lo que tú tienes puede serlo…mucho menos esas cosas que tienes ahí…

¿Hablas de estas bellezas? —pregunto Karin mientras jugaba con sus pechos— claro que son reales, el chico rubio puede corroborarlo….

Mientras ambas seguían discutiendo y Naruto teniendo que aguantar los celos posesivos de Tayuya y las insinuaciones de la chica pelirroja hasta que encontraron un lago el lugar donde se lavaría el rostro y se calmaría luego de sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Diablos que noche tan tranquila —decía la pelirroja de lentes—

A todo esto, ¿porque te perseguían? —pregunto mientras veía como el rubio se lavaba el rostro—

Pues descubrieron un secreto que oka-san trato de ocultar…pero con su muerte todo salió a la luz —contesto deprimida—

Y cuál es ese gran secreto….

Pues ya que me rescataron y mi salvador tiene que saber el nombre de su futura esposa —estas palabras llamaron la atención del rubio y molestaron a Tayuya— mi nombre es Karin…Karin Uzumaki….

Espera ¿dijiste Uzumaki? —pregunto el rubio quien al parecer ya se había calmado y el moretón en su ojo había desaparecido por completo cosa que Tayuya noto—

Si soy orgullosamente miembro de un clan que fue casi exterminado en la tercer guerra ninja, mi madre fue una de las pocas sobrevivientes que escapo de Uzu ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Karin miraba al rubio solo que ya no tenía el moretón— un segundo como es que ya no….

Porque mi nombre es Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki….

La pelirroja estaba algo sorprendida con esta revelación, pero sus habilidades de sensor, aunque no estaban desarrolladas podía sentir el poco chakra que poseía…

Eso es mentira, tu no posees las reservas de chakra que yo tengo, además eres rubio…el clan Uzumaki tiene la característica de que todos tenemos el cabello rojo —contesto molesta ante la declaración de Naruto— como te atreves a jugar….

Soy un Uzumaki, por parte de mi "madre", aunque herede el cabello del estúpido bastardo de mi "padre" —a él le costó mucho trabajo decir esas palabras, ambas lo notaron, aunque Tayuya sabia la razón— además mi tía-abuela también era una Uzumaki, su nombre era Mito Uzumaki...

mi… ¡Mito Uzumaki!, hablas de una de las mujeres más poderosas del clan, primera jinchuriki del temible demonio Kyūbi…

no te atrevas a decirle asi —el rubio reacciono con violencia ante eso último que dijo Karin provocando que se asustara— tu no lo conoces…no tienes el derecho de juzgar algo por meras suposiciones de la gente…

¿tu como sabes de tan peligroso demonio? —pregunto curiosa la chica de lentes—

porque…porque yo fui su tercer jinchuriki, mi "madre" fue la segunda y Mito-baa-chan fue la primera…una mejor pregunta sería ¿tu como sabes sobre eso?, se supone que estos son secretos de la aldea de la hoja…

Karin estaba atónita, pero algo en su mente sonó cuando Naruto dijo "fui su tercer jinchuriki" lentamente comenzó a acercarse al rubio, parándose frente a el derribándolo con un movimiento sorpresa que ni siquiera Naruto vio, Tayuya estaba al tanto de los movimientos de la Uzumaki, pero esto no parecían ser violentos, claro la derribada fue algo brusca.

Ahora Karin estaba sentada encima de Naruto quien solo se preguntaba que tramaba la pelirroja, con calma llevo sus manos a la parte inferior de la camisa del rubio, y comenzó a subirla, su rostro se tornó completamente rojo cuando vio el abdomen del chico, cada musculo marcado perfectamente, asi como un sello que parecía estaba roto, aunque cuando poso su mano en el abdomen del chico, ella no aguanto más.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH —de pronto ella tuvo una enorme hemorragia nasal que la lanzo hacia un árbol— ¡DONDE ESTUVISTE TODA MI VIDA PAPACITO!

Que …oye ¿estás bien?, te está saliendo mucha sangre —decía Naruto más preocupado por la pelirroja, incluso podía decir que sus ojos tomaron forma de ¿corazón? — oye, Karin ya me está preocupando…Tayuya no crees que deberíamos llevarla… ¿Tayuya?

Para sorpresa del rubio, ella también tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro y un hilo de baba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, tal vez no era la primera vez que veía al rubio sin camisa, pero ella estaba más concentrada en ver sus cicatrices que no se percató de los detalles.

Un minuto que es tan importante que… ¿DESDE CUÁNDO TENGO ESTE ABDOMEN? —Naruto quería saber que había pasado como para que ambas chicas estuvieran en ese estado, asi que miro su reflejo en el lago con su camisa levantada— (oye Kurumi…Kurumi ¿tú sabes que me paso? ¿Kurumi? holaaaa)

Lo que Naruto desconocía es que ella había sido noqueada por una enorme hemorragia nasal marca Acme y una sonrisa marca Jiraiya en su rostro

Restándole importancia, el rubio descubrirá como fue que su cuerpo sufrió este cambio, fue entonces que Naruto escucho los pasos de varios ninjas que estaban seguramente buscándolos cuando el escuadrón de shinobis de la hierba no regresaron, ambas chicas reaccionaron ante los sonidos de los shinobis, Karin salió de su sueño pervertido, y comenzó a temblar, sabía que es lo que le pasaría si la encontraban, del mismo modo Tayuya solo estaba algo fastidiada.

Malditos ninjas de kusa, arruinaron mi momento feliz —esta declaración de la pelirroja del sonido le genero una enorme gota en la nuca al rubio— vámonos de aquí, aunque ahora no sé cómo demonios nos llevaras…

Es sencillo solo tengo que cargar a una en mi espalda….

Un segundo ¿Cómo que nos llevaras? —pregunto la chica de lentes—

A menos que quieras quedarte aquí y te usen como máquina de hacer bebés, puedes venir con nosotros —Tayuya volteo a ver Naruto quien tenía una cara de no entenderla— que es lógico no escuchaste a esos sujetos.

Pero ¿cómo la usarían para hacer bebés? —esta pregunta ocasiono que todo a su alrededor se sumergiera en un silencio incomodo— ¿dije algo malo?

Dime que es una maldita broma —hablo Tayuya creyendo que Naruto solo bromeaba— ¿EN SERIO NO SABES CÓMO SE HACEN LOS BEBÉS?

¿No los trae la cigüeña como me dijo Oji-san? —esta respuesta provoco que ambas se cayeran de espaldas al piso— ¿fue algo que dije?

Tranquilo Naruto —hablo la pelirroja de lentes ya recuperada— yo te puedo decir de donde viene los bebés, es más si dices ser un Uzumaki ¿porque no ponemos a prueba la legendaria resistencia de nuestro clan?

Mira tomate pervertido aléjate de él, te lo advierto, y tu chico listo ¿CÓMO PUTAS NO SABES DE DONDE VIENEN LOS BEBÉS? —este grito alerto a los shinobis que los buscaban—

Demonios luego me explicas sobre esto Karin súbete a mi espalda y hagas lo que hagas sostente con fuerza —dijo el rubio escuchando como ellos se acercaban con rapidez—

Karin dejo su lado pervertido un momento y obedeció al rubio, mientras Tayuya se preguntaba que planeaba Naruto, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la cargo estilo nupcial….

Naruto ¿seguro que podrás correr con el peso extra? —pregunto burlona Tayuya mientras veía a la pelirroja en la espalda del rubio—

No estamos para bromas, (solo espero que funcione) —los pensamientos del rubio estaban enfocados en sacarlas de aquel lugar—

Solo basto un instante para que un Anbu de kusa los viera, cuando intento frenarlos, observo con los ojos muy abiertos como el rubio desaparecía en una especie de luz naranja, preguntándose si se trataba de algún tipo de Jutsu.

El rubio comenzó a correr con rapidez, tanto fue su afán de abandonar los alrededores de kusa que no se percató cuando comenzó a correr en la superficie de un lago cercano, dejando impresionada a Karin por el hecho de que sea lo que sea que Naruto usaba, no se trataba de chakra, más sin en cambio el rubio corría a más rápido que cualquier capitán Anbu, ni siquiera pudo sentir cuando Naruto envió chakra a sus pies para correr sobre el agua.

Se lo que te preguntas, pero debido a la velocidad que llevo puedo correr sobre el agua sin necesidad de chakra —pareciera como si Naruto pudiera leer sus pensamientos— ya que no pudimos recoger provisiones esta vez correré hacia Taki, ahí nos reabasteceremos, además es tarde, necesito descansar y comer algo.

A Tayuya se le fue el color del rostro cuando Naruto dijo comer, recordando el grotesco concurso el cual gano solo por su enorme apetito, pero cuando llegaran a un restaurante lo más probable seria que o lo dejaba en quiebra o terminarían gastando todo el dinero que ambos tenían.

Normalmente un viaje de esta distancia tomaría alrededor de dos días, pero a la velocidad que Naruto corría, solo tomo 5 minutos para que salieran del país de la hierba y llegaran al país de la cascada, con gran rapidez ahora Naruto se encontraba en la entrada de Takigakure no Sato.

Guau ¿cómo demonios salimos tan rápido de los dominios de kusa? —pregunto Karin descendiendo de la espalda de Naruto—

Pues ya tenía la ruta trazada desde hace un par de horas, asi que solo tome un par de atajos para llegar sin que los Anbus de esta aldea nos pudieran interceptar —contesto el rubio bajando a Tayuya— que les parece si ustedes van a comprar la ropa que Karin necesita —recordando que Naruto le ofreció su chaqueta para cubrirse— mientras yo voy a comer algo.

Queeee ¿yo? ¿ir con la marimacha? eso ni de broma —exclamo la pelirroja molestando a Tayuya—

¿Cómo me dijiste tomate cuatro ojos? —ambas chicas estaban a punto de enfrascarse en una pelea hasta que Naruto intervino—

Ya basta, Karin Tayuya, —dijo el rubio calmando a ambas féminas— solo consíguele la ropa a Karin por favor…ahora los tres estamos en esto, necesitamos llevarnos bien

Naruto se alejó de las chicas, aunque aún no se soportaban en algo tenía razón, los tres estaban por su cuenta, Karin ahora sería tratada como traidora en su aldea, pero no la colocarían en el libro bingo al tratarse de un miembro de un clan tan prestigioso como lo era el clan Uzumaki.

solo tardo un par de minutos en encontrar un restaurante, no tenían ramen, pero estaba tan hambriento que no le importo, lo que todos estaban sorprendidos era como Naruto devoraba plato tras plato, a este paso dejaría en quiebra al restaurante, asi que la dueña hizo lo que siempre hacia, le encantaba cuando un joven con apetito venía a comer a su restaurante porque le fascinaba cocinar.

termino ingiriendo cerca de 250 diferentes platillos, mas sorpresa fue que pago todo, significaba que el rubio era un tipo adinerado, llamando la atención de un sujeto de su misma edad quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos y sonreía de manera siniestra.

Cuando el rubio salió, fue el azabache que lo siguió con intenciones hostiles, Naruto paso por un callejón oscuro sintió como alguien lo tomaba por la espalda y ponía una especie de objeto punzocortante en su cuello.

Ni se te ocurra hacer algún ruido —dijo el pelinegro mientras arrastraba al rubio al callejón y lo azotaba en la pared— muy bien niñita dame todo tu dinero…

¿que? Espera un segundo ¿estas intentando asaltarme? —pregunto el rubio—

¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando? El dinero ahora —decía mientras sostenía el cuchillo—

O esto es asombroso tienes que estar bromeando, ¿es por lo que pague verdad? —el rubio parecía burlarse de su atacante— mira esto es una locura, literalmente hay cientos de personas y de las victimas que pudiste elegir ¿me elegiste a mí? Jajajajaja

¿Acaso se te zafo un tornillo? el dinero, ahora —el sujeto agito el cuchillo y se lo acerco al rubio al cuello—

Mira vas a arrepentirte mucho, porque si se pudieran hacer Jutsus con la mala suerte, tu literalmente podrías convertirte en el siguiente Rikudō sennin —el azabache sabía que el rubio se burlaba descaradamente asi que decidió cambiar de táctica intimidatoria—

Ya me harté estúpido, tienes exactamente tres segundos para entregarme todo lo que traigas o voy a abrirte el pecho —dijo mientras apuntaba al pecho del rubio— uno…dos….

Pero no pudo llegar al número tres porque Naruto desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, un milisegundo después el azabache se encontraba colgado de su ropa interior en un árbol, la cual era sostenida por el cuchillo que uso para amenazar al rubio quien solo se limpiaba las manos y observaba su obra de arte.

Te dije que te arrepentirías, no es buena idea amenazar a un shinobi —Naruto sabía que el revelar esta información le traería un par de problemas, pero cualquier shinobi o Anbu de Konoha tardaría semanas de enterarse de lo que le sucedió al chico—

El rubio se alejó del lugar mientras el azabache lanzaba maldiciones, no tan fuertes como las de su amiga ojicafe.

Naruto de pronto fue alertado cuando un tumulto de gente comenzó a reunirse cerca de un enorme árbol, que no era tan grande como el que escondía a la aldea, lentamente se acercó a la turba, pero al escuchar " **maten al demonio** " se quedó paralizado, recordando esas palabras el día de su cumpleaños, mismo día que la gente realizaba la " **cacería del zorro** "

Cuando salió de sus recuerdos se acercó más rápido a ver qué era lo que pasaba, frente a él. una escena de la cual era el protagonista ocurría, solo que ahora se trataba de una chica de piel morena, cabello color verde, dos sujetos la sostenían de los brazos mientras la chica al parecer estaba herida, con un moretón en el ojo y su labio sangrando.

Esta noche nos desharemos por fin del demonio que ha sido el causante de nuestras desgracias —decía un sujeto con un hierro caliente en su mano mientras la gente lo ovacionaba— sosténgala a la maldita, es hora de marcarla como lo que es…una abominación.

Ella parecía asustada y trataba por muchos medios de zafarse de sus captores, pero aquel sujeto simplemente le planto una patada en el estómago para calmarla, el golpe fue tan fuerte que logro que ella escupiera algo de sangre, el sujeto tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, lentamente fue acercando el hierro al abdomen de la chica quien cerró los ojos esperando que su paliza mensual terminara, pero sorprendentemente el dolor de su piel al quemarse no llego lo que paso después dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH —el sujeto que sostenía el hierro caliente ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo revolcándose de dolor ¿la razón? Parece que alguien había usado el mismo hierro caliente para dejarle una quemadura en el rostro—

Mientras todos se percataban de lo que sucedió, varios vieron como un chico rubio sostenía el hierro que tenía aquel sujeto que aún no terminaba de gritar por el dolor que sentía.

Te mereces eso y más estúpido —dijo de manera seria—

Mocoso no te metas en esto, ese demonio tiene que pagar por todas las cosas que han pasado en nuestra aldea —hablo una mujer de la multitud—

Veo que la estupidez colectiva no es propia de las grandes naciones —contesto el rubio caminando lentamente hacia ambos sujetos que aun sostenían a la chica— ustedes…Suéltenla…

¿Quién te crees mocoso?, no interrumpas esto si no quieres terminar como esta cosa…

No lo voy a repetir otra vez —contesto el rubio aún más molesto— suéltenla o voy a obligarlos…y créanme no les va a gustar

Puede que Naruto no se daba cuenta, pero estaba expulsando un aura de muerte muy intimidante que fue captada por todos a su alrededor, y aunque no lo admitieran estaban intimidados sus palabras.

No haremos caso a las exigencias de un estúpido ni…—el sujeto no pudo terminar cuando Naruto le clavo un puñetazo en el estómago—

Te lo advertí —nuevamente repitió su movimiento con el otro sujeto que estaba aún más nervioso y por inercia soltó a la peliverde—

Naruto tomo a la chica en brazos y miro a todo con desprecio, luego de eso el rubio desapareció en un destello de electricidad, lo que todos creían era que Naruto unos una especie de Jutsu.

En un lugar muy apartado de las personas, el Uzumaki comenzó a revisar a la chica, estaba muy golpeada, como si esto fuera lo más común para ella, pero estaba entera.

Estúpidos —murmuro— ¿Por qué te golpearon?

La chica no parecía responder, tal vez seguía inconsciente, por el dolor de sus heridas

 **(Naruto creo saber porque le paso esto)** —decía la voz en el interior de la cabeza del rubio— ( **¿Cómo estas nii-san? Veo que a tu contenedor no la tratan tan bien…** )

Naruto capto lo que quería decir, con esto pudo deducir que la chica inconsciente se trataba de una jinchuriki, algo asi debió de sospechar por cómo la gente gritaba cosas similares a cuando viva en Konoha.

La peliverde comenzó a despertar, sabía que mañana todo le dolería, pero no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, por desgracia. Fue entonces que se percató de la silueta de un chico que era cubierta por la sombra que se formaba por el brillo de la luna.

Ella comenzó a levantarse, pero al momento de que lo intento un enorme dolor en su abdomen la derribo, de no ser por el chico que la sostuvo de caer.

¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto el ahora identificado rubio—

¡Suéltame! —respondió de manera agresiva la chica—

Oye ¿asi me agradeces luego de salvarte? …

Acabas de hacer la más grande estupidez de todas —respondió Fū— no…no quiero que más gente muera por mi culpa…

Oye ¿qué estás diciendo? —estas palabras generaron aún más dudas en la cabeza del rubio—

Si te ven junto a mi entonces ellos…ellos —no pudo terminar de hablar porque comenzó a derramar lágrimas—

Naruto veía a la chica, por alguna razón sabía lo que pasaba, hubo un tiempo en la aldea en que si alguien le ayudaba terminaba en la morgue por órdenes de Danzō asi nadie se acercaría al rubio por temor a morir, aumentando más el odio hacia Naruto porque creían que el los mataba.

Fū estaba derramando lagrimas por condenar al rubio, pero este en vez de irse o golpearla como todos lo hacían se acercó a ella y la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla.

tranquila, si yo te ayude es porque entiendo lo que te pasa —dijo el rubio— ahora veo que el número siete no es un numero de buena suerte…

La peliverde estaba algo nerviosa cuando Naruto dijo esas palabras.

Sorprendida, no deberías, no encuentro otra razón por la cual quisieran matarte —dijo el rubio— además se lo que se siente.

¿Tu comprendes lo que pasa? ¿cómo estas tan seguro de eso? —pregunto molesta, pero sin despegarse del abrazo del rubio—

Porque al igual que tú, yo fui elegido para portar una carga sin que pudiera expresar mi opinión sobre si quería o no ser un jinchuriki —cuando Naruto dijo la palabra jinchuriki ella se separó rápidamente y se quedó mirándolo— mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki del Kyūbi no Yōko.

 **(Onii-san, ¿eres tú?)** —de pronto una voz resonó en la cabeza de la peliverde e increíblemente en la cabeza de Naruto— ( **asi que por fin nos vemos nii-san)**

 **(Deja de actuar nii-san, Naruto ya lo sabe)** —respondió otra voz en la cabeza de Fū quien miro al rubio con algo de duda— **(al** **parecer nuestros jinchurikis tienen la misma suerte en todos lados)**

 **(Los humanos son la raza más estúpida que jamás haya visto, juzgan y odian lo desconocido, o actúan con violencia, no sé cuál es la más abominable)** —contesto el biju— ( **te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi niña, no soportaba verla impotente como siempre la masacraban sin que pudiera hacer nada, todo por el estúpido sello que le pusieron)**

Claro que siempre ayudaría a alguien, sobre todo si se trata de uno de mis hermanos jinchuriki —respondió el rubio—

Es increíble, jamás había conocido a alguien como yo —Fū parecía tener más confianza en el rubio— pues ya que tú te presentaste creo que sería descortés que yo no lo hiciera, mi nombre es Fū.

Bien creo que dejaremos la plática para después —contesto el rubio escuchando a la turba acercarse— hora de irnos

Antes de que ella dijera algo Naruto la cargo estilo nupcial y comenzó a correr, ella se asustó un poco ante la velocidad a la cual iba el rubio.

Será mejor que te acostumbres, asi podremos salir de la aldea sin que nos puedan ver —Contesto el rubio— Solo tengo que ir por mis amigas y nos iremos…..

¿Irnos? — Fū sabía que Naruto no bromeaba debido a que sus palabras se escuchaban de lo más natural— espera que quieres decir...

No estoy loco como para dejarte en este agujero donde lo único que harán es hacerte sufrir por algo que no eres —Decía el rubio— lo sé por experiencia….

Pe…pero es que…

Creo que puedo deducir lo que tú quieres decirme, a pesar de la porquería de las personas tienes a unas cuantas que se preocupan por ti —ella estuvo impresionada por la deducción acertada— recuerda que yo también se lo que se siente dejar a alguien que quieres mucho atrás, después de que me desterraron había muy pocas personas que yo apreciaba y me apreciaban me dolió mucho dejar todo eso atrás, de hecho, aun me duele, pero la vida sigue, y prometí que los volvería a ver.

Las palabras de Naruto estaban cargadas de tristeza, se podía ver la impotencia y angustia del rubio reflejado en su rostro, asi que sabía que Naruto no bromeaba, sobretodo porque su biju le dijo que él decía toda la verdad.

Rápidamente llegaron a la puerta que daba paso a la aldea, mientras bajaba a la peliverde.

Quédate aquí, ocúltate y nos iremos en un par de minutos —dijo el rubio dispuesto a correr, pero fue detenido por la ojinaranja— ¿Qué sucede?

Antes de irnos quiero dejarle esto a un amigo, y también quiero ir a mi "casa" para recoger las pocas cosas que tengo —decía mirando al rubio— por favor…

Naruto tenía un debate interno, mientras más tiempo estuviera en la aldea más se arriesgaba a que lo capturaran o a que algo le pasara, pero por otro lado entendía perfectamente por lo que pasaba, era lo mismo que el rubio vivió cuando dejo su "aldea"

Está bien —la peliverde estaba feliz de que su nuevo amigo accedió— dime donde está tu casa y te llevare en menos de un segundo.

En las calles de la aldea solo se alcanzó a ver un destello de color naranja, Naruto decidió correr con tanta rapidez para asi evitar que alguien lo viera, aunque su aura naranja era algo que no pasaba desapercibido por la gente, rápidamente llegaron a un barrio muy pobre, un lugar donde nadie quisiera vivir, niños y niñas en situación de calle, sujetos con cara de pocos amigos y algunos incluso apestaban a alcohol, Naruto escuchaba los gritos de las personas como si ellos se pelearan constantemente.

Fu llego a su apartamento, aun el rubio estaba preguntándose cómo podían hacerle esto a una chica, tal pareciera que el biju de la peliverde tenía razón, ella no tardo mucho, ahora con un enorme rollo en su espalda se dispuso a salir, Naruto volvió a cargarla en estilo nupcial y se dispuso a correr.

En otra parte de la aldea ambas pelirrojas estaban caminando con bolsas en sus manos, Tayuya estaba fastidiada porque Karin no escogió solo una camisa, pareciera que quería traerse la tienda completa.

Yo pensé que con Naruto gastaría más, pero ¿tú no tienes tantita conciencia de que tenemos que guardar dinero? —pregunto fastidiada y molesta la ojicafe—

Tú no tienes nada de que quejarte querida, si vi como pasabas a esa sección de lencería erótica, me dices pervertida y tú eres peor —exclamo Karin—

Mientras seguían discutiendo un tumulto de gente paso frente a ellas, algunos con armas improvisadas, palos y tridentes esto genero algunas dudas en ambas pelirrojas cuando escucharon "el demonio y su amante deben estar cerca" asi que Tayuya se acercó a una señora quien traía incluso un kunai.

Disculpe señora ¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunto llamado la atención de la mujer—

Estamos buscando al demonio, cuando estuvimos a punto de ejecutarlo uno de sus esbirros apareció y se la llevo de aquí, no deben estar muy lejos, tengan cuidado chicas, esa cosa es muy peligrosa —respondió la mujer adulta—

Solo para aclarar ¿Cómo es ese demonio? —Karin sabía que ella parecía estar cegada por un odio sin fundamentos, asi que decidió intervenir—

Tiene forma de una chica de piel morena, pelo verde, ojos naranjas, con ella iba un chico rubio vestido con una camisa negra y pantalón café —la mujer fue hacia la turba para, seguir con su "cacería" —si los ven aléjense de ellos y no duden en gritar iremos hacia donde las escuchemos

s…si e..está bien muchas gracias por la recomendación —Karin y Tayuya se despidieron con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida— ¡puta madre ahora en que mierdas se metió ese estúpido rubio! —exclamo la ojicafe—

¿con ese lenguaje te diriges a todos? —pregunto Karin luego de escucharla—

mira tomate cuatro ojos no tenemos tiempo para estar discutiendo, tenemos que encontrar a ese idiota y salir de aquí tan pronto como sea posible —suspiro— lo bueno es que compre comida para un par de meses…o en el caso de Naruto para un par de días.

Mientras ambas pelirrojas buscaban al rubio cabeza hueca el se encontraba en otra parte de la aldea donde Fū le dijo que la llevara, ahí dejo una carta en una casa cerca de uno de los barrios de clase media, pero sabía que aquí vivían algunos shinobis que no dudarían en matarla, Naruto comprendió eso y fue el quien entrego la carta por debajo de la ranura de la puerta.

Nuevamente cargo a la peliverde, con todos sus asuntos resueltos sabía que ahora debía irse lejos, dejarla en un lugar a salvo y regresar por ambas pelirrojas, cuando diviso la entrada de la aldea acelero su paso, sin percatarse de que la gente le tendió una trampa, extendieron un lazo al ras de suelo, no importaba que tan veloz fuera el "esbirro del demonio" con esto lo detendrían, pero tenían que actuar con rapidez.

Naruto tropezó con el lazo lo cual provoco que cayera con mucha fuerza, la inercia de su caída no paro ahí, ambos jinchurikis rodaron varios metros mientras Naruto se estrelló en la pared con fuerza, Fū por el contrario se estrelló contra un árbol.

¿creíste que escaparías? Tu destino es morir en nuestras manos maldito demonio no te preocupes, tu esbirro también tendrá la misma suerte —dijo un sujeto con un kunai en su mano acercándose peligrosamente a ella—

Mientras Tayuya escucho el estruendo cerca y fue corriendo siendo seguida por Karin, ambas vieron como Naruto era sostenido por unos sujetos, el rubio parecía estar inconsciente, por lo que no se percataba de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Tayuya se preocupó cuando uno de esos sujetos saco un kunai acercándolo de manera peligrosa al cuello del rubio, Karin se percató de eso y quiso ayudar a Naruto, pero rápidamente la detuvo la kunoichi de oto.

Estas loca hay que ayudarlo —decía Karin—

No seas estúpida, mira cuanta gente ahí alrededor, es un ataque suicida si quieres ir, tengo un plan —contesto Tayuya mientras sacaba su flauta— tapate los oídos.

Tayuya comenzó a sonar una suave melodía que detuvo momentáneamente a la turba furiosa que intentaba linchar a ambos jinchurikis, de pronto todos se percataron como una casa estallaba en mil pedazos, un enorme viento se generó mientras veían en las alturas a un enorme escarabajo de color grisáceo y verde, cuando estuvieron a punto de correr esperando algo de ayuda de los shinobis, una enorme pata de color naranja se hizo presente haciendo temblar el piso cuando esta apareció, la gente estaba más aterrada cuando vieron un enorme zorro de color naranja ojos rojos y nueve colas ondeando al viento.

Todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor cayeron en el Genjutsu de Tayuya, usando como referencia a el Bijū que salió del cuerpo de su amigo y al Bijū del cual estaba enterada que Taki poseía entre sus filas.

¿Qué les hiciste? —pregunto Karin—

Un Genjutsu, no sé cuánto tiempo dure asi que vamos por Naruto y la otra chica —ambas comenzaron a correr sin que nadie a su alrededor se percatara de su presencia— eres un estúpido Naruto, pero no creo que el salvar gente sea algo que se te quite…

Tayuya tomo al rubio y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la aldea, Karin trataba de acercarse a Fū diciéndole que era amiga de Naruto, pero ella simplemente no parecía confiar en ella, asi que le mostro como Tayuya se llevaba al rubio, con esto ella entendió que se trataba de aquellas chicas que Naruto le había comentado, asi que decidió obedecerla, por el momento.

Ambas pelirrojas cargaban a un inconsciente Naruto, tratando de escapar de los alrededores, mientras Fū las seguía con algo de desconfianza ambas, pero el ver como estaban preocupadas por el rubio era un buen indicio de que lo conocían.

Mas sin en cambio su escape fue interrumpido cuando un grupo de shinobis de Taki las intercepto.

Miren nada más lo que nos encontramos ¿en serio crees que te dejaríamos escapar demonio? Tu eres la clave para que nuestra aldea vuelva a su antigua gloria, además, a juzgar por el cabello de esas chicas puedo deducir que se tratan de mujeres del clan Uzumaki —esta declaración provoco que ambas dejaran en el suelo al rubio que aún estaba inconsciente, cosa que noto el shinobi que encabezaba al escuadrón— pero miren nada más, parece como si fuera navidad ¿ese no es el jinchuriki que desterraron de Konoha? Si mal no recuerdo él es el contenedor del Kyūbi ¿Cuál era su nombre? Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando el rubio escucho su nombre comenzó a despertar sosteniéndose la cabeza, debido al golpe que se dio ahora percatándose de su alrededor, al ver a los shinobis con armas en sus manos el rubio reacciono a gran velocidad, dispuesto a no prolongar el combate.

A Naruto comenzó a atacar a una increíble velocidad al escuadrón quien no se esperaba esto, uno por uno fueron noqueados con tanta rapidez que nunca se dieron cuenta de que era lo que ocurría.

Naruto termino su gran hazaña, mientras aún se recuperaba del golpe y recuperaba el aliento, provocando algunas reacciones.

Tayuya estaba entre molesta y feliz de que el rubio estuviera bien, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que platicar con él.

Karin tenía sus ojos en forma de corazón al ver el despliegue de habilidad por parte del Uzumaki, cada vez estaba más convencida de que Naruto decía la verdad, solo alguien de su clan soportaría un castigo como el estrellarse contra una pared y poder luchar.

Fū estaba fascinada por las habilidades del rubio, preguntándose si el poseía alguna especie de Kekkei Genkai, aunque su Bijū tenía dudas en su cabeza, pues la energía que uso el rubio no se parecía a nada que antes hubiera visto.

Naruto tu y yo tenemos que hablar ahora —hablo la oijcafe— esto no puede seguir asi, ¿escabullirnos en las aldeas?, ¿ocultarnos? no podemos hacer esto durante toda nuestra vida….

Lo es ahora solo visitaremos las aldeas a súper velocidad, solo es cuestión de….

Ese no es el punto entiende maldición —exclamo la pelirroja— tu puedes correr a gran velocidad y después que…nosotras no podemos seguirte el paso ¿o acaso nos dejaras?

Naruto estaba analizando las palabras de su amiga, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pensando en alguna solución para esto.

Y bien ¿qué decides?…

Tayuya por favor estoy pensando —decía el rubio—

 **(creo que puedo tener la respuesta a tus problemas)** —decía la kitsune—

(te escucho)

 **(existe un lugar donde se pueden quedar, la particularidad es que el ciclope pervertido no puso tus hazañas en su informe, por lo que este sería el último lugar donde te buscarían)** —las palabras de la castaña-pelirroja resonaban en la cabeza del rubio hasta que entendió a su inquilina—

Lo tengo. hay un lugar donde podemos quedarnos —exclamo sorprendiendo a las tres chicas— esta tan aislado que la única forma de entrar es a través de un puente… sosténganse, siguiente parada Nami no Kuni.

Naruto sostuvo a Karin y Tayuya del cuello de sus camisas mientras que Fū quien aún estaba algo lastimada estaba sobre la espalda del rubio, los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de rayos que Karin miro con curiosidad, nuevamente el rubio comenzó a correr, recordando el camino que habían seguido para llegar a dicho pueblo.

Amanecía en la tranquila Nami no Kuni, el sol comenzaba a brillar, la aldea se encontraba aun herida debido a los negocios sucios de Gato, aún quedaba mucha de su maldad por limpiar, pero todos están seguros de que lo lograrían su inspiración se trataba de aquel rubio de ojos azules, quien les mostro que solo trabajando en equipo y con una gran fuerza de voluntad, podía lograrse lo imposible.

en el pueblo, una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con un conjunto rosado y un mandil se encontraba limpiando la entrada de su hogar hasta que de pronto una nube de polvo fue levantada, ella exaltada por lo sucedido tiro la escoba y grito, pero su impresión se convirtió en alegría al ver de quien se trataba.

pe…pero como ¿Naruto? ¿eres tu Naruto? —exclamo al ver al rubio genin de Konoha—

aunque debido al enorme gasto de energía que requirió llegar al pueblo, el rubio se desmayó. Fū, Karin y Tayuya se preocuparon y Tsunami también asi que le hablo a su padre y a su hijo para decirles que Naruto estaba de regreso, junto con tres chicas, pero por el momento ambos llevaban al rubio dentro de su casa para que descansara, el viaje hacia ese lugar era muy largo, seguramente le tomo al menos tres días en llegar…ignorando que el rubio tuvo que correr toda la noche para arribar a esa hora.

En la mente de Naruto él se encontraba descansando en el regazo de la castaña-pelirroja, Kurumi se dedicaba a acariciar su cabeza, mientras lo miraba con esa expresión de paz en su rostro.

 **Se ve tan lindo de esta forma** —murmuro—

Tayuya decidió explorar los alrededores, llegando a la entrada de la aldea vio el puente que cruzaron, pero nunca se percató del nombre hasta ahora …

Pero que…—Tayuya estaba impresionada cuando leyó el letrero— este idiota…tus acciones debieron significar un cambio para que le pusieran tu nombre a un puente…

Lo fuero jovencita, Naruto no solo fue parte importante para terminarlo y asi volver a comenzar —hablo el anciano mirando la salida— él nos devolvió algo que creíamos que ya no existía….

¿Que fue?…

Esperanza —respondió el anciano— en esa esperanza está la creencia fundamental en el potencial de cada persona, para ser una fuerza del bien.

Lo sé no entiendo como puede ser asi…es incluso raro considerando todo lo que ha sufrido… —de pronto fue interrumpida cuando el pequeño chico llego a donde el anciano y ella estaban parados— ¿Naruto ya despertó?

Hai Tayuya-san —respondió Inari—Naruto-nii es muy dormilón, aun después de que llegaron y ustedes se durmieron, parecía que estaba en coma...

No tienes idea de cuánta razón tienes en esto chico —dijo entre dientes—

¿disculpa? —ambos el anciano y el chico miraron con duda la la pelirroja—

Ah…qui…quiero decir que el corrió mucho anoche, para llegar hasta acá, estaba muy cansado —respondió apresuradamente sin saber que había dicho de mas—

¿corrió? Pero si el viaje desde Konoha son al menos tres días —ambos estaban ahora interrogando a una muy nerviosa pelirroja—

Ettooo…será mejor que Naruto se los cuente, no soy la persona indicada para hablar —suspiro mientras caminaba junto al anciano y el niño en dirección a su hogar—

Dentro de la casa Naruto y Fū estaban dándose un baño (baños separados no piensen mal) mientras esperaban a su amiga, Karin estaba sentada en la sala tomando una taza de té hasta que apareció la azabache con unas toallas en sus manos junto con algo de ropa.

Karin ¿podrías llevarle a Naruto esta ropa limpia por favor?

Claro Tsunami-san —exclamo mientras tomaba la ropa limpia—

La pelirroja se dirigió a la parte de arriba, donde estaba el primer baño, quería entrar a darle una "sorpresita" a su salvador asi que con cuidado abrió la puerta, lentamente se fue metiendo al cuarto que tenía mucho vapor, pero en lugar de actuar, se quedó parada mientras veía al rubio….

Cicatrices sobre cicatrices era lo que veía en todo su cuerpo, inclusive algunas hasta fatales, si el rubio resistió tales heridas, era una muestra más de que pertenecía al clan del remolino.

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba pensando en que hacer ahora, ellas estaban a salvo, pero eso no evitaría que alguien en el pueblo se enterara, o que uno de los espías de la red de espionaje del Sannin pervertido los viera e informara de su paradero….

 **(Te preocupas demasiado Naruto)** —dijo la kitsune— **(deja de llevar el peso del mundo en tus hombros…)**

Estoy preocupado no por eso, sino porque no creo ser tan fuerte como para defenderlas, tu viste lo que paso en Taki, me confié demasiado y caí en una trampa tan estúpida —exclamo el rubio— tengo que aprender más sobre mis nuevos poderes, tengo que ser cada día más fuerte…ya lo decidí, tengo que hacer este viaje solo….

 **(Sabes que esto puede afectar mucho tu relación con ellas)** —dijo— **(las rescataste y luego las abandonas…)**

No tengo opción, mientras estén junto a mí no estarán a salvo, al menos tengo que volverme más poderoso…o descubrir cómo demonios puedo aprovechar mi velocidad…como cuando tú me contaste acerca de correr sobre el agua, sé que puedo hacer más, lograr lo imposible…

 **(Siempre haces eso Naruto, eres el humano más listo o el más suertudo de todos, logras cosas que nadie se atrevería a hacer porque creen que no se puede)** —contesto la demonio— **(asi que yo te apoyare en esta decisión.)**

Gracias….

Karin se mantenía a la expectativa hasta que se percató de que Naruto salía de la ducha, con el mismo sigilo que entro ella comenzó a salir impresionada por el rubio y con una duda en su mente ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Naruto para que tuviera esas cicatrices?

Tazuna, Inari y Tayuya volvían a la casa, tsunami comenzaba a preparar la comida tarareando una canción, dándole ese toque hogareño que le trajo cierta nostalgia a la pelirroja.

qué bueno que llegan, el desayuno estará listo en un par de minutos, que bueno que me anticipe y cocine la olla extra grande —Tsunami saco una enorme olla de proporciones caricaturescas sacándoles una gota en la nuca a su padre y a su hijo—

Creo que…debería cocinar más Tsunami-san, lo más probable es que Naruto tenga mucha hambre —un escalofrió recorrió la espina de Tazuna e Inari cuando la pelirroja dijo eso—

Claro que puedo cocinar mas Tayuya, me encanta cuando un chico tiene buen estomago —decía muy contenta, algo que nadie esperaba de una mujer que vivió bajo el subyugo de Gato— por cierto ¿podrías llevarle esta ropa limpia a tu amiga? Creo que se llama Fū, está en el baño de este pasillo la segunda puerta.

Ella tomo las prendas de vestir y asintió, con rapidez llego a la puerta del baño, toco un par de veces, pero no escucho respuesta alguna, asi que decidió entrar.

Oye Fū aquí te traigo algo de ropa, Tsunami-san me dijo que…te….

La pelirroja se quedó callada cuando vio que al igual que Naruto, ella tenía muchas cicatrices en su espalda, brazos y piernas, con esto podía deducir dos cosas:

Su familia se había convertido en traidores y los ejecutaron, cuando descubrieron el parentesco decidieron desquitar su ira con ella, o al igual que Naruto ella era un jinchuriki, en este caso del biju de 7 colas que sabía de antemano Taki poseía entre sus filas.

Que —la peliverde se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de la chica pelirroja—¿Qué haces aquí?

vi…vine para dejarte algo de ropa —contesto mientras veía a la morena tratando de cubrirse— oye ambas somos chicas, no sé porque…

no es eso…es solo…que me da pena —musito sonrojada mientras trataba de alcanzar la toalla—

está bien te daré privacidad —ella dejo la ropa sobre el lavabo y se marchó— por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo sobre esas cicatrices, me intriga saber que te paso…

¿porque tanta curiosidad? —exclamo Fū—

porque se parecen mucho a las que tiene Naruto en su cuerpo —dicho esto ella salió del baño dejando impresionada a la ojinaranja por esta revelación—

el desayuno fue tranquilo, o al menos parecía tranquilo, ambos jinchurikis salían de sus respectivas duchas ya vestidos, Naruto traía una camisa de manga larga color rojo y un pantalón color negro, mientras que Fū traía una camisa color blanco y un short color café claro.

Pareciera que las palabras de Tayuya sirvieron como profecía, Naruto tenía un hambre aterradora, uno tras otro pedía más de la comida que había preparado Tsunami, lo más extraño no era ver que el rubio tenía un pozo sin fondo en lugar de estómago, sino a la velocidad que comía.

Luego de eso decido descansar más, mientras tanto la familia de Tazuna se acercaba a platicar con Naruto, preguntándole que hacía por acá ¿acaso estaba en una misión?

No en realidad, después de que los dejamos sucedieron cosas…—dijo el rubio— verán todo comenzó cuando…

Ahí fue donde procedió a contarles sobre la invasión de Konoha, la búsqueda de la Sannin rubia, el intento de deserción de sasuke, cuando cayó en coma, su destierro intento de asesinato y el descubrir sus nuevas habilidades….

Todos estaban asombrados y molestos con tan reveladora información, tanto que Inari salto de la ira que sentía contra la hoja...

Viejo tengo que hacerte una pregunta ¿crees que puedan quedarse aquí con ustedes? —dijo el rubio, pero solo Tayuya se percató cuando dijo quedarse, sin incluirse—

¿Por qué la pregunta? Claro que se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que deseen —respondió Tsunami y Tazuna asintió—

No lo que quiero decir es que si ellas se pueden quedar…necesito decirles algo, este viaje lo tengo que hacer solo…

Tayuya se levantó molesta cuando Naruto dijo esas palabras el rubio sabía de antemano lo furiosa que estaba su amiga, Kurumi se lo había advertido, aunque Karin reacciono un poco más salvaje.

Viaje ¿qué viaje?, ¿acaso piensas dejarnos? … ¿cómo te atreves?

Escúchenme, no las estoy dejando —dijo el rubio muy serio— hace poco desperté de un coma con la habilidad de correr más rápido que cualquier persona, no es una decisión fácil para mí, cada una de ustedes es muy especial, dejarlas aquí las mantendrá a salvo, mientras investigo como explotar mis poderes sin morir en el intento.

¿morir? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto la peliverde—

Dos energías no pueden ocupar un mismo cuerpo, mi chakra y esta extraña energía de velocidad están en constante guerra. si bien, debido a sucesos que salen de mi entendimiento y el hecho de mi resistencia natural me mantienen vivo —suspiro— hasta un Uzumaki tiene límites tú lo sabes bien Karin….

Tal vez sea verdad, pero ¿porque tienes que dejarnos? —esta vez Fū fue quien intercedió en la plática—

Las palabras de Tayuya aun retumban en mi mente, yo soy muy rápido, pero ustedes no pueden seguirme el paso, si algo les pasara por mi culpa…jamás me lo perdonaría —Naruto se levantó de la sala y se dirigió a la puerta— cuando escape de mi aldea, deje a muy poca gente en ese lugar, gente que quiero tanto como si fuera mi familia, si están pensando en lo que ustedes sienten, imagínense como yo me siento…no estoy pidiéndoles una opinión es mi palabra final y espero que ustedes dos la entiendan…

Espera ¿a dónde vas? —pregunto Karin aun analizando todo lo que dijo—

A hablar con Tayuya…mañana partiré…perdónenme —estas fueron las últimas palabras de Naruto antes de salir de la casa—

Fue difícil, pero ahora viene la parte imposible —Naruto comenzó a correr buscando a la pelirroja—

Tayuya tenía su rostro ensombrecido, trataba de correr en dirección al puente para huir de esa aldea, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, el rubio apareció frente a ella.

Tayuya —el rubio se acercaba a la pelirroja— tenemos que hablar….

No hay nada que tengamos que hablar —respondió con voz quebradiza— ahora veo que todos los hombres son unos estúpidos sínicos.

Escúchame…

NOOO tu maldito infeliz, ¿para me rescataste si me ibas a abandonar? Eh ¿acaso esperabas que yo corriera a tus brazos? ¿creíste que sería como esa estúpida banshee? Que correría como tu estúpida fan como ella lo hacía como el emo culo de pato —Tayuya golpeo al rubio en el rostro, pero este no hizo nada para esquivar el ataque de su amiga—

Fue entonces que ella comenzó a golpearlo, no le importaba nada solo le importaba sacar esa ira de si, fueron un par de minutos y Naruto fue derribado, su rostro presentaba grandes contusiones, la nariz le sangraba, de una cortada de su labio inferior también brotaba sangre, tenía un moretón en su ojo derecho, su ropa estaba en algunos puntos rota, pero por más que Tayuya lo golpeara el no hacía nada para detenerla.

Porque… ¿PORQUE NO TE DEFIENDES? —decía mientras seguía golpeando al rubio— DEFIENDETE MALDITA SEA…porque…porque me haces esto

Naruto seguía sin decir nada, una sensación húmeda en su mejilla lo hizo notar que la pelirroja que estaba sobre el lloraba mientras lo sujetaba de su camisa.

Naruto simplemente extendió la mano limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de su amiga, mientras le sonreía.

Jamás te lastimaría, jamás permitiría que algo te pasara —contesto mientras acariciaba su mejilla—

Porque…si no me quieres lastimar ¿porque te vas? …

Necesito conocer más sobre mis poderes, necesito ser más fuerte, pero como tú lo dijiste…no pueden seguirme el paso —decía mientras veía a la pelirroja quien aún derramaba lagrimas— para poder protegerlas…para poder protegerte…tengo que hacer este viaje…solo.

El rubio se comenzó a levantarse, pero ella aún estaba sobre él, asi que simplemente elevo su torso…besando a la pelirroja.

Tayuya fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los labios del rubio posándose sobre los suyos, quería gritarle, que se moviera, quería golpearlo por atreverse a esa osadía, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, simplemente dejo que esa sensación cálida se apoderada de sus sentidos…y le agradaba.

Ambos se mantuvieron en esa intima caricia, donde abrían sus corazones, se mostraban como realmente eran. Un chico devastado porque vivo una vida de mentiras en su aldea y ella una chica que era ruda y a veces podía decir más groserías que cualquier marinero, pero que en el fondo solo quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera sanar su roto corazón.

Los dos se separaron lentamente, aun con el sabor de sus labios, mientras ella se dejó caer en el pecho del rubio, disfrutaba como el arriesgo todo con tal de mantenerla a salvo, la hacía sentir deseada, hermosa y querida, aun con todo su entrenamiento era una mujer. por el momento ambos se quedaron recostados, las heridas de Naruto comenzaron a sanar rápidamente, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, en estos momentos solo una chica era importante para él, Tayuya también se encontraba disfrutando el calor que Naruto emanaba de su cuerpo, escuchando el latido de su corazón esperando relajarse.

¿Me prometes que volverás? —dijo la pelirroja más calmada—

Lo prometo —respondió el rubio abrazándola— una vez que regrese jamás volverás a estar sola.

Ambos disfrutaban una vez más de la calma del lugar, sin saber que la pelirroja los veía a la distancia.

(¿asi que a ti también te gusta?, eso que importa, siempre eh sido compartida con mis cosas, y cuando Naruto regrese y menos te des cuenta…nosotros 3 estaremos practicando el Icha Icha con todo y comentarios) —Karin observo todo desde una distancia considerable, ahora en su mente solo comenzaba a maquilar planes acerca de sus "encuentros" con el rubio y la pelirroja del sonido—

Ambos estaban ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, luego de un rato se levantaron, Tayuya pudo notar que las heridas que le provoco al rubio habían desaparecido.

Oye sobre lo de ahorita, yo…es que…bueno —Naruto la silencio tomando su mentón y dándole un suave beso—

No tienes por qué disculparte…estabas molesta…

Esa no es ninguna excusa para lo que te hice…perdóname —respondió la pelirroja—

Tranquila…mejor volvamos a la casa del viejo, tengo que preparar mis cosas antes de partir —ambos comenzaron a caminar sin percatarse de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas—

Durante todo el día Naruto estuvo trazando toda su ruta, evitando los puntos clave de la aldea de la hoja, asi como evitaría los cazadores Anbu de Danzō y de la hoja, también vio algunos puntos en donde podría abastecerse.

Después de un par de horas, Naruto y Tayuya salieron a caminar, ellos no sabían realmente lo que eran, pero si esto les funcionaba porque cambiar las cosas, aunque Tayuya pronto mostro un pequeño detalle, era una chica muy posesiva, llegando incluso a golpear a Karin por simplemente acercarse al rubio, aunque la Uzumaki tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Fū por el contrario demostraba cierta admiración por el rubio, que la consideraba como una igual nunca en toda su vida se había sentido asi, mucho menos con las personas de la aldea, sin miradas de odio, sin que la golpearan cada vez que la vieran, por fin ella podía estar en paz.

Ahora ambos estaban sentados disfrutando de una orden de dangos…o para Naruto 250 ordenes.

Naruto ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —dijo la peliverde—

Naruto volteo a verla simplemente asintiendo, ya que su boca estaba llena de dangos provocándole una gota en la nuca a la jinchuriki.

¿Por qué tienes que comer tanto? Un día de estos vas a enfermarte del estómago —exclamo—

Naruto se tragó la comida y se limpió la boca, listo para contestar.

La verdad no se…solo sé que tengo mucha hambre y necesito comer hasta quedar satisfecho —contesto el rubio—

Pobre Tayuya, cuando ustedes dos se casen espero que pueda cocinar para un pozo sin fondo —exclamo de manera burlona provocando que el rubio casi se atragante con su comida— imagínate cuando tengan hijos…tendrás que enseñarle esa técnica del Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para que pueda cocinar…o tu qué crees Chōmei

¿que? ¿casarme? ¿hijos? ¿Tayuya y yo? —tal parece que ante estas palabras el cerebro del rubio sufrió un corto circuito provocando que la peliverde se comenzara a desarmar de la risa por las expresiones en su rostro—

Pero a pesar de que ella parecía que en cualquier momento se voltearía de risa, su Bijū no la estaba pasando muy bien, ambas bestias con cola crearon un puente interactivo para que pudieran platicar solo si sus jinchurikis estaban cerca uno del otro, en estos momentos vemos como el escarabajo de 7 colas que tomo forma humana, tratándose de un chico aparentemente de la misma edad que Fū. Cabello azul con algunos tintes naranja, ojos verdes y de estatura media, complexión delgada y algo que uno podía destacar eran unos lentes muy grandes.

En estos momentos estaba viendo como su hermana mayor destrozaba todo el lugar por un ataque de ira, aunque él sabía que eran los celos lo que provocaron esto.

 **Valla nunca espere llegar a ver este día…one-san celosa por una humana** —decía el "chico" con lentes.

Ella se detuvo cuando escucho esas palabras, se giró hacia su hermano y lentamente se fue acercando poniéndolo muy nervioso por como lo miraba.

 **Escúchame bien insecto…YO NO ESTOY CELOSA, MUCHO MENOS DE UNA SIMPLE HUMANA….**

 **Claro y Nala (nibi) no es una pervertida, si tanto te gusta el chico porque no se lo dices y ya** —pregunto—

 **Esto no te incumbe, además te dije lo que te pasaría si volvías a mencionar a esa gata degenerada** —dijo con voz de ultratumba asustándolo— **asi que ven Onii-san, vamos a jugar al tobillo**.

El chico de lentes salió disparado de ese lugar siendo perseguido por la castaña-pelirroja

 **NO HUYAS COBARDE…VEN NII-SAN VAMOS A JUGAR COMO CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS.**

 **¡NOOO ONE-SAN POR FAVOR, TOBILLO NO PERDONAME! …NARUTO VEN A CONTROLAR A ESTA LOCA DESQUISIADA** —tal parece que ella había bloqueado la comunicación con ambos jinchurikis, o el hecho de ser perseguido por su iracunda hermana mayor no le permitía concentrarse para comunicarse con ellos—

Luego de ese momento tan divertido para la jinchuriki de Taki y algo violenta para su Bijū ambos volvieron a su hogar, el problema es que Naruto no podía evitar echar a volar su imaginación al ver a Tayuya, entre las escenas más destacables eran ella con una vestimenta más maternal, en una casa en la tranquilidad del bosque.

La noche cayo en la aldea de las olas, Naruto se fue a dar un paseo en solitario, deteniéndose en cierto lugar donde se encontraba enterrado el nuken-nin de Kiri y su asistente, mientras se arrodillaba y juntaba sus manos rezando por ellos.

Tranquilos, Zabuza, Haku yo me encargare de que Kiri sea otra vez un pueblo pacífico entre sus shinobis —decía el rubio— puede que no esté de acuerdo en sus métodos, tal vez en otra vida, tu y yo pudimos haber sido grandes amigos Haku….

Naruto se levantó y corrió en dirección a la casa de Tazuna, donde todos lo esperaban para comer, luego de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, con excepción de que ciertas pelirrojas se colaron en la habitación del rubio el no dijo nada, disfrutaba de la compañía de ambas, aunque Tayuya era muy posesiva y Karin muy pervertida, estas grandes diferencias son las que le encantaban, además cierta zorrita también ocupaba un lugar en sus pensamientos, literalmente hablando.

El día había llegado, Naruto haría este viaje ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría? Ni siquiera sabía la respuesta para esa pregunta, pero de algo estaba seguro, el regresaría.

Naruto-nii ten cuidado por favor —decía el pequeño Inari—

Inari tiene razón, aunque eres muy rápido, si llegan a verte no te los quitaras de encima por un buen rato, a pesar de que los dejaras atrás por varias semanas puedo decir que los ninjas son muy tercos —secundo Tazuna—

No se preocupen voy a estar bien —respondió el rubio con esa confianza que lo caracteriza—

Naruto te prepare algo para que puedas comer —hablo Tsunami quien traía la mochila del rubio— también hay algo de ropa extra, agua y te conseguí un mapa más actualizado...

Muchas gracias Tsunami-san —dijo el rubio mientras se ponía la mochila—

Ten cuidado eh —esta vez Fū fue quien tomó la palabra mientras lo abrazaba, cosa que causo cierta molestia en ambas pelirrojas—

Naruto asintió, ahora Karin tenía su turno para hablar, pero en lugar de dedicarle palabras de apoyo ella lo tomo de la camisa, jalándolo bruscamente y plantándole un beso por demás apasionado, Tayuya molesta casi le saltaba encima, de no ser por la peliverde que la sostenía…

LA VOY A MATAAAR…JURO POR KAMI QUE LA VOY A MATAAAAR….

Tranquila Tayuya solo fue un besito, busca tu lugar feliz…busca tu lugar feliz —decía en un intento para calmar a su amiga y evitar que cometiera un homicidio—

Te estaré esperando na-ru-to —dijo la pelirroja de manera sensual provocando que Naruto aun en shock por lo que paso solo asintiera de manera automática—

Warcry - Lamento

Naruto ahora se dirigía a la iracunda pelirroja quien era sujetada por la peliverde, esto le pareció algo gracioso, pues significaba que Tayuya realmente lo quería.

Simplemente se acercó a ella y la abrazo aplacando la ira de la kunoichi, ella por inercia correspondió el abrazo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

Le dolía su partida, pero después de ayer sabía que jamás la dejaría.

 **Escucha la historia de un hombre que en el olvido murió** **  
** **solo en la vida sin nadie que llore su ausencia** **  
** **se sienta una mujer junto a él que en su vida no conoció** **  
** **nunca tanto dolor le causó su condena**

Tayuya voy a extrañarte —decía el rubio— asi que te quiero pedir un favor….

Naruto se separó de su abrazo, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cuello, con cuidado se sacó el collar que le había ganado a Tsunade, el cual perteneció alguna vez al Shodaime Hokage, ella no entendía lo que Naruto quería decir hasta que sintió como le coloco este collar.

¿Crees que puedas cuidar esto por mí? —ella entendía a lo que se refería, asi que solo asintió con la cabeza luego rodeo su cuello con sus brazos plantándole un beso mientras las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos—

 **Triste y sola se adelanta sobre el hombre que ha de llevar...** **  
** **quizás nadie la vea llorar**.

Supongo que eso es un si —respondió el rubio luego de que se separaron—

Prométeme que no vas a hacer algo estúpido —exclamo la pelirroja mientras sostenía la mejilla del rubio—

Tu más que nadie debe saber que no soy muy cuidadoso con lo que hago — contesto el rubio separándose del abrazo—

 **Rezos entre falsos lamentos ahogados tras otro sermón** **  
** **mientras ella arropa el cuerpo, abrazándolo** **  
** **nadie se acuerda del hombre más que para alzar su voz** **  
** **con la que maldecir a la muerte por miedo a su turno.**

Naruto miro el puente que estaba frente a él, comenzó a correr a una velocidad baja, mientras cruzaba el puente no pudo pensar en que esta sensación de vacío era muy familiar, pues en la hoja había dejado a varias personas que eran muy especiales para él.

Nuevamente su velocidad aumento ahora levantando una cortina de polvo detrás de él, mientras llegaba al final del puente y se comenzaba a adentrar en el territorio del país de fuego.

 **Maldigo tanto cinismo, miráis sólo en vosotros mismos** **  
** **y los demás ya se han quedado atrás...**

El rubio comenzó a ganar velocidad, no sabía hacia donde corría, pero estaba harto de correr alejándose del peligro, estaba harto de que su vida fuera una mentira, de que todos incluyendo a la rubia Senju quien lo cuido durante todo el tiempo que estuvo como shinobi de la hoja le mintiera, pero era hora de hacer su propio camino, uno donde el dictaría su porvenir.

La kitsune noto como la ira dentro del rubio aumentaba, asi como su velocidad, al parecer este nuevo poder reaccionaba con las emociones de Naruto, esto era importante para ella, recopilar cualquier información sobre esto.

 **Pero llegará el día en el que las almas sonrían** **  
** **en el que tú y yo, juntos una vez más** **  
** **y llegará el momento en el que tanto lamento** **  
** **llegue a su fin y ya no volverá.**

Ahora Naruto corría aún más veloz, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que corría en dirección a la hoja, tanta era su ira por todo lo que había sucedido que la electricidad en su cuerpo comenzaba a tornarse más violenta, pasando por aquel lago por el cual huyo, pero la gran diferencia es que al cruzarlo literalmente lo partió a la mitad, sin percatarse de que había llegado a los muros que protegían a Konoha, Naruto simplemente paso por la puerta de la aldea.

Izumo y Kotetsu despertaron de golpe al escuchar el estruendo cerca de la caseta, pero más extraño fue que una estela de electricidad naranja paso a gran velocidad, seguido de una enorme grieta que se formó en el piso la cual se extendía hasta la avenida principal.

A la velocidad que Naruto iba nadie se percató del borrón naranja que cruzaba por toda la aldea o si lo veían no podían distinguirlo por lo rápido que iba, comenzó a correr esta vez escalando por el monte Hokage, pasando por el rostro del Yodaime el cual fue partido a la mitad luego de que corriera sobre este.

 **Es hora de partir, de dejarlo todo tras de tí** **  
** **condena a ver el mundo sin sentir ni un segundo** **  
** **y ahora que te he encontrado anhelo estar a tu lado.**

Naruto comenzó a correr más y más rápido, tanta fue su velocidad que "partió el aire" a su alrededor (explosión sónica) la energía de su cuerpo se acumulaba tanto que parecía más una bola de luz, de pronto el rubio grito y nuevamente aumento su velocidad, pero esta vez un extraño portal apareció frente a él, sin posibilidad de esquivarlo el rubio lo cruzo.

Comenzó a correr, pero veía muchas cosas en ese tubo azul, entre las que destacaba un tipo con un traje rojo y un relámpago en su pecho, un chico con una camisa negra y una S en el pecho, una chica de cabello azul y piel blanquecina, otro tipo con capucha verde y un arco, algunos militares…o eso podía deducir por la ropa que portaban y esas extrañas armas que parecían escupir balas de fuego, uno de ellos que combatía contra un enemigo de piel blanca y escamosa fue partido a la mitad por una especie de arma cortante.

Naruto no sabía en donde estaba, pero de algo estaba seguro tenía que detenerse en algún momento.

 **Pero llegará el día (el día) en el que las almas sonrían (sonrían)  
en el que tú y yo (tú y yo), juntos una vez más (una vez más)  
y llegará el momento (el momento) en el que tanto lamento (tanto lamento)  
llegue a su fin y ya no volverá.**

No, no, no, no, no, ¡no!

Dentro de su mente la Bijū veía fascinada como la teoría de los multiversos que Rikudō le conto era verdad, pero se preguntaba como Naruto pudo tener acceso a estos, tal vez se debía a su increíble velocidad que pudo romper esas barreras que existían según el sabio de los seis caminos.

Naruto se detuvo al entrar en otro portal solo que esta vez fue algo extraño, ahora el rubio se encontraba parado en una playa, tal parece que había corrido tan rápido que llego a una isla.

Ah genial estoy en una isla…bueno creo que saldré de esta —pero Naruto monto algo raro, su velocidad había desaparecido— que no…no puedes hacerme esto….

el rubio sabía que tendría que esperar un rato para que se recargara, mientras exploraría la isla para ver si se encontraba habitada, cerca de ahí pudo ver a un hombre quien cargaba un cadáver en sus hombros.

Naruto pensó que ese sujeto podía ser peligroso asi que saco un kunai para no arriesgarse, lentamente se acercó para ver que hacía, pareciera que arrastraba el cadáver y lo ¿sepultaba? Pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre de más o menos 20 años, vestía de manera rara, también se percató de que estaba llorando mientras construía la tumba, suponiendo que aquella persona era alguien muy cercano a él.

Lentamente se fue acercando, pero el terreno escarpado no le ayudaba mucho en ser silencioso, fue entonces que cuando el sujeto termino la tumba se percató de que alguien lo asechaba.

WHO IS THERE? HELLO? —el rubio miro algo confundido, parecía que hablaba, pero en un extraño dialecto—

(Kurumi ¿tú sabes lo que dijo?) —pregunto el rubio—

 **(Jamás había escuchado a alguien hablar de esa forma** ) —respondió la demonio igual de confundida que el rubio—

HELLO —luego de que el sujeto frente a él dijera eso Naruto salió de detrás de las rocas que lo ocultaban no sin antes guardar su kunai—

Thank God, boy I need help me, my boat shipwrecked sailor near this island, are your parents? ¿they have like communicate? —Naruto miro a aquel sujeto con cara de no entender nada—

Perdona ¿Qué dijiste? —cuando Oliver escucho estas palabras, sabía que estaba jodido el rubio era japonés—

What? I do not understand what you say, I don't speak Japanese —esta vez el rubio creyó que él se burlaba asi que se separó bruscamente—

¿acaso te estas burlando de mí? —pero el rubio mayor estaba más desesperado asi que perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba—

TEA SAID THAT I DO NOT SPEAK JAPANESE —luego de decir esto una flecha lo atravesó en el pecho dejándolo fuera de combate—

Esto fue una clara advertencia de que se encontraba en un lugar hostil, pero debido a que su velocidad desapareció, no se percató del par de flechas que lo atravesaron en el pecho, curiosamente con la misma punta que la que atravesó al rubio mayor.

Naruto comenzó a perder la consciencia, no sabía dónde estaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, ya no se encontraba en las naciones shinobis…este fue su ultimo pensamiento para luego desmayarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

De regreso en las naciones shinobi, cinco chicas sintieron una enorme presión en su pecho, como si algo malo le hubiera pasado al rubio.

Karin ¿tú también lo sentiste? —pregunto Tayuya—

Lo sé, solo le pido a Kami que Naruto se encuentre bien —respondió la pelirroja—

Mira no sé lo que tú quieras hacer con él, pero te lo voy a pedir de una vez, aléjate de Naruto —Tayuya recordó las cosas que ella había hecho y aún estaba molesta, pero sin quitarse esa sensación del pecho—

Creo que tengo que explicarte un par de cosas entre ellas que Naruto por leyes de nuestro clan debe entrar al CRA —esto generó dudas en todos lo que lo rodeaban— bien para los que no saben, Naruto y yo pertenecemos a un clan muy importante…

Si tu casi lo golpeas cuando él se adjudicó eso —decía Tayuya recordando su ataque de tsundere—

Nuestro clan fue masacrado hace mucho tiempo, los ancianos sabían que esto algún día podría pasar, asi que idearon esta ley que, aunque no es exclusiva de nuestro clan ayudara mucho a alcanzar la fama y prosperidad que antes teníamos —Karin seguía explicándoles a todos mientras se acomodaba los lentes—

Naruto es el último varón del clan y yo soy la última mujer fértil, asi que es nuestro deber reconstruirlo —esto provoco que Tayuya casi le saltara encima— pero esto no es un trabajo fácil y puede que seamos muy resistentes, pero no puedo embarazarme tantas veces en tan poco tiempo, asi que por lo tanto y consiguiente él tiene derecho a tener más de una esposa.

¿Qué? ¿hablas de compartirlo? —pregunto Tayuya con gran incredulidad—

Eh aquí el detalle, los miembros de nuestro clan son muy fieles y solo se enamoran de las personas que correspondan sus sentimientos, no importa si se trata de un hombre o una mujer siempre antepondremos nuestra propia felicidad y bienestar para verlos felices —estas palabras le recordaron a la ojicafe cuando Naruto le dijo que no le importaba regresar a su aldea, solo le importaba protegerla—

Por eso te pido que demos una tregua a estas peleas, lo único que estaríamos haciendo seria lastimarlo, el estará confundido por no saber a quién quiere más —contesto Karin—

Yo…no se tengo que…tengo mucho que pensar —la duda aún estaba presente en la pelirroja—

Entonces te pido que si para cuando el regrese no tienes una respuesta…aléjate de el —esta vez Karin hablo con mucha seriedad impresionando a Tayuya— a pesar de que solo lo conozco muy poco, si puedo deducir que él es un hombre increíble. fuerte, valiente y siempre ayuda a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, incluso si eso significa ser tachado de traidor. Después de todo lo que me conto, no dejare que nadie lo vuelva a lastimar, yo me encargare de reparar su destrozado corazón, junto con aquellas que se unan, vamos a darle todo ese cariño y amor que jamás sintió.

Ella comenzó a alejarse de la pelirroja del sonido quien estaba incrédula por las palabras de su amiga, de antemano sabía que Naruto estaba destrozado en su interior, pero aun dudaba si podría compartir el amor del rubio con otras chicas, fue entonces que miro el collar que el rubio le dio…

* * *

Buenas noches a todos —decía la pokemon de fuego— bien creo que este capítulo estuvo muy interesante, pero esto solo dependerá de lo que ustedes digan, por cierto ¿algunos se imaginaron la aparición del flash negro?

Y no no es cuestión de racismo, creo que en un fic ya dejamos claro que nosotros estamos en contra de esto —secundo la pokemon de acero— para los que saben del comic de flash este ser sobrenatural es la muerte de los velocistas

Tu como sabes eso —pregunto la pokemon de fuego—

Después de oír a Arcanine delirando acerca de los comics de flash durante toda la semana —suspiro la pokemon azul— como sea, sabemos que estuvimos ausentes, pero Arcanine fue operado de la rodilla, la semana pasada apenas terminamos nuestros exámenes…fue aterrador.

Ni me lo recuerdes, además pobre Arcanine, estaba tan estresado por ellos… —de pronto ambas escucharon como algo se rompía — oigan ¿qué diablos están haciendo? …

De pronto ambas entraron a la habitación donde estaban sus invitados, mirando con una enorme gota en la nuca como al homicida lo tenían contra las cuerdas…

Eh…creo que mejor lo ayudamos ¿no crees Ninetales? —pregunto luego de ver a su amiga sacándole fotos a la humillante pelea de su invitado— ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Que...nunca es tarde para obtener material de chantaje…—decía mientras seguía sacando las fotos— si…hermoso…valla nunca pensé que una espina dorsal se pudiera doblar asi…

POR ARCEUS…mejor terminamos esto sin más que decir mientras trato de evitar que nos arresten por intento de homicidio…otra vez no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios e ideas, algunas pueden ser tomadas en cuenta, JARVIS prepárate para subir el capítulo por favor…

 _Enseguida señorita…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosa…buenas noches_

— _TRANSMISION FINALIZADA—_


	4. Sera

Vamos…vamos Lucario esto debe quedar en su lugar —decía la pokemon de fuego moviéndose por todo el departamento—

Ya voy ya voy…espero que hayan recibido la invitación… ¿crees que ellos vengan? —pregunto—

Bueno sus padres se fueron de vacaciones y ese pequeño engendro de Giratina que se hace llamar su hermana también se fue de vacaciones con una amiga, y regresan hasta el sábado…

¿No crees que ellos son quienes deberían recibirlo? —pregunto ante la noticia—

Sabes cómo es, no quiere arruinarles sus planes, además me conto que ahora pasaran la navidad en casa…bueno ha estado casi 6 meses fuera del país, el cambio de horario va a ser un inconveniente y aprovechara todo este tiempo antes de regresar —dijo Ninetales mientras terminaba de colgar un cartel que decía bienvenido—

De pronto sonó el timbre alertando a ambas….

Eso es imposible, ni el Concorde viajaba tan rápido….

Tal vez sean ellos, fue bueno mandarles el correo, me sorprende que vinieran desde tan lejos….

Lucario fue y abrió la puerta con calma, frente a ella estaba lo que podría considerarse la peor pesadilla de todas, un chico de piel pálida con una sonrisa retorcida, claramente cualquiera que viera al trio frente a ella correría a ocultarse, pero para ella solo causo una mueca de molestia.

Llegas tarde y encima te pones a sonreír como idiota, más te vale borrar esa estúpida mueca de caricatura mal dibujada o te la enderezare de un golpe…

OHAYOOOO MINNA-SAN! —si nuevamente se trataba de aquellos personajes de creepypastas que ya habían estado un par de veces en el apartamento— QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTAAA…oigan que paso ¿Dónde están todos? Te dije que no saliéramos tan temprano…sabes que odio llegar temprano a las fiestas….

No es una fiesta chicas…es más bien una tertulia….

¿Una qué? —pregunto la pelirroja—

Veo que lo que tienes de pechos te falta de cerebro…. Una tertulia según la RAE es una Reunión de personas que se juntan habitualmente para conversar o recrearse —respondió la loli castaña—

Exacto, es algo tranquilo…bueno tu porque no puedes dejar de sonreír asi, me pones nerviosa…

Es que hoy me siento algo…travieso —debido al tono de voz que utilizo Lucario tomo ese comentario muy mal…lo cual le gano un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a volar hasta la calle, luego de caer cuatro pisos y estrellarse contra el taxi que los habia traído—

Hay por Arceus creo que se me paso la mano —dijo Lucario preocupada por haber asesinado al asesino—

tranquila, se ve que es un debilucho, pero es muy resistente —respondió la rubia del grupo—

Alguien anoto la matricula…—decía el homicida mientras trataba de mantenerse consciente—

Luego de pagar los daños materiales (cosa que le toco a la pokemon de acero) subieron con rapidez mientras las tres chicas cargaban al inconsciente Liu.

¿Y ahora qué hiciste Lucario? —pregunto mientras curaba algunas de las heridas del chico junto con la rubia—

Oye el empezó con sus frases perturbadoras y reaccione….

Porque cada vez que viene alguien de visita terminas mandándolo al hospital —respondió mientras limpiaba sus heridas con alcohol—

Lo siento es que bueno…perdón por la reacción…por cierto tienes la mano pesada —respondió el asesino—

Tú también tienes la cara muy dura…

Ahora entiendo como sobrevives a las palizas del minion castaño —dijo la pelirroja con cierto tono burlón—

Como me llamaste maldita vaca lechera….

Oyeeee…no generalices —exclamo Ninetales ofendida terminando de vendar al psicópata—

Lo siento —se disculpó la loli castaña— quise decir ¿Cómo me dijiste maldita vaca lechera pelirroja?

Ya tranquilas…me prometieron que no iban a pelear, y más les vale que cumplan…o habrá consecuencias muy dolorosas y lujuriosas para ambas —decía Lily con una sonrisa muy dulce, el hecho era que contrastaba con esa aura de muerte a su alrededor dejando a ambas aterradas…sobre todo por la segunda parte—

Amiga…en serio necesitas enseñarme a hacer eso —exclamo Lucario al ver como la rubia aplacaba a ambas con una sonrisa—

Oigan es cierto desde que llegamos percibí un aroma muy delicioso —decía el homicida— díganme que hicieron algo de comer, el viaje fue muy largo y tengo mucha hambre….

Oye idiota esa no es forma de pedir las cosas —exclamo la loli castaña—

Tranquilos…que les parece mientras esperamos a que él llegue les sirvo algo de comer…y de paso presentamos este capítulo que no envió….

¡Si nuevo capítulo! …aunque tú no aportaste nada…como siempre eres un holgazán — decía la pelirroja bipolar mirando acusadoramente al asesino—

Oye…es que no eh tenido tiempo…la universidad y varios asuntos…

Arcanine está estudiando en el extranjero y le dio tiempo para escribir esto…eso que nos dice de ti —las cinco chicas miraron de manera acusadora al único varón de la habitación— además vi cuando subió otro capítulo de su fic con Shazam

Está bien, está bien…—suspiro— mientras viene el aliento de azufre supongo que responderemos los reviews…

De eso me encargo yo…Ninetales podrías traerles algo de la cocina por favor…

Claro…ah solo les advierto que si no están acostumbrados a las cosas picantes no toquen la salsa de molcajete…ya vuelvo —con esto la pokemon de fuego entro a la cocina por la comida, dejando a todos en el comedor para que ocuparan sus respectivos lugares—

Bien los 3 reviews fueron para apoyar a Arcanine luego de que este se fue… por eso quiero agradecer por su parte a **Coatl9, treycer41, y killer hollow** por la buena vibra que le mandaron….

No me imagino la emoción de Arcanine al recibir el apoyo incondicional de todos —decía la pelirroja—

No quiero que le digan nada…pero cuando lo aceptaron en ese programa de intercambio y beca para estudiar en el extranjero el lloro —dijo Lucario—

Fue una gran oportunidad…bueno lo único malo son esos idiotas racistas…lo bueno es que no fue a y menos con todo lo que ha pasado….

Por cierto, para aquellos que viven por allá, tenemos que aclarar que no todos los estadounidenses son malos —exclamo Lucario— si los juzgáramos de esa forma seria rebajarnos a ese nivel….

Tienes razón amiga…bien creo que nos desviamos del tema, esta parte de la historia es algo confusa por lo que leímos (si nosotros tuvimos el privilegio de leerlo antes que ustedes :p) aquí comienza el arco que llamamos…. **Tierras infinitas** y si sabemos que es algo pronto pero existe un porqué de esto, sobre todo con lo que abarca, JARVIS podrías subir la historia por favor —solicito la rubia— antes de que se me olvide **los personajes de esta historia asi como los elementos de juegos, comics, programas de t.v. no son de ninguno de nosotros…ni siquiera del autor de esta historia.**

 _Con gusto señorita_ —contesto la I.A. —

Muy bien chicos aquí está la comida…sírvanse como gusten…—decía la pokemon de fuego con varios platos entre las manos—

Rayos todo se ve delicioso —decía el asesino mientras veía la comida—

Espero que les guste, casi todos son platillos al más puro estilo mexicano…solo tengan cuidado con la salsa…

Por favor…no han inventado ninguna salsa que no pueda soportar —dijo el castaño mientras tomaba un pambazo levantaba la tapa y tomaba una cucharada muy sustanciosa—

Si Liu-kun la soporta, no debe estar tan picante —dijo la pelirroja imitándolo—

No se…no creo que sea buena idea jugar al valiente —decía insegura la castaña—

Ya sabía yo que eras una cobarde…en lugar de esto ¿no quieres un juguito de manzana? —pregunto burlonamente la pelirroja— o tal vez hay que cambiarle el pañal a la bebé

¡No soy ninguna cobarde! …dame esa salsa —exclamo la castaña Tsundere molesta por las palabras de la pelirroja—

Bueno…tal vez una probadita no hará daño —decía Lily luego de ver a todos tomando salsa—

e…esperen no es broma…si algo nos caracteriza a los mexicanos, es la salsa muy….

Lucario no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que paso aquello que ambas veían venir…los cuatro le dieron una mordida a su comida…los ojos comenzaron a llorarles, los colores se le subieron al rostro a tal grado, que no se podía distinguir donde terminaba el cabello de la pelirroja y donde comenzaba su piel.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH QUE MIERDA ES ESTO —exclamo el castaño—

KAMI-SAMA…ESTO NO ES SALSA, ES LAVA DE COLOR VERDE —fue turno de la pelirroja quien trataba de disminuir el ardor—

HAY MI LENGÜITA…SIENTO QUE ME ESTA DESHACIENDO LA BOCA —exclamo con fuerza la castaña—

POR KAMI-SAMA ESTÁ BIEN QUE LES GUSTE LA COMIDA PICANTE…PERO ESTO ES EXAGERADO —finalizo la rubia en la misma situación que sus amigos—

Se los advertimos —suspiraron ambas— voy por el agua…

 _Cargando…cargando…cargando…_

* * *

Capítulo 4: Sera.

no sabía cómo esto había llegado a estas alturas, en primera instancia el rubio se encontraba en una isla, donde conoció a un tipo, quien parecía había naufragado, luego este le comienza a hablar en un dialecto que ni siquiera su inquilina conocía, por desgracia el lugar donde había llegado no estaba en ningún lado del mapa que tenía, la isla se llamaba Lian Yu, él había quedado inconsciente debido a un par de flechas que le atravesaron el pecho, pero el tipo que estaba con él tampoco tuvo mucha suerte.

Todo indicaba que se encontraba en un lugar muy hostil, despertó de repente en una cueva, aun con las dos flechas en su pecho, pero lo más extraño era que el tipo que los ataco fue quien los llevo a ese lugar, Naruto buscaba sus armas, pero el tipo se le había adelantado, quitándoselas.

observo que aquel sujeto se veía ya viejo, vestía un extraño chaleco con capucha de color verde, un pantalón café oscuro, traía su carcaj lleno con flechas que posiblemente había elaborado.

Cuando termino de atender al rubio mayor poso su mirada en el rubio de mejillas marcadas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se estaba quitando las flechas, el anciano estaba impresionado por las agallas del chico, cualquiera con su edad en estos momentos estaría llorando, pero más grande fue su sorpresa la forma en que lo hacía, aparentemente sentía dolor, pero la forma en la que trataba sus heridas le decía que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Con el tiempo Naruto y Oliver pudieron percatarse de que el sujeto no era malo, tenía dificultad para entenderles, incluso el sujeto que se identificó como Yao Fei hablaba una especie de variación del japonés (chino), que era difícil de interpretar, pero era entendible en algunas cosas, ambos comenzaron a percatarse de que esta isla, tenía muchas trampas escondidas, fue entonces que Naruto le pidió con señas que le enseñara a usar el arco con la maestría que él lo manejaba, desde que era un niño le fascinaban las historias que leía sobre grandes arqueros en las guerras shinobis, quienes realizaron grandes hazañas solo con un arco.

Yao Fei estaba algo escéptico de que un chico quería aprender el arte del arco y flecha, ya que a pesar de que demostró agallas, no parecía tener las habilidades necesarias para esto, las cuales eran control y disciplina, aunque fue muy insistente, hasta que acordaron un trato, si Naruto duraba 1 minuto peleando con él, los entrenaría a ambos, con esto creía que se quitaría las insistencias del rubio.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando este dijo que si, más grande fue su sorpresa cuando el chico pudo defenderse, eran algunos movimientos sin coordinación, un estilo poco ortodoxo, pero no significaba que no le causo problemas, debido a tan impredecible estilo de pelea.

Las cartas fueron puestas en la mesa, Yao Fei se encargó de enseñarles a ambos el arte del arco y flecha, a pesar de todo, ambos avanzaban diferentes ritmos, Oliver era un poco más lento, pues a leguas se veía que no tenía ninguna experiencia luchando. En cambio, Naruto parecía más entusiasmado en el proceso de aprendizaje, llegando a dominar el arco con gran facilidad, fue entonces que Oliver había sido secuestrado por un tipo que estaba en la isla.

a pesar de haber sido torturado, jamás revelo la ubicación de ambos demostrándoles que era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Con el tiempo Naruto y Yao Fei siguieron practicando, hasta el fatídico día en el que decidió traicionarlos, entregándolos al mercenario que se había instalado en la isla, cuyo nombre venia de otra extraña lengua para el rubio, pero sabía que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, significaba "purgatorio" una forma elegante de llamar al infierno.

Naruto se enfrentó a un sujeto con mascara negra y amarilla, pero debido a la diferencia de fuerza fue sometido, Oliver no tuvo tanta suerte, pues se había enfrentado a Yao Fei, esta pelea no era más que una burla para el rubio mayor quien ni siquiera se había podido defender.

Ambos fueron arrojados a un rio, aunque había un truco, puesto que Yao Fei los había "asesinado" pero a cada un les dio un pedazo de mapa, donde les daba una localización en específico, ambos caminaron hasta hallar un extraño lugar, donde había un avión estrellado, para Naruto estas cosas eran muy extrañas, ¿tipos disparando balas que no tenían chakra de unos extraños artilugios? ¿vehículos de cuatro ruedas que se movían más rápido que cualquier Jōnin? ¿hablar ese idioma inglés-español? se preguntó desde el principio en donde se encontraba, ahora resultaba que existían esos aviones que podían transportar a muchísima gente por el aire.

se aventuraron a entrar a la aeronave, hasta que Oliver fue emboscado por un sujeto con un traje muy extraño, Naruto tomo desprevenido al tipo y le clavo una flecha en el hombro, Oliver tenía un cuchillo y lo desenfundo mientras que Naruto tenía una flecha apuntándole a la cabeza.

Después de este encuentro tan "violento" el sujeto se revelo como un comando especial enviado para rescatar a Yao Fei de la isla, con el tiempo ambos comenzaron a aprender más del combate mano a mano, incluso Naruto aprendió a disparar armas de fuego, nuevamente incursionaron con un plan para recuperar a Yao Fei, pero luego se revelo porque los había traicionado. El mercenario llamado Edward Fyers tenía como prisionera a la hija de Yao Fei, Shado.

Los tres intentaron rescatarlos, pero Yao Fei había sido herido de bala, Naruto estaba frustrado de no poder hacer clones para asi contrarrestar la ventaja numérica, pese a todo el esfuerzo, solo pudieron rescatar a su hija, él fue dejado atrás, además fue quien les dijo que se fueran.

La caída de Fyers fue estridente, cuando los cuatro luego de ver como habían asesinado a Yao Fei comenzaron a hacer un gran desastre, asesinando a todos los mercenarios.

Un misil fue lanzado listo para derribar el avión, Naruto y Shado se estaban encargando de desactivarlo, mientras Oliver y Slade combatían contra los hombres de Fyers, Shado se cayó del vehículo antiaéreo, dejando al rubio muy confundido, digamos que tuvo que usar sus instintos para poder reprogramar el misil, aunque ni siquiera sabía que significaba eso.

Todo estaba en calma luego de redirigir el misil hacia la base de operaciones de Fyers, matando a todos los que estaban en el radio de la explosión.

Por increíble que pareciera Fyers sobrevivo amenazando con acabar con Shado, pero Naruto y Oliver le atravesaron una flecha en el pecho y en la garganta, tal parece que este fue el final del mercenario.

Paso el tiempo y Shado y Slade comenzaron a notar los sentimientos que ambos tenían uno por el otro, no fue sino hasta que Naruto los orillo a confesarse, esto a su vez provoco que el rubio tuviera lo que tanto tiempo añoro…una familia.

Durante su formación considero en gran medida a Yao Fei como su mentor y su abuelo, pues tenía ciertas similitudes con el fallecido Hiruzen Sarutobi, al revelarse a Shado como su hija, nació un cariño muy singular con el pequeño rubio, el cual veía como un niño que tuvo que pasar un infierno para asesinar a alguien a sangre fría a la edad de 13 años, sin que Naruto se diera cuenta (o eso era lo que creía) todas las noches ella se acostaba junto a él, mientras se acurrucaba. El calor que sentía, no podía ser otro que el de una madre protegiendo a su hijo.

[En otra dimensión, específicamente hablando en el mundo shinobi, una pelirroja dolida lloraba en el que alguna vez fue el departamento de su hijo, de pronto comenzó a sentir una enorme presión en su pecho, como si le estuvieran clavando una katana al rojo vivo y le sacaran el corazón, lo cual solo aumentaba el dolor de la pérdida de su pequeño, entre sus brazos yacía la única foto de su hijo junto con su equipo, la única foto que tenía para saber cómo lucia]

Con Slade las cosas fueron diferentes, el veía a Naruto de dos formas:

La primera vez que tuvo un encuentro con el rubio debía admitir que tenía agallas, asi como un gran espíritu de lucha, algo que también observo en Oliver, el chico había recibido un tipo de formación, algo más fácil de trabajar que con el rubio mayor quien comenzaba desde cero, ambos demostraron ser grandes peleadores, pero Naruto era un estratega nato, mientras que Oliver tenía gran coraje y valor, pero necesitaría un largo camino para convertirse de un niño ricachón a un guerrero.

Durante sus intentos por acercarse a Shado él era una molestia, ya que la azabache parecía haber desarrollado un comportamiento maternal hacia el rubio de mejillas marcadas, aunque para alguien tan rudo como él le agradaba ver a Shado en esa faceta no sabía ni el porqué.

esto al final termino ayudándole para confesarse, de ahí en adelante Slade no solo comenzó a ser un poco más suave, sino a sentir cierto orgullo por los avances de Naruto, ese orgullo solo lo podría sentir un padre…

Pero esto no duro mucho, un lunático llamado Ivo había llegado a la isla en busca de un suero desarrollado en la segunda guerra mundial llamado Mirakuru, Naruto rio porque ningún arma que se llamara "milagro" podía ser tan peligrosa, si el rubio supiera que esa arma era un suero especial que volvía a todo el que lo portara en un arma viviente.

Ivo en su afán de obtener ese suero encontró a toda la familia cerca de un "fallecido" Slade quien había sido inoculado con dicho suero para salvarle la vida, pero al parecer el suero lo mato.

Ivo al no obtener lo que quería, amenazo a ambos rubios para que protegieran a la mujer que era más importante, obviamente Oliver trato de proteger a Sara, mientras que Naruto no permitiría que nada le pasara a su madre, colocándose frente a ella recibiendo el disparo que le atravesó el pecho a él y a ella, esto termino en la "muerte" de ambos. Siendo que Slade ya recuperado se había percatado de todo, llegando solo a ver el cadáver de su "hijo" y de la mujer que amaba.

resulta que la bala si atravesó a Naruto, pero Kurumi había enviado un pulso de chakra concentrado para dejar inconsciente tanto al rubio como a su madre, simulando su muerte, además que esta se detuvo muchísimo antes de llegar a su corazón.

En una incursión al barco para rescatar a todos de un enloquecido Slade, Naruto fue apresado por su compañero quien creía que había muerto durante el asedio con Fyers, en parte tenía razón, pero Ivo lo encontró y lo mantuvo con vida hasta inocularle el Mirakuru, mientras Slade torturaba a Oliver para que le fuera entregado un ingeniero y salir de la isla, su compañero Billy hacia lo mismo con Naruto, pero parecía que el chico era muy resistente y terco.

Sara y Shado habían preparado todo para abordar el barco para rescatar a ambos, cuando Slade vio el estado deplorable en él que se encontraba Naruto, rápidamente algo hizo clic en su mente y la alucinación que tenia de ambos diciéndole que matara por ellos desaparecieron por unos momentos, regresando a la realidad, el problema era que él no sabía que su "hijo" aún estaba vivo, lo cual lo enfureció a tal grado de iniciar una pelea contra su ex compañero.

Shado estaba horrorizada al ver al rubio en ese estado tan deplorable, pero quedó impresionada cuando observo como un aura de color rojiza cubrió su cuerpo sanando todas sus heridas.

A pesar de que Naruto estaba débil él debía ayudar a su padre, Oliver tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados, a pesar de la insistencia de Shado por escapar ambos rubios tenían cuentas pendientes con Billy.

Todo ahora era un caos, el barco estaba en sus últimas, mientras Slade, Oliver y Naruto combatían contra un iracundo Billy, que vio todos sus planes frustrados.

De pronto cuando Slade lo golpeo y lo arrojo lejos, parte del barco le cayó encima, enterrándolo en metal retorcido.

Slade tomo la cura del Mirakuru y se la inyecto, con esto sería el fin de esa peligrosa arma, una explosión llamo la atención de todos, el barco comenzó a hundirse y ambas mujeres (Sara y Shado) fueron arrastradas por una fuerte corriente de agua, Oliver y Slade las siguieron, pero pronto un pedazo de metal les cayó encima.

Naruto estaba impactado, frente a él vio morir a su familia y no podía hacer nada, comenzó a tratar de salir de ese barco, pero sin que lo notara, la electricidad naranja había vuelto a correr por su cuerpo, al ver esto, comenzó a correr, lo más rápido que podía, saliendo rápidamente del barco segundos antes de que explotara.

Corrió sin rumbo, lo único que quería era sacar el dolor de su corazón, sin que él se percatara de que, una vez más había entrado a aquel portal azul.

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, hasta que la voz de su cabeza lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, saliendo de aquel tubo de luz azul, pero esta vez fue diferente, cuando por fin vio tierra firme, su cuerpo cayo de manera estridente, el problema era que no podía levantarse, sentía como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas.

Pe…pero qué diablos…me pasa…me cuesta res…respirar —decía de manera entrecortada—

estaba muy concentrado en poder respirar hasta que un rugido lo dejo sin aliento, no sabía porque, pero sea lo que sea que produjo ese sonido era grande.

Con muchísima dificultad el rubio se levantó, para ver que se encontraba en una especie de cueva, fue, sino que el suelo comenzó a temblar, como si algo se acercara, algo muy pesado.

Naruto opto por esconderse, con muchísimo esfuerzo trepo una saliente que había en la cueva, estaba seguro de que nadie lo vería.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, lo dejo muy aterrado, y después de pasar dos años en esa isla eso era muy difícil, una enorme criatura humanoide atravesó la pared de la cueva como si esta no existiera, Naruto la miro, no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto en las naciones shinobis, o en Lian Yu….

Mierda ahora…donde demonios estoy —a pesar de que musito esto, tal parece que esa criatura lo escucho porque se estrelló en la pared donde se encontraba la saliente—

Naruto se sostuvo de una raíz que estaba sobre él, por alguna razón sabía que si esa cosa lo capturaba seria su fin…aunque lo último que vio confirmo su teoría.

Un sujeto vestido con una especie de armadura, un rifle de asalto y por lo que pudo ver y un casco con googles de color azul apareció de la esquina de la cueva, encarando a la criatura quien rugió amenazante.

El comenzó a dispararle, pero parecía que las balas rebotaban en su piel, como si estuviera blindada, tal pareciera que las municiones se le acabaron y el terror de ver a esa cosa acercarse tan rápidamente provocaron que tirara el cartucho…lo cual se convirtió en su último error, la criatura no mostro compasión, despedazo al sujeto con violencia pura.

Naruto solo observaba, tratando de aguantar las ganas de vomitar, puesto que aun después de que ese tipo estaba muerto, esa criatura no dejaba de golpear su cuerpo provocando que sus viseras estallaran vaciando su contenido, dejando ese extraño olor a sangre y desechos en el aire, algo que al parecer esa criatura no soporto, por lo que comenzó a alejarse, él se percató de algo interesante, parecía caminar con un brazo extendido de frente.

¿Qué demonios…era eso? —dijo el rubio— Kurumi…

( **de hecho, era ella** —respondió impresionada por lo que pudo observar— **esa cosa era hembra** )

Tiene que…ser una broma —exclamo sorprendido y tomando una enorme bocanada de aire—

( **no es broma, pero hay algo raro, era completamente salvaje, no parecía mostrar signos de inteligencia, ella es muy peligrosa** )

La conversación de Naruto se interrumpió cuando escucho un sonoro grito proveniente de una de las cámaras de la cueva, no parecía ser esa criatura, este sonó mucho más humano, de hecho, sonó muy femenino.

Naruto comenzó a avanzar lento, sea lo que sea que le afectaba, no tenía la agilidad de antes.

Pero que rayos me pasa…primero no puedo respirar bien…ahora siento que mi cuerpo pesa una tonelada…Kurumi…dime que tú sabes que pasa…. —Naruto apenas si podía hablar—

( **ni siquiera sé dónde demonios te metiste ahora, todo por correr con los ojos cerrados…sé que estabas triste, pero aun no puedes controlar los viajes interdimensionales…debes ser más cuidadoso…pensar más con la cabeza fría** )

A pesar de no estar familiarizada con el tema, ella conocía un poco sobre esto, su "padre" le había hablado de la infinita variedad de universos que existían, Lian Yu fue el primero, solo pudo deducir que fue la velocidad del rubio que origino estos viajes.

Lentamente se fue acercando, ahí se percató de una niña, más o menos de su edad, ella se encontraba escondida en una especie de grieta en la caverna, fue entonces que escucho nuevamente el sonido de esa criatura, se encontraba cerca asi que ambos tenían que salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Naruto se acercó a lo que quedaba del cadáver de ese sujeto, el olor era algo insoportable, quería tomar el arma que había dejado, pero esta era muy pesada, no podía levantarla, fue entonces que miro más a detalle y vio un revolver, cuando lo tomo se percató de que era más pesado que cualquier otro que uso en Lian Yu, pero era más manejable que el rifle de asalto, también tomo las municiones que estaban regadas en el suelo y unas especies de explosivos que no sabía cómo se usaban, pero le serian útiles en algún punto.

Oye…oye…ven tenemos que irnos —decía el rubio frente a la saliente, pero la chica decía que no— ¿Cómo qué no? …Esa cosa esta ahí afuera…no creo que quieras quedarte aquí…

Here i´m safe thank you…— Naruto entendió lo que quería decir, para su suerte, durante su estancia en Lian Yu Shado le había enseñado a comunicarse en ese idioma tan extraño, podía notar que algunas cosas eran difíciles de relacionar, pero ya podía entenderlo y hablarlo casi a la perfección—

Escucha entiendo…que estas asustada…pero estar aquí esperando…que no te encuentre…esa cosa tarde o temprano te hallara —dijo el rubio— es muy arriesgado, pero…creo que tenemos una oportunidad…por favor, no me gustaría…dejarte a tu suerte.

La azabache pudo entender las palabras del chico rubio, pero se veía muy cansado, aun asi decidió confiar en él, salió con cuidado de esa hendidura. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de Naruto la criatura apareció, olfateando el aire. Ella quería gritar, rápidamente Naruto puso su mano en su boca y se alejó con muchísimo cuidado, acercándose al cadáver del sujeto que estaba cerca.

Esa criatura comenzó a olfatear la saliente y empezó a golpearla como si quisiera destrozarla, la niña estaba aterrada por la predicción del chico mientras este permanecía serio, pero sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

La Berserker termino de hacer pedazos el muro de la saliente, nuevamente comenzó a oler el aire en busca de más víctimas, Naruto sintió que ella se acercaba demasiado, pero esta no parecía percatarse de su presencia, como si no los viera.

Nuevamente se acercó a oler el cadáver teniendo el mismo resultado de antes, ambos observaron como esa cosa se alejaba adentrándose en las profundidades de la cueva.

ambos suspiraron aliviados, habían librado una más.

Sea lo que sea…esa cosa no creo…que vuelva por aquí —suspiro—

¿Cómo supiste que no nos iba a ver? —pregunto ya con más calma—

Al verla chocar con los muros y olfatear…constantemente el aire deduje que…tal vez era ciega y se guiaba por el oído…o el olfato, el olor del cadáver…. nos ocultó y para una nariz muy sensible…. sería una tortura…pero mejor salimos de esta cueva…no tentamos a la suerte…

La chica se acercó al cadáver del soldado y tomo el rifle como si este no pesara nada dejando impresionado y humillado al rubio…

(como ella si lo levanto con tanta facilidad y yo no pude ni moverlo) —se preguntó mentalmente el rubio—

Bien vámonos…antes de que los Locust nos vean —la chica tomo el rifle Lancer y cargo un cartucho que había tirado—

Los que…

Estas bromeando verdad… ¿acaso saliste debajo de una piedra? —pregunto la azabache— en que parte de sera has vivido todo este tiempo….

¿Sera? —esto confirmaba a la demonio y al rubio del salto entre dimensiones— o rayos… a donde… fui a parar…

Olvídalo, mejor vámonos de aquí comienza a anochecer y es muy peligroso estar a la intemperie —decía mientras cargaba la Lancer—

aunque sea… ¿sabes usarla? —Pregunto Naruto—

Como respuesta ella acciono la bayoneta-motosierra, esto provoco algo de exaltación en el rubio pues ahora era consciente de las armas de fuego y sabia manejarlas muy bien, pero la combinación era algo macabra, estaba preguntándose ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que agregarían una motosierra a un rifle de asalto?

Salieron corriendo sin percatarse de que había una especie de humanoide pequeño al asecho, el cual comenzó a rugir como si estuviera llamando a alguien.

Naruto sentía como sus músculos comenzaban a desgastarse y eso que se habían alejado muy poco de la cueva donde habían estado, por otro lado, la niña no parecía afectada por lo que sea que a él le pasaba.

Espera…espera…descansemos…un poco —decía el rubio bañado en sudor—

¿estás loco? Con suerte escapamos de esa cosa tenemos que alejarnos lo más que podamos —respondió, pero luego miro al rubio—

Pareciera que había corrido un maratón, incluso se percató de que sus piernas hacían todo lo posible por mantenerlo en pie, algo extraño ya que se veía que el chico rubio estaba en forma.

Ok, pero tenemos que alejarnos más y encontrar un lugar para dormir…tiene que haber mucha luz —respondió la chica— caminemos rápido ya no correremos…

Gracias —suspiro—

Ambos caminaron hasta un rio que corría cerca, no les llevo mucho tiempo llegar, ahí ambos tenían que lavarse, asi que se separaron mientras la azabache se lavaba el rostro, también se percató de que el chico no estuviera espiándola, era algo raro que se casara con tanta facilidad, puesto que no habían recorrido una gran distancia, aún más raro que no tomara el Lancer y se decidiera tomar la pistola Boltok. Miro al otro lado del rio tratando de encontrarlo, pero no pudo verlo, fue entonces que se acercó a ese lugar.

Lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, el chico parecía tener su edad, pero tenía muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo, heridas que parecían haber sanado recientemente otras mucho más viejas. Había escuchado a los adultos relatar historias sobre los Locust, tomaban prisioneros y los llevaban debajo de la tierra para torturarlos o ponerlos a trabajar en sus campos de esclavos, tal vez el chico había escapado de uno de esos campos de concentración.

Mientras el rubio ya se había percatado de la presencia de la chica, pero estaba tan concentrado en aliviar el dolor de su cuerpo que no tenía ganas de comenzar una discusión.

aun…me cuesta…res…respirar —decía el rubio con mucha dificultad—

( **no sé, pero hay algo en este lugar que no deja de inquietarme, tal vez sea la razón por la cual te cansaste tan rápido y no te deje respirar de manera normal** ) —la respuesta de la kitsune era lógica pero aun asi no estaba seguro de si descubría lo que pasaba—

Después de tan gran merecido descanso, ambos estaban mejor, aunque Naruto aun sentía mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo, por el momento no se quejaría, iban a paso lento, pero seguro, la chica aun iba muy callada, ahora le tocaba al rubio tratar de romper ese incomodo silencio.

y… ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna— hola…

Tendremos tiempo para platicar luego de que encontramos un lugar para descansar —de verdad vera raro ver la actitud tan cambiante de la chica cuando la salvo de esa cosa estaba completamente asustada pero ahora se comportaba un poco tajante—

Oye solo…era para romper…la tensión, ahora que lo pienso tu dijiste que estábamos en sera….

Claro que si tonto, ¿acaso vienes de otra dimensión? O algo asi —pregunto incrédula—

Qu… ¿quién yo? …para nada…solo…bueno…no soy…de…por aquí —respondió con dificultad—

Seguro que te sientes bien —pregunto al ver al rubio respirando con dificultad—

Claro…solo que hay…algo…algo que no…me deja res…respirar bien —trato de responder, pero ese último intento provocó que se desplomara en el suelo—

Oye…rubio…vamos levántate…que te levantes…ah ¿sabes qué? si quieres morirte está bien, pero no me arrastraras contigo —exclamo lista para dejar al rubio tirado—

Pero aún le debía una, luego de que la rescatara de los puños de la Berserker, tampoco quería quedarse sola, mucho menos en los alrededores, entre más gente encontrara tenía una mayor probabilidad de sobrevivir.

rayos…sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto —suspiro mientras colocaba su arma en su espalda y procedió a ver como estaba— oye despierta… ¡que despiertes! …bien tú lo pediste…

Como si se tratara de un simple saco de papas ella comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo inerte de Naruto, notando lo ligero que era, no le tomo más de media hora llegar a un antiguo refugio de sobrevivientes, no era acogedor, pero al menos la electricidad servía, asi que fue y dejo (por no decir aventó) al rubio en un colchón mientras ella buscaba algo de madera para prender una fogata, puede que hubiera luz, pero eso no les brindaba suficiente calor.

Ella dejo al rubio en aquella habitación, sin percatarse como una extraña electricidad comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, junto con una extraña aura de color rojizo que del mismo modo que esa electricidad, envolvió su cuerpo.

Dentro de su subconsciente, la kitsune aún se preguntaba porque Naruto no podía respirar, ella sabía que se desmayó por la poca capacidad que su cuerpo tenia para introducir el aire a sus pulmones, nuevamente sintió esa extraña energía recorrer el cuerpo de su jinchuriki.

Y bien que descubriste Kurumi —pregunto el rubio quien ahora se encontraba en su paisaje mental—

 **Nada, no eh descubierto nada, sigo sin entender porque no puedes volver a correr a gran velocidad, pero aun asi la energía se mantiene latente, como si esta se originara directamente de ti** —respondió algo desanimada al no poder resolver las dudas de su "amigo" —

Tranquila resolveremos esto juntos —decía mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la castaña-pelirroja— por el momento resolvamos esta incógnita, desde que llegue aquí siento el aire menos denso, como si no hubiera mucho oxígeno, también note cuando trepe me sentía más pesado…Kurumi…me escuchas….

Puede que no lo aparentara, pero le encantaba esas demonstraciones de cariño incondicional por parte del rubio, no sentía algo asi desde su último encuentro con aquel castaño de cabellera larga y con una enorme sonrisa que la hacía suspirar…curiosamente, era el mismo sentimiento que el provoco en ella, hasta ese fatídico día donde por culpa de un idiota con complejo de superioridad le hizo perder su libertad.

Bien creo que puedo descansar un poco, o al menos hasta que pueda moverme con más libertad —decía mientras soltaba a la castaña-pelirroja quien soltó un gruñido porque el rubio dejo de abrazarla— vamos Kurumi acompáñame….

El rubio le extendió la mano, debido a que el ambiente dentro de su subconsciente se acoplaba a lo que su cuerpo percibía en el exterior podían apreciar un hermoso atardecer en aquel lago que adornaba el paisaje, ambos estaban sentados cerca de la orilla. Naruto estaba abrazándola por detrás mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, disfrutando del calor mutuo que ambos se proporcionaban.

Puede que dentro de su mente era una calma muy reconfortante, pero el exterior se había convertido en un infierno…cuando el sol se ocultó.

la azabache vio como el atardecer caía sobre ese lugar donde ella y el rubio aun inconsciente se encontraban, ni rauda ni perezosa corrió hacia donde el generador de electricidad estaba, poco falto para que ella no lo alcanzara, pero por suerte lo encendió cuando por fin se oscureció. De la nada una nube de color negro emergió del subsuelo y de las cavernas que habían alrededor, pero si uno miraba más de cerca esa nube estaba formada por unos pequeños animales.

Estos parecían una especie de murciélagos de color oscuro, el sonido que emitían con sus chillidos era algo tolerable, puesto que sobrevolaban el lugar que tenía luz, si uno prestaba atención estos parecían tener tres pares de alas, por desgracia la chica vio a una persona herida en una zona donde no había luz…esta fue la última vez que la vio.

Una enorme bandada de esas criaturas descendió a una vertiginosa velocidad y cuando llegaron al sujeto, lo despedazaron en cuestión de segundos, lo único que quedo luego de ese frenesí fueron un par de huesos pues ni siquiera esto detuvo a las criaturas que lo devoraron sin compasión alguna.

Ella trago saliva cuando vio aquella carnicería, quería ayudar al sujeto, pero él estaba muerto cuando la zona donde estaba se oscureció, ella hubiera terminado de esa manera si arriesgaba su vida por el sujeto, sonaba frio, pero luego del día D era sobrevivir o morir.

Rápidamente tomo la madera que recogió de aquel lugar y fue a donde se encontraba el rubio inconsciente, cuando llego a esa habitación lo que vio la dejo sorprendida incluso algo asustada.

Por el cuerpo del chico había una especie de electricidad corriendo a gran velocidad, como consecuencia su cuerpo brillaba con una luz naranja.

Pero qué demonios…hey chico despierta…—ella se acercó, cuando intento moverlo la electricidad salto lastimándola— ¡ah mierda! ….

Se quedó observando un rato, hasta que ceso esa extraña energía, esta vez intento despertarlo, al principio sintió una corriente eléctrica, pero luego esta desapareció, ahora ella tenía aún más dudas sobre de donde venía el chico, le preguntaría una vez que despertara.

El tiempo paso y aún seguían leves descargas en el cuerpo del rubio, sabía que esto tardaría asi que prendió la fogata, por suerte su padre la llevaba a acampar muy seguido, hasta ese día cuando los Locust invadieron su hogar, su padre se quedó atrás…esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

Lo único que sonaba en esa noche "tranquila" eran los constantes chillidos de aquellas criaturas que sobrevolaban el cielo de sera, junto con el sonido crepitante de fuego, cuanto tiempo había pasado, no lo sabía, perdió la noción de este desde el día que los Locust invadieron la superficie.

Un sonido la alerto, su cabeza giro donde se encontraba el rubio quien parecía despertar.

Ella bajo su arma y se dirigió al chico rubio, este aún tenía dificultades para pararse, pero a fin de cuentas era menor el esfuerzo que requería, sentía mucho dolor, como la vez que se enfrentó a sasuke y lo arrastro a la aldea…no este dolor era mucho peor que eso.

Su respiración se comenzó a normalizar, pudo notar como ya no le costaba tanto inhalar el aire, aun sentía esa necesidad de aspirar con fuerza, pero era menor el desgaste que cuando llego a ese mundo.

Por fin despiertas….

Eh ¿Qué? donde… ¿dónde estamos? —Pregunto aun tomándose la cabeza—

Es una estación de supervivientes, aquí nos quedaremos hasta que amanezca —dijo mientras movía el fuego para que las brasas se mantuvieran ardiendo—

Qué diablos es ese chillido —Naruto estuvo a punto de salir fuera del refugio cuando la chica rápidamente se levantó y lo tacleo— oye ¿qué te pasa? ….

No seas imbécil, bien me habían dicho que los rubios son unos completos idiotas —respondió aun sobre el chico— ¿asi me agradeces después de salvarte el trasero dos veces? …mira no sé quién eres y es obvio que no estas enterado de los peligros que rondan estos lugares, pero hasta que amanezca, la tormenta krill es algo de lo que deberías preocuparte.

¿tormenta krill? — lentamente Naruto se paró para observar el cielo nocturno, llevándose una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era lo que producía ese sonido tan fastidioso— ¿Qué mierdas son esas cosas?

Se llaman krill, no deben ser comunes por dónde vives asi que te hare un resumen muy corto —exclamo la azabache— imagínate unas pirañas con alas, bien pues eso son los krill, tu sal a una zona sin luz y te despedazaran, no quedara nada de ti…

La explicación de la chica no era lo que tenía atónito al chico, el hecho era que en el cielo nocturno se podían ver el brillo de dos lunas…si dos lunas. él se tallo los ojos por si creía que esto era parte de una broma de su inquilina…

(Kurumi…Kurumi…dime que tú también ves lo que yo veo) —pregunto sin despegar la vista del cielo—

( **claro que lo veo, pero…no puedo creerlo** )—respondió igual de impresionada que el rubio— ( **esto nos confirma varias cosas, pero lo más inquietante es que esa luna extra sea por la cual tienes esos síntomas** )

La respuesta de la kitsune solo genero más dudas en el rubio, no pudo seguir con esa platica cuando a lo lejos se escuchó una especie de rugido, seguido de un chillido ensordecedor, ambos se taparon los oídos por el escándalo.

Ella inmediatamente sabía que eran esas cosas, pero no sabía porque habían salido, se suponía que la tormenta krill provocaba que todo ser viviente, humano o Locust se refugiara en la seguridad de una zona luminosa.

No puede ser —exclamo mientras tomaba su Lancer— ¿cómo demonios esas cosas nos encontraron? …prepárate, es hora de disparar.

Verla en ese estado tan alerta era algo sorprendente, siendo que en el encuentro con la Berserker ella parecía un cachorro asustado, pero al ver la seriedad de sus palabras tomo su pistola Boltok notando que era más ligera de lo que recordaba.

¿Qué diablos fue ese sonido? ...

Desgraciados, perros de caza de los Locust, mi padre me hablo de ellos —decía mientras recargaba el fusil— son peligrosos porque siempre van en manada, no lo entiendo…se supone que la tormenta krill nos "protegería" de un ataque de esas cosas.

Pero tu dijiste que esas cosas solo comían humanos —exclamo el rubio recargando su arma—

Yo dije que los krill te despedazarían sin piedad, seas humano o Locust ellos no distinguen, solo te ven como comida —contesto— ahora vámonos tenemos que movernos, pero procura que sea un lugar con luz…

Naruto se levantó con dificultad, pero al menos el esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie era menor, algo que cierta zorrita noto y le llamo la atención.

La azabache se encontraba a un lado del rubio mirando en todas direcciones por si alguno de esos "perros de caza" aparecía. Naruto por el contrario sentía que las manos le temblaban, no era por miedo, sino porque no ha podido descansar bien, tenía que bajar el arma constantemente pero aun asi estaba alerta de su alrededor, no sabía cómo eran esos desgraciados, de algo estaba seguro, eran peligrosos, asi que junto con su arma saco un kunai solo por si se acercaba demasiado.

El silencio se hizo presente, ahora solo se escuchaban los chillidos de esas criaturas, Naruto y la chica comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos de aquel refugio, esta vez el rubio llevara la batuta, asi que gracias a su entrenamiento encontró un lugar donde esconderse, guardo su pistola, mientras se escabullo, sin percatarse de que había entrado a una habitación oscura con un agujero en el techo…un grave error.

Las criaturas se abalanzaron con rapidez, Naruto intento regresar a la seguridad de la zona iluminada, pero es su afán de escapar, tropezó con una piedra, fue entonces que aquellas criaturas se acercaron a una velocidad vertiginosa, este parecía el fin del rubio hasta que…

Mientras tanto la azabache se había percatado de que Naruto ya no estaba a su lado, nuevamente el rugido se hizo presente, ella creía que el chico estaba asustado y se escondió, lo que no sabía era que Naruto se encontraba en la habitación anterior…completamente ileso.

esas extrañas criaturas solamente lo estaban rodeando, era como si trataran de atacarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no podían acercarse a él, uno de esos "murciélagos" se lanzó hacia el rostro de Naruto, pero antes de llegar a él se desintegro, no era algo que se esperaba, no sabía porque sucedía esto, pero con esta ventaja, podría encontrar esos "desgraciados" ahora que tenía libertad para moverse en la oscuridad.

Se ocultó en uno de los techos, si era verdad lo que había dicho la chica, nada estaría fuera, mientras la "tormenta" siguiera.

(Kurumi tu sabes porque estas cosas no me hacen daño) —pregunto—

( **no tengo ni la más remota idea, tal vez porque no eres como los humanos normales de esta dimensión, nuestro chakra podría ser ese factor, recuerda lo que te dijo esa chica, estas cosas no atacan a nada que este iluminado** ) —respondió la demonio—

(pero no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo eso me ayuda?) —cuestiono el rubio— se supone que mi chakra este sellado

( **tu chakra esta sellado, eso es verdad, pero el sello funciona como una llave de agua, de tanta presión que se acumula tiende a escapar en grandes cantidades, otro mecanismo para que no puedas usarlo, sin contar con que** **tu red de chakra aún no se repara. En pocas palabras, tu poder y el mío se fugan constantemente, agradece que eres un Uzumaki y mi jinchuriki, tal vez sobreviviste a la "salida" de mi poder, pero el daño es tan grande que otro no hubiera soportado** ) —respondió— ( **esta fuga de poder puede que sea la causa de que esas cosas no te atacan** )

Las palabras de la kitsune tenían algo de sentido, ahora sus pensamientos estaban en encontrar a la azabache, pero luego su atención se pesos en una especie de enano jorobado que estaba trepando en una zona donde había luz. Apenas si pudo distinguirlo, pero claramente no se trataba de un humano, salto de techo en techo ahora con las criaturas "protegiéndolo".

La chica estaba cada vez más nerviosa, solo escuchaba los sonidos de las garras rozar el suelo y las paredes, los gritos que emitían para comunicarse con su manada, el chico seguramente había escapado o ya lo habían encontrado dejándola a su suerte, cuando por fin esas cosas aparecieron.

¿Cuántos eran? ¿10? ¿15? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura, si este era el lugar donde morirá no se iría sin dar pelea, asi que tomo el arma y comenzó a disparar dispersando a la manada, seguramente ocultos para cuando ella se descuidara.

Uno de ellos salto frente a ella, quien lo lleno de plomo en cuestión de segundos, otros tres iban corriendo hacia donde se encontraba parada, ella sabía disparar, pero no podía darle a un objetivo en movimiento, pero tenía que aprender ahora, asi que vacío todo un cargador sobre las tres criaturas matándolas con éxito.

Una de ellas estaba frente a ella, asechándola como si fuera un depredador hambriento, la chica estaba moviéndose con lentitud, sabía que a pesar de lo pequeños que eran, también eran muy fuertes asi que puso su mano en la palanca que activaba la bayoneta-motosierra tratando de intimidar a la criatura con el sonido.

Lo que desconocía eran las otras dos criaturas que se abalanzaban detrás de ella, fue entonces que ella se percató de que la habían rodeado, estaba lista para luchar hasta la muerte, pero jamás espero que fueran estos desgraciados quien la matarían…cosa que nuca paso.

Dos tiros salieron por encima de un edificio los cuales mataron a las dos criaturas que estaban detrás de ella, ahora con la vía despejada la que tenía frente a ella se arrojó con intenciones hostiles, por suerte acciono la bayoneta-motosierra y partió a la criatura como si esta estuviera hecha de papel manchándola de sangre.

Ahora se preguntaba qué había pasado puesto que esos tiros se escucharon demasiado cerca, y salieron de una zona oscura, a menos que alguien inventara una forma de alejar a los krill en la noche esto era imposible.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar puesto que escucho dos disparos más cerca de ese lugar, ella entonces recordó a aquel rubio que la acompañaba, seguramente se encontraba peleando en otra parte.

Naruto estaba corriendo con una enorme herida sangrante en su pecho, producto de un desgraciado que lo tomo por sorpresa, el numero era el problema y el hecho de que tuvo que apuñalar 10 veces al que lo lastimo y eso después de percatarse que su kunai quedo inservible.

Mierda…mierda…mierda si no encuentro otra arma más pesada o un cuchillo esas cosas me van a matar —decía mientras corría ignorando el dolor en su pecho—

( **no seas estúpido, lo único que tienes que hacer es salir a una zona oscura y deja que estas cosas se encarguen de todo el trabajo** ) —exclamo la kitsune—

Estas cosas son fuertes, espero que estos "murciélagos" puedan encargarse de ellos —Naruto pudo divisar una salida hacia el exterior, fue ahí que la teoría de Kurumi resulto correcta—

Cuando la manada salió a una zona sin luz aquellos "murciélagos" comenzaron a descender a una velocidad vertiginosa, despedazándolos en cuestión de segundos.

Con el problema controlado miro la herida en su pecho, Kurumi lo había curado cuando estuvo en el Amazo luego de que su madre lo encontrara, pero ahora ella no se arriesgaría a causarle más daño que beneficio, la profundidad le dejaría una horrible cicatriz.

Bien todo termino…un segundo esa chica…mejor voy a ver si está bien…Kurumi… ¿sientes lo mismo que yo? —pregunto luego de percatarse como se movía—

( **es verdad, ¿Qué diablos te paso? Te mueves con más naturalidad** ) —dijo pensativa la demonio—

Tendremos tiempo para pensar en esto, debemos ver si aún hay de esas cosas rondando por los alrededores, demonios lo que daría por poder hacer mis clones —decía Naruto—

( **para tu buena suerte se una o dos cosas sobre sellado la única ventaja de ser encarcelada en dos Uzumaki)** — exclamo la kitsune— ( **tardaremos un par de años, pero podrás quitarte ese sello y en ese lapso de tiempo tu red de chakra podrá repararse, sino completamente al menos lo suficiente como para que trabajemos nuevamente en el control de tu chakra y algunos Jutsus** )

Entendido…por cierto también trabajare en el sello que te aprisiona…no me importa cómo, pero encontrare la manera de romperlo….

 **(Naruto…es muy noble de tu parte lo que quieres hacer…pero…nunca le hagas una promesa a una chica…sabiendo que no la podrás cumplir…)** —ella sabía que fue una deidad quien la encarcelo, asi que era imposible romper este sello—

No es verdad todas mis promesas las cumplo —exclamo yendo en dirección al sonido de los disparos— no importa como lo hare…incluso si tengo que pelear contra el mismísimo Shinigami…voy a liberarte, también tienes derecho a vivir tu vida…

El chico se fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica, no sin antes de toparse con un cuchillo muy grueso, pero este podría ser más eficiente que alguno de sus kunai.

Ahora la azabache estaba tratando de evitar que el ultimo de la manada la matara, logro derribarla tomándola por sorpresa, sino fuera por el rifle ahora mismo ella estaría agonizando entre las fauces de la salvaje criatura.

Por suerte Naruto llego a tiempo y tacleo a la criatura lejos de ella, pero esto no detuvo al desgraciado de morderlo en el brazo lo cual provoco que gritara por el dolor.

Rápidamente tomo el cuchillo que había encontrado y se lo clavo antes de que le arrancara el brazo, este tenía la dureza y filo suficiente para atravesarle el pecho, no conforme con esto giro el cuchillo dentro de la criatura, un crujido fuerte se escuchó a pesar de los chillidos de la tormenta krill…el resultado la muerte de la criatura.

Ah…mierda esto…sí que dolió —decía mientras se sostenía el brazo sangrante—

Rápidamente se quitó los restos de su camisa y se improvisó un torniquete, esto era malo, su madre era doctora y se lo decía cientos de veces, pero en este caso prefería omitir su sabio consejo.

En otra dimensión más específicamente hablando tierra 1 una chica de pelo azabache y un tipo con parche en su ojo derecho estaban en un bote rumbo a las costas de Beijín, por alguna extraña razón la azabache estaba molesta, no sabía porque, pero sus instintos maternos le decían que una vez que encontrara a su hijo lo castigaría de la forma más cruel a inhumana posible (en otras palabras, como solo una madre sabe)

Regresando con el rubio quien sintió un fuerte escalofrió en su espalda, pero el dolor en su brazo lo hizo ignorarlo, esa cosa tenía mucha fuerza en la mandíbula, estaba seguro que si no actuaba de la forma en que lo hizo mínimo tendría el brazo roto.

Creo que esto es todo por ahora…solo espero que no haya más sorpresas….

De pronto se escuchó un rugido muy particular, uno que provoco que la azabache tirara su arma y el miedo comenzara a invadir su ser.

Yo y mi gran bocota…—Naruto reconoció a la enorme criatura que yacía fuera en la tormenta se trataba de la misma mole acorazada que casi los mata en aquella cueva—

Al parecer su piel a prueba de balas era también una buena defensa contra la tormenta, una criatura que seguramente tenía un oído tan sensible, escucharía los disparos desde una larga distancia.

La chica entro en pánico al escuchar a la Berserker, era un cambio tan gradual en ella, tal parece que esas cosas le habían causado una especie de trauma.

Demonios…bien esto es lo que haremos…esta cosa nos puede oír y oler asi que —Naruto se percató de que la chica ya no estaba— ¡espera! no huyas…grandioso, ahora es cuando más necesito a la guerrera en lugar de la niña asustada…creo que vi algunos cadáveres por ahí….

Mientras el buscaba los cuerpos de los sobrevivientes que habían sido víctimas de armas de fuego, ella comenzaba a correr, no sabía a donde iba, pero tenía que escapar de ese lugar, pero debido a una mala jugada del destino, frente a ella estaba la criatura salida de sus pesadillas.

Debido a que la Berserker era ciega tenía que olfatear constantemente el aire para encontrar a sus presas, fue entonces que olio ese aroma tan característico…el olor del miedo que tanto le encantaba.

La chica comenzó a huir despavorida siendo perseguida por la furiosa criatura, del otro lado de la instalación Naruto estaba hallando los últimos componentes para poder sobrevivir ante el ataque de esa cosa, fue entonces que se percató de una especie de cobertizo que yacía abandonado, no correría ningún peligro puesto que aún no se despejaba la tormenta krill esto lo protegería, aunque no de la bestia que rondaba por aquella estación de supervivientes.

Con fuerza Naruto abrió el cobertizo llevándose una enorme sorpresa cuando una criatura similar a la que los perseguía apareció cayendo de manera estridente. Parecía que había muerto hace mucho tiempo, esto confirmaba su teoría de que esas cosas no eran invencibles, lo raro era la capa de hollín que cubría en su totalidad.

Mmm curioso…parece como si la hubieran quemado con algo…un segundo —con cautela comenzó a hacer una fogata, sabía que esto era una pésima idea puesto que el olor de las brasas atraería a la criatura—

Con el fuego encendido con mucha calma levanto una de las manos del cadáver, imposible que pudiera levantar todo completo, despacio dejo caer la mano en medio del fuego sin apagarlo o no serviría nada su experimento.

Luego de un par de minutos saco la extremidad con sumo cuidado la cual estaba al rojo vivo, con el ultimo kunai que le quedaba trato de cortar la piel, obviamente no funciono y mientras avanzaba su corte, se partió en dos, pero eso no significaba que no le dio los resultados que quería.

La línea que había trazado era muy visible, al parecer el calor intenso hacia que su piel se ablandara, solo necesitaba un arma lo suficientemente fuerte para herirla y mucho calor, pero ahí estaba la incógnita… ¿qué método usaría?

( **tengo una idea, podrías usar las granadas que recogiste en la cueva, esos picos que tienen pueden servir para clavarlas en algún lugar y con una explosión a quemarropa esa cosa no sobreviviría** ) —dijo la kitsune—

En buena idea, pero seguimos teniendo un problema ¿Cómo hare para que su piel alcance esa temperatura? Es decir, la mano de esta cosa es un ejemplo de esto, no creo que ella se quiera quedar quieta para que yo pueda iniciar un fuego —contesto el rubio pensativo— lo tengo puedo usar…

( **NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSE…NO ESTAS EN CONDICIONES PARA EJERCER NINGUN JUTSU, MUCHO MENOS UNA TECNICA DE RANGO "A"** )

Si me ayudas tal vez pueda….

( **ESTAS DEMENTE SI CREES QUE TE AYUDARE A ESA BARBARIE…NO LO SOPORTARAS** ) —sabía que esto en lugar de ayudarlo lo perjudicaría—

Está bien tu ganas…me quedare aquí hasta que esa cosa me encuentre y me mate, mi único consuelo es que al estar en esta dimensión tú serás libre, nadie volverá a aprisionarte —decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos—

La pelirroja sabía que ambos morirían, pero tenía la ventaja de que al ser un ente hecho de chakra renacería en un par de años, pero este chico le recordaba a alguien muy especial, no soportaría si algo le pasaba, por esa misma razón no lo apoyaba en tal locura.

( **está bien…pero te advierto que tu red de chakra tardara muchísimo más en repararse, mínimo tendrás que esperar un año completo para si quiera hacer un simple clon** ) —dijo la pelirroja—

sobreviviré no te preocupes —exclamo el rubio—

( **tienes suficiente chakra para un ataque, y yo te daré la cantidad suficiente para un segundo no los desaproveches** ) —contesto la kitsune— ( **ten cuidado de que sea un flujo lento y constante, si el sello detecta un aumento de poder lo dispersara, suerte que ya pude quitar esa primera restricción el tu segundo año en Lian Yu** )

Lo sé, ahora lo que sigue es encontrar a la criatura y la chica —de pronto escucho como uno de los pequeños edificios comenzaba a derrumbarse señal inequívoca de que esa cosa estaba en esa dirección, junto con el grito de a fémina mencionada antes— creo que ya los encontré, no perdamos tiempo…suerte que recogí esto, poco ortodoxo, pero le permitirá ocultarse mientras yo mato a esa cosa.

Naruto comenzó a correr, dando pequeños saltos en el terreno, no tenía la misma agilidad con la que contaba con anterioridad, pero era un inicio.

En cuestión de minutos llego a la zona de impacto, comenzó a inspeccionar la zona, esa cosa tenía una tremenda fuerza, el metal estaba retorcido como si se tratara de un simple tubo de cartón y los muros de concreto destruidos en totalidad.

De pronto se percató del rifle/motosierra que traía la chica, estaba intacto, pero no tenía balas, suponía que intento matar a la criatura, pero no contaba con su invulnerabilidad a las balas, con cuidado la cargo de improviso una especie de arnés con una cuerda que había tirada por ahí, tal vez ya no servía como arma, pero la motosierra sería muy útil.

Recorrió todo el lugar con cautela, sus instintos le decían que rondaba por los alrededores, pero lo más importante era encontrar a la azabache, ponerla en un lugar a salvo y matar a esa cosa.

Aunque algo curioso que noto fue que el arma era pesada, pero no tanto como la recordaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un sollozo se escuchó por los alrededores, cerca de ese puesto que estaba a punto de venirse abajo estaba escondida la chica, la luz comenzaba a titilar solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las luces se apagaran y la tormenta la matara, parece ser que compartiría el mismo destino que ese chico rubio, fue una estúpida por ayudarlo, ahora mismo estaría en un lugar mucho más lejano si lo hubiera dejado como alimento para los krill o que la Berserker lo destrozara.

Las luces se apagaron, ella escucho ese sonido tan característico que hacían al descender sobre su presa, simplemente cerro los ojos, ella vio el lado positivo de esto, se reencontraría con sus padres y cuatro hermanos que habían muerto durante los primeros días de la invasión…las criaturas se acercaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, listas para despedazarla.

Ella espero el momento de su muerte con lágrimas en sus ojos…pero este nunca llego, no sintió nada ni dolor ni alguna laceración en su piel, nada…era como si los krill se hubieran detenido, lentamente abrió los ojos y se percató de que frente a ella estaba parado ese chico rubio.

Por increíble que pareciera estaba con vida, pero al abrir completamente los ojos vio con asombro como los krill se desintegraban frente al chico sin siquiera llegar a tocarlo, el giro su cabeza para percatarse de que su "amiga" estaba bien.

Debido al infructuoso ataque de las criaturas optaron por dejar a su presa en paz elevándose en el aire para unirse con su bandada en la nube oscura que estaba cubriendo el cielo.

Ella no sabía que era lo que había pasado, tal vez estaba muriendo y su cerebro le regalaba una ilusión de esto, pero al pellizcarse el brazo noto que todo era completamente real, ¿quién o qué demonios era ese chico? ¿Por qué la tormenta no lo despedazo? Aunque una mejor pregunta sera ¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?

Naruto sabía que ella debía permanecer muy pegada a su cuerpo, de esta forma el "domo" de chakra que expulsaba la cubriría por completo protegiéndola contra esos murciélagos.

Escucha, mejor mantente cerca de mí, de esa forma nada te pasara —dijo mientras sostenía su mano—

Ni siquiera sé cómo hiciste esto, no sé si puedo confiar….

Porque te prometo que nada malo te pasara mientras estés a mi lado —las palabras del rubio en cierto modo calmaron a la chica lo cual provoco que ella inconscientemente entrelazara su mano con la del chico—

Se sentía en calma, protegida, por el momento decidió hacerle caso a pesar de que hace unos momentos maldecía por haberlo rescatado.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar en la oscuridad, Naruto paso su mano rodeando su cintura minimizando el espacio entre ellos, ella protestaría, pero al ver una nueva bandada de krill bajando del cielo supo porque había hecho esto.

Con calma avanzaron hacia aquella locación donde estaban alojados ella miraba sorprendida como esas cosas se desintegraban cuando intentaban atacarlos, llegaron en cuestión de segundos, las luces estaban prendidas y la fogata ardía con intensidad, los muros eran gruesos, no sabía si soportaría un embate de la criatura, pero mínimo le ofrecerían gran resistencia.

Naruto saco de su mochila un frasco con un líquido viscoso color café oscuro con algunos toques de rojo, comenzó a vaciarlo alrededor de la habitación, pronto un horrible olor inundo las fosas nasales de la chica.

Qué asco ¿Qué demonios es eso? —pregunto—

Esto es un preparado de viseras humanas, sangre coagulada, intestino grueso y algunas viseras de esas cosas ¿cómo los llamaste? …desgraciados —decía mientras seguía vertiendo el líquido—

¿Por qué mierda lo estas rociando? —volvió a preguntar tapándose la nariz—

Fácil, esa cosa usa el olfato para hallarnos esto la confundirá, si su nariz es tan sensible no se acercará aquí —respondió el chico— no salgas para nada y no hagas ningún ruido, tengo una idea para matarla….

Ella estaba confundida por las palabras del rubio ¿matar una Berserker? Ella creía que eso era imposible, pero el chico lo dijo con tanta seguridad que por alguna extraña razón la tranquilizo.

Naruto salió de la habitación, nuevamente la tormenta lo intento atacar, pero los krill nuevamente se desintegraron sin poder tocarlo, lo más extraño era lo que hacía con la herida que se envolvió en el brazo.

Se quitó ese vendaje improvisado, dejando que la sangre fluyera otra vez, no conforme con eso se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano izquierda para que más sangre comenzara a brotar.

¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —pregunto la chica al verlo auto mutilarse—

Necesito que esa cosa se aleje de aquí cuando capte el olor de mi sangre la guiare a un lugar para matarla….

Antes de que Naruto terminara de hablar el rugido de aquella criatura se escuchó cerca de la zona, una buena señal para el, tomo las dos granadas que tenía a mano, la Lancer en caso de que la necesitara y la pistola Boltok, con mucha cautela subió al techo de un edificio dejando rastros de su sangre.

La chica estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la Berserker aparecía destruyendo uno de los edificios que había frente donde ella se encontraba, ella se arrincono lo más que podía, estaba aterrada porque se acercaba demasiado, pero algo paso…

comenzó a oler cerca de su posición, hizo un ademan de que algo había irritado su nariz, la teoría del rubio era correcta, mientras permaneciera callada no le pasaría nada.

¡HEY ESTUPIDA! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES UN PEDAZO DE MI?! —cualquiera que lo hubiera visto lo tacharía de lunático, asi es se trataba de Naruto llamando la atención de la Berserker— ¡PUES VEN POR EL!

El ademan que hizo fue suficiente para que un par de gotas de su sangre cayeran en el rostro de la criatura quien en un arranque de ira incontrolable se lanzó hacia donde el rubio se encontraba, Naruto comenzó a huir usando el techo de las construcciones como una ayuda estratégica.

Muy bien creo que ya tengo su atención…ahora que hago….

 **(llévala a un lugar abierto, este Jutsu genera una flama muy caliente, vas a incendiar el lugar si lo ejecutas por aquí)** —decía la kitsune—

Entendido…

Naruto comenzó a saltar de techo en techo, tratando de ser más rápido que aquella criatura que estaba atravesando todas las construcciones con el único fin de asesinarlo de una manera brutal.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara a una zona donde existía el espacio suficiente para ejecutar su plan, estaba al aire libre, pero esto no era ningún problema para ambos gracias a la expulsión de su chakra por parte de Naruto y la piel impenetrable por parte de la Berserker, esto además le ofrecería una ventaja, necesitaría más su olfato que su oído debido a los constantes chillidos de la tormenta.

Bien es ahora o nunca…HEY ESTUPIDA POR AQUÍ —Naruto estaba seguro que esa pequeña practica que tuvo para aprender los sellos sería suficiente, lo que temía era el control de su chakra y lo que pasaría si empleaba más poder del necesario—

La Berserker capto el olor de la sangre que aún estaba fresca en la mano de Naruto, esto dio hincapié a que comenzara a correr en esa dirección con el objetivo de envestirlo y despedazarlo.

Naruto esquivo el primer golpe, veía como aventaba los brazos de manera inesperada, por suerte nunca lo golpeo, esto añadía más dificultad a su pelea.

Ok eres grande, torpe y muy fuerte, pero yo tengo algo que tu no —rápidamente comenzó a trazar sellos con sus manos mientras ella comenzaba a olfatear el aire en busca de su presa—

Tal vez no había sido buena idea abrirse una herida en su palma y brazo, el dolor era completamente insoportable, pero sus instintos de supervivencia eran fuertes ignorándolo casi en su totalidad.

Trágate esto ( **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu -** _ **Jutsu Fuego de Dragón**_ **)** —una enorme flama salió de la boca de Naruto, impactando contra la criatura que comenzó a rugir de dolor, su piel comenzaba a ponerse al rojo vivo y por alguna extraña razón su andar era más lento—

esta es mi oportunidad —rápidamente saco una de las granadas que tenía, no tardo mucho tiempo para descifrar como encenderla, corrió directamente a la criatura y se lanzó hacia ella usando su hombro para impulsarse y clavarle la granada en la cabeza—

El problema era que su piel estaba al rojo vivo lo cual le gano una quemadura en su mano izquierda, al menos esto había cauterizado la herida.

¡Ah mierda! —tres segundos después la granada exploto junto con un poco de sangre y algunas partes de la cabeza de la criatura— bien con esto bastara… ¡carajo! ….

La Berserker se recuperó en cuestión de segundos, esto era imposible una explosión con esa fuerza era suficiente para despedazar a cualquiera.

Bien esto se está complicando, no tengo más opción, Kurumi prepárate, vamos por el segundo round —decía mientras tomaba la segunda granada— ven por mi….

La Berserker escucho ese susurro lo cual la enfureció, ahora ataco con más violencia, la ira reinaba su ser por lo tanto era aún más peligrosa que antes, sus ataques eran erróneos pero muy fuertes, derribando con sus puños un edificio que por poco se convertía en el cuerpo de Naruto, de no ser porque este reacciono rápidamente, aunque el segundo ataque no lo esquivo y lo mando a volar estrellándose contra una pared echa de lámina, no conforme con eso toda la estructura se vino abajo aplastándolo.

Naruto con cuidado trataba de quitarse la estructura de encima pero no podía era demasiado pesada.

Vamos…vamos…maldita sea —Naruto trataba desesperadamente de liberarse— mierda si uso ese segundo ataque y no me libero no podre golpearla nuevamente y si no me libero me matara….

Pareciera que la Berserker al escuchar a su presa indefensa comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, como si estuviera disfrutando atormentarlo en sus últimos momentos de vida…pero pronto ella fue distraída cuando una bala impacto en su cabeza, ahora la diferencia es que el daño producido por la granada dejo algunas aberturas en su armadura.

La azabache había encontrado un rifle francotirador cerca de donde se encontraba "protegida" durante ese tiempo pudo escuchar como el chico peleaba contra la Berserker.

A pesar de no tener posibilidad de ganar el no retrocedió ante el reto, eso la hizo sentirse inútil, no quería ser ningún lastre, no quería ser la niña inútil que todos los días tenía que ser rescatada por su compañero [en otra dimensión cierta pelirrosa estornudo de manera estridente, no sabía porque pero sentía que alguien la había ofendido] estaba aterrada todo su cuerpo destilaba miedo, pero al ver al chico rubio enfrentarse a esa bestia con tanto valor la inspiro, debía ser valiente para honrar la memoria de su familia, para poder progresar.

Asi que comenzó a escabullirse por los lugares donde había luz tomo el rifle de francotirador y unas balas que habían cerca, debía quitarse ese miedo que le producía esa bestia, ayudar a su amigo.

Nuevamente cargo el arma con rapidez esta vez apuntando a la misma zona de impacto.

¡COME PLOMO MALDITA! —el segundo disparo fue directamente en una herida que provoco la explosión provocándole un ligero sangrado—

Cuando pudo percatarse del olor de su propia sangre la Berserker cargo contra el edificio donde ella se encontraba, la chica esquivo el ataque, pero la destrucción del edificio provoco que la única luz que iluminaba todo el lugar desapareciera, como consecuencia la tormenta descendió con rapidez.

Ella corrí hacia donde estaba el rubio, pese a que los krill comenzaron a cortarle partes de su cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a brotar de todas las heridas hasta que llego con el chico, con su ropa totalmente rasgada y sangre brotando por todas las heridas recibidas.

Parece que necesitas una ayuda —decía mientras veía al chico tratar de levantar los escombros y liberarse—

Te dije que te quedaras allá, ¿acaso no me escuchaste? ...

En primer lugar, no eres nadie para darme ordenes, en segundo si quiero ayudarte es mi decisión, es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella —ella apoyo sus manos en los escombros para asi combinar sus fuerzas y liberar al rubio— no puedes hacer esto solo, necesitas quien te cubra la espalda…

No lo que necesito es pelear sin que tenga ninguna distracción, no sé si ya te disté cuenta no hay luz aquí no puedes estar todo el tiempo junto a mí la tormenta…

Asumiré el riesgo, solo acaba con esa cosa….

La chica tenia agallas, ahora si parecía la misma chica que se encontró hace poco, no la niña asustada de hace unas horas, no pudo debatir más puesto que la Berserker se había recuperado de aquellos impactos de bala, olfateo el aire en busca de sus presas, esto le dio una idea a Naruto.

Muy bien quieres ayudarme, toma el revólver y dispárale a esa cosa cuando yo te diga —dijo el rubio— yo me encargare del resto.

La chica tomo el arma y con cuidado apunto a la Berserker que aún seguía sin localizarlos, aun asi estaba algo extrañada por lo que hacía el chico, parecía un juego de manos lo que hacía, decidió no pensar en eso, tenía un tiro listo.

¡AHORA! —el sonido clásico de un arma disparándose saturo los oídos sensibles de la Berserker, la bala reboto en su pecho pero cumplió con su objetivo—

La criatura comenzó a correr en dirección de ambos chicos, Naruto termino su secuencia de sellos a tiempo.

¡esto termina aquí! ( **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu -** _ **Jutsu Fuego de Dragón**_ **)** —para impresión de la chica Naruto expulso una enorme ráfaga de fuego de su boca la cual impacto en la Berserker nuevamente dejándola en un solo lugar— el golpe final…

se impulsó en el aire, esta vez sin sostenerse de algún lado de la criatura y con la cadena que tenía la granada impacto justamente en su cabeza, Naruto volvió donde estaba su amiga y la tacleo, ambos estaban dentro del radio de la explosión, esta vez cumplió con su objetivo, derribar a la bestia para que esta nunca volviera a levantarse.

Naruto no se percató en qué posición de encontraba, hasta que pudo percatarse que el peligro había pasado, lentamente se reincorporo notando algo que lo hizo sonrojarse.

Se encontraba encima de aquella azabache, seguramente al momento de taclearla su cuerpo giro de manera que ella quedara en esa posición, la chica se percató de la posición en la que se encontraba, ella miro al rubio que estaba sobre ella, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de apartar la mirada de esos ojos tan azules como el cielo, mientras él se encontraba en la misma posición al no poder apartar la mirada de eso ojos color verde tan claro que eran iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna.

Luego de un rato asi se reincorporaron, aparentando que esto no había sucedido, ayudo a su amiga a levantarse, ella se percató del daño que tenía en su mano.

Espera tu mano ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto al verla con una fea quemadura—

Tranquila no es nada que no pueda tolerar —dijo el rubio, pero ella no le prestó atención—

De su ropa saco un frasco con una especie de pasta color verde, olía bien, pero al momento que se la aplico en la mano sintió un ardor insoportable, luego de unos segundos se sentía fresco, ella saco un pañuelo color rojo y envolvió está herida con él después saco una venda para su brazo aun lastimado, a pesar de que dejo de sangrar era mejor que se mantuviera cubierto, luego lo curaría con más calma.

No te lo quites, mi madre me enseñó a hacer este preparado con hierbas, te curara en un par de días —decía mientras sostenía la mano del chico—

Gracias…por cierto creo que no nos hemos presentado bien, mi nombre es Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki —dijo el rubio mas no espero la respuesta por parte de la chica—

Ella lo golpeo en el brazo que tenía lastimado, por alguna razón ese golpe dolió más de lo que esperaba.

Oye qué diablos te pasa ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunto el rubio tirado en el piso—

¿Cómo que por qué? Eres un imbécil si creíste que tu podrías ganarle a esta cosa sin ayuda —respondió la azabache— además dejarme atrás…que caballeroso.

No es por ofenderte…pero tu hubieras estorbado en mi pelea —decía mientras observaba las heridas de la chica— supongo que tú también necesitas que te curen…ven encontré un botiquín mientras exploraba el lugar…luego de huir de esas cosas….

Ambos iban caminando muy juntos, ella había entendido que estando cerca de él, la tormenta no le haría nada, no tardaron en llegar a la locación que dijo el rubio, encendió la luz y encontró el botiquín que habia visto con anterioridad.

Necesito que…bu…bueno te quites la…playera…

DEGENERADO…—fue lo último que escucho el rubio antes de que le plantara una cachetada que lo dejo girando sobre si—

Un par de minutos después Naruto le explico lo que realmente haría, la chica no dijo nada más y se quitó su camisa, era una chica muy hermosa de piel bronceada y cabello corto de color negro, por lo que Naruto trataba de trabajar lo más rápido que podía suturando las heridas de su espalda.

Debido a que no habia ninjas médicos su madre le enseño la manera correcta de curarse en caso de que ella no estuviera a su alrededor…

Tengo que agradecerle a mamá por enseñarme a tratar estas heridas….

Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? ...

Ah no nada, dije…que bien mi madre fue quien me enseñó a hacer esto —respondió mientras sonreía con nostalgia y terminaba— listo trata de no moverte tanto y te quitare los puntos en una semana…

Bien ahora me toca a mí…quítate la camisa, mi padre también me enseño algunas cosas sobre cómo tratar heridas —dijo la chica sin percatarse de que no tenía camisa que la cubriera—

Naruto la obedeció mostrando esas heridas de garra en su pecho, pero algo que le llamo la atención a la azabache fue la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía en su torso…aparte de cómo se marcaban sus músculos…

La herida de en medio era la más profunda por lo que opto por hacerle un par de puntos, las otras dos cicatrizarían de forma natural…para su brazo tuvo que lavarle con algo de agua que habia en ese almacén, lo curioso es que no reaccionaba ante los estímulos de dolor, lo cual le parecía extraño.

Oye Naruto….

Que sucede —pregunto el rubio—

¿acaso no te duele lo que estoy haciendo? —pregunto la azabache mientras suturaba su brazo— el ultimo chico que estuvo conmigo, lloraba como niñita cuando estaba limpiándole un raspón en el codo…

Créeme, el dolor y yo llegamos a un acuerdo hace muchísimo tiempo —respondió— esto no es nada…

Selina…mi nombre es Selina Kyle —respondió revelando por fin su nombre—

Qué lindo nombre…pues gracias por esto Selina…—contesto el rubio al ver que terminaba el último punto—

Gracias a ti…por fin pude enfrentar mi miedo, aunque eso no te quita el hecho de que eres un estúpido…con superpoderes pero un estúpido…

¿Superpoderes? ...

O como te explicas que escupiste una flama de la boca…también el hecho de que la tormenta en ningún momento te hirió o si tomamos el hecho de que cada vez que trataban de herirte se desintegraban frente a ti —la chica parecía muy observadora pues le dijo cada detalle de lo acontecido—

Valla, pues…te diré que es algo…difícil de explicar…me tacharías de lunático si te lo cont…

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, pareciera como si algo grande se acercara, Naruto esperaba que no se tratara de otra de esas criaturas, porque ya no tenía más chakra para ejecutar un ataque, la chica sabía lo que significaba ese temblor asi que rápidamente tomo una camisa gris que habia en ese almacén y comenzó a romper los focos para que la oscuridad y la tormenta los protegiera.

Oye ¿porque hiciste eso? —pregunto el rubio—

No tenemos tiempo para preguntas, ¿aun tienes el frasco con esa sustancia? —el rubio asintió— bien espárcela por todo este lugar y pase lo que pase no hagas ruido.

Naruto sabía que algo grande o peligroso iba a pasar asi que no dijo nada más y comenzó su labor, tratando de quedar junto a su amiga.

Junto al almacén el temblor se hizo más fuerte y en uno de los puesto que aún quedaban de pie, un agujero se abrió repentinamente.

Ambos se quedaron callados observando lo que sucedía, Selina se encontraba frente al rubio con unos binoculares vigilando el agujero, mientras que Naruto no sabía lo que pasaba.

Oye Selina ¿de qué nos escondemos? —pregunto el chico—

De que no es la pregunta, más bien de quien nos escondemos —respondió sin mirar al chico—

No me digas que es otra de esas cosas…monstruo o lo que sean…

Berserker, se llaman Berserker y no debería haber tanto problema puesto que tú puedes escupir fuego de la boca…

Hay un ligero detalle en tu plan, ya no puedo escupir más fuego…digamos que solo lo uso ante una emergencia y tardo más o menos un año para volver a hacerlo….

La respuesta de Naruto la dejo petrificada, si ese era el caso sería mejor que abandonaran las instalaciones….

Porque no me lo dijiste antes…tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo mirando su reloj— son las tres de la mañana, la tormenta nos protegerá y hace un par de días encontré un transporta tropas de la COG ¿sabes conducir?

Mi padre me enseño hace poco —respondió—

Bien eso sera suficiente…

Muy bien ya dime ¿de quién huimos? ...

De ellos —Selina le dio los binoculares al rubio para que este se percatara de lo que salía por ese agujero—

No daba crédito a lo que veía, eran unas criaturas de piel blanca y escamosa, lo que lo impresiono fue su gran altura y complexión robusta, uno a uno esas cosas fuero emergiendo del agujero como si nada, Naruto podía escuchar sus rugidos, gruñidos y demás, solo algunas palabras eran entendibles.

Ninguno de los dos se quedaría ahí a averiguar porque estaban en esa zona, lo que si sabían era que tenía que salir a como diera lugar, por suerte recordó las palabras de la azabache sobre que esos murciélagos despedazarían a cualquiera sin importar de quien se tratara, usaron los techos del complejo para escapar no sin antes tomar todo lo que pudieran, en el caso del rubio tomo un arma muy peculiar parecía una ballesta de metal, pero el peso era un impedimento asi que se las ingenió para sacar la parte frontal de la ballesta.

Ambos llegaron al transportatropas y Naruto le dio una rápida revisión, algunos componentes los conocía perfectamente gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre, pero otros eran desconocidos en su totalidad, desde su punto de vista todo estaba en orden asi que subió y por azares del destino tenía las llaves puestas, encendió el auto y vio que tenía una buena carga de combustible, no sabía cuánto duraría, pero mientras los llevara lo más lejos posible no les importaba.

Cuando encendió el auto llamo la atención de la tormenta, teniendo el mismo resultado que antes, el problema era que el "domo" que lo protegía no llegaba hasta el asiento del copiloto por lo que Selina tuvo que sentarse en las piernas del rubio.

Bien espero que no nos encontremos con alguno de esos bastardos, te debo una Naruto —decía, pero este no parecía prestarle atención— oye… ¿me estas escuchando?

Lo que ella no sabía era que Naruto estaba conversando con su inquilina con una sola pregunta en la cabeza.

(Por Kami ahora en que infierno vine a parar)

* * *

Muy bien…ahora se preguntarán… ¿porque Naruto no puede usar la speedforce en este mundo? ¿cómo se adaptó tan rápido a la gravedad del planeta? ¿porque la tormenta krill no lo afecto? ¿Porque el nombre de esa chica me suena?

Bien solo contestaremos dos —dijo Ninetales ofreciéndoles un vaso con leche a los cuatro— con esto se sentirán mejor y disminuirá el ardor….

Facias por efsto —decía el castaño con la lengua completamente roja e inflamada—

Ufstedes fomen lava…safia fue no era bfuena idfea —exclamo la castaña—

Tratamos de advertirles…esta receta me la paso la abuela de Arcanine…está hecha con los chiles más picantes de la región…es su favorita.

Bueno cambiando de tema…la fuerza de velocidad (o para los pros harcorde speedforce) es una energía extra dimensional que solo existe en el multiverso de DC, si un velocista va a otro mundo que no contenga al menos un velocista o algo para que lo conecte con la fuerza de velocidad…pierde sus poderes parcialmente y en algunos casos de manera definitiva hasta que cruce a otra dimensión.

La segunda…el nombre de la chica hace referencia a Selina Kyle, alias Catwoman, tranquilos no se disfrazará como gato, solo uso ese nombre para que entienda como el multiverso posee diferentes versiones de todos estos personajes.

De pronto la puerta se abrió revelando al autor con algunas maletas en las manos.

Las dos pokemon no aguantaron y fueron a abrazarlo…

Bienvenido —dijeron al unísono—

Woah woah hola…veo que me extrañaron —decía mientras correspondía el abrazo luego de percatarse de sus invitados—¿Liu? ¿Sally? ¿Cherry? ¿Lily?

Fola afienfto de afufre —decía el castaño—

Perdón…no hablo idioma de las "F´s" habla más claro —dijo el autor—

Están asi porque comieron esto —respondió Lucario señalando el recipiente de piedra con salsa—

El se acercó y la probo, luego de eso comenzó a desarmarse de la risa molestando a los cuatro.

Jajajajaja todavía lo creo del cepillin de cuarta ¿pero Sally? —decía riéndose de manera estridente— bueno…veo que llegue cuando terminaron de presentar…antes que nada aviso:

Este mes de diciembre estaré en casa con las chicas y mi familia, por lo que actualizare todo lo que pueda…no eh visto a todos por mucho tiempo y espero que lo entiendan….

Arcanine… ¿may I come in? ¿Can you help me with my bags? They are rather heavy —todos dentro del apartamento escucharon esa delicada voz que venia del pasillo—

¿Acaso fui solo yo? o escuche a alguien alla afuera —pregunto Lucario—

Ah…bu…bueno…chicas lo que pasa es que alguien me quiso acompañar…y bueno jejeje —el autor estaba nervioso por cómo reaccionarían ambas— esperen aquí ahorita se las presento.

El autor salió del apartamento para recibir a su invitada…

Sorry for the delay, ¿what do you bring here? ¿bricks? —esa era la voz del autor—

You said to pack only the necessary ... —respondió esa delicada voz, claramente se trataba de una chica cosa que molesto a ambas pokemon, algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus invitados—

I said the necessary thing ... not that you would bring your room —decía nuevamente el autor mientras se acercaba a la puerta con una maleta de proporciones caricaturescas—

Detrás de él entro una chica…cosa que molesto en gran medida a ambas pokemon, sobre todo a la pokemon de fuego, cuando la chica entro sus invitados no daban crédito a lo que veían, y a pesar de lo inflamada que estaba su lengua y bocas, no pudieron evitar sonreír de manera burlona.

¡efto fe va a dfesfontrolaf! —decía la castaña con dificultad—

Y fe lfo dfigfas…bfuenfno fejor fubimos elf cafitulo FARVIS…por favor…anftefs de fue arfda froya for afqui —decía el castaño—

 _En seguida joven Liu…y bienvenido a casa señor…cargando…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosa…buenas noches…_

— _TRANSMISION FINALIZADA—_


	5. Guerra

Creo que no tengo que dar explicaciones porque me atrase con mis historias…pues prepárense porque el próximo año me voy otra vez al extranjero lo que significa que sera un milagro que pueda actualizar algo (ni empiecen a quejarse, ser un buen estudiante requiere sacrificios y trae muchas obligaciones).

Ahora, se que algunos están confundidos por el arco argumentativo que hice, primero hice que Naruto adquiriera los poderes de cualquier velocista (la capacidad de moverse a gran velocidad) luego lo mande al universo de Gears of War, esto lo hice para que su personalidad cambiara y créanme que todo lo que ha pasado en esta dimensión ha sido mas terrible que lo que sufrió en su propia dimensión.

Aclare en un comentario anterior que la speedforce no funciona en otra dimensión que no fuera el multiverso de DC. Bien esto seguirá asi hasta el desenlace de este arco (que yo calculo serán otros dos capítulos más) antes de pasar al segundo universo ahora quiero escuchar sus teorías… ¿dónde sera que Naruto ira a parar? estoy de buen humor y contestare algunos reviews….

 **REGIS MARK 5:** no llevo tanto tiempo fuera, pero tranquilo aquí está, otro cáliz...

 **SantoryuSekai:** esto pasara mucho tiempo después, tranquilo, recuerda que tengo vida social, académica y recientemente laboral, por lo que no puedo escribir como yo quisiera.

 **Guest:** aquí está la continuación

 **POK2460:** solo diré que no hay, pero ira, que la de una madre despechada y no solo la aldea sufrirá.

 **TXPOK2460:** tengo un par de ideas de lo que pasara ahora que ellos estén en la aldea, pero tendrás que esperar.

 **Guest:** no voy a entrar en el universo amalgama porque no muchos lo conocen y se me hace algo exagerado que si estoy usando elementos de DC incluya elementos de Marvel (aclaro que yo soy un gran fanático de los comics no importa si estos vienen de una de las dos grandes editoriales o son independientes) además no podría encontrar un argumento para introducirlo a la trama a menos que reescribiera todo basándome específicamente en el universo mencionado

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** espera porque aun falta lo mejor

 **zZDante SpardaZz:** aquí está el siguiente capitulo

 **matias romero:** ya no desesperes, aquí esta

 **Guest:** gracias viejo.

 **Zafir09:** como dije, tengo un par de ideas de lo que podría pasar, espero que esto que eh planeado, sea original **.**

 **Saigo Linnear:** tranquilo es la otra historia que estoy trabajando, pero debes ser paciente,

 **Alexzero:** no esperes mas

 **Ronaldc v2:** flashpoint y este fic no se parecen en nada puesto que Naruto está viajando a través del multiverso mientras que, en el comic, Barry viaja al pasado para salvar a su madre alterando por completo la realidad en la que vive. Créeme que este año que ella se quedo con nosotros fue terrible para mi salud y mi cartera. Mas bien desearía haber tenido la cartera de Bill Gates.

 **Alejandroelmatadormata:** acertaste, esa es la razón por la que Naruto pudo adaptarse con gran rapidez, lo del traje ya veré cuando llegue su tiempo, pero debo decir que el traje de godspeed no me gusto **.**

 **CCSakuraforever:** todo a su tiempo compañero

 **Coatl9:** gracias por esto y que bueno que le diste una oportunidad, espero que este capitulo no pierda la calidad que tu esperas.

Disfruten el nuevo capítulo. JARVIS comienza a cargar la historia por favor no sin antes recordarles que **los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y bla bla bla** …

 _Enseguida señor…cargando...cargando...cargando…._

* * *

Capítulo 5, guerra.

La guerra puede quitarle la inocencia al niño más puro de todos.

Como definiríamos un conflicto bélico, hombres poderosos luchando por imponer sus ideologías o doctrinas, los grandes pensadores de la antigüedad asi como los modernos ven esto como una excusa para que la gente rica pelee mientras la gente pobre es la que muere, pero que pasaría si esta es la única forma en la que uno puede sobrevivir, que pasaría si la guerra es todo lo que conoces.

lo cual nos remonta a la historia actual, en un planeta muy parecido a la tierra se libraba una lucha sin cuartel, dos razas que querían acabarse una a la otra, todo para reclamar una misma cosa, la supervivencia de su especie.

Ahora pasamos a un lugar selvático, donde había cuatro soldados caminando por el paraje, un rubio con googlees de color azul en su frente, un sujeto de tez morena muy músculos, otro con barba y si uno podía apreciar en su brazo tenía un tatuaje que decía "María" frente a ellos estaba el que pareciera su líder, con un pañuelo envuelto en su cabeza y una cicatriz en su rostro.

Oye Marcus…cuando lo encontremos ¿cómo lo convencerás de ayudarnos? —pregunto el moreno—

No lo sé…

Sigo sin entender porque Prescott no envió a nosotros habiendo tantos Gears en el ejercito —pregunto ahora el rubio—

Tal vez esa es la respuesta que buscabas Baird —contesto el sujeto de barba señalando un par de árboles—

Ver esta escena era algo perturbador, pero para unos soldados que han estado en guerra desde hace tiempo, era el pan de cada día. En los arboles se encontraban las cabezas de algunos Gears clavados con flechas que habían impactado en la frente, asi como de algunos Locust de todo tipo.

Creo que esta es una clara señal de que nos larguemos de aquí —dijo el rubio—

¿Tienes miedo? …vamos hombre por más cruel y despiadado que sea no sería capaz de hacernos algo asi…

Esa es la razón por la que Prescott nos mandó, sería muy estúpido mandar más Gears a este lugar solo para que mueran en sus manos —decía el sujeto del pañuelo en la cabeza—

Tienes razón Marcus, aunque ha pasado 1 año desde la última vez que lo vimos ¿estás seguro de que no pasara nada? —pregunto es Gear de barba—

No estoy seguro de eso Dom, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que lo necesitamos —exclamo— andando…

¿Cómo lo encontraremos? —pregunto el moreno—

Es un cazador, probablemente esté ahí afuera vigilándonos sin que nos demos cuenta….

Esto solo puso más nervioso a todo el escuadrón, tanto que ahora todos empuñaban sus armas y miraban a todas partes cada vez que escuchaban algo.

Durante un buen rato no encontraban más que cuerpos recientes y algunos que ya eran solo montones de huesos, Marcus esperaba que su vieja amistad los salvara de terminar con una flecha clavada en la frente, recordaba porque el rubio se habia comportado asi, siendo sincero consigo mismo, también sintió asco de lo que Prescott habia hecho, nadie en todo el planeta habia tenido el coraje y las bolas (como varios Gears decían) para hacer lo que el Uzumaki hizo.

Llevaban caminando un buen rato solo mirando los cadáveres de aquellos que lo desafiaron, hasta que llegaron a un claro donde habia un lago, decidieron seguir luego de descansar un rato, tal vez su entrenamiento les habia conferido una gran resistencia, tanto física como mental y emocional, pero todo tenía límites.

Mientras se refrescaban un poco y miraban el paisaje, recordaban como habia iniciado todo esto, fue hace mucho tiempo, no recordaba perfectamente cuando, uno pierde la noción del tiempo cuando es un soldado en guerra, nunca pensó que ese chiquillo que conoció hace 10 años haría tanto ruido en la COG, no solo se habia convertido en el cabo más joven en unirse al ejército, sino en el sargento más joven de toda la historia del planeta, cualquiera que lo mirara anteriormente pensaría que no era material para la milicia y moriría en combate durante su primer misión, sin embargo demostró todo lo contrario.

—FLASHBACK—

Marcus se encontraba descansando en su celda mientras veía como los desgraciados en las instalaciones intentaban por todos los medios de alcanzarlo, el no parecía preocupado, puesto que esas celdas estaban hechas para que nadie pudiera salir ni entrar, sin embargo, un ruido llamo la atención de estos seres y comenzaron a dispersarse, escucho dos voces muy familiares detrás de la puerta de su celda.

Esta comenzó a desprender chispas de la cerradura, era obvio que alguien lo liberaría, la puerta se abrió revelando dos siluetas que eran cubiertas por la luz externa, cuando hablaron escucho con más claridad, se trataba de sus dos mejores amigos durante sus días como Gear.

Conversaron un poco y el rubio le arrojo su maleta con su antigua armadura. Marcus pregunto sobre los otros prisioneros mientras que el sujeto de cabello negro le dijo que su coronel habia indultado a todos excepto a él.

Marcus sabía que Hoffman era un tipo muy conservador, abandonar una posición en la guerra era uno de los peores crímenes que alguien podría cometer, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Salir de la prisión fue difícil, hordas de Locust los flanqueaban y habían perdido uno de los tres Raven que los esperaban sobrevolando el edificio, lo peor fue la aparición de un Corpser que casi destruye el helicóptero donde Marcus y Dom iban, por suerte Naruto y su pelotón lograron distraer a la enorme bestia para que despegaran sin problemas.

Durante el trayecto Naruto estaba escuchando la conversación del teniente Kim con su amigo, escucho lo "emocionado" que se encontraba ante su reencuentro con Hoffman.

Al bajar del helicóptero las cosas se pusieron tensas, no era algo que ninguno de los presentes estuviera acostumbrado. Naruto solo se dedicó a escuchar desde la distancia.

Usted…un traidor como usted no merece llevar el uniforme —exclamo mientras golpeaba el hombro de Marcus con sus dedos—

Me parece que necesitaras toda la ayuda posible —respondió con algo de burla en su voz—

¡apártese! ...teniente Kim, sargento Uzumaki, tengo buenas noticias —decía mientras los mencionados se acercaban al coronel— tenemos un plan para acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas…

Sin embargo, cuando Naruto escucho en su intercomunicador sobre la presencia de Locust su inquilina le advirtió que estaban demasiado cerca, por un par de segundos se quedó observando una de las equinas del edificio que tenían a sus espaldas.

( **Naruto ¡ya están aquí!** )

¡cúbranse! —exclamo el rubio empujando a Hoffman y a Kim detrás de los sacos de arena—

Su pelotón hizo lo mismo sabiendo que su líder jamás se equivocaba al detectar ataques sorpresa y este no fue la excepción, dos Gears que se encontraban preguntándose qué estaba pasando recibieron una bala en la cabeza muriendo al instante.

Luego de eso una lluvia de balas comenzó en todo el lugar, otro Gear fue asesinado, mientras trataba de contrarrestar el fuego enemigo, debido a su puesto Naruto tenía que escuchar las ordenes de Hoffman antes de entablar combate.

¡ahora tenemos la bomba de masa ligera! ¡acabaremos con esos bastardos de un solo disparo! —decía mientras hablaba con fuerza para que ambos escucharan— ¡pero no funciona si no tenemos los datos del objetivo! ¡por eso necesitamos el resonador! ¡localizaré sus túneles para atacar a esos hijos de puta en su propia casa!

¡Ahora sí que estoy furioso! —Marcus comenzó a disparar a todos los Locust matando a un par que bajaban las escaleras después una granada cayó cerca de ambos provocando que por unos segundos no escucharan nada—

Perdimos contacto con el pelotón alfa. La última transmisión fue desde la plaza Embry ¡quiero que ambos vallan ahí, encuentren a esos hombres y activen el resonado! —exclamo Hoffman—

¿Tendremos apoyo aéreo? —pregunto el Uzumaki—

¿estas jugando? ¡ustedes son la ayuda hijo! ¡los Nemacyst no dejan entrar a nuestras aeronaves! ¡asi que tendrán que ir a pie!...

Marcus y Dom se encargaron de eliminar los últimos enemigos que bajaban con rapidez las escaleras dando fin al tiroteo.

¡todo despejado! —decía mientras se levantaban—

¡pero la teniente aquí presente, les dará toda la información que necesiten! —exclamo señalando a la rubia—

Si señor. Y lo más inteligente ahora sería irnos —dijo a través del comunicador—

Muy bien ¡háganlo ya! —Hoffman se giró hacia la posición donde estaba Marcus parado para mirarlo de frente— espero que se esfuerce al 110 por ciento. Fénix…

No hago esto por usted —respondió para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar—

Nuevamente los Locust atacaron, pero esta vez un King Raven estaba cerca, eliminando a los enemigos en cuestión de segundos.

 _Eso fue una cortesía de la casa, buena suerte a todos…_

Durante todo el trayecto ambos pelotones combatieron con hordas de Locust, a pesar de ser superados en número eran capaces de hacer frente a la amenaza, cuando llegaron a un punto en específico, el lugar donde les indicaron la posición de alfa se percató de los cadáveres que había en el suelo.

Control aquí el pelotón Charlie…tenemos a Alfa a la vista, posible muerto en acción —dijo Naruto— no hay señales del resonador.

 _Recibido Charlie, sigan buscando…._

Ojalá no sea rojas —decía Dom— su hijo acaba de cumplir dos años hace una semana…

Naruto también deseaba que no fuera su compañero Gear, le tenía mucha estima a él y a su esposa, su hijo no merecía sufrir esta noticia…

Al llegar comenzaron a inspeccionar los cadáveres…

Podría ser Alfa —dijo Kim mirándolos—

La identificación no está —secundo Marcus inspeccionándolos más de cerca—

Uno de los soldados del pelotón delta se acercó y tomo una especie de esfera de metal llamando la atención de ambos.

¿acaso es el resonador? —pregunto el Uzumaki—

Nah…

¿Alguna sugerencia Naruto? —pregunto uno de los soldados de su pelotón—

Tenemos ordenes, necesitamos recuperar el resonador y al pelotón Alfa —decía mientras entablaba comunicación con control de misión—

Marcus… ¿Qué opinas? —pregunto Dom—

Podrían ser Alfa…o los Locust tendiéndonos una trampa….

Es una posibilidad —secundo el rubio mientras recibía sus órdenes— sabes que solo hay una forma de averiguar esto….

Próximo objetivo: la casa de los soberanos. Adelante. Muévanse —exclamo Kim mientras todos asintieron—

llegar a ese lugar no fue fácil, desde las oleadas de Locust, la perdida de dos miembros de los pelotones Delta y Charlie. Sin embargo, sus sacrificios no fueron en vano, ambos pelotones pudieron reunirse con uno de los soldados del pelotón Alfa, pese a no poder comunicarse con el mando.

¿Como te llamas, soldado? —pregunto Kim al sujeto que tenía enfrente—

soldado Augustus Cole, pelotón Alfa señor —respondió—

esperen ¿Cole? ¿Cole el tren? —pregunto Santiago con emoción en su voz—

sí es verdad….

¿dónde está el resto de tu pelotón soldado? …

nos esperan sentados en la tumba….

somos el pelotón Delta y el pelotón Charlie. Venimos a recuperar el resonador…

y a sacarlos de aquí —secundo Marcus—

¡bueno, claro que sí! esperamos el helicóptero, pero los radios no funcionan…Señor.

De pronto Naruto sintió un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, tanto que soltó su arma alertando a todos.

¿Estás bien? —pregunto Dom—

Si…pero creo saber porque no hay comunicaciones… ¿hay sembradores en la zona? —Cole asintió ante la pregunta— esas cosas interrumpen las comunicaciones…siempre que hay uno de esos….

Tranquilo hermano…

esos sembradores son nuestra prioridad ahora señor —dijo mirando al teniente, ante todo conocía la jerarquía y no se impondría ante un superior…a menos claro que este lo hiciera enojar—

Estoy de acuerdo sargento, hay que establecer contacto con control lo antes posible…sargento ¿hay alguna forma de que sepa cuantos son nuestros objetivos? —pregunto, recordando que Naruto tenía una especie de "sexto sentido" o eso era lo que se decía—

Naruto se arrodillo y poso su mano en el piso, todos miraban esto con curiosidad, excepto su pelotón quienes ya sabían porque hacia esto.

(perdóname Kurumi, pero necesito saber cuántas de esas cosas hay alrededor, una vez que termine…)

 **(Lo...lo sé, sé que...n…no harías…algo pa…para lastimarme)** —respondió su inquilina, pero se escuchaba muy decaída—

(tratare de llevarme todo el golpe de energía, tu solo ayúdame)

Naruto concentro chakra en la palma de su mano y lo envió a toda la zona, era increíble que pudiera hacer esto en un lugar donde sus habitantes no podían moldearlo como los shinobis.

Encontrarlas no fue difícil, sin embargo, descubrió que una vez que los localizaba como cualquier Anbu sensor, la energía rebotaba provocándole cierto daño.

Luego de esto él fue arrojado al piso con fuerza, todos se percataron de que se habia desmayado y su nariz sangraba.

Esto no duro mucho, puesto que solo bastaron un par de segundos para que recuperara la consciencia, aunque se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

¿Estás bien? —pregunto Marcus mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie—

Si…es solo que estas cosas me provocan nauseas cada vez que estoy cerca de ellas, pero pude averiguarlo, son tres en total….

Naruto tomo su arma como si nada, se limpió la nariz y siguió con su camino, sin percatarse de como un miembro de su pelotón se preocupaba por él.

Bajo ese casco ella estaba angustiada, pues sabía que el rubio se ponía mal cada vez que hacía eso.

Para aminorar el ambiente tan tenso, Dom trato de entablar una conversación con la estrella de trashball.

Numero 83…maldición…

El que viste en casa….

¿Recuerdan a este tipo? jugaba con los Cougars, estaba en la línea defensiva —exclamo pues también estaba algo emocionado— te vimos jugar….

Jajaja es verdad todo el mundo quiere ver al tren —respondió alagado—

Oye Marcus ¿recuerdas las finales de la división? ¿la línea de 40 yardas?...

Recuerdo que me debes 20 billetes….

Pídemelos cuando termine la guerra —respondió—

Cuando entraron al lugar, Naruto se percató de las huellas que habia en la pared y los techos, sabía lo que se avecinaba y les hizo una señal a su pelotón para que estuvieran listo, lo cual fue una gran idea, porque cuando llegaron a una puerta que no se abría, una horda de desgraciados apareció más que listos para acabar con sus vidas.

A pesar de esto todos pudieron salir a la siguiente habitación, aunque no esperaban ser recibidos por un penetrante olor a huevo podrido.

Maldición ¿qué es ese olor? —pregunto Dom tratado de taparse la nariz—

En serio…aquí hay algo que huele fatal….

Son esos sembradores, son asquerosos hombre…asquerosos —respondió el tren—

Concuerdo con Cole…esas cosas son como una peste andante…miren nada más, espero que este sea nuestro día de suerte…Marcus, Natalie tomen esas armas y esperemos que los satélites estén alineados…de otra forma no les haremos ni cosquillas con nuestras armas.

El teniente Kim abrió la puerta y frente a ellos se encontraba una especie de insecto que cada cierto tiempo escupía una especie de pulpo volador.

Marcus y Natalie acataron la orden y marcaron al objetivo, un haz de luz color naranja cayó del cielo impactando a la criatura, un par de segundos después la criatura murió y cayo dentro del agujero que ella misma habia cavado.

El mismo proceso se repitió con el segundo sembrador, claro encontrando algo de oposición Locust en el camino.

Control aquí el pelotón Delta ¿me recibes? —decía Kim creyendo que ahora si la señal sería más fuerte—

 _Enterada Delta…la señal es muy débil…_

Estamos ocupándonos de este problema, nos dirigimos a la posición de Alfa —respondió—

 _Delta aquí 2-4 repitan por favor ¿están con Alfa? ¿está despejado el punto de extracción? nos quedamos sin combustible cambio…_ —una nueva transmisión se escuchó en los intercomunicadores, era el equipo de rescate—

¡negativo 2-4! ¡negativo! ¡esperen! —Naruto trato de hablar, pero la señal se seguía cortando, no acabaría este problema hasta que eliminaran al último sembrador— mierda, tenemos que movernos

Sin perder el tiempo eliminaron al último sembrador, Naruto se sintió aliviado, a pesar de llevar 10 años en esta dimensión aún se preguntaba porque le ocurría esto cada vez que habia un sembrador cerca y no solo él era el afectado.

Control aquí delta respondan…

 _Te escucho delta alto y claro…_

Todos los sembradores fueron neutralizados, ahora vamos a la posición de Alfa —respondió ante la afirmación de la rubia—

 _Que buenas noticias…esperen a Alfa_

 _Aquí Alfa ¿Dónde diablos están?_ —una nueva transmisión se escuchó, era el objetivo—

¿Baird? Carajo hermano ¿dónde estabas? ...

El pelotón Delta y el pelotón Charlie están en la casa de los soberanos cambio….

 _Eso es genial, unos Troika nos tienen acorralados ¡en tu tejado! cambio…_

Entendido esperen ahí —secundo el rubio— ¡acabaremos con ellos!

 _no vamos a ninguna parte ¡señor! ..._

acabemos con esos Troika —el teniente fue interrumpido cuando se percató como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta del otro lado—

acabar con los enemigos del otro lado fue relativamente fácil, una parte del edificio que se habia caído les dio una vista de donde se encontraba el pelotón alfa, por desgracia estaban siendo acorralados por el enemigo.

Alfa tenemos su ubicación a la vista cambio…

 _Nos gustaría tener sus municiones aquí y ¡ya!..._

¡afirmativo! Delta fuera…

Nuevamente todo se volvió una lluvia de balas, por suerte para los Gears no hubo gran oposición para reunirse con el pelotón Alfa, demasiado fácil era lo que Marcus y Naruto pensaban.

( **Naruto…algo aquí me da mala espina** ) —decía su inquilina, quien ahora se consideraba una veterana en la guerra luego de presenciar lo que su contenedor tuvo que vivir en esta horrenda dimensión—

(lo sé, al parecer no soy el único que piensa lo mismo) —respondió el rubio mirando al pelotón alfa—

( **creo que necesitaremos un Jutsu, decide, ¿sera ofensivo o defensivo?** )

(Con los Locust no se sabe, prefiero golpear primero y preguntar después)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una presencia extraña, era muy familiar y eso le causaba que una ira incontrolable surgiera desde lo más profundo de su ser…fue entonces que se percató de todo.

¡2-4 aborta la extracción! ¡repito, aborta la extracción! —exclamo el rubio a través de su intercomunicador— ¡elévate en este instante! ¡Los Locust nos tendieron una emboscada!

Por desgracia los pilotos no pudieron reaccionar rápidamente a las advertencias del Uzumaki. Un par de Nemacyst se elevaron con rapidez e impactaron el helicóptero destruyéndolo, provocando que los escombros cayeran donde ambos pelotones se encontraban parados, quienes a duras penas lograron esquivar la enorme bola de fuego en la que se convirtió la aeronave.

La lluvia de balas no se hizo esperar, todo era un caos, los tres pelotones trataban de defenderse de este ataque sorpresa, pero los Locust estaban flanqueándolos y comenzando a ganar terreno. Naruto sabía que **él** no andaba lejos, esta táctica le habia funcionado varias veces que se enfrentaron, pero esta era una oportunidad para cortarle la cabeza a las fuerzas Locust, al eliminar a tan peligroso general.

El teniente Kim habia quedado separado de su pelotón por los escombros, trataba por todos los medios de retroceder, pero las fuerzas Locust no paraba, sin percatarse de que algo se acercaba por su espalda.

Era un Locust gigante, casi tres metros de altura, tenía una enorme cicatriz en su ojo derecho y este tenía una tonalidad blanca, señal de que habia perdido la vista parcialmente, una herida de guerra posiblemente.

Kim se dio la vuelta y reconoció al sujeto, intento disparar pero se habia quedado sin balas, asi que uso a bayoneta motosierra para intentar acabar con él, por desgracia el General Raam tomo el arma aun con esta accionada y se la quito de las manos como si nada, luego lo pateo con tanta fuerza que lo lanzo al piso, lentamente se acercó al Gear y lo levanto del cuello, saco una espada de detrás y se la clavó en el abdomen, luego giro el arma provocando que el Gear escupiera sangre en su rostro y segundos después esta falleciera.

Naruto vio todo y se quedó estático, de pronto sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo y guardo su rifle Lancer, saco un arco de su espalda y tomo dos flechas que estaban en su carcaj.

Las flechas impactaron en el brazo del General Raam e increíblemente, atravesando su armadura, obligándolo a soltar el cadáver del teniente Kim, al ver las heridas sabia de quien se trataba.

¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM! —rugió el rubio con mucha ira en su voz lanzando una tercera flecha—

El general esquivo esta, pero termino con otra flecha clavada en su hombro, Naruto estaba furioso y el que el asesinara al teniente Kim era algo que aumentaba su ira hacia el general Locust.

Cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia él, fue detenido por Baird, Cole y Natalie, quienes a duras penas podían arrastrar al chico.

Escúchame… ¡vinieron por el resonador! …

¡BASTARDO INFELIZ! ¡TE MATARE, JURO QUE LO HARE! —exclamo el rubio tratando de liberarse de sus captores mirando como él se sacaba las flechas de su brazo— ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM! ...

Lo único que vio fue como las puertas de la tumba se cerraban frente a él.

Todos lo Gears estaban acarreando piedras para bloquear el paso de Locust, mientras que Naruto…

¡BASTARDO, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA, INFELIZ LARVA COME-MIERDA!… ¡PORQUE MIERDAS NO ME DEJARON ASESINARLO! ...

¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, tenemos ordenes! ...

¡ME VALE MIERDA LAS PUTAS ORDENES! ¡pudimos haberles dado un golpe contundente a las malditas larvas si eliminábamos a uno de sus generales! —exclamo furioso el rubio—

Sabes que no es verdad, ¡SOLO ES TU ESTÚPIDA VENGANZA! …

¡nunca creí escuchar estas palabras de ti, se supone que ella era!...

¡YA BASTA! ...lo sé, también…también me duele el tener al maldito a mi alcance y no poder ponerle una bala en la frente…¡ella era mi mejor amiga! —exclamo la Gear, si uno pudiera ver bajo su casco se percataría de unas pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos— en estos momentos debemos mantener esta cosa a salvo, luego de que el plan de Hoffman de resultado y si el sobrevive, los dos lo cazaremos, ese bastardo pagara por todo lo que hizo, por toda la gente que ha asesinado, por lo que paso en Ilima… pero tienes que ser paciente….Hunter…

Naruto solo se apartó de la chica y golpeo el muro por la frustración, escucho a Marcus por la radio recibiendo indicaciones para salir de la tumba y cuando encaraba al rubio mayor.

( **Naruto…una de esas cosas…esta por aquí** ) —las palabras de su inquilina lo alertaron, pues sabia a lo que se refería— ( **creo que usaremos ese Jutsu otra vez** )

Mierda…ese maldito nos encerró aquí por una razón —todos escucharon un rugido y se pusieron a la defensiva—

¿Que fue eso? —pregunto Marcus—

Una Berserker…puede oírnos y puede olernos….

Los rugidos se hacían más fuertes conforme todos estaban especulando de donde saldría la criatura, Naruto estaba más que listo para ejecutar su Jutsu Katon cuando esa cosa apareciera, sin embargo, uno de los Gears se quebró ante el miedo de escuchar los rugidos tan cerca que comenzó a correr, por desgracia huyo hacia su propia muerte.

Cuando doblo la esquina la criatura apareció atravesando los escombros y despedazo al pobre Gear, todos vieron cuando su cabeza voló desde el pasillo y el fuego les daba una idea clara de que tan grande era el problema.

Hay dios mío…

Espera Marcus…no hables, aún sigue cerca y que nadie dispare, las balas comunes no sirven contra esa cosa…Dom ¿aun tienes el martillo? —dijo mientras mostraba el apuntador laser— bien, esto es lo único que funciona para acabar con ella…

Pasaron un par de minutos y Naruto se percató de que la criatura se fue a otra sección de la tumba.

Control aquí el sargento Uzumaki, tenemos una Berserker muy cerca, necesito saber si hay un satélite en posición cambio —decía en voz baja, era consciente de lo sensible que podía ser su oído—

 _Enterado…solo tienes unos minutos de cobertura, llévenla afuera y usen el martillo…_

Afirmativo control…muy bien, vinimos por ustedes, quiero que se queden aquí y no hagan nada de ruido, Marcus…Dom acompáñenme —los tres Gears se dispusieron a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba la peligrosa bestia Locust—

Bien cuál es el plan…

Desgraciadamente, tenemos que hacer que nos siga hasta el patio —decía Marcus—

Anya no me dijo cuanto tiempo es unos minutos, asi que tengo un plan secundario en caso de que el satélite este fuera de rango —decía el rubio mientras armaba un par de flechas con punta plateada— andando…

—FIIN DEL FLASHBACK—

Oye Marcus…sigo sin entender porque Prescott odia tanto al chico…

Esto paso a raíz de enterarnos de uno de los muchos secretos sucios de Prescott…—dijo mirando al rubio— se supone que el incidente es clasificado, pero casi todos ya saben de esto…

El chico tiene las bolas bien puestas para hacer esto —exclamo Cole—

Tú y todo el ejercito Gear piensan lo mismo, aunque Prescott no se lo tomo muy bien y lo enviaron a prisión, pero según entiendo escapo del pelotón que lo escoltaba. Prescott envió a todos los Gears que pudo para cazarlo y bueno…creo que ya sabes cómo terminaron —decía mientras se levantaba del piso—

El chico es listo y muy peligroso, una mala combinación…

Esa mala combinación lo ayudo durante todo este tiempo. Al parecer, antes de que se uniera al ejercito exploro mucho del territorio Locust, recuerden que él tiene esa extraña "habilidad" —respondió Marcus recordando todas las hazañas de su compañero Gear—

Dudo mucho que lleguemos a su hogar y le pidamos una taza de café y galletitas para entrar ¿Cómo lo convencerás de venir con nosotros? —pregunto Baird—

Él quiere acabar con esta guerra tanto como nosotros, si existe una posibilidad no dudes que la tomara —contesto Dom— aparte tengo que preguntarle sobre…

Dom…

Él ha explorado todo ese territorio, necesito saberlo….

Está bien, seguro que….

De pronto sintieron un ligero temblor bajo sus pies, al parecer ellos no eran los únicos que trataban de localizar al Uzumaki, decidieron seguir su camino esperando no toparse con el enemigo.

Lejos de ahí, en una especie de casa del árbol los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las ventanas improvisadas iluminando parcialmente la habitación, en medio de esta se hallaba una cama que era ocupada por tres personas.

Dos chicas que estaban completamente desnudas abrazando a cierto rubio suertudo quien tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro mientras les correspondía a ambas, se podía ver la ropa regada por todo el piso señal de la faena que los tres tuvieron la noche anterior.

En la mente del rubio se vivía algo similar, puesto que su paisaje mental, cambio considerablemente, de una sucia alcantarilla a una pradera con un lago de aguas cristalinas y un bosque de coníferas, en medio de este bello paisaje se encontraba una cabaña, habitada por el mismo rubio y su inquilina quien también se encontraba completamente desnuda recostada sobre el pecho del afortunado Uzumaki.

 **mmm…estúpido sol…apágate o ve a despertar a alguien más** —decía mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro debajo de las cobijas—

el movimiento brusco de la pelirroja hizo que Naruto comenzara a despertar, grata fue su sorpresa cuando la vio bajo las sabanas.

Que sucede bonita… ¿no me digas que un poco de sol te molesta? …

 **No me quiero despegarme de mi almohada especial** —exclamo abrazando al rubio presionando sus pechos contra su torso— **al menos no dentro de un par de horas…**

Veo que aun sigues cansada por lo de anoche….

 **Sueñas cariño, es que me gusta pensar en ti, te veías agotado** — decía mientras se acercaba al rostro del rubio y le daba un beso muy apasionado—

Eso dices ahora…pero anoche lo único que te oía gritar era que querías más — respondió mientras apretaba el trasero de la chica con ambas manos, provocando que gimiera de placer— además, yo podía aguantar un par de rondas extra…

Naruto siguió regalándole esas caricias a la pelirroja quien gustosamente se dejaba consentir, nuevamente se unieron en un beso muy apasionado, una lucha de leguas comenzó, ambos buscaban el dominio y ninguno parecía rendirse.

 **Imagínate que diría Kushina…al saber que me acuesto con su hijo…AAHH NARUTO…travieso…** —decía mientras el rubio bajaba por su cuello depositando suaves besos que provocaban que se excitara—

La…verdad…me…importa…un…pepino…lo…que…ella…opine —respondió entre besos— te amo y eso es lo que a mí me interesa…

Nuevamente se besaron, aunque esta vez se dedicaron a regalarse caricias sin llegar a consumar su amor…otra vez.

ya despiertos comenzaron a vestirse, Kurumi estaba mirando al rubio y se relamía los labios, lo único que agradecía de esta infernal dimensión era lo que habia provocado en el físico de Naruto.

Durante todo este tiempo, el chico que conoció cuando aparentaba ser un idiota se habia convertido en un hombre muy apuesto, sus cicatrices solo provocaban que se viera aún más atractivo, asi como el hecho de que cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba muy bien marcado a causa a la gravedad aumentada, el peso de la armadura que porto como Gear durante diez años y todas esas misiones que realizaba, claro eso fue hasta aquel incidente con el comandante supremo del ejercito donde se habia enlistado.

lo que habia hecho Prescott no tenía perdón, algo que Naruto dado su buen corazón simplemente no soporto, esas cosas eran las que le encantaban de su personalidad, pese a los horrores de la guerra aún conservaba esa nobleza que lo caracterizo y que muchas personas jamás merecieron.

Algo que, si le llamo la atención, era que aquella energía que provocaba sus arranques de velocidad jamás se volvió a manifestar luego de su llegada, era como si estuviera latente o hubiera desaparecido, la ventaja era que gracias a esto podría reparar su red de chakra sin problemas, pero también significaba que estarían atrapados en esta dimensión…quizás para siempre.

Te noto tensa… ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto el rubio—

 **Nada…es solo que…eh perdido la noción del tiempo este último año…**

¿estas preocupada por como volveremos a nuestra dimensión? —esta pregunta provoco que ella abriera los ojos y mirara al rubio— llevamos tiempo conociéndonos y se cuándo algo te inquieta…ya lo resolveremos a su debido tiempo, concentrémonos en sobrevivir o acabar con esta maldita guerra, lo que ocurra primero.

Naruto la abrazo por la espalda recargando su mejilla en su hombro, después de esto decidió dejar a su inquilina y volver a la realidad, con la promesa de volver a dormir juntos.

Ya era de día, asi que ambas chicas comenzaron a despertar, aunque aún seguían cansadas de sus actividades nocturnas con el rubio, ahora entendía porque podía aguantar tanto tiempo peleando contra hordas Locust.

mmm…ya es de día…oye Natalie, como te encuentras —pregunto la chica que se encontraba recargada sobre el pecho del rubio—

mierda, no creí que resistiera tanto…pero debería preguntarte a ti lo mismo ¿no se supone que tu odias a los Gears? —pregunto la azabache de manera pesada, pues no parecía querer levantarse—

querida, después de lo que hizo Naruto por mi…hice una excepción a esta regla, además ya no puede ser considerado un Gear…

él ahora es un criminal de guerra…

Prescott se merecía eso y más, cree que por ser alguien "importante" en esta guerra nadie se atrevería a juzgarlo —respondió la rubia de cabello corto levantándose mostrando su desnudez— es culpa del idiota que todos estos Gears murieran…

ya basta las dos —ambas miraron al rubio que habia despertado— lo pasado es pasado…pensé que estaban agotadas.

tengo que admitir que lo bueno de la COG fue el entrenamiento que te dio —decía la chica rubia mientras pasaba su mano por el pecho del rubio—

bueno señoritas, es mi turno de ir a cazar —decía mientras trataba de pararse, pero fue detenido por ambas y obligado a volver a la cama —oigan que pasa

olvídate de eso… ¿qué te cuesta estar unos minutos más con nosotras? —decía la rubia mientras se colocaba sobre el otorgándole una maravillosa vista de su cuerpo—

Annalisa tiene razón, los ciervos estarán ahí todo el día, unos minutos más con nosotras no te hará daño, sino todo lo contrario —secundo la azabache a su amiga— asi que relájate…

Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio cuando sintieron u ligero temblor que sacudió el árbol donde ellos dormían, era obvio que tanto la COG como las hordas Locust buscaran la cabeza del rubio por haberlos fastidiado, sin embargo, todos los pelotones que enviaban terminaban como una pila de cadáveres.

Mierda…bien supongo que tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio…

Estúpidos Locust…pensé que ya estarían aburridos de enviar a todas esas tropas a una misión suicida —decía la azabache mientras se levantaba— ni siquiera con las Berserker pueden hacerte algo….

Es verdad Naruto…

Nuevamente todos en aquella casa guardaron silencio cuando escucharon los disparos cerca de la zona, pero estos eran conocidos para los tres, se trataban de rifles de la coalición.

Gears...—dijo el rubio que ya se habia puesto la ropa y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su armadura de la COG, con la peculiaridad de que el escudo de los Gears que estaba en su pecho poseía una línea que lo atravesaba de izquierda a derecha— parece una broma del destino que se encontraran…

Bien otro día y otras placas de identificación para la colección —respondió la azabache mirando todas las identificaciones de las presas de su hombre— buena caza…

No tardare mucho…

El rubio tomo la Lancer que tenía la palabra Kyle en la parte que dividía la bayoneta-motosierra del cargador, tomo un arco que parecía ser una versión sin disparador del arco explosivo y un carcaj, nuevamente comenzó a armar un par de flechas con punta plateada, tomo un revolver y le dio una rápida inspección.

Regresa pronto Naruto y tal vez te demos una recompensa —exclamo la rubia con cierto tono sugerente—

El rubio sonrió ante la propuesta mientras se ponía una especie de capa que terminaba en una capucha que cubría su rostro, salió de su casa del árbol y vio a todos los refugiados que habia rescatado preparando todo para un posible combate contra los Locust y la COG

De un salto llego al suelo mientras uno de los refugiados se acercó para informarle la situación.

Ya sabes cómo eh preparado todo, la prioridad es que las personas que no pueden pelear y los niños estén seguros, de ahí en fuera todo aquel que sepa disparar tome un arma, quiero centinelas en la zona y si ven a un Locust quiero que lo maten —decía mientras inspeccionaba el mapa de la zona— los Gears son míos…

Entendido Naruto… ¡ya lo escucharon! ¡muevan el trasero! —todos aquellos que no podían pelear fueron a un refugio construido en el árbol más grande que estaba en la zona— ¡hey tú! ¡ya lo escuchaste, ve al arsenal y toma un arma que esto se pondrá feo!

Naruto corrió hacia los muros que habia improvisado por la topografía del medio, de un impulso llego hasta los arboles exteriores y comenzó su cacería.

Cerca de ahí es escuadrón delta habia reanudado su avance, la geolocalización que los trajes de los Gears muertos tenían fue de gran ayuda para encontrar la zona donde Naruto frecuentaba a sus víctimas, el problema fue que a la zona también arribo un pelotón de Locust que al ver a los Gears no dudaron en iniciar el fuego cruzado contra ellos.

Todos tenían experiencia en combates desiguales, asi que pudieron responder con rapidez, uno a uno los Locust comenzaron a caer, más agujeros de emergencia aparecían en la zona y Marcus junto con su escuadrón comenzaban a sentir la presión de sus enemigos.

¡Marcus! ¡tenemos que retroceder! —exclamo con fuerza Dom mientras seguía disparando—

¡mantengan posiciones! ¡tenemos que resistir! —exclamo dejando a todos con cara de no entender—

¡acaso estas demente! ¡no resistiremos! —exclamo el rubio dejando su Lancer mientras sacaba su escopeta y mataba a un desgraciado que estuvo a punto de atacarlo— larguémonos de aquí antes de que aparezca algo peor….

Como si fuera profeta todos se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon ese rugido característico…una Berserker se acercaba rápidamente hacia la zona, ellos podían ver como destrozaba los árboles.

¡tenías que abrir la bocotá Baird! —decía Dom apuntando a la bestia que se dirigía hacia ellos— ¿cómo vamos a acabar con esa cosa? no tenemos ningún apuntador y dudo que el martillo sirva con toda esta vegetación.

La bestia seguía su curso sin detenerse ante los disparos de los Gears, los Locust sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su arma de limpieza acabara con ellos, sin embargo, todos escucharon un sonido muy característico, uno donde algo surcaba el aire con gran velocidad, después de eso la Berserker cayo. La inercia de su cuerpo producto de la velocidad a la que corría fue suficiente para aplastar a un par de Locust que no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar a la mole.

Cuando el polvo que se levantó por el impacto se disipo, nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, frente a ellos la Berserker estaba muerta, producto de una flecha que le atravesó la cabeza.

¿estoy soñando? Nosotros le vaciamos los cargadores y ni siquiera le hicimos cosquillas —exclamo el rubio impactado—

Él está aquí…

Dicho esto, varios Locust que aún no salían de la impresión fueron atravesados por flechas disparadas a su pecho o cabeza, algunas explotaron dejando todo el lugar como un festín sangriento, las larvas comenzaron a mirar por todos lados a su atacante, los desgraciados habían olfateado algo, pero en cuando comenzaron a correr en dirección a su objetivo, fueron recibidos con una lluvia de balas que los destrozo en segundos.

Todos miraron hacia un árbol y se percataron de la silueta que yacía en una de las ramas, mientras sostenía el rifle Lancer, nuevamente saco su arco y comenzó a disparar flechas a gran velocidad, uno por uno los Locust caían como moscas a pesar de sus intentos por contrarrestar el fuego enemigo.

Vamos no podemos quedarnos asi —exclamo Marcus mientras comenzaba a disparar para contrarrestar a los Locust—

El gran batallón que los había emboscado se redujo considerablemente en cuestión de minutos, los Gears se encargaban de cerrar los agujeros de emergencia y Naruto localizaba a los Locust para matarlos usando su arco o su rifle Lancer.

Uno de los desgraciados habia logrado sorprender al rubio por la espalda y lo tiro de aquella rama donde se encontraba, por suerte Naruto aterrizo de pie por una rápida reacción y saco una espada de color negro para matar a la larva.

En el suelo miro a los pocos Locust que quedaban, con su arma desenfundada y su revolver se lanzó al ataque, uno por uno fue acabando con ellos atravesándolos con su espada o con disparos de su arma.

Un Boomer apareció en la zona y disparo su lanzagranadas, Naruto esquivo el proyectil y comenzó a correr hacia él, esquivo un segundo disparo y cuando llego a su objetivo, salto con fuerza y le atravesó el cuello con su espada de tal forma que le corto las vértebras cervicales, matándolo al instante.

Nuevamente se enfrasco en un combate contra los pocos sobrevivientes, algunos intentaron atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo solo para que el rubio les cortara los brazos y después les volara la cabeza.

Uno de ellos lo tacleo para derribarlo, pero Naruto resistió y lo golpeo con fuerza para alejarlo, nuevamente se lanzó a tratar de herirlo, pero el rubio era más ágil, dio un salto y aterrizo dándole la espalda, el Locust no se percató de que Naruto recogió su espada y con rapidez lo decapito, la sangre que brotaba del cuerpo sin vida termino salpicándolo.

Una vez terminado el combate todos, los Gears se veían más tranquilos, aun asi estaban impresionados por la destreza que su compañero mostro a la hora de pelear, acabo con muchos solo usando su revólver y su espada.

Sin embargo, el conflicto no termino ahí, Naruto comenzó a dispararle al pelotón.

¡alto el fuego! ¡Naruto somos nosotros! —esa voz provoco que el rubio se percatara de quien se trataba—

¿Marcus? ¿Dom? ¡carajo que bueno que son ustedes! Estuve a punto de convertirlos en coladeras —exclamo el rubio quitándose su capucha—

Naruto se acercó a sus compañeros Gear con quienes choco armas, era una forma en la que los Gears se saludaban

No sé si eso es algo bueno o malo —respondió Baird—

¡Baird! Amigo ya extrañaba tu voz tan irritante —decía mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del rubio mayor—

¿Cómo has estado hombrecito? —pregunto el moreno—

Cole…como estas, hermano —dijo al ver a otro de sus compañeros Gear y lo saludaba— saben que no me gusta entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero ¿Qué carajos hacen por aquí?

Todos en el escuadrón delta se miraron con seriedad, algo que Naruto no paso por alto….

Naruto…necesitamos tu ayuda….

—FLASHBACK—

Control aquí Delta y Charlie, estamos fuera de la tumba…

 _La fábrica de imulsion está a tiro de piedra, pero las unidades enemigas se dirigen hacia su posición, está claro que saben dónde están…_

Recibido….

Al parecer Anya no bromeaba con todos los enemigos que se encontraron incluyendo Boomers y un Corpser…

Mierda…

Tranquilo se está retirando —decía Marcus en voz baja—

Si…nos deja para después, como bocadillo…

Necesitas ir a un psiquiatra —decía Naruto—

¿crees que bromeo?

Eres como una cabra loca, eso es lo que creo —secundo Marcus—

No es tierno…

Como dos imbéciles en su primera cita….

Luego de algunos enemigos que encontraron por la zona, Cole pregunto sobre el plan de Dom para llevarlos a la fábrica de imulsion.

Conozco a alguien por aquí, tiene dos vehículos, un Junker y un transporta tropas en mal estado…pero se mueven….

¿que? ¿conoces a uno de eso sobrevivientes? —pregunto el rubio mayor—

Si hay un campamento ahí…

Entonces tu ¿te codeas con los sobrevivientes?

¡no me acobardo imbécil! Estoy buscando a alguien

Cállate Baird —decía el rubio menor—

¿Qué? No sé qué decir…seguro que hay sobrevivientes lindos…o puede que no…

Lo que ninguno se percato fue que el alba estaba llegando, Naruto sabía que por esta zona era demasiado peligroso salir de noche…al menos para la gente común.

Tardaron en llegar al campamento, pero no sin antes pasar por hordas de Locust, sin embargo, su objetivo estaba a pocos metros de ahí.

Qué hay hermano ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Dom pues sabía que entre los supervivientes los Gears no tenían una buena fama—

La misma mierda de siempre…

¿Franklin está aquí? —pregunto nuevamente—

Si…el lugar habitual —el guardia dio una señal para que abrieran las puertas y los dejaran pasar—

Esta en tus manos Dom —dijo Marcus—

Tranquilo lo tengo bajo control….

Oye Santiago ¿qué haces aquí? No hay noticias de la señora amigo, si lo supiera créeme que te lo diría —decía el moreno que estaba sentado en el sillón— no me gusta que nos vean juntos ¿entiendes? No es bueno para los negocios…

Dame ambos vehículos…

¿que? No hablaras en serio…

Hablo en serio los necesitamos…

Siento oír que tienes problemas amigo, pero no te voy a dar mis vehículos —el sujeto en cuestión se volteo, pero Dom lo detuvo del hombro y lo obligo a verlo—

Me debes una, devuélveme el favor ¡ahora mismo! —al parecer su escolta tomo esto como un acto de agresión hacia el sujeto que Dom encaraba por lo que todos los Gear también levantaron sus armas—

Al ver que esto podría terminar mal les dijo a sus subordinados que bajaran las armas.

Está bien…pero con una condición…todos ellos se quedan aquí asi podremos usar las pistolas extra —el azabache no tardó en responder de manera afirmativa ante la oferta de aquel sujeto—

Están en la estación de servicios Chaps…porque no vas por el jajaja…

Tanto Marcus como Naruto siguieron a su compañero Gear, puesto que necesitaban a alguien más para conducir el segundo vehículo, además ya estaba anocheciendo y Naruto tenía otra "habilidad especial" que serviría sobre todo en esa zona.

 _Esto es una mierda…_

Te dije que tenía un plan….

 _Pues tu plan no vale nada EEHH ¡quita las manos de la mercancía! Fuera las manos…Baird cambio y fuera_

Recorrer una ciudad de noche era muy peligroso inclusive antes del día E, sin embargo, este lugar era peligroso porque a la hora de que el sol se ocultaba, un enjambre de krill aparecía volando a gran velocidad, devorando cualquier cosa que se encontrara en la oscuridad, como los desafortunados guardias del primer punto de abastecimiento.

 _Oye…ya es de noche, deben tener mucho cuidado, posiblemente los krill ya han salido_ —decía franklin a través del comunicador—

Ya están fuera y acaban de matar a los sujetos del primer puesto de control —respondió—

 _Mierda…eso significa que viene para acá ¡Johnson mira las luces! Amigo deberías seguir el segundo punto de control se encuentra más adelante…_

Marcus…no podemos arriesgarnos voy a adelantarme, necesito saber cómo llegar a ese lugar —Dom extendió un mapa de la zona y Naruto pudo ver cómo podía llegar más rápido— bien cortare por aquí y tratare de despejar la zona.

Ve con cuidado viejo, aunque seas inmune al ataque de los krill, las larvas no se detendrán para nada —decía el azabache—

Estaré bien…control aquí el sargento Uzumaki, necesito saber si las unidades enemigas están desplegadas en estos lugares que voy a mencionar….

 _Negativo sargento…estas zonas están en completa oscuridad y en su posición actual es muy peligroso…_

Recibido control…los veo por allá —Naruto comenzó a escalar por la pared de un edificio abandonando la seguridad de la luz que lo rodeaba, sin embargo, pese a la mayor cantidad de criaturas que descendían para atacarlo, la fuga de su chakra los mantenía a raya—

Una de las cosas que detestaba era la insistencia de las criaturas, cada cierto tiempo una nube de krill descendía para intentar devorarlo sin éxito, pero la gran nube oscurecía su paso y tenía que detenerse, lo cual le restaba valioso tiempo a su atajo.

Por fin habia llegado a la estación Chaps y vio al sujeto que parecía estar encargado del lugar.

¿Cómo? ¡como demonios hiciste eso! —exclamo el anciano al verlo salir de una zona completamente oscura sin un solo rasguño—

¿Dónde están los vehículos? —pregunto el rubio—

Primero respóndeme…

solo sé que esas cosas no pueden tocarme….

Mierda y yo creí que los Locust eran lo más raro que hubiera visto en toda mi vida…en fin no podía cargar combustible si no reparas la válvula principal que esta por allá y la luz de ese lugar no funciona…

Naruto entendió al anciano y fue a aquella válvula, como era de esperarse una ola de krill trataron de devorarlo sin éxito.

Listo viejo….

Ven acá chico, tengo municiones y supongo que tienes hambre….

No me vendría mal algo de comer mientras los esperamos…Marcus aquí Naruto ¿me recibes? —pregunto a través de su intercomunicador—

 _Te escucho…_

Llegue a la estación de servicio, la bomba principal no funcionaba, tranquilo ya está arreglada, pero tomara un tiempo para que los tanques de combustible puedan llenarse sin problemas….

 _Enterado trata de que esto sea más rápido, no enteramos de que los Locust están atacando el campamento y los krill parece que se unirán a la fiesta muy pronto…_

Recibido…viejo ¿cuánto tardara para poder llenar el tanque de ambos vehículos? —pregunto impaciente el rubio—

No lo sé chico…

El problema no era esperar, no sabía que tan grande seria la emboscada de los Locust, por suerte las bombas alcanzaron la presión necesaria y conecto los surtidores a ambos vehículos, junto en ese momento Marcus y Dom aparecieron corriendo a un lado de un auto en llamas, seguramente ellos lo hicieron arder para que fuera más fácil recorrer el callejón oscuro que conectaba con la estación de servicio.

¡miren nada más! ¡han reducido a cenizas la mitad del barrio y tenemos Locust y krill pisándonos los talones! —exclamo al ver a los dos Gears—

¿Dónde está el Junker y el transporta tropas? —pregunto Marcus ignorando los reclamos del anciano—

Están por allá, su amigo está cargándoles gasolina —decía señalando al rubio abriendo el surtidor—

Esperar era lo de menos, sin embargo, una horda de Locust aparecieron para complicar las cosas, por suerte gracias a que el anciano tenía un rifle de francotirador, Naruto se colocó en una posición privilegiada, donde ningún Locust podía verlo o si quiera acercársele, neutralizando a todos en cuestión de minutos.

Control tenemos los vehículos, regresamos a buscar a los pelotones…

 _rápido Marcus los Locust y los krill han lanzado un ataque importante en su posición…_

mierda… ¡Naruto necesitamos irnos ahora! ¡toma el transporta tropas!

Dom fue a desconectar los surtidores, sin embargo, otra horda de Locust apareció de improvisto, Naruto recibió un disparo en su hombro, pero logro derribar a uno de ellos

¿estás bien? —pregunto Dom desde el Junker—

Estas malditas cosas son muy insistentes —exclamo el rubio levantándose y saltando dentro del transporta tropas—

Ambos vehículos se dieron a la fuga arroyando a cuanto Locust apareciera en su camino.

 _Naruto adelántate, los krill no te harán nada a ti, nosotros solo te demoraríamos…_ —exclamo Marcus por la radio—

Recibido —el rubio piso el acelerador esperando llegar a la posición de su pelotón, no sabía si su presencia haría algún cambio, pero lo intentaría—

—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—

Asi que el idiota de Prescott debe estar muy desesperado si los mando a pedirme ayuda —decía el rubio mientras caminaba por la senda que conducía al refugio— aunque debo admitir que fue astuto enviarlos a ustedes…

eso puede sonar mu perturbador —decía el rubio mayor— ¿qué? Acaso soy el único que noto como lo decía con ese tono oscuro…

¡oye, no soy un maldito emo como para que me digas esas cosas! —exclamo Naruto algo ofendido, sobre todo por la comparación—

Como extrañaba sus peleas…eran tiernas, de un modo enfermo y retorcido —decía el moreno—

Como sea…Naruto ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto el líder del pelotón—

Antes de que lleguemos…apaguen el geo localizador de sus trajes, no me arriesgare a que ese idiota intente una estupidez y no me gustaría matarlos para ocultar la ubicación del campamento —la seriedad del rubio les dio a entender que no bromeaba, asi que por el momento tratarían de mantener la confianza de su amigo intacta— bien, esperen aquí…

Naruto subió a un árbol y se fue durante media hora, cuando regreso les dijo que podían avanzar sin problemas, ninguno dio crédito a lo que habia frente a ellos, no era un refugio muy higiénico, pero al menos era un lugar sostenible, el problema era que cuando entraron todos se quedaron mirándolos con odio, tal vez porque la mayoría eran supervivientes de los eventos acontecidos en Jilane, particularmente mujeres, pareciera que tomarían cualquier objeto cerca para matar a los Gears.

No pueden culparlos, Prescott fue un infeliz y esa "granja" no era la única que tenía —decía el rubio al notar la tensión en el ambiente— asi que pónganles el seguro a sus armas, tal vez eso los calme…

Por desgracia eso no ayudo mucho, cuando todos sacaron sus armas los sobrevivientes apuntaron sus armas al pelotón.

¡Como demonios estos cerdos fascistas siguen con vida! —exclamo una de las mujeres apuntadores con una pistola de cañón corto— ¡deberíamos matarlos en este instante!

¡es suficiente! —exclamo el rubio— bajen las malditas armas ¡ahora!

Esto es una locura Naruto… ¡porque mierda esto malditos perros no forman parte de tu colección de cadáveres! —pregunto otro sobreviviente—

Oigan…sé que no es la primera impresión que uno se llevaría de nosotros…

Baird ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —pregunto Dom al escucharlo—

Vamos…nosotros no sabíamos lo que Prescott…

El rubio no termino de hablar puesto que un disparo hacia sus pies lo silencio, Naruto fue directamente a la mujer que apretó el gatillo y le quito el arma.

Es suficiente, que bueno que no sabes disparar muy bien…

Mierda, yo le apunte a la entrepierna —esto provoco que todos los hombres se sostuvieran la entrepierna y Naruto se incomodó con ese comentario—

Quiero que me escuche…ellos estaban conmigo cuando le reclame a ese imbécil sobre sus "granjas" y puedo decir sin equivocarme que ellos tampoco sabían de ellas —respondió el Uzumaki— ahora todos ¡bajen las putas armas o aquí correrá sangre!

Ante esa amenaza era mejor no hacer enojar a su líder, podía ser alguien bondadoso y misericordioso, pero sabía imponerse y no solo usaba palabras para controlar a las multitudes.

Muy bien…supongo que deben tener hambre, porque no van a mi hogar es ese de ahí —señalando el árbol—

¿viven en casas en los arboles? —pregunto cole—

Perfectas para habitar por aquí, las larvas nunca nos han encontrado y los pocos rastreadores no sobreviven a las emboscadas —respondió el rubio quitándose su traje de Gear y un par de sujetos sostenían su armadura— gracias…mejor vallan porque ellos de verdad odian a los Gears…muy bien chicos y chicas, vamos por el desayuno.

Varios sujetos aparecieron armados con arcos y flechas, siendo el rubio que los encabezaba, una vez que vio a sus antiguos compañeros subir a su hogar se dispuso a cazar el desayuno.

Sus cazadores y el no tardaron en traer comida para todos, el día paso rápido, todos ahora se encontraban alrededor de una fogata mientras cocinaban la fructífera caza de la mañana, por primera vez los Gears probaron algo de carne después de semanas tratando de localizar al rubio.

De todas las estupideces que Prescott ha hecho esta es la peor —exclamo luego de ver el informe que Marcus traía— básicamente está mandándonos a morir…

Estamos al borde de la extinción…Naruto solo queda jacinto y ellos se acercan más…ante estos problemas se requieren medidas desesperadas —respondió el Gear de pañuelo—

Mandar a un montón de Gears a una muerte segura es demasiado…no puedo hacerles esto…

Escucha, lo entendemos, pero….

Pero nada, esta maldita guerra ya les arrebato a ellos su vida y no pienso darles esos datos —respondió ante la insistencia del sujeto de barba—

Entonces eso harás… ¿y todos aquellos que han dado su vida? ¿les escupirás en la cara?

Ya basta Marcus….

¿le darás la espalda a todos esos soldados que murieron? … ¡¿le darás la espalda a la memoria de Selina?! —Marcus debió haber omitido ese detalle puesto que Naruto ahora tenía su espada a escasos centímetros de su cuello—

Jamás… ¡jamás vuelvas a decir su nombre! —exclamo furioso, sin embargo, Marcus no parecía inmutarse—

Adelante…hazlo, pero sabes que ella murio cumpliendo su deber…todos hemos perdido algo en esta guerra y por eso estamos dispuesto a dar un último golpe….

Naruto presiono su arma contra la piel de Marcus provocándole un ligero sangrado, se preparó para dar un golpe lateral, pero este jamás llego, su arma la habia arrojado al árbol donde estaba su hogar.

El no dijo nada, solo fue por su arma y se internó en el bosque, los Gears estaban dispuestos a buscarlo, pero rápidamente fueron detenidos por Natalie y Annalisa.

No les sugiero entrar, se perderían con gran facilidad, solo Naruto conoce ese bosque como la palma de su mano, hace esto cuando quiere estar solo —dijo a rubia volviendo a comer—

Dentro de la densidad de los arboles el rubio se encontraba corriendo a través del terreno, de un salto comenzó a escalar uno de los árboles y comenzó a saltar para alejarse, debido a las palabras del Gear el estaba distraído, tanto que dio un paso en falso y tropezó del árbol, cayendo a través de las ramas y golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

( **estas bien Naruto** ) —pregunto su inquilina—

No…Marcus no debió tocar ese tema…

( **están desesperados, te recuerdo que también estas aquí y si ellos mueren la probabilidad de que nosotros podremos sobrevivir es muchísimo menor** ) —decía la kitsune—

Yo no puedo hacer esto, no es algo que quiero cargar en mi consciencia —decía el rubio levantándose—

( **eres un gran chico, por eso me recuerdas tanto a ellos, pero debes entender que el conflicto es algo natural, de ti dependerá si eres lo bastante fuerte para aferrarte a la esperanza de que esto algún día termine** ) —esto no era propio de un "demonio de chakra, pero después de lo que vio, las guerras shinobis eran simples discusiones en comparación a esto y debía de ser el apoyo emocional de su contenedor—

A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, aún seguía afectado por lo que su aldea y sus padres le hicieron.

Yo…por primera vez…no me sentía asi luego de…

Naruto escucho a alguien en el bosque, debía dejar sus sentimientos de lado y enfocar sus instintos en defenderse si era necesario.

De pronto escucho como el viento decía su nombre ¿acaso estaba enloqueciendo luego de lo que dijo Marcus?

Kurumi le dijo que ella también lo habia escuchado, lo cual era muy extraño, de pronto miraron un ligero destello en la cercanía, comenzó a caminar con calma pues no sabia si era su imaginación o algún enemigo que lo llevaba a una emboscada.

El destello apareció mientras lo guiaba a un lago cercano que habia descubierto hace un par de meses, la bola de luz comenzó a desaparecer mientras Naruto se aproximaba.

No sabía porque, pero aquel lugar le traía una increíble paz y tranquilidad que solo experimento muy pocas veces.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

 _ **Naruto…**_

El rubio se dio la vuelta creyendo que alguien estaba a punto de atacarlo, sin embargo, soltó su espada y cayo de espaldas al percatarse de que se trataba de Selina, en una forma traslucida, similar a los relatos de fantasmas.

Se…Selina…es imposible…tu…tu…

 _ **Lo sé, pero estoy aquí por otra razón**_ —decía mientras se acercaba al rubio quien se levanto con la mirada gacha—

Naruto cayo de rodillas frente a la "chica" y comenzó a llorar, mientras ella se arrodillaba para estar a su altura.

Perdóname… ¡te juro que…lo intente! ¡si no hubiera sido tan estúpido tu estarías aquí! —exclamo con dolor en su corazón— ¡yo debí ser quien fuera asesinado por ese maldito!

 _ **Este no eres tu**_ —exclamo la chica mientras posaba su traslucida mano en la mejilla del rubio— _**la culpa te está consumiendo ¿Dónde está aquel hombre tan seguro de sí mismo del que me enamore?**_

Murió el día que te asesinaron….

 _ **Naruto… fue mi decisión hacer esto…**_

¡por qué!...

 _ **Porque te amo**_ —esa respuesta dejo en silencio al rubio— _**estuve**_ _**dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida con tal de que tu estuvieras a salvo, porque eres muy importante para mí…**_

No debiste ser tu…

 _ **Siempre nos cuidamos la espalda antes de ser reclutados en la COG, fuiste mi mejor amigo y el hombre por el cual estuve dispuesta a luchar hasta mi ultimo aliento por un futuro juntos, todos los Gears desean que esto acabe…si tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo…tómala y recuerda, no importa donde estés**_ —el rubio la miro y ella sonrió mientras tenia aun su mano en su mejilla— _**yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte y apoyarte….**_

Selina…

 _ **cada vez que dudes, si sientes que has perdido el camino…mira a las estrellas…ahí estaré para calmar la tormenta que hay dentro de ti**_ —de pronto la chica comenzó a volverse aún más traslucida— _ **Te amo Naruto…**_

e…espera… ¡Selina! ¡por favor, no te vayas! —exclamo con gran tristeza— ¡por favor!

 _ **esto no es un adiós…aun asi, quiero que nuestro reencuentro sea después de mucho tiempo…**_ —la chica desapareció dejando al rubio no solo con una herida en su corazón, sino con dudas en su cabeza—

la kitsune no dijo nada…ni siquiera ella hallaba explicación para esto, habia conocido aquella técnica para revivir a los muertos a través de un cuerpo receptor, pero jamás se imagino ver un alma en el plano terrenal.

Naruto no sabia que decir, ni siquiera sabia si esto era una ilusión, un enfermizo juego de su mente trastornada por todo este tiempo o realmente se trataba de una de las mujeres que amo con todo su corazón. Incluso hubo una posibilidad de que la kitsune estuviera haciendo esto con tal de aceptar la proposición del escuadrón delta, pero pudo comprobar que la pelirroja no tenia nada que ver en esto, sus reservas de chakra no estaban al cien a pesar de inhibir el "seguro" que el sello tenia para poder moldear chakra de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando ingreso a la academia shinobi.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Naruto se fue a un árbol para pasar la noche ahí, sin percatarse de que no habia parado de llorar, cuando encontró una posición cómoda, dejo que Morfeo se lo llevara al reino de los sueños, su único escape de esta cruel y sangrienta realidad, donde la guerra, la peste y la muerte eran algo muy común.

En su paisaje mental la kitsune miro al rubio, siempre tan alegre ahora convertido en esto, un cascaron vacío que caminaba sin rumbo, quería demostrarle que no estaba solo, asi que cuando lo tuvo enfrente simplemente lo abrazo y dejo que se desahogara, todos esos sentimientos acumulados en su corazón pudieron ser liberados, no recordaba la ultima vez que habia llorado de esa forma.

Tenia sentimientos encontrados, pero los que predominaban en ella eran los de ira y tristeza.

( **lo que tú y ese maldito le hicieron, jamás te lo perdonare Kushina, me encargare de que sufras tanto como el ha sufrido y voy a prolongar tu castigo, hasta que tu misma desees haber muerto el día en el que me sellaron** ) —eran los pensamientos de la kitsune y tenia una ligera idea de cómo llevar a cabo su pequeña venganza—

Luego de un rato el rubio se quedó dormido, ella prefirió dormir a la intemperie mientras Naruto tenia su rostro en su pecho y la abrazaba con fuerza, como si estuviera temeroso de perderla

Jamás me alejare de ti…eres muy especial y un chico increíble…te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos —decía mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio y lo abrazaba con fuerza—

Kurumi…si no lo hago…todos moriremos…pero si les doy la información…muchos Gears morirán…

 **Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por ellos, no dudes de esta forma, demuéstrales que eres un líder, guíalos para luchar por lo que más quieren…libertad, de esa forma honraras a aquellos que han sacrificado su vida en esta maldita guerra.**

Kurumi…

 **Al ver a los humanos durante mucho tiempo…aprendí que su vida es invaluable, saben que algún día llegara su fin, no la desperdicies pensando en lo que pasara en el futuro, lucha por vivir en tu presente…porque aun si llegaras a fracasar…que mejor forma hay de vivir** —las palabras de la pelirroja calmaron al rubio mientras la miraba al rostro—

Ella lo beso en la frente y nuevamente pego su rostro en su pecho, esta vez tratando de consolarlo.

Las palabras de su inquilina dejaron su mente en blanco, entonces recordó que su madre siempre le decía que a veces, debes tomar decisiones guiándote por tus instintos, sabia que lo que haría estaba mal, pero no habia otra alternativa.

La noche paso tranquila, Naruto descanso de todas las emociones encontradas el día anterior, volvió al campamento y fue recibido por ambas chicas que lo abrazaban con cariño, también preocupadas por no saber nada de el y por la expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto la rubia con preocupación mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla del Uzumaki—

Eso creo…

Naruto —escucho la voz de su compañero Gear que lo llamaba y rápidamente lo encaro— lamento haber dicho eso…

Esta bien Marcus...no te culpo por esto...lo hare, llamen al cerdo de Prescott, necesito dejar un par de cosas claras — decía mientras veía aparecer a jack— te extrañe amiguito….

El pequeño robot desplego una pantalla, habia algo de estática, pero esta se disipo, mostrando la imagen del hombre mas odiado por toda la comunidad que Naruto rescato.

 _Sargento Uzumaki…es un gusto volver a verlo_

Prescott….

* * *

Muy bien…aquí termina por ahora este capítulo, como lo comenté anteriormente, no habrá avances hasta que yo lo consideré, porque con esto podrían adivinar el resto de la trama.

Sin embargo, eh estado pensando en no dejar los hechos argumentativos que intencionalmente aparecen a lo largo de los capitulo de mis historias de DC. Asi que decidi hacer una especie de OVAS que los expliquen, sobre todo por aquellas cosas que escribo sin sentido pero que están ahí por alguna razón.

Ya los tengo ubicados, pero estos serán publicados hasta que yo lo considere (ósea hasta que avance en cada historia de manera considerable). Curiosamente estoy revisando mis escritos anteriores y en estas fechas es cuando yo los actualice.

Con eso me despido no se les olvide comentar eso es muy importante y una gran motivación para mí, nos veremos pronto JARVIS sube esta historia por favor

 _Enseguida señor….cargando….cargando….enviando archivo….transmisión finalizada…..buenas noches_


End file.
